La última prueba  ¡ El amor !
by Amonett
Summary: Los caballeros están en la Universidad viviendo y amando libremente, las relaciones se empiezan a complicar..capítulo 10  " Hiciste con nuestro amor.." que secreto guarda Shura ?... Golden Saints x OC'S
1. Es de hombres arrepentirse y

Hola, gracias por pasar y leer mi fic.

Todos los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Masami Kurumada, yo los adopto con gusto, los demás personajes sí son totalmente de mi propiedad.

Unas breves aclaraciones.

Está situado en la época actual, todos han crecido y sus edades van de 20 años en adelante. Es totalmente hetero y cero yaoi.

A diferencia de la mayoría de los fics, el mío está escrito como un diálogo teatral, dado que para mi es más fácil transmitir emociones y sentimientos de esta manera además de que es un poco más fluido y fácil de leer, también permite que el lector tenga más libertad de imaginación.

El que esté escrito así también tiene otro motivo, es un fic donde habrá muchos personajes y muchas veces intervendrán varios en una misma escena así que este método facilitará la lectura sin perdernos en sus intervenciones.

En esta historia trato de explorar el lado realmente humano de todos aquellos habitantes del santuario fuera de peleas y deberes, sobre todo el de los 12 caballeros dorados que son los principales protagonistas, yo no quiero hacer un retrato de ellos, para eso esta su autor, escribo esto desde el fondo de mi corazón por que los llevo muy dentro de él, me han acompañado en muchos momentos de mi vida, me he reído, he llorado a mares, he soñado y me han hecho reflexionar profundamente sobre mi existencia y la forma en que la vivo, así que mi historia es un regalo para ellos, sobre todo para Camus y Afrodita.

Yo respeto el modo de pensar y sentir de todos aquellos que escriben aquí, admiro mucho el trabajo de mis amigas Nick Rivers, MademoiselleRousseau, Sunrise Spirit, Sadness Doll y de otros autores, y con la misma admiración y respeto que yo tengo por todos, yo les pido lo mismo para mi historia, que puede les guste o no.

Yo lo escribo con mis caballeros dentro del corazón, es y está dedicado a ellos y sí hay alguien aquí a quien le logre arrancar una sonrisa o una emoción con eso soy feliz.

BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO..COMENZAMOS..ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN..BESOSSS !Gracias por leer estas notas y por pasar a esta historia... ¡ Comenzamos !

**" La última prueba.. ¡El amor !**

**Capítulo 1**

**" Es de hombres arrepentirse y de dioses remediar "**

El Olimpo…la morada de los Dioses, un lugar paradisíaco, con jardines hermosos y una vegetación exuberante de flores y árboles que daban al Olimpo una oleada de colores y formas caprichosas que a la vista de un ser humano sería un espectáculo sacado de la imaginación del mejor escritor literario o de un talentoso pintor.

En uno de los jardines se encontraba la fuente de la hermosa Diosa Afrodita, donde ella podía ver el mundo humano que le fascinaba tanto como a su padre Zeus, la bella diosa se encontraba sentada en el borde de la fuente con la mirada ausente cuando arribó hasta ese lugar un joven igualmente atractivo , colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Afrodita y dijo con voz serena….

**Eros** .– Hola madre , ¿ Qué haces aquí tan pensativa ?

**Afrodita** .– Hola hijo, nada especial, solo mirando..- el joven notó la preocupación en la voz de su madre, se asomó a la fuente y vio el santuario de Atena –

**Eros .**- ¡ Ahhh!, miras el santuario, el único lugar del mundo humano donde no soy bien recibido gracias a tu hermana Atena –su voz evidenciaba disgusto - es una injusticia enorme lo que sucede ahí.

**Afrodita** .- ¿ A qué te refieres ?

**Eros.** – Vamos madre – caminando alrededor de la fuente - ¿ Me vas a decir que tú, la Diosa del Amor, está de acuerdo con las reglas absurdas e ilógicas que tu hermana ha impuesto a todos sus caballeros de bronce, plata, oro e incluso a sus amazonas ?, es más hasta la pobre de Saori Kido, que es su reencarnación es víctima de ella - lo miró con suspicacia -

**Afrodita** .– Supongo que hablas al hecho de que no se pueden enamorar.

**Eros** .– Así es, después de la última guerra contra Hades salió con esa absurda tontería – hincándose frente a Afrodita - ¿ De qué sirvió que Zeus los premiara a todos con su vida nuevamente ? , si Atena prohibió enamorarse entre ellos y por si no fuera suficiente con la restricción interna también está prohibido que se enamoren de personas del exterior ..¡ De verdad que es el colmo ! - los ojos del hombre brillaban del enojo -

**Afrodita** .– En verdad te molesta tanto como a mi, me sorprendes – se levantó para después darle la mano al joven ayudándolo a incorporarse - ¿ Pero qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos ?..Desafortunadamente mi padre le entregó ese santuario a ella para regirlo a su antojo y vaya que ejerce ese poder..- su actitud cambió radicalmente demostrando su enojo - ¡ Es tan soberbia ! - se giró de espaldas a su hijo - me desespera que se niegue a aceptar lo que guarda el corazón de cada uno de los que habitan ahí - la conocía a la perfección, el hecho de darle la espalda era por que su madre sabía más de lo que dejaba ver, se acercó mientras la tomaba por los hombros -

**Eros.** – Madre ¿ Qué has visto tú en sus corazones ?

**Afrodita.** – Hay muchas emociones en ellos, he visto tristeza, nostalgia, desesperación, amor y en algunos de ellos inconformidad e incluso rebeldía - se giró para verlo a los ojos - pero es tan ciega y prepotente que se niega a reconocer que no son tan felices como lo presume.

**Eros** .– Yo tengo un plan pero necesito de tu apoyo incondicional..¿ Qué dices ? - las miradas de complicidad no se hicieron esperar, la bella diosa sonrío con aprobación -

**Afrodita.**– Esta bien, te escucho - Eros comienzó a exponerle su plan mientras en el rostro de la Diosa se iba dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial -

La sala de reunión de los Dioses, se encuentra en el centro del Monte Olimpo, en el trono principal se encuentra Zeus, padre de los Dioses, ataviado elegantemente con su túnica blanca que refleja destellos plateados, ante su presencia van llegando el resto de los Dioses, uno a uno van presentándose ante él haciendo una reverencia respetuosa y posteriormente se dirigen a sus tronos, colocados alrededor de la sala circular, Afrodita es la última en entrar, su belleza deslumbra a los dioses presentes y provoca una ligera envidia y celos entre las diosas.

**Afrodita.**– Padre – realizó una leve y sensual reverencia –

**Zeus.** – Hija, hoy te ves especialmente hermosa - la belleza de su hija le producía un placer enorme, ésta alimentaba más su ego indudablemente -

**Afrodita.**– Gracias, eres muy amable – se retiró a su trono con un movimiento cadencioso y agraciado –

**Zeus.**– Me alegro de que todos estén aquí - les dirigió una mirada rápida a cada uno - los he citado por que recibí una petición de Afrodita, la cual quiero que sea ella quien la exponga ante todos ustedes – miró orgulloso a la diosa – adelante hija, la palabra es tuya.

**Afrodita** .– Gracias de nuevo padre – la hermosa Diosa se levantó graciosamente, posó sus ojos en Zeus para comenzar a hablar – Padre es bien conocido por todos nosotros el gran afecto que sientes por la raza humana, más sin embargo hay un cierto número de ellos que viven en condiciones que los aleja del concepto " humano ", esto es una verdadera injusticia pues han probado su valor y lealtad en muchas ocasiones –miró a Atena rápidamente – si estos seres humanos siguen así comenzarán muy pronto a maldecir el premio tan generoso y hermoso que tú les has otorgado – Atena se levantó molesta para con voz firme protestar –

**Atena** .– Debo suponer que estás hablando de todos los caballeros a mi servicio ¿ No Afrodita ? – la bella diosa la miró desafiante asintiendo en silencio a lo que Atena respondió enojada - ¿ Cómo te atreves a interferir en asuntos que no te pertenecen ?..ellos son mis caballeros y amazonas, mi padre Zeus me entregó el Santuario a mi, ¡solamente a mi! - su voz comenzaba a exaltarse -

**Afrodita** .– Cuanta soberbia y vanidad la tuya querida hermana, - su actitud irónica desesperó más a la aludida – tú la diosa de la sabiduría mostrando tus defectos como cualquier mortal, es increíble ¿ no te parece ? - Atena apretó su mandíbula en evidente muestra de enojo -, eso no es digno de ti pero aún así te comprendo, odias que te contradigan y que no se haga tu voluntad , ¡ Ayyy ! querida hermana no sabes como lo lamento – Atena fijaba su vista furiosa en su hermana mientras bajaba de su trono para ponerse frente a Zeus –

**Atena.**– Padre, no sé cual es el propósito real de esta reunión pero si es algo a tratar sobre mis caballeros me opongo rotundamente a seguir, el Santuario me pertenece y nadie absolutamente nadie tiene derecho a intervenir en los asuntos que allí se suceden así que con tu permiso me retiro – se dio la vuelta para retirarse cuando se escuchó un trueno que hizo temblar al Olimpo entero, la voz de Zeus era un auténtico rugido al dirigirse a su hija –

**Zeus** .- ¡Atena ! – la diosa se paró en seco, girándose con lentitud para verlo de frente mientras Afrodita sonreía sin disimular su satisfacción – ¿ Cómo te atreves a dar por terminada esta reunión que yo he organizado y sobre todo a retirarte sin mi consentimiento ? - los ojos del Dios demostraban su descontento - de verdad tu soberbia ha sobrepasado mi paciencia así que regresa a tu trono de inmediato y no oses desobedecerme o pagarás caro tu desacato.

**Atena** .– Padre – intentó acercarse a él, pero el orgulloso Dios lo impidió con una mirada fría – tú me entregaste el mando en la Tierra , no entiendo por que Afrodita interviene en este asunto.

**Zeus** .– Lo sabrás cuando regreses a tu trono y no interrumpas más – la orgullosa Atena asintió para regresar a su lugar ante las miradas expectantes del resto de los dioses presentes, Poseidón sonreía disimuladamente igual que Ares - Afrodita, por favor continúa.

**Afrodita.** – Padre yo entiendo perfectamente que sea mi hermana – habló con tono dulce – la que cuida la paz en la Tierra pero yo te pregunto con humildad ¿ Quién puede luchar por la paz del mundo cuándo no hay paz ni felicidad en su corazón ? - su mirada inocente hizo sonreír levemente a su padre - tú sabes que yo puedo ver en los corazones de los humanos y ese santuario está lleno de gente con una enorme infelicidad en sus corazones..- Atena se levantó furiosa gritando –

**Atena.** - ¡ Eso no es verdad !

**Poseidón.** - ¿ No entendiste lo que te dijo mi hermano ¿ Verdad querida ? – su tono burlón la desesperó más – allá en tu Santuario puedes gritar y te lo toleran pero aquí es el Santuario de tu padre – Atena lo miró furiosa - ¿ Captas ?

**Atena** .– Esto te satisface enormemente ¿ No es así Poseidón ? – A lo que el Dios solo sonrío – Padre, te lo imploro detén esta tontería

**Afrodita.** – No es ninguna tontería – le dirigió una mirada enfadada, para después volver sus ojos hacia Zeus – Padre, a esos guerreros y amazonas muchos de los aquí presentes los han puesto a prueba en constantes ocasiones, tú los has premiado con su regreso a la vida pero como pueden servirte y adorarte, si aquí su " inteligente diosa " ha prohibido lo que más amas de ellos – Zeus la miraba sorprendido, ansioso con su mirada la incita a continuar mientras Atena aprieta su mandíbula para verla con infinito enojo – Sí Padre, estoy segura de que confiaste demasiado en ella e ignoras que les ha prohibido que se enamoren tanto dentro del Santuario como fuera de él, los ha dejado tan huecos emocionalmente como estos tronos que nos albergan – Zeus miró a Atena desafiante indicándole que se acercara, a lo que la Diosa obedeció sin hablar – Padre es por eso que yo Afrodita, Diosa del Amor, exijo mi derecho a poner otra prueba a todo el Santuario con tu permiso.

**Zeus** .– Afrodita – la miró con admiración – Estoy impresionado con el fervor con el cual has hablado aparte de que veo que me conoces bien, más sin embargo antes de dejarte continuar necesito escuchar a tu hermana y que me diga si es cierto lo que tú acabas de asegurar – Afrodita sonrío asintiendo con gusto mientras regresaba a su lugar – Atena explícame lo que acaba de decir Afrodita ¿ Es verdad ?

**Atena** .– Si Padre, es verdad, - los ojos del Dios brillaron con una furia que hicieron a la astuta diosa estremecerse – más sin embargo lo hice por su bien, ellos están ahí para defender al resto de la humanidad, están a su servicio - su actitud desesperada causó satisfacción en más de uno de los presentes - ¿ Cómo podrían aceptar incondicionalmente morir por una causa noble si están atados a sentimientos tan vulgares como el amor, la pasión, los celos, la posesión de otro ser humano ?- un leve temblor la recorría al hablar - deben de dejar eso de lado, ellos son seres superiores a los demás mortales, están a mi servicio y nosotros al tuyo.

**Zeus** .– Yo te dí el control de la Tierra y del Santuario para que hicieras las cosas correctamente..¿ De verdad te parece correcto prohibirles tener libertad de sentimientos ? - su mirada inquisidora la perturbó - yo admiro a los seres humanos por esos sentimientos e incluso tú deberías de agradecer la pasión, el amor, la entrega por que de no tenerlos entonces ¿ Como piensas que podrían luchar con ese fervor y esa vehemencia ? – con un tono triste continuó – me has decepcionado, ahora me doy cuenta que confíe demasiado en tu sabiduría, regresa a tu lugar hasta que yo indique lo contrario – Atena obedeció con la molestia evidente en su rostro – Afrodita ¿ En qué consiste la prueba que les quieres imponer ?

**Afrodita** .– Yo pido – orgullosa y satisfecha - que los dejes salir del Santuario y les regreses todo lo que se les ha prohibido y lo que han perdido por su condición de caballeros y amazonas- adquirió más seguridad para continuar al mirar a su hermana con la frustración evidente en el rostro - su libertad, que todos aquellos que crecieron huérfanos gocen de una situación económica solvente al lado de sus familias y que los que aún las conservan regresen a su lado, en pocas palabras pido que vivan como humanos normales para que puedan explorar y vivir sus sentimientos al máximo – volteó a ver a Atena - y que si después de llevar vidas normales su deseo es regresar como caballeros y amazonas al Santuario – regresó su vista a Zeus - lo hagan sin dudas para así poder servirte como te lo mereces.

**Atena** .– Me opongo terminantemente – se levantó molesta – tú lo único que deseas es ensuciar sus corazones limpios con tus vulgares emociones terrenales, no puedes soportar el amor que me profesan, tu envidia es evidente, no soportas el hecho de que yo sea mejor que tú – Afrodita la miraba serena y desafiante a la vez, conciente de que iba ganando la batalla contra su hermana – odias el hecho de que yo nunca he sucumbido a tus sentimientos sucios e indignos como el ser superior que soy – el resto de los dioses disfrutaban ver a Atena tan alterada pues siempre había presumido por tener un control a prueba de todo, esta vez Afrodita había logrado sacarla de balance totalmente – tú no puedes comprender que ellos me veneren por el solo hecho de haberles dado la inteligencia para sobrevivir, el conocimiento para defenderse y … - la Diosa del amor se levantó de su trono tranquilamente -

**Afrodita.** - ¿ Acabaste de autoconvencerte de que eres una diosa perfecta ? – habló en tono desafiante – No sé a los demás pero a mi no me enredas con tus actitudes de diosa benévola o ¿ Quieres que todos recordemos que no solo eres la diosa de la sabiduría sino también de la guerra ?, ¿ Qué tú fuiste la que les ensañaste a elaborar las armas para combatir ?

**Atena** .– Padre ¡ Detén esta situación !, no permitas que siga hablando

**Zeus** .– Te recuerdo que te advertí que regresaras a tu lugar y nuevamente me has desobedecido así que ahora enfrenta el juicio de tu hermana

**Atena.** - No es justo – su paciencia estaba en el límite – está interviniendo en asuntos que no le corresponden

**Ares** .– Padre – se levantó ante las miradas curiosas del resto de los dioses - ¿ Puedo hablar ? – Con un ademán de mano Zeus le concede la palabra – querida hermana te recuerdo que es una diosa en la misma jerarquía que tú y tiene todo el derecho de intervenir y pedir la prueba que quiera

**Zeus.** – Así es Atena, así que ahora todos terminaremos de escuchar los argumentos de Afrodita, espero que esta vez obedezcas – le dirigió una mirada con enojo –

**Atena** .– Esta bien – girándose para ver de frente a Afrodita - ¿ Qué más tienes que decir sobre mi ?

**Afrodita** .- Mucho – en ese momento su mirada adquirió un brillo especial, estaba a unos breves instantes de ganarle a su hermana, la diosa más sabia, eso fue motivo más que suficiente para adueñarse del escenario – Dices que tú no sucumbes ante sentimientos vulgares y como le llamas a ser una diosa celosa y vengativa – la mirada de Atena emanaba furia pero eso no intimidó a la bella Afrodita – Tú eres la causante de una de las guerras más crueles de la historia humana, la guerra de Troya y todo ¿ Por qué ? , solo por que un príncipe troyano, Paris , eligió a Helena como la mujer más bella por encima de ti – su hermana apretó más su mandíbula y cerró sus puños con coraje - ¿ Y cómo lo resolviste ?- con la mirada la retó a contestarle pero Atena no pronunció ni un solo sonido - ¿ No vas a responder ?, yo te lo digo, incitando a tus griegos a luchar en contra de un pueblo que vivía feliz y no conforme mandaste a tu asesino favorito Aquiles, el hombre que tenía las manos y el alma más ensangrentada de esa época, la batalla duró años – su rostro mostró su enojo – costó la vida de cientos de mujeres, niños, recién nacidos, ancianos, hubo violaciones, abusos y ¿ Qué hiciste ? … ¡ NADA !..- bajó de su trono burlándose – Ay no, perdóname, sí hiciste algo, cuando tu asesino se enamoró permitiste que lo asesinaran para pagar por sus indignos sentimientos pero en cambio a Odiseo lo ayudaste a volver sano y salvo a su hogar, claro como el Caballo de Troya fue su brillante idea que permitió que tus griegos demostraran su valor ante su diosa, a él y a muchos otros los premiaste con hogares felices, abundantes cosechas y tantas ridiculeces más que se te ocurrieron.

**Atena** .– Un hecho no es suficiente para condenarme – trató de sonar tranquila y hasta cierto punto despreocupada - y si eso es todo lo que tienes has perdido tu derecho, hermana.

**Afrodita** .– No, no, no, no te confundas - movía su cabeza negativamente mientras su boca rojiza formaba un tierno puchero - hechos y víctimas tuyas hay muchas - los ojos de Afrodita brillaron intensamente - como Medusa a la que castigaste tan cruelmente al volverla una horrible visión , solo por amar a Poseidón aquí presente y si a alguien le parece poco el castigo impuesto mandaste a tu otro asesino, Perseo, a que le cortara la cabeza estando embarazada y ¿ Recuerdas a Aracné ?, una mujer que tenía la asombrosa capacidad de bordar cosas maravillosas , la castigaste en una competencia volviéndola una horrible tarántula solo por el tema que eligió bordar, " Los amores de los dioses "..¿Continuo ? – la furia de Atena contrastaba con la satisfacción de Afrodita - ¿ Qué pasa, te has quedado muda ?

**Zeus.** – Es suficiente Afrodita, si lo que querías era dejar en claro que Atena es una diosa voluntariosa que no actúa siempre de acuerdo a sus principios con lo que has dicho basta – Zeus le indicó con la mirada que se sentara, ella aceptó respetuosamente sin disimular su alegría – Atena la decisión de la prueba está en mis manos pero aún así quiero escuchar la opinión de los presentes, así que igualmente regresa a tu asiento y te prohibo interrumpas a cualquiera de ellos ¿ Queda claro ?

**Atena.** – Si Padre – hasta la inteligente Atena sabía cuando ya no podía pasar los límites impuestos por Zeus, de hacerlo enfrentaría un castigo inimaginable –

**Zeus.** – Hera, tu opinión

**Hera** .– Yo no estoy en desacuerdo con las acciones de Atena, siempre me ha parecido justa y correcta - la diosa de la sabiduría agradeció el comentario con una leve inclinación – pero sin embargo como miembro de esta sala Afrodita tiene todo el derecho de exigir la prueba y no me opongo a ello.

**Zeus** .– Muy bien - dirigió su mirada a su apuesto hijo - Ares…

**Ares** .- Padre, estoy de acuerdo con la prueba, mi pueblo Troya, sufrió años una cruel guerra provocada por sus celos, es hora de que sepa lo que es una derrota – le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a la diosa – estoy con Afrodita.

**Zeus** .– Lo supuse, Artemisa…

**Artemisa** .– A mi no me importan la vida de esos humanos – habló con un tono despectivo – pero Atena me debe una y quiero que me la pague, así que estoy a favor de mi hermana Afrodita.

**Zeus** .– Hermano.. – dirigiéndose a Poseidón – tu opinión..

**Poseidón** .– Es más que obvia, a favor totalmente – sonrió satisfecho - creías que eras intocable ¿ no ? – Atena lo miró con actitud despreciativa –

**Zeus.** – Muy bien, después de escucharlos a todos... – en ese momento se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del salón que lo interrumpió bruscamente -

**Hades** .– ¡ Un momento hermano ! , yo también voy a opinar – Hades entra ante la sorpresa de todos , se dirigió hasta donde estaba la Diosa , la miró directo a los ojos de modo siniestro - ¿ Cómo te va Atena ? – la diosa estaba totalmente contrariada -

**Zeus** .- ¿ Qué haces aquí ?

**Hades.** – Ya lo dije – volteó a ver a Zeus - como Dios del Inframundo estoy en mi derecho de opinar o es que acaso ¿ Me lo vas a negar ?

**Zeus** .– Por supuesto que no, adelante.

**Hades** .– Es hora de que veamos tu orgullo derrocado – se tomó unos segundos para continuar, estaba disfrutando el momento al máximo, su voz sonó extremadamente siniestra cuando concluyó – a favor de la prueba.

La diosa sabía que había perdido la batalla contra Afrodita, había sabido manipular a todos a su antojo pero aún le quedaba una esperanza, hablar con sus caballeros y amazonas a solas , su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Zeus.

**Zeus** .- Afrodita – la hermosa diosa se levantó – tu derecho está aprobado, puedes ejecutar la prueba cuando quieras.

**Afrodita.** – Gracias Padre, - inclinó su cabeza – pero hay 2 cosas más que debo pedirte como parte de la prueba.

**Zeus** .- ¿ Cuáles son ?

**Afrodita.** – Que ellos ignoren que es una prueba para que así puedan decidir libremente y que mantengas vigilada a Atena hasta que les de la noticia para evitar que los manipule.

**Atena** .- ¡ Eso es el colmo ! y no lo admito de ninguna manera.

**Zeus.** – ¡ Silencio !.. Aquí el que decide soy yo, la prueba se llevará cabo tal y como lo deseas y yo agregaré unas cláusulas más, desde este momento queda prohibido la intervención de cualquiera de los dioses ya sea a favor o en contra y también prohibo la intervención de tu hijo Eros, Afrodita – la diosa asintió conforme – de hacerlo tu prueba quedará anulada, ¿ Lo entiendes ?

**Afrodita.** – Sí

**Zeus** ..– En cuanto a ti Atena, ni se te ocurra tratar de comunicarte con ellos, con tu reencarnación terrenal o algo similar, estarás totalmente vigilada, si me desobedeces serás ofrecida en sacrificio al Kraken, después de otorgarte un cuerpo terrenal que vaya de acuerdo a tu desacato.

**Atena.** – Soy una diosa, a mi no me puedes ofrecer al Kraken.

**Zeus** .– Por supuesto que puedo- se levantó del trono para enfrentarla cara a cara – Yo soy el soberano de todos ustedes y aquí se hace lo que yo digo, bastante tolerante he sido contigo así que mejor no sigas provocando mi ira ¿ Lo estás entendiendo ?

**Atena.** – Si lo entiendo – habló con un tono de frustración total - ¿ Cuándo debo de informarles que serán liberados para vivir una vida normal ?

**Zeus.** – Yo lo decidiré y te avisaré mientras tanto te ordeno que permanezcas aquí en el Olimpo - regresó a su trono para dirigirse a todos – la reunión ha concluido, espero que todos hayan comprendido mis órdenes por que si las desobedecen se enfrentarán a mi furia - miró a Afrodita y Ares - acompáñenme, necesito ultimar detalles con ustedes – los dioses asintieron para salir junto con Zeus del salón, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa a Atena que los mira con enojo y desafío, los demás dioses a excepción de Hera salieron tras ellos-

**Hera** .- Es mejor que te tranquilices – poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – ya no puedes hacer nada ni a favor ni en contra.

**Atena** .- ¿ Cómo pudo suceder que Afrodita me tendiera esta trampa y yo cayera tan fácil ?

**Hera** .– Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue desestabilizar tus emociones y aprovecharse muy bien de tus errores, eso es obvio, por eso dicen en el mundo mortal " No hay enemigo pequeño " y te lo acaba de demostrar.

**Atena.** – Es que si gana esta prueba yo lo pierdo todo.

**Hera** .– Lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en que tus caballeros y amazonas te amen más a ti que a la libertad de amar y vivir que les va a ser concedida.

En el Olimpo el tiempo es algo irreal, un parpadeo, un suspiro de los dioses puede equivaler desde un segundo hasta años del tiempo humano, Zeus llamó a Atena para informarle que era el tiempo de bajar al Santuario en Grecia, suspiró largamente para tratar de controlar sus nervios.

En el Santuario la cámara del patriarca lucía impecable, todo los preparativos para el arreglo de la misma se habían llevado a cabo sin el menor contratiempo, Shion y Saori habían dispuesto todo de manera eficiente, querían recibir a su Diosa con todo el honor que ella merecía. Los nervios en el Santuario estaban a flor de piel, desde los aspirantes a caballeros, las amazonas, y caballeros de bronce, plata y oro y hasta la misma Saori estaban desconcertados, hasta donde sabían por el momento no existía la amenaza de algún Dios o de una fuerza superior tratando de acabar con la humanidad, respetaban las condiciones que su Diosa había impuesto, era una gran interrogante el por qué de esa reunión tan " especial ", que pidió Atena.

En el exterior el sol brillaba intensamente, ya era el mediodía, la hora en que todos debían presentarse en la sala del Patriarca para esperar a Atena, poco a poco fueron llegando, los últimos en llegar fueron los 12 caballeros dorados, para sorpresa de todos Saori estaba ahí,junto con ellos, había recibido la orden de estar a su lado ya que esta vez no hablaría la Diosa a través de ella, en esta ocasión se iba a presentar ante todos con su forma real.

Todos se miraban extrañados, esperando la aparición de la Diosa de la sabiduría, Saori se notaba tremendamente nerviosa, Mu se acercó hasta ella y con tono sereno le dijo –

**Mu** .– No debes de estar tan nerviosa, seguramente no pasa nada malo, te vas a enfermar – Saori esbozó una media sonrisa y agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza –

**Saori.**– Me preocupa volver a entrar en otra guerra cruel.

**Mu.** – Ten confianza, ninguno de los caballeros hemos sentido algún cosmo maligno o algo similar.

**Saori** .– Gracias por tu apoyo – las palabras de Saori se vieron interrumpidas por un enorme destello dorado , junto al trono del patriarca, para asombro de todos se materializaron dos figuras, la de la Diosa Atena y del gran Zeus, que lucía imponente, tomó la palabra inmediatamente -

**Zeus** .– Amazonas, caballeros, tal vez no me reconozcan, yo soy Zeus – la sorpresa en el rostro de todos fue evidente y rápidamente se inclinaron ante el Padre de los Dioses, ante la muestra absoluta de respeto y obediencia, el Dios se conmovió visiblemente – Por favor, levántense y escuchen lo que mi hija tiene que decirles.

**Atena.** – Saori, amazonas y caballeros, estoy aquí para agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón toda su lealtad y su gran entrega, no hay uno solo que no la merezca, por el contrario todos han demostrado una enorme valentía, no han sido egoístas ya que nunca dudaron en dar su vida totalmente a favor de la humanidad y a favor mío, su regreso a la vida fue un premio de nuestro padre Zeus más sin embargo hemos pensado que es poca recompensa para su lealtad y valor, así que decidimos dar una nueva orden – la diosa tomo aire profundamente para continuar mientras la expectativa crecía en los rostros de los presentes, Atena dirigió su mirada a Saori que tenía el cuerpo tembloroso de los nervios, la chica no deseaba volver a verse involucrada en otra guerra, estaba temerosa de las palabras que iban a ser pronunciadas – Saori, acercate por favor – obedeció tranquilamente, al llegar trono inclinó su cabeza con respeto pero sus ojos denotaban una gran angustia –

**Saori** .– Si Atena, a tus órdenes – Zeus notaba su tristeza y eso lo conmovió, era muy joven para todo lo que había pasado –

**Atena** .– Saori, te agradezco infinitamente el que me prestaras tu cuerpo y me entregaras tu vida, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor otorgándote la libertad – los ojos de Saori expresaban la sorpresa de la chica – eres libre Saori, para dejar el templo, vivir tu vida como una chica normal y para amar a quien tú desees – Saori sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, sentía desmayarse pero en ese momento notó que alguien la sostenía, al voltear se encontró con los ojos azules de Shaka, que la miraban de manera especial, unas lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de la joven – olvida por favor mi última orden, a partir de este momento regresas a ser Saori Kido.

**Saori** .– Gra..gracias Atena – su voz era débil, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que se derramaban sin control – es algo que anhelaba pero yo no puedo aceptar si… - volteó para ver a los caballeros y amazonas presentes -

**Atena** .– Sé lo que vas a decir, pero por favor déjame terminar.

**Saori.**– Sí, perdóname – Saori se apoyó en Shaka quien la condujo suavemente hasta el lugar donde estaba –

**Atena** .– Caballeros de bronce, plata y dorados , escuchen por favor, - todos mostraron una ansiedad evidente en sus rostros, al fin sabrían de que se trataba esta reunión y que papel jugaban ellos en todo esto – como dije al inicio ustedes entregaron sus vidas sin vacilar, pasaron por experiencias tristes, difíciles , mientras algunos abandonaron a sus familias para ser entrenados como caballeros otros perdieron a sus padres para llegar a ser entrenados como tales, es por eso que a ustedes también se les otorga la libertad igual que a Saori - las reacciones que veía Zeus en sus rostros eran muy diversas - todos pueden recuperar a sus familias incluso los que ya fallecieron – la sorpresa y el asombro se hizo iba en aumento a cada palabra pronunciada, realmente no podían creer lo que escuchaban , para Zeus esto no pasó desapercibido así que le hizo una seña a Atena para que continuara – en cuanto a mis amazonas y aspirantes a caballeros, a las primeras las libero totalmente del uso de la máscara , desde ahora mujeres y hombres son igualmente libres de continuar con su vida - el silencio reinó durante unos segundos pues nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, fue Zeus quien tomó la palabra y en voz serena y firme continuó –

**Zeus.**– Sé que esto es sorpresivo, más aún después de las órdenes que mi hija Atena había dado con anterioridad, pero ustedes saben que yo siento gran respeto, admiración y amor por la raza humana y más por ustedes ya que aquí no podría nombrar a uno que durante las batallas haya sido mejor que otro, todos demostraron valor, coraje, lealtad, amor, convicción, fuerza, determinación - los miro con el orgullo que un padre mira a un hijo después de haber realizado una gran hazaña - todos los aquí presentes sin pensarlo abandonaron sus hogares, sus familias, sus raíces, sus recuerdos y los enterraron para consagrar su vida a nosotros y a una humanidad que ni siquiera imagina los sacrificios que tuvieron que hacer para estar aquí, más sin embargo ahora es el tiempo de que nosotros los Dioses les demos un obsequio que de verdad compense tantas injusticias cometidas contra ustedes y contra sus familias que tuvieron que enfrentar el dolor de verlos partir para no regresar jamás, saber de sus heroicas muertes o peor aún aquellos padres y madres que murieron dejándolos huérfanos desde muy pequeños, - Zeus continúo informando a todos de cómo cambiarían sus vidas de hoy en adelante y todo era observado desde El Monte Olimpo por la bella Diosa Afrodita y Eros, que contemplaban todo desde su fuente en el jardín perteneciente a la Diosa, ambos tenían una sonrisa que reflejaba su satisfacción, Eros fue el primero en tomar la palabra.. –

**Eros.** – Y bien Madre ¿ Estás satisfecha ?

**Afrodita.** – Esto apenas es el comienzo, después de que mi padre y hermana salgan comenzará la verdadera prueba y yo deseo que de verdad la superen y la sepan aprovechar.

**Eros** .– Lo harán ya que son humanos pero para ellos no va a ser nada fácil, para ninguno, han estado tanto tiempo concentrados en ser guerreros que han olvidado como vive un ser humano común, esta definitivamente es la batalla más difícil que han enfrentado, esta vez no es contra un dios es contra ellos mismos y la vida - ambos continuaron escuchando a Zeus cuando algo dicho por el Dios del Trueno llamó la atención del hijo de Afrodita que preguntó muy intrigado – madre ¿ Por qué Zeus les ha pedido que todos vayan a la misma Universidad en Atenas ?, pensé que serían totalmente libres, es acaso … - lo miró dulcemente -

**Afrodita.** – No te preocupes – La diosa sonrió tranquilamente para hablar con voz suave – son totalmente libres, si Zeus les pidió eso fue por dos razones, primero por que a pesar de que prohibió cualquier intervención divina, la historia le ha demostrado que siempre existe la posibilidad de que alguien se rebele y actúe por su cuenta y la otra es por… - hizo una pausa breve, la bella Afrodita no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa pícara que no pasó desapercibida para Eros –

**Eros** .- ¿ Por ?..- su curiosidad era evidente.

**Afrodita.** – Sabes lo curioso que es y quiere tenerlos a todos juntos para bajar y estar con ellos por ratos – reía divertida – a veces pienso que sería feliz de ser un humano. - Eros estalló en sonoras carcajadas -

**Eros** .– No lo dudo ni por un momento – su risa contagió por unos breves instantes a su madre – ya me había asustado.

**Afrodita.** – A mi padre lo pueden juzgar por ser enamorado, arrebatado, voluntarioso – su voz se tornó seria y firme- Pero jamás por ser traidor, cuando él decide algo lo respeta hasta el final, por algo sigue a la cabeza de todos nosotros.

**Eros.** – Estoy de acuerdo contigo – su voz cambió a un tono serio - ¿ Sabes Madre ?, en el mundo mortal una vez escuché esta frase y ahora me vino a la memoria por que encaja perfectamente con lo que está sucediendo en este momento y lo que está por venir - Afrodita lo miró serenamente esperando a que su hijo hablara mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo - " La vida que no se aprovecha es vida que está mal hecha, la vida que es bien usada es vida que será compensada, aprendamos a aprovecharla y seremos hombres, aprendamos a usarla y seremos poderosos, aprendamos a perderla y seremos dioses " – Afrodita asintió levemente mientras una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, después volvió su mirada a la fuente para susurrar -

**Afrodita** .– Es muy cierta - ambos guardaron silencio mientras ponían atención a Zeus que estaba dando por terminada su reunión con todos los habitantes del Santuario , Zeus la culminó diciendo en voz muy alta y firme –

**Zeus** - _**Es de hombres arrepentirse y de dioses remediar …**_

…. **CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno, éste ha sido el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito..!

_**Quiero agradecer a mis amigas…**_

_**Xiadani .. gracias corazón por tus bellas palabras y lo bien que me haces sentir y por ser la primera en creer en mi ...te quieroooo !**_

_**Nicky .. has sido el motor que me inspiró para concretar la loca idea de mi corazón, y por ser mi primera lectora oficial...te adoroooo preciosa y lo sabes !**_

_**Mademoisellerousseau...gracias por las palabras de aliento y las buenas vibras, te quieroo !**_

_**Sunrise Spirit...gracias por tus ánimos para dar este paso, espero no defraudarte..te quierooo !**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes con tooodo mi amor...!**_

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que aún no conozco y que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por aquí.**


	2. Tú corazón es libre

" **La última prueba …el amor "**

**Capítulo 2.- " Tú corazón es libre, ten valor para hacerle caso "**

"La frase del capítulo pertenece a William Wallace "

Ha pasado más de un año y medio desde que Zeus aceptara la prueba impuesta por Afrodita, tal y como lo había solicitado ella, ahora todos los caballeros habían recuperado a sus familias y gozaban de una posición económica desahogada, ellos aprovechaban este privilegio dedicando su tiempo y energías a cursar la carrera elegida por cada uno, en una de las universidades privadas más prestigiadas de Atenas ..la universidad " Oros Olimbos ".

La universidad se encontraba en una exclusiva zona de Atenas, su arquitectura estaba basada en los templos dedicados a los Dioses del Olimpo, las diferentes facultades se encontraban rodeadas de hermosos jardines con árboles que proporcionaban una agradable y refrescante sombra sobre todo en estos días veraniegos.

El estacionamiento se encontraba cercano a la entrada principal de la universidad, era muy amplio, rodeado de jardines con árboles de diferentes clases, bajo los cuales les gustaba reunirse a los estudiantes para conversar, descansar , estudiar e incluso disfrutar momentos de romance.

El camino principal que daba del estacionamiento a la entrada de la Universidad estaba acompañado a cada lado por almendros, su follaje de cada árbol era espeso y cargado de flores blancas, a los costados había amplios jardines con un césped bien cuidado con variedad de flores y árboles.

Bajo de un almendro frondoso, se encontraba Mu, recargado en el tronco absorto leyendo un libro, aún era temprano , el colegio lucía solitario, faltaba más de media hora para que empezaran a llegar alumnos y profesores, el viento veraniego producía un agradable sonido y movía el cabello del chico suavemente, su lectura lo distraía de todo movimiento alrededor suyo por lo cual no sintió llegar a una chica de cabello cobrizo oscuro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros y que adornaba con un listón a modo de diadema rematando en un pequeño moño de color plateado que hacía juego con sus ojos grises, conciente de que el muchacho no la había visto lo saludo con un suave tono de voz.

**Alitzel**.- Hola Mu

**Mu.**- ¿ Eh ? – contestó distraídamente el chico mientras levantaba su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de la chica-

**Alitzel**.-Dije hola Mu

**Mu**.-Perdón – el pelila se apenó – Hola Alitzel, estaba en otro mundo

**Alitzel**.- Sí ya lo noté – verlo tan apenado la divertía - ¿ Qué lees que estás tan ausente de este mundo ?

**Mu-** Una novela que me recomendó Shion, se llama Estado vs. Justicia, es de un autor que se llama Gallatin Warfield – extendió su brazo con el libro -

**Alitzel.**- Eres increíble, es mega temprano, eres el primero en llegar y encima de todo estás leyendo – tomó el libro y lo comenzó a hojear –

**Mu**.- Pues tú llegaste igual de temprano ¿ Por qué ?

**Alitzel**.- Quería agarrar buen lugar en el estacionamiento, luego me toca lejísimos

**Mu**- Floja – el ojiverde rió divertido –

**Alitzel**.- Un poquito y tú ¿ Por qué tan temprano ?

**Mu**.- Pues nada más, me gusta la soledad que hay temprano

**Alitzel**.- Eres muy solitario – le devolvió el libro mientras miraba las flores del almendro –

**Mu**.- ¿ Lo crees ?

**Alitzel**.- Sí , yo diría que a veces demasiado – alcanzó una flor y la arrancó mientras la acomodaba entre su listón y su cabello –

**Mu**.- Sí, coincido contigo, algunas veces pienso que soy de otro planeta

**Alitzel**.- Cálmate marcianito – la chica soltó una risa franca y se sentó junto a él y con mirada coqueta lo interrogó – Oye ¿ No has visto por ahí a Ángelo ?

**Mu**.- ¿ Ángelo ?, no, ¿ Por qué ?

**Alitzel**.- Nada más, nada más

**Mu**.- Ajá sí, nada más – él también rió al mismo tiempo que su amiga –

En ese momento llegaba hasta ellos Milo y los saludó alegremente

**Milo**.- Hola chicos, bueno hola chico y hola chica ó ¿ Era al revés ?

**Mu**.- Se acabó la paz – susurró al oído de Alitzel y ella riendo asintió – Hola Milo

**Milo**.- Hola – chocó su mano con el ariano y se acercó a Alitzel y la besó en la mejilla – hola preciosa amiga ¿ Qué hacen aquí tan temprano ?

**Alitzel**.- Poniendo el mal ejemplo de la puntualidad

**Milo**.- ¿ No han visto si ya llegó Shaina ? – sus ojos buscaban a la chica en los alrededores –

**Alitzel** .- ¿ A esta hora ? , no inventes ella siempre llega corriendo

La peliverde llegó por atrás de Milo y contestó alegremente

**Shaina**.- Hoy no

**Milo**.- ¡Amor ¡ - se giró para verla y no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, portaba una blusa por arriba del ombligo y unos pantalones ajustados a la cadera – estás hermosa

**Shaina**.- Hola amor – lo besó suavemente – gracias por el piropo, hola chicos

**Mu**.- Hola Shaina

**Alitzel**.- Hola amiga

**Milo**.- No me van a negar que se ve hermosa, por eso se lo digo

**Mu**.- Que novedad, diario se lo dices

**Milo**.- Es que diario amanece más hermosa – la abrazó por detrás y depositó un beso en la mejilla –

**Mu**.- En vista de que se acabó la paz, vámonos a nuestros respectivos salones – se incorporó y le dio la mano a Alitzel para ayudarla a incorporarse –

**Alitzel**.- Estoy de acuerdo ¿ vienen ? – la pareja asintió y todos se encaminaron hacia la entrada.

**Estacionamiento de la Universidad ****Oros Olimbus.**

Poco a poco la universidad se fue poblando de jóvenes que llegaban a tomar sus clases, el estacionamiento prácticamente estaba lleno, cerca de un jardín con rosales se estacionó un Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder de color azul celeste, traía la capota abajo y dentro de él un par de chicas admiraban todo el lugar, la primera en descender fue la conductora, era una chica de cabello azul rey que le daba hasta su cintura, lucía un flequillo coqueto del lado derecho que se movía graciosamente con la brisa veraniega y dejaba ver sus ojos púrpura, vestía unos jeans negros con aplicaciones en colores violeta y plateado que formaban grecas sin forma definida, los acompañaba con una blusa strapless en color violeta que contrastaba con el dije de corazón en color plateado, miro con actitud desesperada a la otra chica y la apremió a bajarse del auto con tono divertido.

**Belly**.- ¿ Piensas quedarte en el carro todo el día ?

**Kimmy**.- ¡No !, no me gusta que me apresures – tomó una carpeta escolar en tono rosa y su bolso , mientras su hermana la veía con cara de desesperación – No me mires así – la chica finalmente descendió, era totalmente opuesta a la peliazul, su cabello era rizado y rojo como las cerezas , lo adornaba con un coqueto broche del mismo color que sus ojos fiusha, vestía una minifalda tableada blanca con un cinturón que remataba en un moño del lado izquierdo, la acompañaba con un top blanco ajustado de algodón y tirantes finos, su cabello formaba femeninos caireles que caían por su espalda hasta su cintura dejando entrever su espalda resguarda por cintas blancas cruzadas a cada lado del top.

**Belly**.- ¿ Te quieres apurar? – la impaciencia de su hermana era el rasgo más característico de la peliazul -hay que ir a recoger los horarios .

**Kimmy**.- Ya voy, ya te dije que no me apresures, además no voy a ir corriendo- su tono evidenciaba una ligera molestia –

**Belly**.- Pues solo a ti se te ocurre venir el primer día de clases con semejante calzado – miró a su hermana que lucía unas sandalias de pulsera con finas correas blancas –

**Kimmy**.- Ya deja de criticarme Belly, tú sabes que a mi me gusta andar así

**Belly**.- Está bien, esta bien, ¿ estás lista ? - la pelirroja negó con la cabeza –

**Kimmy**.- No mucho, tengo pánico – su nerviosismo se notaba en el temblor de su voz –

**Belly**.- No exageres

Kimmy.- Un cambio de escuela siempre impone

**Belly**.- Impone pero no te va a comer, ándale – la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar a pesar de las protestas de la bella chica –

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada principal disfrutaban del paisaje, Belly iba fascinada y ansiosa por conocer toda la universidad mientras que a Kimmy el camino se le hacía eterno, era una tortura a cada paso que daba, se sentía un bicho raro que llamaba la atención de todos , no podía evitarlo era muy nerviosa e insegura todo lo contrario a su hermana que era raro verla con un toque de inseguridad o nerviosismo.

El corredor que salía de la cafetería lucía un poco solitario, la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban ya en clase y otros permanecían en ella, ya sea desayunando o matando el tiempo simplemente, de ahí salieron dos jóvenes apuestos de cabello azul, Milo llevaba su malteada de chocolate en la mano mientras Camus le recriminaba.

**Camus**.- Que manía la tuya de no acabarte la comida y siempre andarla cargando

**Milo**.- Tú tienes la culpa, ya no me dejaste terminar – le dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuo – además explícame ¿ Qué tiene de malo ?, todos lo hacemos.

**Camus**.- Yo no.

**Milo**.- ¡ Ahhh !, tú por que eres un aburrido de lo peor.

**Camus** – Si eso piensas de mi no deberías ser mi amigo – su expresión seria provocó la risa de su amigo quien lo abrazó por encima del hombro y lo estrujó firmemente mientras continuaban caminando –

**Milo**.- No seas enojón, sabes que a pesar de lo serio, sangrón, criticón, aburrido, antisocial, - el rostro de Camus se descomponía más a cada palabra de Milo – aguafiestas, mal amigo…

**Camus**.- Bueno ya párale ¿ No ? – el peliazul se soltó del abrazo de Milo y soltó una amplia sonrisa, sin duda Milo lo conocía bien y a pesar de ser tan distintos los unía una amistad muy estrecha y sincera –

**Milo**.- ¿ Lo ves ?, sin mi no eres feliz – el ojiazul reía satisfecho –

**Camus**.- Ajá - su tono era irónico pero divertido al mismo tiempo - si tú lo dices.

**Milo**.- Por cierto ya que reconoces que sin tu mejor amigo no vives ¿ Qué te parece si vamos a jugar boliche a la salida ?

**Camus**.- La respuesta es no, sabes que solo salgo los viernes por la tarde y fines de semana.

**Milo**.- Lo dicho eres un aburrido – decepcionado –

**Camus**.- Aburrido no, responsable que es muy diferente

**Milo**.- ¡ Aburrido ! – su tono burlón provocó que Camus volviera a reir con él, sus risas se vieron interrumpidas por una voz femenina a sus espaldas que los saludaba con alegría –

**Belly**.- Hola buenos días, ¿ Me pueden ayudar ? – los dos jóvenes se giraron y se encontraron con Belly muy sonriente y Kimmy que esquivaba ver a los chicos de frente –

**Milo**.- Hola linda , - su voz de Milo sonaba muy seductora al tiempo que recorría a Belly con la mirada - ¿ En qué te puedo ayudar ?

**Belly**.- Verás – ella correspondió a la actitud de Milo con una coqueta sonrisa – hoy es nuestro primer día de clases y queremos recoger nuestros horarios.

Camus fijó su vista en Kimmy quien solo le dirigió una mirada fugaz y después fijó su vista en el otro extremo del corredor, el acuariano iba a hablar cuando sintió un codazo en su costado –

**Milo**.- Vinieron con las personas correctas ¿ No es así amigo ?, somos los mejores guías de la universidad, yo soy Milo y él es Camus y ¿ ustedes ?

**Belly**.- Soy Belly y ella – mirando a la chica – es mi hermana Kimmy, mucho gusto Milo- extendió su mano y Milo la estrechó mientras le sonreía –

**Milo**.- Encantado preciosa, mucho gusto Kimmy - soltó su mano y se la extendió a la pelirroja , quien con la misma cortesía correspondió a su saludo-

**Kimmy**.- Hola, mucho gusto , - soltó su mano y la extendió hacia Camus y dijo con voz tenue – Hola

**Camus**.- Hola – al sentir su mano pudo notar el nerviosismo de la chica y sonrió dulcemente – mucho gusto Kimmy

**Milo**.- Bueno hechas las presentaciones las llevamos , por favor – el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia y le cedió el paso a Belly, acto seguido él se emparejó a su paso dejando atrás a su amigo y a Kimmy –

**Camus**.- Tu hermana dijo que son nuevas o ¿ Yo entendí mal ?

**Kimmy** .- No, es correcto – su tono era tembloroso y evitaba ver a los ojos al muchacho – mi papá tiene un proyecto importante en Mikonos y nos acabamos de mudar-

**Camus**.- Pues bienvenidas a este hermoso país

**Kimmy**.- Gracias, ¿ tú eres de aquí ?

**Camus**.- No, de Francia pero me agrada mucho esta ciudad – el joven se paró y con su mirada le indicó que volteara mientras le decía – llegamos.

**Kimmy**.- Muchas gracias- se acercó a Belly y la jaló de la mano – ándale vamos.

**Belly.**- Gracias chicos – les dedicó una sonrisa – espero volver a verlos.

**Milo**.- De eso puedes estar segura – las dos jóvenes se adentraron en la oficina ante la mirada de los hombres – Wooooow !, guapísimas las dos.. ¿ Cuál te gustó ? – su amigo lo miró inexpresivamente y contestó

**Camus **– No tienes remedio , tú tienes novia

**Milo**.- El tener novia no impide ver al resto de bellezas a mi alrededor, no me negarás que están guapísimas

**Camus**.- Sí, son lindas

**Milo** .- ¿ Lindas ?, lindísimas, anda dime ya ¿ cuál te gustó ?

**Camus**.- Ninguna y ya camina o nos van a sacar de la clase por impuntuales – el chico comenzó a andar seguido por su amigo que en tono burlón le respondió –

**Milo**.- Ajá sí, ninguna, ésa ni tú te la creíste – Camus esbozó una leve sonrisa –

**Cafetería de la universidad Oros Olimbos**

Sentadas en una mesa alejada de los demás, tres chicas bebían unas malteadas y platicaban alegremente.

**Fler.**-¿ Y cómo te fue el sábado ? – su mirada pícara se clavó en los ojos de la pelilila que respondió muy alegre.

**Saori.**- La verdad….¡ Muy bien !

**Hilda** .- ¿ Y eso ?

**Saori.-** Me llevó al cine, a cenar, a bailar y a…a….- pensativa - ..a mi casa

**Fler**.- ¡ Saori !- la mirada de la rubia era inquisidora y pícara al mismo tiempo

**Saori**.- ¿ Qué ? ¿ Porqué me miran así ?

**Hilda**.- No te hagas, ¿ Qué más pasó entre ustedes ?

**Saori**.- Nada, ya se los dije – su mirada se cruzó con las de sus amigas y nerviosamente las esquivó mientras miraba su reloj, le dio un sorbo largo a su malteada y se levantó -

**Fler**.- ¿ Te vas ?

**Saori**.- Ya va a empezar la clase, vámonos o nos dejan fuera, nos vemos amiga- dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hilda - ¿ Nos vemos a la salida para comer ?

**Hilda**.- Sí

**Fler**.- Adelántate, ahorita te alcanzo

**Saori**.- Ok, no tardes ¿ Vale ? – la chica salió rápidamente ante la mirada de las hermanas -

**Hilda**.- Saori está más clavada con él de lo que dice.

**Fler**.- Opino igual, y eso es malo, muy malo.

**Hilda**.- Fler no te corro pero mejor vete o te vas a quedar fuera de la clase.

**Fler.**- De acuerdo, te veo a la salida, ¡byeee!

**En un corredor de la facultad de Arquitectura**

Kimmy va caminando buscando el salón que le corresponde cuando repentinamente escucha una voz varonil decirle al oído.

**Milo**.- Hola – el peliazul la miraba muy sonriente, ¿ Otra vez andas perdida ¿, ¿ Y tu hermana ?

**Kimmy**.- Hola, - la chica sonrió brevemente – no estoy perdida, bueno no mucho y mi hermana en su salón supongo y yo buscando el mío.

**Milo**.- ¿ El tuyo ?, esta es la facultad de arquitectura.

**Kimmy**.- Sí lo sé, yo estudio arquitectura.

**Milo**.- ¿ En qué semestre estás ?

**Kimmy**.- Noveno.

**Milo**.- Mira que suertudo soy – el joven sonrió y ella lo miró confundida -, eres mi compañera ¿ te tocó en el salón alpha-2 ?

**Kimmy**.- Sí.

**Milo**.- Pues yo te llevo, ven, - la tomó de una mano y la condujo hasta la puerta, la abrió e hizo una leve reverencia – adelante muñeca – la chica pasó timidamente y empezaba a observar el lugar cuando Milo la volvió a jalar de la mano y la condujo hasta donde estaba Camus, ella observó que las mesas de trabajo eran más grandes de lo normal y que todos se sentaban en parejas, la voz de Milo llamó su atención – Siéntate aquí, este amargado esta solo.

**Camus**.- ¡ Milo ! – el acuariano miró molesto a su amigo.

**Kimmy**.- No Milo, por favor – la chica lucía apenada – yo no quiero incomodarlo.

**Milo**.- ¿ Ya ves lo que haces ?, ya me la asustaste – Camus le dirigió una de sus clásicas miradas desaprobatorias a su amigo cada vez que él cometía una imprudencia, con un ágil movimiento se colocó frente a Kimmy y le dijo serenamente y con una mirada dulce – no me incomodas, es éste con sus comentarios – levantó su mano y golpeo a Milo en la cabeza- por favor siéntate – le acercó la silla a la chica y esperó a que ella se sentara.

**Kimmy**.- Gracias.

**Milo**.- Bueno te dejo en buena compañía, yo me voy a mi mesa por que ya llegó Aldebarán y luego se agarra toda la mesa para él solo – Kimmy y Camus asientan con la cabeza y lo ven irse, el peliazul miró a la pelirroja a los ojos y preguntó –

**Camus**.- ¿ De dónde dijiste que eras ?

**Kimmy**.- No lo dije, soy de México

**Camus**.- Hermoso país y con una gran cultura, ¿ Qué proyecto dices que tiene tu papá en Mikonos ?

**Kimmy**.- Su compañía va a desarrollar un nuevo complejo turístico en ese lugar, es un complejo muy grande.

**Camus**.- ¿ Es arquitecto ?

**Kimmy**.- Sí, de ahí me viene a mi el gusto por la arquitectura y tú me decías que eras de Francia ¿ No ?

**Camus**.- Sí pero yo vivo solo aquí, mis padres viven allá, los viñedos necesitan supervisión constante

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Viñedos ? – ella se sorprendió - ¿ son dueños de viñedos ? – el joven asintió – vaya, que interesante

Camus estaba por cuestionarla cuando ingresó uno de sus profesores y ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, pero el peliazul no dejó de observar a su compañera, estaba totalmente concentrada y no perdía detalle, durante la actividad estuvo muy concentrada, él observó que era cuidadosa, pensó para sí mismo - " aparte de bonita, es inteligente, Milo debería de aprender de ella, no que a veces parece que solo viene solamente a matar el tiempo " -

**Estacionamiento de la Universidad**

Las horas de clase para la mayoría de los estudiantes habían terminado y el estacionamiento era el lugar perfecto para platicar sobre los acontecimientos del día, planear citas, intercambiar libros, organizar trabajo en equipos, etc.

Definitivamente éste era uno de los lugares predilectos de todos los jóvenes.

Junto a un elegante Jaguar XK blanco convertible se encontraba Saori abrazada de su adorado novio Shaka, ella le hablaba melosamente y le sonreía con coquetería al tiempo que le decía.

**Saori**.-De verdad amor, ya quedé con Hilda y Fler – él la miraba totalmente fascinado, adoraba a su novia, habían comenzado su noviazgo desde que fueron liberados del santuario y él se sentía muy orgulloso de que ella le entregara su corazón, la voz de su novia lo sacó de su pensamiento - ¿ Amor sí me escuchaste ?

**Shaka**.- Si preciosa, que remedio – la besó tiernamente en su frente y le dijo con tono dulce – pero conste que me tienes muy abandonado.

**Saori**.- Ay no digas eso, tú sabes que yo te adoro y sin ti no vivo.

**Shaka**.- Eres una mentirosa adorable, pero me fascinas – buscó los labios de la chica y le empezó a dar pequeños besos , la chica cerró sus ojos y disfrutó cada contacto, él la apretó contra su cuerpo y se besaron con pasión , por ese breve momento se olvidaron de donde estaban y no escucharon cuando Hilda y Fler se acercaban, la última se dio cuenta de esto y con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro se acercó y se metió entre los dos obligándolos a separarse y muy sonriente les habló -

**Fler**.- Ya, ya, mucho amor, mucho amor, pero yo tengo más hambre así que ya deja a mi amiga Shakis – Saori la veía divertida y Shaka si hubiera podido le habría dado el tesoro del cielo, si algo tenía Fler era que siempre llegaba en pésimo momento.

**Shaka**.- Ay Fler, de verdad que eres inoportuna y no me digas Shakis.

**Fler**.- Es de cariño amigo.

**Hilda**.- Hola Shaka – lo saludó con un beso -

**Shaka**.- Hola linda, oye – mirando a Fler - ¿ Cómo la soportas ?

**Hilda**.- Yo no lo hago, su novio tiene el mérito – Fler torció la boca y expresó molesta –

**Fler**.- Muy graciosos, mejor ya vámonos.

**Shaka.**- En vista de que ya se llevan a mi novia, no me queda de otra que irme – miró a Saori – amorcito.. ¿ Me llamas o te llamo ?

**Saori**.- Te llamo en la noche – lo besó tiernamente – gracias , te amo, eres muy comprensivo, nos vemos - Hilda y Fler se despidieron de él y junto con Saori se fueron al auto de la pelilila, Shaka las siguió con la mirada hasta que el carro salió de su campo visual, sacó las llaves de su convertible y cuando estaba por abordarlo una voz femenina lo llamó -

**Belly**.- Disculpa – con su mano tocó el hombro del joven para llamar su atención - ¿ Me puedes ayudar ? – el joven se giró para mirar a la chica que le sonríe amablemente, esta seguro de no haberla visto antes y con amabilidad le contesta –

**Shaka**.-Sí, dime ¿ En qué te puedo ayudar ?

Belly.- Verás – lo miró directo a los ojos – soy nueva y es mi primer día y no tengo ni idea de donde esta la facultad de arquitectura – miró hacia todos lados como tratando de encontrarla a simple vista –tengo que encontrarla con urgencia ¿ Me dices donde está ?

**Shaka**.- Pero las clases ya acabaron hoy, no tiene caso que vayas.

**Belly.**- ¡ Aah ! – sonrío pícaramente y continuó - tú crees que yo estudio arquitectura ¿ Verdad ?

**Shaka **.- Pues sí – la peliazul se rió –

**Belly.- **Claro que no, mi hermana estudia ahí y necesito hablar con ella urgentemente por que me dejaron una práctica y por eso no puedo esperarla, necesito – la chica se vió interrumpida por Shaina que llegó y saludó con un beso en la mejilla al rubio –

**Shaina**.- Hola guapo, ¿ lista para irnos Belly ?

**Shaka**.- Hola Shaina – las miró intrigado - ¿ Ustedes se conocen ?

**Shaina**.- Sí, estudiamos juntas, y .. ¿ Ustedes se conocen ?

**Belly**.- Ay claro que no, lo que pasa es que le preguntaba a ..a ..a..-miró al chico curiosa – oye, por cierto ¿ Cómo te llamas ?, yo soy Belly – extendió su mano hacia el ojiazul – y ¿ Tú eres ?

**Shaka**.- Me llamo Shaka, mucho gusto – correspondió a su saludo con un suave apretón de mano, miró a Shaina – ella me preguntaba por la facultad de arquitectura por que quiere hablar con su hermana.

**Shaina**.- No inventes Belly, si te vas a buscarla no vamos a llegar a la práctica ya estamos cortas de tiempo

**Belly**.- ¿ Qué hago entonces ?, no tengo modo de avisarle.

**Shaka.-** Llámala – sacó su celular y se lo ofreció a la chica –

**Belly**.- Gracias, que lindo pero no puedo hacerlo, verás recién llegamos y aún no hemos comprado celulares – su acitud cambió y empezó a preocuparse – si me voy y no me encuentra se va a poner furiosa .

**Shaina**.- Cálmate mujer, tengo una idea – miró a Shaka - ¿ Puedes esperar a Milo y decirle lo que pasa ?, parece que están en el mismo grupo. – en ese momento llegaba Milo y con cara sonriente preguntó –

**Milo**.- ¿ Decirme qué ?

**Belly.**- Hola Milo – el rostro de la chica recuperó la sonrisa y feliz se acercó a él – que gusto de volverte a ver

**Shaina**.- ¿ Volverte a ver ? – miró a su novio con seriedad – no entiendo.

**Belly.**- Milo fue muy amable con nosotras en la mañana y nos acompañó hasta las oficinas.

**Shaina**.- ¿ Ah si ? – tomó de la mano a Milo y miró a Belly – así es mi novio de amable ¿ verdad corazón ?

**Shaka.**- En vista Shaina de que ya llegó tu galán , yo me voy, mucho gusto Belly, nos vemos chicos – miró a Shaina y chocó la mano con Milo - compermiso.

**Belly**.- Adiós Shaka y discúlpame la molestia por favor – el joven la miró amablemente y le sonrió, subió a su carro, encendió el motor y con cuidado se echó en reversa y se dirigió a la salida ante la mirada de Belly, quien se giró de nuevo para ver a Shaina -

**Shaina**.- Ya no te preocupes, Milo va a esperar a tu hermana y la va a llevar hasta la casa.

**Belly.-** ¿ De verdad ?, gracias eres un amor.

**Milo.**- Lo sé – se rió mientras con su mano alborotaba su flequillo – ya vayánse y no te preocupes por ella, yo la cuido – tomó a Shaina por la cintura y la besó – te llamo más tarde para vernos – la peliverde le sonrió – nos vemos Belly , se portan bien ¿ okey ?

**Shaina**.- Claro, igual tú – le guiñó un ojo coqueta y tomó a Belly de la mano quien solo se despidió de Milo con una sonrisa, el peliazul las miró alejarse al carro de la chica y cuando las perdió de vista se encaminó hacia su motocicleta, mientras llegaba hasta ella alcanzó a distinguir a Camus acompañado de la pelirroja, venían conversando tranquilamente así que se encaminó para alcanzarlos –

**Kimmy**.- Muchas gracias por prestarme tus cuadernos, te lo agradezco profundamente, es que no me gusta atrasarme en mis clases, llegando a la casa escaneo los apuntes y mañana los tienes de regreso sin falta

**Camus.-** No te preocupes, por el contrario me apena haberte hecho caminar hasta los casilleros.

**Kimmy**.- Créeme que no fue ninguna molestia por el contrario la apenada soy yo por quitarte tu tiempo. – Milo llegó hasta ellos muy sonriente –

**Milo.**- Hola, hola , - en tono bromista los cuestionó - ¿ Acaso vienen de su primera cita romántica ? – su amigo le volvió a dar un golpe en la cabeza y con tono molestó lo reprendió –

**Camus.**- Deja de decir idioteces, fuimos por los apuntes para que Kimmy se ponga al corriente y si no tienes algo mejor que hacer desaparece.

**Milo**.- Bueno, bueno – se sobó su cabeza – de todos modos yo no puedo desaparecer – miró a Kimmy – tengo un recado de tu hermana para ti.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Cuál ?

**Milo**.- Le dejaron una práctica y se tuvo que ir con mi novia y me pidió que te llevara a tu casa, así que señorita – le ofreció su brazo - ¿ Me acompaña a mi moto ? – Camus le aventó el brazo y enojado lo cuestionó –

**Camus**.- ¿ Estás loco ?, ¿ Cómo se te ocurre llevarla en moto ?, ¿ Qué no ves que trae minifalda ? – los dos dirigieron su mirada a la chica quien de inmediato se ruborizó, el escorpión le contestó con tono sarcástico –

**Milo**.- Que bien te fijaste en la minifalda y se ve muy bella ¿ A poco no ?

**Kimmy.-** Por favor – estaba contrariada y apenada al mismo tiempo - ¿ Quieren dejar mi vestuario en paz ?, por mi ni discutan yo me voy en taxi.

**Milo**.- Claro que no, yo dí mi palabra- el joven se vió interrumpido por un palmada en su espalda al tiempo que escuchaba –

**Masky.**- ¿ Listos para la acción amigos ? – apoyó su otra mano en la espalda del acuariano que se encontraba junto a Milo.

**Camus**.- Hola Angelo – con disgusto se quitó su mano –

**Masky.-** ¡ Uuuuuuy, que serio !, ¿ Qué onda Milo, no vas a venir ?, Dita nos está esperando , va a llegar el otro equipo y vamos a perder por estar ausentes.

**Milo**.- ¡ Diablos !, el juego de boliche, lo olvidé por completo – se rascó la cabeza confundido – es que yo …- miró a Kimmy al mismo tiempo que Masky dirigió su mirada a ella , sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja quien lo miró con seriedad –

**Masky**.- Yo tengo muy buena memoria para las mujeres hermosas – la recorrió con la mirada provocando incomodidad en la pelirroja – y no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes, me llamo Angelo y algunos me dicen Maskyy tú hermosa ¿ Cómo te llamas ?

Camus con un ágil movimiento se interpuso entre los dos y apartó a la chica de su compañero y le respondió con actitud desafiante –

**Camus.**- Es Kimmy, es nueva y compañera mía, la voy a llevar a su casa, así que ustedes se pueden ir al juego de boliche ¿ Algo más ?

**Masky.**- ¿ Es tu novia ? – su actitud era igualmente desafiante a la del peliazul –

**Camus.-** ¿ Te importa ? – la chica miraba con incredulidad y preocupación la batalla verbal entre ambos –

**Kimmy.**- Por favor Camus solo dame los cuadernos y ya me voy – al escucharla el joven se giró, la tomó del brazo mientras la miraba fijamente –

**Camus**.- Dije que yo te llevaría así que por favor no insistas en lo del taxi – ella no pudo articular ni una palabra, la mirada del peliazul era penetrante y solo acertó a asentir con su cabeza –

**Milo.**- De acuerdo, sé que contigo estará bien ¿ No vas a venir al boliche más tarde ?

**Camus** – Te dije que no.

**Milo.-** Okey, vámonos Masky, adiós preciosa – la besó tiernamente – hasta mañana amigo – chocó su mano con el acuariano – deséenme suerte

**Camus y Kimmy **.- ¡ Suerte !

**Masky**.- Bueno entonces vámonos – el joven se giró y viendo provocativamente a Kimmy se despidió de ella ante la evidente molestia del acuariano – adiós Kimmy – la pelirroja desvió la mirada y no dijo nada, Milo sintió la tensión que se estaba creando y empujó a su amigo por la espalda al tiempo que lo apresuraba.

**Milo**.- Camina Masky, tenemos prisa – los dos hombres se alejaron y la serenidad volvió a la voz de Camus.

**Camus**.- ¿ Nos vamos ?, mi coche está por la salida.

**Kimmy**.- Sí, oye ése chico que llegó ¿ Siempre es así ?

**Camus**.- Es todo un caso pero no te preocupes apantalla más de lo que es.

Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta llegar al automóvil, un Lamborghini reventon, en color azul celeste metálico, un carro totalmente deportivo, la pelirroja sonrío y preguntó.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Este es tu auto ?

**Camus **– Sí – la miró intrigado - ¿ Tiene algo de malo ?

**Kimmy**.- No, es que yo también tengo un Lamborghini

**Camus** .- ¿ En serio, igual ?

**Kimmy.**- No, el mío es Gallardo y blanco

**Camus**.- Mira que casualidad, ya tenemos otro tema en común – sonrió mientras le abría la puerta, acomodó sus libros y los de la chica en la parte de atrás, se dio la vuelta , abordó el vehículo, lo encendió y tomó la salida rápidamente, a lo lejos Milo y Masky los miraban, Ángelo fue el primero en hablar -

**Masky**.- Que geniecito el de tu amigo.

**Milo**.- Sabes que tiene un carácter muy especial y a ti te encanta provocarlo.

**Masky**.- Me divierte ver como se complica la vida.- a la plática se les unió Afrodita –

**Dita**.- ¿ Qué onda , nos vamos ?, nos van a descalificar por impuntuales.

**Masky**.- Fui a buscar a éste que ya ni se acordaba del compromiso por andar de galán.

**Dita**.- Aaaay, tú y Sahaina dan flojera con tanto amor – el escorpión se rió divertido –

**Masky**.- ¿ Y quién te dijo que era con Shaina ?

**Dita**.- Entonces ¿ Con quién era ?

**Masky**.- Con una chica nueva muy guapa por cierto.

**Dita**.- Habrá que conocerla ¿ No Milo ?

**Milo.**- Ay que simpático eres Dita, tú piensas que todas las mujeres son para ti.

**Masky**.- Mejor olvídalo – viendo al pisciano – parece que a Camus le gustó la chavita, no me dejó acercarme ni tantito.

**Dita**.- Y con razón – él y Milo comezaron a reir con ganas – eres una amenaza , pero como él y yo nos llevamos bien, no habrá problemas.

**Milo**.- Okey , muy bueno el chisme pero nos vamos ¿ O qué ?, ahora ustedes son los que están metidos en la plática.

**Dita.**- Sí, ya, ya, no seas neurótico, vámonos.

**Milo**.- Okey – volteó y miró su moto - ¿ Qué hago con mi moto ?

**Mask**y.- En mi camioneta latoso, pero rápido – Milo sonrió y se dispuso a subir la moto ayudado por sus amigos –

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Kimmy, fueron platicando de los profesores y las distintas asignaturas que enseñaba cada uno, intercambiaron información sobre sus respectivos automóviles y las diferencias que había entre cada uno, Camus la escuchaba asombrado, para ser mujer sabía mucho sobre automóviles o al menos sobre Lamborghinis, se mantenía atento al camino pero se daba tiempo para verla, sin duda era hermosa – "Es muy bella pero aparte inteligente" – se dijo a sí mismo en su mente – "No es como muchas mujeres que conozco, sabe conversar y tiene un carácter amable, sus ojos son tan expresivos" – él la miró y le sonrió, la chica por su parte no podía evitar sentirse muy nerviosa, el chico era muy atractivo, sus facciones del rostro tan finas como si las hubieran esculpido con sumo cuidado, sus ojos azules la tenían como hechizada, cuando la miraban tan fijamente se perdía en ellos – "¿ Qué me has hecho en las pocas horas que tengo de conocerte que ya ocupas gran parte de mis pensamientos ? "– lo miró discretamente mientras él miraba el camino – " Eres un hombre muy interesante y muy inteligente " - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de golpe cuando el peliazul le indicó señalando con su dedo que estaban a unos escazos metros de la entrada, enfiló el automóvil hasta la puerta de entrada y esperaron pacientemente que se abriera la reja para dejarlos pasar, Kimmy sonrió amablemente al hombre de la entrada que le correspondió de igual manera.

Al entrar Camus pudo admirar la residencia frente a sus ojos, el camino estaba bordeado por unos elegantes pinos muy bien podados, atrás de ellos se apreciaban extensos jardines con un césped muy bien cuidado, el camino hasta la entrada culminaba junto a una hermosa fuente que caía graciosamente en piedras de cantera, se encontraba rodeada de prados cortos y piedras volcánicas grandes, alrededor de la fuente había reflectores que por las noches la iluminaban, frente a ella estaba una larga escalinata rodeada de verdes y frondosos arbustos en los cuales las flores de color rosa y azul, le daban un hermoso aspecto, desde ahí se apreciaba una casa de tres niveles con excelentes terminados en granito, cantera, mármol y caoba, estaba pintada de blanco con sus marcos de puertas y ventanas en palo de rosa, estacionó el carro frente a la escalinata y miró a la chica que contestó tímidamente.

**Kimmy**.- Gracias, eres muy amable, pero de verdad me da muchísima pena que te molestaras en traerme.- el peliazul la miró directamente a los ojos y con un tono de seriedad habló –

**Camus**.- Te voy a pedir un favor

**Kimmy**.- Sí, el que gustes – se frotó las manos con nerviosismo –

**Camus**.- No vuelvas a decir que es una molestia – el tono se suavizó y bajó su volumen hasta parecer un murmullo seductor, la miró con ternura y continuó – Ya me irás conociendo y verás que soy una persona muy sincera y que solamente hago las cosas que yo quiero..¿ Podrías hacerme es favor ? – su mirada se clavó en los ojos de la chica esperando su respuesta –

**Kimmy**.- Claro que sí – la pelirroja sentía que su rostro cambiaba a todos los colores conocidos, ese hombre le imponía y hacía que sus nervios afloraran instantáneamente, así que decidió salir del auto lo más pronto posible – De nuevo gracias. Y ya me voy por que mi mami ha de estar esperándome ansiosa para saber como me fue.

**Camus**.- Claro, permíteme – se bajó y pasó delante del auto ante la mirada tímida de Kimmy que no sabía si verlo o esquivarlo, abrió la puerta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

**Kimmy**.- Gracias.

**Camus**.- Deja darte los libros – se estiró sacándolos con facilidad - ¿ Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta para que no cargues ?

**Kimmy**.- No, gracias – sonrió – nos vemos mañana – se encaminó a las escaleras pero el joven se volvió a interponer en su camino y le extendió una tarjeta –

**Camus**.- Son mis teléfonos, el de mi casa y mi celular, no sé, tal vez se te atoré algo con los apuntes y necesites preguntar algo, aquí me localizas a cualquier hora, no importa que sea tarde – ella observaba la tarjeta, la tomó y la guardó en su bolsa –

**Kimmy.**- Gracias, eres muy amable . Yo aún no me sé el de aquí y el celular no lo he comprado pero mañana te paso el de aquí mínimo ¿ Sí ?

**Camus**.- Claro que sí belle mademoiselle – le tomó su mano y la besó dulcemente, ella no pudo evitar sentir que las piernas se le doblaban de los nervios, sonrió con timídez y se dirigió escaleras arriba tan rápido como sus fuerzas se lo permitían. Camus esperó a verla entrar, subió a su auto y se dirigió a su penthouse.

**Estacionamiento Universidad Oros Olimbus **

El Mitsubishi azul se estacionó cerca de un Audi r8 convertible de color gris metálico, Shaina se bajó y tomó sus libros, Belly también descendió de su auto.

**Shaina**.- Gracias por traerme de regreso pero allá donde nos mandaron apenas pudimos conseguir estacionamiento para ti.

**Belly**.- No hay problema, lo hice con mucho gusto.

**Shaina**.- Espero que tu hermana no me odie por haberte secuestrado – se quedó pensativa – aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor nos hubiéramos ido en mi carro y ella se habría podido llevar tu carro – la peliazul soltó una carcajada –

**Belly**.- No inventes, ni loca le dejo mi carro.

**Shaina**.- ¿ Y eso porqué ?

**Belly.**- Es muy nerviosa y cuando agarra otro carro que no es el suyo, siempre le pasa algún percance.

**Shaina**.- ¿ Ha chocado ?

**Belly**.- No, pero una vez se le ponchó la llanta, otra le dieron un rayón, la última que agarró mi carro se le descompuso y ya de ahí se niega terminantemente a agarrar otro auto que no sea el suyo. – Shaina se ríe divertida –

**Shaina.**- Vaya que las ha pasado mal.

**Belly**.- Por eso cuando ya nos conocen mejor piensan que es increíble que seamos hermanas, somos como el día y la noche a pesar de ser mellizas.

**Shaina**.- ¿ De verdad son tan diferentes ?

**Belly**.- Sí, tanto en personalidad y físico – la peliazul puso cara pícara - ¿ Quieres conocerla ?, aquí en mi cartera traigo una foto – regresó al interior del auto y vació su bolsa buscando la cartera, salió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la foto – mírala, ella es Kimmy – Shaina observó con cuidado a la chica de la foto , luego miró incrédula a Belly –

**Shaina**.- No se parecen más que en las facciones , pero de ahí en fuera son completamente opuestas.

**Belly**.- Te lo dije

**Shaina.**- Pues como estudia con Milo, creo que pronto la conoceré.

**Belly.**- Y te va a caer muy bien, no es por nada pero es lindísima, es muy tranquila, estudiosa, noble, mi hermanita es un amor.

**Shaina.**- De verdad la adoras

**Belly**.- Sí – se quedó mirando el cielo – somos muy diferentes pero nos llevamos súper bien – miró a su amiga a los ojos – aunque peleamos a veces es más fuerte el amor y siempre nos reconciliamos y nos cuidamos y defendemos mutuamente, si alguien la lastima ten por seguro que se gana al peor enemigo en mi.

**Shaina**.- Pues eso es muy lindo.

**Belly.**- Por eso deja que la conozcas y ya me darás tu opinión.

**Shaina.-** Claro que sí – ambas chicas sonrieron para instantes después despedirse y dirigirse cada una a sus respectivos hogares –

**Casa de Shaka**

Minutos después de dejar a Kimmy, Camus recibió una llamada de Shaka, los dos llevaban una gran amistad, compartían afición por varias cosas así como formas de pensar, estaban en el estudio del joven rubio, era un lugar acogedor de estilo minimalista, tenía un ventanal al fondo que ocupaba toda la pared, desde ahí se apreciaba el jardín, estaba todo decorado en blanco, paredes, alfombra y mobiliario, sobre la alfombra estaban dos sillones de forma circular sin respaldo, al frente de éstos una repisa con libros de la escuela y abajo un mueble rectangular donde tenía su televisión, equipo de sonido, películas y cd's de música, como único adorno dos floreros transparentes con unos alcatraces. Los dos platicaban mientras escuchaban música.

**Shaka.**- De Milo no me extraña, siempre es un imprudente.

**Camus.- **Sí, pero su acostumbrada imprudencia provocó varias situaciones incómodas – el rubio habló con tono irónico –

**Shaka**.- Pues ni tan incómodas, no dices que la chica no está nada mal.

**Camus.**- Yo no dije eso, dije que está bonita - miró al ventanal –

**Shaka.**- ¿ Te gusta , no es cierto ?

**Camus.**- Dudo que quien la conozca no diga lo mismo, es una mujer guapa como muchas que conocemos, como Saori, Marin, Hilda, Shunrei, en fin, es guapa nada más.

**Shaka**.- Eres muy bueno para evadirte del tema, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, no estamos discutiendo si es agradable a la vista de los demás o en comparación con otras mujeres, te estoy preguntando directamente a ti… Te gusta más allá de ser una mujer guapa – el peliazul se bajó a la alfombra mientras clavaba la vista en el suelo – Camus, yo también soy tu amigo, con la diferencia de que no soy tan indiscreto como Milo, puedes hablar con confianza, no voy a andar repitiendo lo que me digas.

**Camus**.- Es que….- le costaba hablar, habían sido muchos años de ser caballero y de acostumbrarse a guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón sus sentimientos, ahora todos esos años no parecían muchos si no demasiados. Shaka apoyó su mano en su hombro y con tono amigable lo animó a hablar – no tiene nada de malo que un día en nuestro camino se cruce una mujer y nos deje impresionados, eso me pasó a mí con Saori.

**Camus**.- ¿ Desde cuando te gustó Saori ?

**Shaka.**- Me robó el corazón desde que puso la primera vez un pie en el Santuario, me enamoré de sus ojos, su mirada, su cabello, su cuerpo. Pero la situación era difícil en ese entonces pero en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de acercarme no dudé en hablarle de mi interés. – su amigo se levantó encaminándose al ventanal, perdió su mirada en el cielo –

**Camus.-** Es muy bella, tiene el cabello rojo como el fuego, sus ojos son fiusha de un color muy claro bajo el sol y cuando está en la sombra son rojos como su cabello, tiene una sonrisa muy dulce, su aroma es como las flores y su …. – el peliazul vaciló –

**Shaka.-** ¿ Su cuerpo …?

**Camus.**- Tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado – se giró y continuó con una sonrisa – a pesar de que venía vestida con minifalda no es una chica con actitud provocativa como otras – Shaka lo miró un poco confundido - ¿ Entiendes a lo que me refiero ?

**Shaka**.- Creo…pero no estoy muy seguro.

**Camus**.- Ella se ve femenina, hermosa, es tímida, a pesar de vestirse así no tiene una actitud de coqueteo permanente.

**Shaka.**- Y eso te gusta mucho.

**Camus**.- Creo que sí.

**Shaka**.- Pues entonces acércate más a ella, invítala a salir.

**Camus.**- No creo que pueda, me cuesta trabajo ser sociable, soy tan neurótico que..- resopló y su flequillo se alborotó – no quisiera lastimarla.

**Shaka.**- ¿ Acaso fuiste rudo con ella ?

**Camus**.- Yo digo que no – el rubio se levantó y se puso frente a su amigo –

**Shaka.**- Deja de darle vueltas, la chica te encantó ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte a ella.

**Camus.**- No sé…- el caballero de Virgo lo miró y le dijo con tono solemne -

**Shaka****.- "****_Tú corazón es libre, ten valor para hacerle caso_** "

**Camus.**- ¿ Cómo ? – el desconcierto se reflejó en su rostro –

**Shaka.-** Medítalo – el caballero de hielo se giró de nuevo al jardín y se quedó pensando sobre lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, efectivamente lo iba a meditar ….

**Continuará …**

**Hola, por fin después de muchas interrupciones aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, esto es solo un pequeño inicio, faltan muchos personajes más por entrar en escena, solamente ténganme un poco de paciencia.**

**Unas breves aclaraciones y comentarios…**

**El nombre de la universidad de Oros Olimbos es en griego como se le conoce al Monte Olimpo, morada de los dioses.**

**Para ubicarnos en los diferentes salones donde tendremos gran parte de la historia, cada uno estará identificado con una letra griega y número, conforme avance el fic se irá haciendo más fácil.**

**El libro que lee Mu al inicio " Estado vs. Justicia ", del autor Gallatin Warfield, se los recomiendo, es una novela buenísima, es de mis libros favoritos.**

**A Afrodita, caballero de Piscis, en el fic siempre se le nombrará como Dita.**

**Muchas gracias a Nicky, eres maravillosa amiga, millones de gracias por que compartes y entiendes mis loqueras, tus ánimos y tu amistad son invaluables, y a Xiadani, gracias por que cuando la musa inspiradora anda de floja, tú siempre me impulsas , sé que te hago enojar mucho con Mu pero es de cariño, un especial agradecimiento a Shaoran-Sagitario, gracias por tus lindos comentarios y por animarme a seguir, espero no haber defraudado sus expectativas y que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**A todos los que pasan por aquí, muchas gracias.**

**Besitos a todos…Amonett.**


	3. Es tan fácil decir hola, es

" **La última prueba…el amor. "**

**Capítulo 3**

**Es fácil decir hola, es fácil decir adiós….**

El lunes, había terminado en la universidad pero para muchos jóvenes también la tarde era para tomar un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar las tareas escolares.

El boliche tenía bastante clientela a pesar del día que era, había muchas líneas ocupadas, al ingresar los tres amigos observaron la escena, buscaron con la mirada a sus retadores sin obtener ningún resultado, Masky localizó al empleado que regularmente los atendía, lo cuestionó sobre el otro equipo.

**Empleado**.- Aún no han llegado.

**Masky**.- ¡Uff! , la salvamos – afirmó mientras les dirigía una mirada de complicidad a sus acompañantes –

**Dita**.- Okey, entonces llévanos lo de siempre a nuestro lugar – comenzaban a caminar cuando el empleado les informó –

**Empleado**.- Pero su línea está ocupada señor.

**Milo**.- ¿ Cómo que ocupada ? – el escorpión se notaba molesto – nosotros siempre jugamos ahí ¿ Por qué se la dieron a otros ?

**Empleado**.- El gerente es nuevo , yo tuve que salir y cuando volví y me dí cuenta ya no pude hacer nada.

**Masky**.- ¿ A quien se la dieron , son clientes habituales ?

**Empleado**.- No señor, son unas señoritas y es la primera vez que las veo por aquí.

**Dita**.- ¡ Ahhh, bueno ¡, si son mujeres no hay problema – sonrío seguro de su atractivo con el sexo opuesto – hablamos con ellas y las convencemos ¿ no ? – miró a sus amigos con cara de complicidad –

**Milo**.- Claro que sí, llévanos lo que te pidió Dita – el hombre asintió y se retiró – hoy andamos con suerte, les ganamos a los del otro equipo y si las chicas están guapas hasta ligamos.

**Masky**.- Ligamos – señaló a Dita – éste y yo, tú ya estás ocupado.

**Milo**.- No empiecen de aguafiestas – con falso enojo en su voz –

**Dita**.- Ya dejen de decir babosadas y vamos allá o van llegar primero las bebidas que nosotros.

Su lugar favorito era la última línea del extremo derecho, ahí tenían cierta privacidad, estaba lejos de la entrada y no había nada más alrededor, toda la gente prefería estar cerca de la cafetería o de la entrada. Sentadas a la mesa estaban dos chicas bebiendo unos refrescos y platicando alegremente, Dita fue el primero en acercarse y saludar con una amplia sonrisa.

**Dita**.- Buenas tardes señoritas – la chica de cabello negro lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos rojos tenían un tono borgoña, como el vino, que contrastaban con su cabello negro, ella correspondió al saludo con amabilidad -

**Xally**.- Hola.

**Masky**.- Buenas tardes bellas damas – su mirada se fijó en la otra chica, también tenía el cabello negro pero corto a diferencia de Xally y sus ojos eran verdes, claros como los de una hermosa laguna , ella sonrío y preguntó coquetamente –

**Rubí**.- ¿ Qué se les ofrece ? – Milo se acercó hasta la mesa y apoyó sus manos en ella –

**Milo**.- Verán, nos acaban de decir que es la primera vez que vienen por aquí y por eso suponemos que no sabían que esta es nuestra mesa.

**Xally**.- ¿ Su mesa ? – había ironía en su voz –

**Masky**.- Sí, somos el equipo campeón de aquí y siempre nos reservan este lugar y hoy lo necesitamos con más razón ya que tenemos un reto con otro equipo.- las dos chicas sonrieron mientras se miraban entre sí, Dita rápidamente se sentó en una silla vacía que se encontraba entre las dos y con voz juguetona les propuso –

**Dita**.- Claro que si gustan, nos pueden acompañar, yo soy Dita – señaló a sus amigos en el orden que los presentó – él es Milo y él Ángelo – los caballeros sonrieron mientras ellas los observaban divertidas , los hombres tapaban la vista de Dita y las chicas sentadas a la mesa por eso ninguno se dio cuenta de que otra joven estaba parada a sus espaldas escuchándolos. Era muy diferente físicamente, su cabello era rubio, dorado como el sol y ondulado, le llegaba más abajo de la mitad de la espalda , era el marco perfecto para sus ojos azules, iguales en color a los de un zafiro, su belleza y personalidad llamaba la atención de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres, por su altura bien podía ser una modelo, sus ojos brillaron especialmente cuando escuchó al escorpión decir –

**Milo**.-Si se quedan nosotros podemos – en su voz había un énfasis especial – darles unas clases particulares y al terminar podríamos invitarlas adonde ustedes gusten.

Hasta ese momento la rubia había permanecida callada pero al oír eso muy enojada preguntó –

**Circe**.- ¿ Por qué mejor no se largan ? – al escucharla Milo se voltea y se encuentra con su mirada que es dura y fría –

**Milo**.- Disculpa, no entendí lo que dijiste.

**Circe**.- Fui muy clara – su tono se volvió burlón – dije que se larguen, nosotras llegamos primero y no nos interesa estar con nadie más – atraído por la voz Dita se levantó y curioso se abrió paso entre sus amigos y al verla se sorprendió enormemente, con voz claramente exaltada preguntó –

**Dita** .- ¿ Tuuuú, qué diablos haces aquí ? – el rostro de Circe se transformó en enojo puro al ver al chico –

**Circe**.- ¿ Qué hago yo aquí ?, ¿ Qué demonios haces tú aquí ? – los acompañantes de uno y otro miraban con incredulidad la escena sin entender que estaba sucediendo, Masky sintió curiosidad y se giró para ver a la chica que era la causante del enojo de su amigo –

**Masky**.- ¡ Circe ! – el chico estaba sorprendido al verla –

**Milo**.- ¿ Tú también la conoces ? – miró al guardián de cáncer intrigado –

**Circe**.- ¡ Ay ! – bufó molesta - ¿ Tú también ? – miró con desagrado a Ángelo -  
**Dita.**- De verdad que es mala suerte la mía, encima de aguantarte en clase, también aquí tengo que sufrir con tu presencia – ella lo miró indignada mientras apoyaba sus manos en su cadera –

**Circe**.- ¿ No será al revés ? , vengo aquí para liberarme del estrés que me produce tu presencia y mira lo que tengo que aguantar – lo recorrió con su mirada de arriba abajo despectivamente –

**Milo**.- Perdón, perdón por la interrupción pero alguien me puede explicar lo que pasa.

**Rubí**.- ¿ Y a nosotras también ?

**Masky.**- Circe es compañera nuestra en la Universidad, pero ella y Dita no se soportan – todos enfocaron sus miradas a los dos jóvenes que se miraban con disgusto –

**Xally**.- ¿ Y eso por qué ?

**Dita**.- ¿ Por qué ? – el chico estaba realmente exasperado – por que la señorita aquí presente se cree la octava maravilla del grupo – la rubia sonrió con cinismo –

**Circe**.- No me creo , ¡ soy !...tengo el mejor promedio del grupo – el caballero de piscis se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente –

**Dita**.-Por si no recuerdas tú y yo tenemos el mismo promedio muñequita – la tocó con su dedo índice en la nariz a lo que la joven reaccionó furiosa –

**Circe.-** ¡ Ash!, no te me acerques – la chica sin poner atención a su alrededor empujó a su compañero con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, Dita por inercia empujó a Milo que estaba de espaldas al corredor por donde venía el mesero con la orden de los jóvenes, el escorpión trastabilló y empujo al mesero que cayó al suelo bañado en cerveza y botanas, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, la rubia se apenó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras los demás la veían con curiosidad esperando su reacción – ¡ Uuuuuy ¡ - su preocupación por el mesero era obvia y sin sentir pena se disculpó amablemente – discúlpame , no fue mi intención.

**Dita**.- A buena hora te disculpas muñequita – sus amigos fijaron la vista en la ojiazul que se giró y con su mano empujó al peliazul con menos fuerza que antes -

**Circe.- **Deja de decirme muñequita, nadie te pidió tu opinión.

**Dita.- **¿ Te molesta que te diga muñequita, que te diga tus verdades o que no te haga caso ? – las amigas y amigos de ambos miraban expectantes la reacción de la ojiazul , estaba a punto de hablar cuando el gerente llegó para disculparse, Dita y Circe se miraron con enfado, optando por desviar sus miradas mientras escuchaban las disculpas del hombre, quien les informaba que ya había llegado el otro equipo mientras les ofrecía otra mesa al tiempo que ayudaba al mesero a incorporarse –

**Masky**.- Esta bien, aceptamos la mesa.

**Milo.-** Será lo mejor – jaló a Dita – mucho gusto chicas, compermiso – empezó a caminar acompañado de su amigo –

**Masky**- Circe, señoritas – las miró mientras se despedía con una leve reverencia – un gusto en verte de nuevo y conocerlas, compermiso – la rubia lo miró con desprecio –

**Circe.**- ¡ Ya vayánse ! – el caballero se retiró sin decir más, conocía bien el carácter de su compañera , sabía que estaba en el límite –

**Rubí.**- ¿ Estás bien ?

**Circe.**- Sí, mejor vamos a olvidarlo y a seguir con el juego.

**Xally**.- De verdad que ustedes se llevan mal.

**Circe.**- Es un engreído – la chica continuaba furiosa – presumido, se cree fantástico y que todas las mujeres se mueren por él.

**Rubí.-** Pues es muy guapo.

**Circe.- **¡ Rubí !

**Rubí**.- Okey, okey – soltó una risa pícara – ya no digo nada, mejor tira que era tu turno cuando empezó este relajo.

**Residencia Kido**

Saori se encontraba en su habitación hablando por teléfono acostada boca abajo sobre su cama, su voz tenía un tono juguetón – si quisiera ir pero no puedo, quedé de verme con él y si no voy me voy a buscar un problema innecesario – mientras esperaba la respuesta jugaba con su cabello – de acuerdo en eso, yo también quiero verte pero será mañana, no puedo estar saliendo diario – puso cara de fastidio y continuo – si, si, te prometo que mañana sin falta nos vemos – miró su reloj de pulsera y se apresuró a despedirse y cortar la llamada pues ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para su cita – muy bien, en eso quedamos, hasta mañana., que descanses, bye – se levantó rápidamente y fue hasta su clóset para buscar la ropa adecuada, iba a salir con su adorado Shaka, no le gustaba que la viera con la misma ropa de la mañana, así que escogió un vestido blanco cubierto de una sobrefalda de color blanco tornasol, el vestido iba acompañado de unos finos tirantes de pedrería, lo acompañó con sandalias de tacón alto del mismo color, salió del vestidor y se miró al espejo satisfecha, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta y su maquillaje estaba impecable, sonreía feliz cuando escuchó a Tatsumi tocar a la puerta para avisarle que el joven la esperaba.

En la sala estaba Shaka, vestido con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su bien formado pecho, se sentó en un amplio sofá , tomó una revista que estaba en el mismo, la hojeaba cuando escuchó la voz de la pelilila llamándolo desde la escalera, se paró con rapidez y se dirigió hasta ella –

**Saori**.- Hola amor – su tono coqueto le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio, al tiempo que le daba las manos - ¿ Cómo me veo ? – mientras sonreía, el joven la miraba fascinado de arriba abajo –

**Shaka**.- De verdad que eres hermosa – depositó un suave beso en sus labios - ¿ Nos vamos ?, te voy a llevar a un nuevo restaurante.

**Saori**.- Muy bien, soy toda tuya amor, vámonos.

**Recámara de Kimmy**

La recámara de la pelirroja era amplia, con grandes ventanales que conducían a la terraza con vista al jardín de su casa. Su cuarto estaba decorado en tonos rosas y lilas, su cama al centro estaba cubierta por un velo que se sostenía desde un gran aro colgado del techo, tenía una pequeña sala en el costado izquierdo y en el lado contrario su escritorio con su computadora, ella estaba sentada ahí terminando de escanear los apuntes cuando entró Belly como un verdadero torbellino acribillándola a preguntas –

**Belly.**- Hola, hola – tomó asiento en uno de los sofás - ¿ Cómo te fue ?, ¿ Encontraste a Milo ?, ¿ Si te trajo hasta la casa ?, ¿ Te explicó lo que pasó ?, ¿ Sabías que el muy coqueto tiene novia ?, ¿ Crees que su novia es la chica con la que fui de práctica ? – Kimmy la miraba sorprendida ya que no le daba espacio para pronunciar ni una sola sílaba menos una palabra - ¿ No intentó ligarte cuando venían para acá ?, ¿ Qué tiene una moto ?, ¿ Te trajo en ella ?, ¿ No tuviste inconvenientes con la ropa ? – la peliazul la miró con impaciencia - ¿ Qué no me vas a contestar ?

**Kimmy.**- Si ni siquiera me dejas hablar.

**Belly.-** ¡ Opss !, perdóname pero es que tengo mucha curiosidad – se subió al respaldo del sillón y se recargó contra la pared – cuéntame entonces como te fue.

**Kimmy**.- Me fue bien y no me trajo Milo – la chica se paró sobre el sofá y con cara de sorpresa la volvió a cuestionar mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro sobre el sofá –

**Belly.**- ¿ Noooo ?, ¿ No quiso ?..que mala onda, él me dijo que si pero no le vuelvo a creer, mañana me va a escuchar y yo creyen… - su monólogo se vió interrumpido por un grito de su hermana –

**Kimmy**.- ¡ Belly !

**Belly**.- ¡ Ooops ! lo hice de nuevo ¿ Verdad ? – la pelirroja se rió mientras asentía divertida – bueno sígueme contando – volvió a sentarse sobre el respaldo –

**Kimmy.**- Milo me dió tu recado pero Camus no quiso que me trajera en moto así que él se ofreció en su lugar.

**Belly.**- Camus.. ¿ Lo conozco ?

**Kimmy.**- Es el muchacho con el que lo vimos en la mañana

**Belly.**- ¿ El otro cuero que estaba con él ?

**Kimmy**.- Sí, el mismo, también estudia arquitectura en mi salón y me trajo hasta acá – no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar al peliazul, situación que no pasó desapercibida para su hermana , quien de un brinco se bajó y llegó hasta ella –

**Belly.**- Oye, oye y ¿ A que se debe la sonrisita, pasó algo con él ?

**Kimmy.-** Claro que no, solo que es un chico muy lindo, atento, caballeroso, responsable, estudioso..

**Belly.**- Párale, párale a tu carro, se ve que te fascinó.

**Kimmy.**- Noo, solo reconozco lo que es y a ti ¿ Cómo te fue ?

**Belly.**- Pues muy bien, fui con la novia de Milo, se llama Shaina – se dirigió a la cama, corrió el velo y se recostó sobre las almohadas – es lindísima, ya somos amigas y la práctica fue genial – se sentó emocionada – asistimos al nacimiento de unos bellos potrillos ¿ Te imaginas lo feliz que estuve ? – la pelirroja asintió mientras escuchaba a su hermana relatarle lo sucedido, así continuaron por un rato intercambiando experiencias del día hasta que los golpeteos en la puerta las interrumpieron –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Quién ? - la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras dejaba ver la silueta de un hombre joven y alto, delgado de cabello castaño claro, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran azules , usaba unas gafas que lejos de hacerlo ver mal, le daban un aire misterioso y sexy, venía vestido con un traje azul oscuro y camisa azul en tono más claro, sonriendo preguntó –

**Soubi**.- ¿ Puedo pasar ? – las dos chicas sonrieron felices al verlo –

**Kimmy.**- ¡ Papi ! , pásate – se paró y caminó hasta él -

**Soubi**.- Hola hermosa – la besó con dulzura – hola pequeño torbellino – miró divertido a Belly quien se le colgó del cuello y lo besó –

**Belly.-** Hola papi.

**Soubi.- **Vengo a darles un regalo.

**Belly**.- ¡ Woow !..¿ Cuál , cuál ?, adoro los regalos.

**Soubi.- **Sus celulares nuevos – de los bolsillos del pantalón sacó dos celulares –

**Belly**.- Que bien ¿ Cuál es el mío , el azul verdad ?

**Soubi.**- Así es – se lo dio a la peliazul mientras un rosa se lo extendió a la otra chica – y el rosa..

**Kimmy.**- Para mi, gracias papi.

**Soubi.**- Bueno bellas mujercitas, es hora de cenar, su mami nos espera, platíquenme como les fue – les ofreció un brazo a cada una y salieron de la habitación sonriendo, el joven arquitecto a simple vista no parecía ser padre de dos jovencitas pero sin duda era su adoración , caminaba orgulloso al lado de las mellizas –

**Martes**

**Estacionamiento " Oros Olimbus "**

Aún era temprano cuando Kimmy se bajaba de su auto, la mañana estaba soleada pero se acompañaba con una brisa fresca que movía las hojas de los árboles suavemente, estaba por cerrar la puerta de su auto cuando alguien la saludó.

**Camus**.- Buenos días belle mademoiselle – el joven le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, había meditado la noche anterior en las palabras de Shaka, y ahí estaba haciendo lo que su corazón le pedía –

**Kimmy.-** Hola, buenos días – ella correspondió con esa sonrisa que a él le empezaba a fascinar –

**Camus.**- ¿ Qué tal, cómo amaneciste ?

**Kimmy**.- Muy bien ¿ Y tú ?

**Camus.- **Ansioso por verte.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ A mi ? – estaba sorprendida ante el comentario, sus nervios querían aparecer pero logró dominarlos y contestó con naturalidad – ¡ah claro !, por tus apuntes, aquí los tengo – señaló el interior del auto –deja bajarlos – él la tomó impulsivamente de la mano provocando un ligero rubor en la chica –

**Camus.**- No, por favor déjalos en tu carro hasta la hora de la salida, no quiero andarlos cargando – cerró la puerta del carro de la chica con delicadeza - ¿ Ya desayunaste ?

**Kimmy**.- Sí, tomé un jugo – la respuesta hizo que el peliazul se echara a reir –

**Camus**.- ¿ Es broma ?, eso no es desayuno ¿ No crees ?

**Kimmy.**- En la mañana no me da hambre.

**Camus.**- Yo tampoco he desayunado así que te invito, vamos a la cafetería, aún es temprano y nos da tiempo – miró la indecisión de la chica así que la tomó de la mano y le dijo muy sonriente – no aceptaré una negativa ¿ Vamos ?

**Kimmy**.- Esta bien, vamos.

**Facultad de psicología …corredor del salón rho-2**

La facultad lucía relativamente sola, pocos alumnos habían llegado, despidiéndose tiernamente estaba una pareja de enamorados.

**Pandora.-** Gracias por traerme.

**Mu**.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la chica de mis sueños – el pelila acariciaba el rostro de su novia –

**Pandora.-** De verdad ¿ Soy la chica de tus sueños ?

**Mu.**- ¿ Lo dudas ?

**Pandora**.- No – sonrío coquetamente – pero me encanta que me lo digas,

**Mu**.- ¿ Insegura mi amada psicóloga ?

**Pandora**.- En lo absoluto , pura vanidad.

**Mu.**- Bueno amor ya me voy, nos llamamos después ¿ Si ?

**Pandora.**- ¿ Por qué tan rápido ?, es temprano.

**Mu.**- Amor, mi facultad está lejísimos, tengo que atravesar medicina, veterinaria, los jardines, la cancha – ella lo calló con un suave beso en sus labios –

**Pandora**.- Okey, okey, pero me llamas.

**Mu**.- Eso no lo dudes – devolvió el beso con la misma suavidad – nos vemos

**Pandora**.- Bye – lo miró alejarse en dirección a las escaleras donde se cruzó con Kanon, intercambiaron algunas palabras para despedirse con un choque de manos, el peliazul llegó hasta donde estaba la chica y la saludó con un beso –

**Kanon**.- Hola linda.

**Pandora**.- Hola ¿ Qué tal, qué cuentas ?

**Kanon.-** Nada interesante ¿ Y tú ?, ¿ Qué tal va el noviazgo ?

**Pandora**.- Muy bien

**Kanon.-** Eso suena algo raro.

**Pandora.-** ¿ Ah si ?, ¿Por qué ?

**Kanon**.- Pocas veces los veo juntos.

**Pandora**.- Bueno, no somos del tipo empalagoso pero eso no quiere decir que no nos adoremos – el joven sonrió –

**Kanon.**- ¿ De verdad te creíste lo que acabas de decir ? – ella lo miró con disgusto –

**Pandora.**- Claro que lo creo, tú que estás insinuando ?

**Kanon**.- Ustedes ni siquiera se ven enamorados – se recargó en el barandal mientras miraba de frente a la pelinegra – la verdad su noviazgo se ve tan falso – ella se cruzó de brazos molesta –

**Pandora.- **¿ Estás loco ? o ¿ Qué te pasa ?, ¿ Cómo se te ocurre decir eso ?

**Kanon.-** Es la verdad, aquí en la universidad es rarísimo verlos juntos.

**Pandora**.- El que los dos seamos responsables en nuestros estudios y por lo mismo entre semana le demos preferencia al estudio no significa falta de amor en nuestra relación, además no somos unos adolescentes calenturientos que necesiten estar besándose y diciéndose cosas empalagosas a cada rato – el joven sonrió con ironía y en tono burlón continuó –

**Kanon.- **¿ Me estás convenciendo a mi o a ti ?

**Pandora.**- No es graciosa tu pregunta – su mirada se endureció – sé lo que Mu y yo tenemos y ni tú ni nadie me va a hacer dudar de ello, además que puedo esperar si eres tú quien me lo dice.

**Kanon.**- Perdón señorita, pero ¿ Qué tiene de malo que te lo diga yo ?

**Pandora.**- Vamos Kanon, tú y yo mejor que nadie sabemos que eres un chavo al que no le gustan los compromisos – el joven la miró fijamente –

**Kanon**.- ¡ Momento !, a mi sí me gustan los compromisos, lo que pasa es que no he encontrado a nadie para llevar una relación duradera – la joven se recargó en el barandal junto a él –

**Pandora**.- Pero si sales con muchísimas mujeres – el peliazul dirigió su mirada a los jardines que se veían desde ahí –

**Kanon.**-Sí, salgo con muchas pero todas son chavas de un rato, de una noche, nada serio, pero eso sí – la miró a los ojos – estoy seguro de que en algún momento la encontraré.

**Pandora.**- Yo pensé que esa mujer era Saori – el peliazul estalló en risas –

**Kanon.- **¿ Saori ? , no inventes, una cosa es el pasado y otra el presente, además recuerda que la situación no era por Saori si no por …

**Pandora**.- Lo sé, por Atena, pero yo creí…

**Kanon.-** Saori es una voluble, caprichosa, testaruda, una chiquilla insufrible, imagínate preferiría salir contigo antes que con ella – la pelinegra imitó la risa con tono irónico –

**Pandora.-** Ja, ja, ja, no me hizo gracia – el peliazul se reía abiertamente –

**Kanon**.- Pero a mi sí, ven vamos al salón que ya están llegando – entraron riéndose y tomaron asiento junto a Shion que estaba leyendo – Que estudiosito andas.

**Shion**.- A eso se viene – chocó su mano con la del peliazul –

**Pandora**.- Así es, a eso se viene – lo saludó con un beso – pero éste no lo entiende.

**Kanon**.- Bueno, hoy la traes conmigo.

**Shion**.- ¿ Estaba bueno el chisme ? – cerró su libro – ni cuenta se dieron cuando llegué.

**Pandora.**- Yo sí te ví, venías muy bien acompañado por eso ni te hablé.

**Kanon.-** Yo también te ví, ¿ Quién era ?

**Shion.-** Se llama Ilian y es mi novia, ayer me le declaré, por cierto me la presentó tu hermano.

**Kanon.**- Mira que escondidita te la tenías.

**Pandora**.- De ti cualquiera se cuida – su risa contagió al peliverde –

**Kanon**.- Síguele, síguele – la amenazó mientras se ría , al tiempo que un hombre vestido con traje negro ingresaba al aula -

**Profesor.-** Buenos días clase, vamos a continuar con las exposiciones que quedaron pendientes – Kanon se acercó a Shion y le susurró al oído –

**Kanon.-** Luego me terminas de contar – el peliverde asintió en silencio –

**Cafetería universidad " Oros Olimbus "**

Shaka, Ikki y Allorus conversaban entre risas y pláticas mientras desayunaban tranquilamente, los jóvenes aparte de ser compañeros de clases habían reforzado su amistad y gustaban de pasar tiempo juntos cuando tenían oportunidad.

**Allorus.-** Es raro que no viniera el profe.

**Shaka.**- ¿ No recuerdas ?, hoy comenzaba el juicio donde va a ser fiscal.

**Allorus**.- Es verdad, lo olvidé por completo.

**Ikki.**- Pues al menos nos hubiera recordado ayer, así hubiera tenido otra hora para dormir.

**Allorus**.- En eso te doy la razón, yo anoche me desvelé terminando el trabajo que dejó – el castaño estaba a punto de comer un bocado cuando sintió unos brazos estrecharlo –

**Marin**.- Hola ¿ Me puedo sentar con ustedes ?

**Ikki.- **Por favor – el peliazul se levantó y jaló una silla para la joven –

**Allorus.-** ¿ Ya desayunaste ?

**Marin.**- Un poco de fruta, ya conoces a mi hermano, no me dejó venir hasta que no comiera algo.

**Shaka**.- ¿ Gustas que te traiga algo más ?

**Marin.-** ¡ Ay no !, gracias amigo, de hecho solo vine para platicar con Allorus.

**Ikki**.- ¿ Plática de enamorados ? – el comentario molestó al castaño que de inmediato protestó –

**Allorus.- **No digas barbaridades, sabes que ella y yo solo somos amigos –ella lo miró con coquetería –

**Marin.**- Por que tú quieres, por que si por mi fuera – acercó su rostro al del joven –

**Shaka**.- ¡ Aaahhh noo !, las declaraciones amorosas son en otro horario, ahorita estamos desayunando.

**Allorus.-** ¡ Ya basta ! – se alejó de la chica quien lo mira con sorpresa – saben que yo a Marin la quiero mucho – marcó las comillas con sus dedos – pero como amiga nada más.

**Shaka**.- Claro que lo sabemos – sonrió divertido mientras le daba un codazo al fénix - ¿ Verdad Ikki ? – el peliazul se unió a él con una sonrisa de complicidad – estamos bien enterados de que tu corazón anda en otro salón – la joven miró con enfado al castaño –

**Marin.- **¿ Es cierto lo que dicen ?

**Allorus.**- No les hagas caso, ya sabes como son.

**Ikki**.- Al contrario, nos debes creer, mira los ojitos soñadores que pone cuando le hablamos de ella.

**Allorus.**- Ya basta chicos – sonreía con nerviosismo – yo no me burlo de ustedes cuando hablan de Saori y Esmeralda.

**Shaka.**- No lo haces por que de día y de noche te la pasas suspirando por Nili.

**Marin.**- ¿ Nili ? – su voz y su expresión denotaba su disgusto –

**Ikki.**- Sí, Nili, así se llama la dueña del corazón de nuestro querido amigo – miró el reloj que emitía un pequeño sonido – por cierto – recogió su charola mientras se levantaba – ya es hora de volver al salón.

**Shaka.-** Tienes razón ,¿ Nos vamos ?

**Marin.-** Adelántense, quiero hablar con Allorus.

**Shaka.**- Como gusten, solo no tarden por que la profesora no da tolerancia.

**Allorus.**- Ahora vamos – cuando vió salir a sus amigos se giró para preguntarle a la chica con impaciencia - ¿ Qué pasa, tienes algún problema ?

**Marin**.- ¿ Es verdad lo de la tal Nili ?

**Allorus.**- Sí ¿ Por qué ? – ella respondió enojada –

**Marin.-** Tú no puedes hacerme eso – el castaño la mira sorprendido e incómodo al mismo tiempo –

**Allorus**.- Perdón si no entendí bien, pero , ¿ Cómo esta eso ?, ¿ Yo que te he hecho ?

**Marin.-** Tú sabes lo que siento por ti – la pelirroja se le colgó al cuello – no puedes fijarte en otra sabiendo de mis sentimientos.

**Allorus.**- Marin, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto, yo te quiero mucho – se zafó con delicadeza de sus brazos – pero solo como amiga, siempre he sido claro contigo.

**Marin**.- Pero yo te amo – la joven se abalanzó sobre él mientras lo besaba, en cuanto el castaño sintió los labios de su amiga se apartó con brusquedad al tiempo que se levantaba –

**Allorus**.- Pero yo no así que no lo vuelvas a hacer – el joven estaba realmente molesto – entiende, entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nada jamás – se giró para dirigirse a la salida ante la mirada de una Marin desolada, unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas –

**Facultad de Veterinaria " Oros Olimbus "**

La facultad al igual que las demás a su alrededor contaba con hermosos jardines con prados, bancas donde entre clases los jóvenes salían a descansar.

Sentados en una banca estaba una pareja de enamorados, él la besaba con pasión, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, la chica se separó con lentitud mientras le daba pequeños besos, él miró sus ojos dorados, brillaban intensamente con los reflejos del sol, sus ojos le fascinaban especialmente.

**Dokko.**- Te amo preciosa ¿ Lo sabes verdad ?

**Shanad.-** Sí, lo sé y soy inmensamente feliz por eso, ser tu pareja es un privilegio – él tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza –

**Dokko**.- No preciosa , el afortunado soy yo, eres tan bella, amo tus ojos, tu boca, tu cabello, tu cuerpo, tu alma, eres mi locura – acarició su mejilla tiernamente – a veces pienso que estoy viviendo un hermoso sueño.

**Shanad.**- Pues si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás.

**Dokko.**- Ya me urge que terminen las clases para irnos y estar solos.

**Shanad**.- Lo mismo digo – se acercó para besarlo pero el timbre del celular del joven los interrumpió, con una mirada ella le indicó que contestara –

**Dokko.- **Permíteme – sacó el celular de mala gana y se fue caminando mientras hablaba, la chica miró a su novio para fijar su vista posteriormente en la banca de enfrente, Belly y Shaina platicaban alegremente, ella se levantó y fue a su lado –

**Shanad.**-. ¿ Qué calor hace no ?

**Shaina.**- Pues nosotras estamos aquí bien protegidas por la sombra de este lindo árbol.

**Belly.-** ¿ Quieres sentarte ? –se hizo un lado para que la chica se acomodara ahí –

**Shanad**.- Gracias - la chica tomó asiento entre las dos - ¿ Cómo les fue con el trabajo ayer ?

**Belly.**- muy bien, fue hermoso, yo me emocioné enormemente, amo a los caballos – su expresión era de felicidad – a ustedes ¿ Cómo les fue ?

**Shaina.-** Por que si fueron ¿ Verdad ? o ¿ Se dieron a la fuga ?

**Shanad.**- claro que fuimos mal pensada – le dio un leve empujón – aquí en el cel traigo las fotos – la chica les mostraba las fotos mientras seguía con su plática – había unos peces hermosos, Dokko compró varios – el castaño se acercaba cuando escuchó a su novia –

**Dokko.- **¿ Qué compré preciosa ? – ella giró el celular y miró la foto de un pez mandarín - ¡ Ahh!, los peces, éste me encanta por su colorido, ustedes – miró a Belly y Shaina - ¿ La pasaron bien ?

**Belly.**- Estupendamente.

**Dokko.-** Y ¿ Cómo te sientes en tu segundo día de clases ?

**Belly**.- Súper bien, aunque con pocos amigos y necesito muchos más – se levantó al tiempo que miraba a todos a su alrededor – y los necesito pronto, es más urgen.

**Shanad**.- ¿ Por qué la prisa ?

**Belly**.- Por que ya viene mi cum.. – se quedó unos segundos callada – bueno nuestro cumpleaños.

**Dokko.**- ¿ Nuestro ?, tuyo y ¿ De quién más ?

**Belly**.- De mi hermana Kimmy.

**Shanad.-** ¿ Es más chica o grande que tú ?

**Belly.- **Nooo, somos de la misma edad.

**Dokko.**- ¿ Son gemelas ?

**Belly**.- A-a – negó con su cabeza – mellizas, somos mellizas.

**Shanad**.- Y la diferencia es….

**Belly.- **Los gemelos se desarrollan en la misma bolsa y los mellizos en diferentes, por eso no son iguales ni físicamente ni en personalidad y me pueden creer cuando les digo que Kimmy y yo somos el ejemplo perfecto.

**Dokko.-** ¿ A poco son tan diferentes ?

**Shaina**.- Sí, las ves y nada que ver, ayer Belly me enseñó una foto.

**Dokko.- **Pues a ver cuando la presentas , si tú eres guapa tu hermana – el joven no pudo acabar la frase al sentir un pellizco de su novia - ¡aaaaaaay!

**Shanad.**- ¿ Decías ? – lo miró con una sonrisa pícara -

**Dokko.- **Nada – se sobó el brazo ante las risas de sus compañeras –

**Facultad de medicina " Oros Olimbus "**

En el barandal que se encontraba fuera del anfiteatro, estaba prácticamente colgada cuan espantapájaros June, lucía pálida, muy desmejorada, detrás de ella Shunrei acariciaba su espalda con suavidad mientras miraba con preocupación a la rubia.

**Shunrei.-** ¿ Ya estás mejor ? – la amazona negó con la cabeza – ¿ Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería o te traigo algo ? – June se giró y se dejó caer al suelo –

**June.**- ¡ Ay no !, de verdad no me quiero mover de aquí, traigo unas náuseas.

**Shunrei.- **June ¿ Por qué insistes en estudiar medicina ?

**June.- **¿ Cómo me haces esa pregunta ?, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe – resopló haciendo volar su flequillo – es obvio que por Shun.

**Shunrei.-** Pero es que no puedes ver tantita sangre por que te pones mal – la rubia le quitó un cuaderno a su amiga y se empezó a abanicar la cara –

**June.**- Ilógico ¿ No crees ?, soy una amazona del santuario, puedo combatir, sangrar incluso si se da el caso matar o morir, pero aquí en la escuela veo sangre o entrañas – puso cara de asco – y me pongo mal – sonrió con picardía – pero en fin, todo sea por estar al lado de Shun.

**Shunrei.-** Si tú lo dices – la pelinegra suspiró – ven ya párate – le dio la mano para ayudarla –

**June.**- ¡ No inventes !, todo me da vueltas, me siento fatal – la chica vió como ya se abrían las puertas del anfiteatro dejando salir a todos sus compañeros, el peliverde se abrió paso para llegar rápidamente a su lado –

**Shun.-** ¡ June ! – preocupado la abrazó - ¿ Còmo te sientes ?

**June.- **Perfecto – sonrió – bien, bien, nada de que preocuparse – su novio y su amiga la miraban incrédulos – alguna náusea rebelde que se me atravesó de momento pero ya estoy como nueva ¿ Nos vamos ? – tomó de la mano al peliverde – tenemos la hora que sigue libre ¿ Vamos a la cafetería ? –

**Shun y Shunrei .**- ¿ Queeeeeeé ? – ella los miraba sonriente

**Shun.**- ¿ No que te sentías mal ?

**Shunrei**.- ¿ No que tenías náuseas ? – la rubia se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza –

**June.-** ¡ Pues sí ?, pero que no saben que cuando uno anda así hay que echarle algo al estómago para que se asiente.

**Shun.**- Ay mi amor, eres increíble.

**June**.- ¿ Verdad que si ? – se abrazó al joven – entonces ¿ Vamos ?

**Shun.-** Como tú digas – tomó de la mano a la amazona y le ofreció el brazo a Shunrei quien sonriente se unió a la pareja –

**Facultad de ingeniería " Oros Olimbus "**

Hyoga y Seiya platicaban recargados en el barandal, habían salido del salón para disfrutar un rato del clima veraniego, su clase había terminado antes de la hora prevista, les gustaba admirar el paisaje, los jardines les recordaban a los famosos jardines colgantes de Babilonia, los diferentes tipos de árboles, flores y fuentes con esculturas de las deidades griegas eran un espectáculo digno de admirarse y disfrutarse.

**Hyoga.-** Es increíble, ya estamos en 5º. Semestre, ni yo me la creo ¿ Y tú ? – el castaño estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida, reaccionó al sentir un empujón del cisne -

**Seiya**.- ¿ Eh ?

**Hyoga.**- No me estabas poniendo atención para variar.

**Seiya.-** No es eso, solamente que pensaba en… - su amigo lo miró con cara de fastidio –

**Hyoga**.- ¿ Sigues con lo mismo ? – su voz sonaba molesta – de verdad que eres necio, ya lo hemos hablado tantas veces, tú eres el único que se quedó atorado en el pasado.

**Seiya.- **¡ Bah ! – el pegaso desvió la mirada – lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada.

**Hyoga.-** Pues discúlpame – su tono tenía cierta ironía y molestia a la vez – pero efectivamente no lo entiendo, todos tomamos esta nueva oportunidad como lo que es, el más maravilloso regalo – su amigo lo miró disgustado – Saori, los dorados, los de plata, todos estamos felices – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro – todos sin excepción recuperamos a nuestras familias, hay paz en el mundo, no hay problemas económicos, estudiamos en la mejor universidad de Grecia , ¿ Qué más quieres Seiya ?, Seika tiene un trabajo inmejorable, tú mamá es maravillosa y tu padre igual, discúlpame – lo miró con enojo – pero efectivamente no te entiendo.

**Seiya**.- En todo tienes razón – se rascó la cabeza como acostumbraba cada vez que sabía que estaba mal, soltó una risa divertida – sabes como estoy de loco , no me hagas mucho... – su plática fue interrumpida por un golpe en su cabeza - ….¡aauuuch !

**Saga.-** Estoy de acuerdo – el peliazul lo miraba muy divertido mientras chocaba la mano con el cisne – hola patito – le dijo con tono burlón -

**Hyoga.**- Hola clon – imitó su tono burlón –

**Saga.**- Yo soy el original, el clon está en otro lado.

**Seiya.**- ¿ Qué andas haciendo por aquí, no tienes clase ?

**Saga**.- Sí tengo, pero fui a llevar a oficinas unos papeles del profesor, los ví aquí flojeando y pasé a saludarlos.

**Seiya.- **Y de seguro escuchaste el sermón que éste me echaba.

**Saga**.- Te equivocas, no lo escuché pero si estoy interesado en oírlo, así que les invitó unos tragos después de clases ¿ Qué dicen ?

**Hyoga.-** Nos faltan dos horas más de clase.

**Saga.-** Igual a mi, así que los veo en el bar de costumbre en dos horas y media ¿ Les parece ?

**Seiya.**- Claro, allá nos vemos – el peliazul se despidió y los jóvenes regresaron a su salón cuando notaron que el profesor ya venía para su siguiente clase –

**Biblioteca " Oros Olimbus "**

La pelirroja recorría con la mirada toda la biblioteca, era realmente grande, bien iluminada, grandes mesas alineadas con cómodas sillas se situaban alrededor de los libreros, caminó a través de los pasillos poniendo atención en las diferentes secciones, buscó donde se encontraba los libros referentes a arquitectura, Camus le había dicho por donde se encontraban, llegó hasta los pasillos pertenecientes a esta facultad, examinó con su mirada buscando un título que atrajera su atención, finalmente encontró uno , lo sacó del librero y se dirigió a una mesa cercana, se sentó y comenzó su lectura, al cabo de unos minutos se removió un poco incómoda en su asiento, trató de ignorar al motivo de tal circunstancia pero no era fácil, desde la mesa de enfrente un joven rubio y de ojos azules la miraba insistentemente, no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacía, sus nervios se crisparon cuando lo vio levantarse y dirigirse hasta su lugar, tomó la silla al lado de ella, le sonrió y se acomodó a su lado.

**Shaka**.- ¡ Hola ! – la pelirroja trató de contestarle con naturalidad a pesar de sus nerviosismo –

**Kimmy.**- Hola – trató de sonar casual - ¿ Te puedo ayudar en algo ?

**Shaka.**- Eso depende de ti – su mirada penetrante y su sonrisa la perturbaban – déjame presentarme, me llamo Shaka – extendió su mano a lo que ella correspondió de la misma manera –

**Kimmy.**- Mucho gusto Shaka, yo soy Kimmy.

**Shaka.-** Eres nueva en la universidad ¿ Verdad ?

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Cómo lo sabes ?, ¿ Conoces a todos los alumnos ? – él se le acercó más mientras la miraba fijamente –

**Shaka.**- No has contestado mi pregunta ¿ Eres nueva ?

**Kimmy.**- Sí, lo soy y estudio…

**Shaka.**- Arquitectura, ¿ Cierto ? – la chica lo miró confundida –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cómo lo sabes ?

**Shaka.**- Cuando tengo interés me doy a la tarea de averiguar todo lo que puedo.

**Kimmy**.- Y entonces tengo que suponer que yo soy parte de tu interés.

**Shaka.**- Ajá

**Kimmy.- **Y eso ¿ Por qué ? – la pelirroja lo miró directo a los ojos a pesar de sus nervios , ése chico la desconcertaba y eso le molestaba – que yo recuerde tú no estás en la facultudad de arquitectura.

**Shaka.**- Efectivamente, yo estudio derecho.

**Kimmy**.- Pues ahora sí ya no entendí – cada vez estaba más confundida - ¿ Qué interés puedes tener en mi ?

**Shaka**.- ¿ Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa ? – la joven desvió la mirada y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó – y aparte tienes la cualidad de sonrojarte – el ojiazul le sonrió mientras se inclinaba para encontrarse con los ojos fiusha de la chica – ahora lo entiendo todo

**Kimmy.- **¿ Perdón ?, ¡ De qué hablas ? – se separó del joven incómoda –

**Shaka.**- De mi amigo, ahora entiendo su entusiasmo.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Amigo ?, ¿ De quién hablas ?

**Shaka.**- De Camus – sonrió amablemente – ayer hablé con él y no paró de hablar de ti.

**Kimmy.- **Así que son amigos – sonrió aliviada –

**Shaka.**- Sí, de los mejores que hay, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años – ella lo escuchaba atenta - ayer estuve con él.

**Kimmy.**- Y….. – la chica lo miró curiosa –

**Shaka.-** La verdad es que quería conocerte, es raro que Camus se impresione tanto con alguien, en la mañana los ví desayunando en la cafetería pero yo tenía clase y ya no pude conocerte, así que cuando te encontré aquí no me pude resistir a acercarme.

**Kimmy.- **Vaya, esto es algo incómodo – comenzó a jugar con su cabello – no creo merecer tanta atención.

**Shaka.**- ¿ Por qué no ? – él la miraba fijamente pero con dulzura – eres muy bella, agradable, amable, estudiosa – la pelirroja se ruborizó involuntariamente – y como te lo dije antes tienes la hermosa cualidad de sonrojarte ante los piropos – ella bajó la cabeza apenada y su rostro quedó escondido entre sus rojizos rizos - ¿ Kimmy ? – la chica apartó su cabello y se enderezó –

**Kimmy.**- Con tantos adjetivos lindos ¿ Quién no se sonroja ?

**Shaka.- **Me disculpo por mi actitud, creo que te incomodé con ella y con mis comentarios.

**Kimmy**.- Un poquito pero tampoco fue tan grave.

**Shaka**.- Y puedo preguntarte ¿ Qué haces aquí tan solita ?

**Kimmy.-** Tengo una hora libre y quería conocer la biblioteca, tú también ¿ Tienes hora libre ?

**Shaka.**- No, de hecho yo ya acabé mis clases pero estoy esperando a mi novia, quedamos de vernos aquí.

**Kimmy.**- Y ¿ No es celosa ?

**Shaka**.- Mucho, pero tampoco es de las que primero mata y luego averigua.

**Kimmy**.- Menos mal – la pelirroja se rió –

La plática continuó por un buen rato hasta que dio la hora de que la chica regresara a su salón, se despidió amablemente de Shaka y se retiró, el caballero la observó detenidamente mientras se alejaba, recordó a su amigo y su entusiasmo del día anterior,ahora comprendía mejor el revuelo del corazón del caballero de acuario, sonrío mientras miraba su reloj.

**Bar Cubanita Habana Club**

El bar era uno de los lugares preferidos de los alumnos de la universidad Oros Olimbus, quedaba relativamente cerca, el ambiente era muy agradable al igual que el lugar.

Toda su decoración era en colores cafés, ocres y rosas, tenía dos pisos, en la planta alta se encontraba el restaurante donde se podían comer los mejores platillos que iban desde ensaladas, carnes, mariscos, pollo y postres deliciosos, las especialidades eran latinas combinadas con platillos griegos. En la planta baja se encontraba el bar, en medio estaba una pista para bailar y en los extremos mesas con cómodos sillones, tenía dos barras con asientos individuales, en el extremo contrario a la entrada se encontraban apartadas unas mesas y en una de ellas conversaban tres jóvenes apuestos mientras bebían unas "caipiroscas a la fragola ", bebida hecha a base de vodka , licor de fresa y lima con hielo frappé .

**Saga.-** En lugar de seguir estancado en lo mismo sal con chicas y diviértete.

**Seiya.**- Y ¿ Quién dice que no lo hago ? – Hyoga soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó en la espalda –

**Hyoga**.- Buen chiste, si tú no sales con nadie.

**Saga**.- ¿ Ya tienes novia o algo que se le parezca ?

**Seiya**.- Bueno – bebió un sorbo de su copa – no es mi novia pero en esas ando.

**Hyoga.-** Pero ya te le declaraste ¿ No ? – el castaño bajó la cabeza –

**Seiya.- **Pues sí y no.

**Saga**.- A ver explícate.

**Seiya** .- Yo ya le dije que quiero andar en serio con ella pero ahorita tiene novio y mientras no pueda terminar con él no quiere aceptarme.

**Hyoga.- **¡Aaaayyyy ! – bebió un sorbo grande y miró al pegaso con desaprobación – de nuevo pusiste tus ojos en una chica prohibida, mira que tú no entiendes, siempre metiéndote en problemas – el castaño lo miró molesto – si ahí tienes a Miho, esperándote como la eterna novia.

**Saga.**- ¿ Sigue enamorada de ti ?

**Seiya **– Eso parece – se encogió de hombros – pero yo no le he dado esperanzas, son Seika y mi mamá las que la alientan.

**Saga.-** pues mira quien viene llegando – con la mirada el peliazul le indicó que se fijara en la entrada –

Mirando a su alrededor discutían sobre donde sentarse Fler, June, Miho, Esmeralda y Shunrei, la primera divisó a su novio y se dirigió presurosa a saludarlo.

**Fler**.- ¡Amor! ... – el cisne se levantó y la recibió con un cálido abrazo –

**Hyoga.**- Hola preciosa, no me dijiste que vendrías.

**Fler**.- Decisión de último momento aunque tú tampoco me dijiste que vendrías.

**Hyoga**.- Saga nos invitó – la chica se soltó del joven y saludó a Saga que estaba parado a su lado –

**Saga.-** Hola Fler y tu hermana ¿ No vino ?

**Fler.**- Nooo – sonrió pícaramente – se fue con su novio, ¿ Oìste bien ? – con sus dedos marcó las comillas – su "novio"– el peliazul sonrió –

**Saga.**- Sí, si oí, por eso te lo digo, resulta que – imitó los gestos de la rubia – su "novio" se llevó mi libro de cálculo vectorial y quería decirle que le recuerde – la imitó de nuevo ante las risas de la pareja – a su "novio" que mañana me lo lleve – tocó la nariz de la ojiazul con su dedo índice – mal pensada, te olvidas que Sigfried y yo estudiamos juntos y que además somos amigos – la abrazó por encima de sus hombros – además Hilda no es mi tipo, me gusta más la hermana – el cisne le quitó la mano del hombro de su novia -

**Hyoga.- **Si, si, pero da la casualidad que la hermana está enamorada de mi – la besó tiernamente - ¿ No es verdad ?

**Fler**.- Definitivamente – se colgó del cuello de su novio y su mirada se cruzó con la del pegaso, la mirada de la rubia se tornó fría igual que su voz – Hola Seiya.

**Seiya.**- Hola Fler ¿ Cómo estás ? – soltó a su novio y miró disgustada al castaño –

**Fler.**- Si no estuvieras tú, mejor.

**Hyoga.**- ¡ Fler !

**Seiya.**- Déjala, sé que no soy de su agrado.

**Saga.- **¿ Y eso ?

**Fler.**- Pues nada más – fijó su vista en sus amigas que se dirigían a la planta alta – bueno amor vas al rato a la casa ¿ No ? – miró a Saga – y tú no te apures yo le doy tu recado a Hilda – besó a su novio y después al peliazul – adiós Seiya

**Hyoga**.- Adiós nena, te veo al rato.

**Seiya.- **Adiós Fler – la chica se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo y se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta perderse de vista –

**Hyoga**.- ¿ Es por Miho, el problema con Fler ?

**Seiya.**- Sí, ella asegura que yo la hago sufrir.

**Saga**.- ¿ Y no es cierto ?

**Seiya.- **Supongo que sí.

**Hyoga.-** Bueno, mejor dejemos el complicado tema del amor, hablemos de algo divertido

**Saga.- **¿ Cómo de qué ?

**Hyoga.**- De la fiesta anual de la Universidad.- se frotó las manos emocionado –

**Saga**.- Es verdad ya ni me acordaba.

**Seiya.- **¿ Ya saben en donde la van a hacer ?

**Hyoga.**- Claro, ¿ No has visto los cartelones ?

**Seiya.**- Creo que sí pero ni me he fijado.

**Saga.**- Va a ser en el club Venue ¿ Ya han ido ?

**Hyoga**.- Yo si, con Fler y ¿ Tú ? – miró al pegaso –

**Seiya.**- No, así que platiquenme – los jóvenes siguieron con su conversación entre bromas y risas.

**Casa de Shaina, en la sala.**

La sala de su casa era acogedora, su suelo era de duela y daba al jardín de la casa, en la esquina había una chimenea, con una mesa al lado donde habían diversas fotos de sus habitantes, la decoración era en tonos ocres, naranjas y rojos, Shaina y Marin recorrían los canales del televisor buscando algo que ver, a pesar de tener los sillones a su alrededor les gustaba más sentarse en el suelo y hacer sus tareas en la mesa de centro.

**Shaina.-** ¡No hay nada que ver !

**Marin**.- Eso no es raro, nunca hay nada bueno por televisión.

**Shaina**.- ¿ Quieres ver una peli ?

**Marin.-** Pues ya que – se encongió de hombros – pero nada que traiga romance.

**Shaina**.- ¿ Vas a seguir depre ? – se levantó para buscar en el centro de entretenimiento una película – que flojera me das, ya olvídalo.

**Marin**.- Olvídate tú de … - su amiga la calló bruscamente –

**Shaina.-** ¡ E-e-e-e ! , a mi no me metas en tus líos.

**Marín.- **¿ A poco ya lo olvidaste ? ¿ Al único hombre que se te ha resistido ?

**Shaina**.- Ahora ando con Milo y soy muy feliz con él, lo pasado, pasado es.

**Marin**.- Como si fuera tan fácil – busco en su mochila un cuaderno, un libro y unas plumas - ¿ Qué voy a hacer si de verdad está interesado en la tal Nili ? – Shaina regresó con la película y se la mostró a la pelirroja –

**Shaina**.- ¿ Te gusta ? – la chica asintió - ¿ Cómo dijiste que se llama ? – puso la película en el dvd mientras regresaba al lado de su amiga –

**Marin**.- Nili, ¿ La conoces ?

**Shaina**.- Creo que sí, bueno, si es la misma que yo he visto.

**Marin**.- No es un nombre muy común, platícame.

**Shaina.**- Una vez que fuimos con Masky, Alitzel y Dita al antro, ella iba como su acompañante.

**Marin.- **¿ Es novia de Dita ?

**Shaina.- **Obvio que no, ya sabes como es Dita, mujeriego a morir.

**Marin.**- Y físicamente ¿ Cómo es ?

**Shaina.- **Muy bonita, cabello castaño oscuro, rizado y largo, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos azules.

**Marin.-** Debe ser una pesada.

**Shaina**.- Pues no, es simpática – la amazona la miró con cara de puchero –

**Marin.- **Oye ¿ De quién eres amiga ?

**Shaina.**- Pues tuya y por lo mismo te lo vuelvo a repetir, olvídate de Allorus.

**Marin.**- No puedo, lo amo – empezó a escribir su nombre en el cuaderno - ¿ Por qué nadie me cree ?

**Shaina**.- No es eso, solamente que durante años tú y Alloria, bueno …

**Marin.**- Nosotros siempre fuimos solo amigos.

**Shaina.**- Por la situación, el santuario, la estúpida máscara pero todos o al menos casi todos pensábamos que tú y él – la miró dándole a entender el resto del comentario –

**Marin.**- Pero yo estoy enamorada de Allorus, aunque te confieso que a veces daría todo por que me mirara y me tratara como lo hace Alloria.

**Shaina-** ¡ Aaaay !, pero si son iguales pero con distinto nombre, a veces se parecen más que Saga y Kanon.

**Marin**.- Para mi no lo son – sus ojos se tornaron tristes –

**Shaina**.- No te pongas triste – se acercó a ella y la abrazó –

**Marin**.- ¿ Sabes ?, hoy en la cafetería descubrí que **" ****_es fácil decir hola, es fácil decir adiós, pero no es fácil decir "te quiero" y escuchar un "yo no_" **– por sus ojos se desbordaron unas lágrimas mientras la peliverde la observaba preocupada –

**Continuará …**

**Bueno he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les gustara, fue escrito con mucho amor.**

**Como verán poco a poco van apareciendo nuestros amados caballeros y las chicas que los harán suspirar, enojar, amar, odiar, etc., Sé que vamos día a día pero es necesario para conocer a cada uno y las situaciones y problemáticas que tienen cada uno.**

**Otra pequeña aclaración, para el papel de papá de Kimmy y Belly tomé a Soubi de Loveless prestado, es que la verdad yo me muero por tener un papá como él, si no han visto este anime se los recomiendo, es cortito y muy intenso,yo lo amo a él y a Ritzuka.**

**Como siempre les dedico este trabajo a mis amigas queridas que están acompañándome y apoyando en esta aventura.**

**Nicky…gracias amiga por tus comentarios y estarme apoyando con " eso "…pero sobre todo gracias por tu amistad..!**

**Xiadani…muchas gracias por todo el amor y estarme carrereando siempre para que me active a seguir escribiendo…jajaaja !**

**Eli…..querida nueva amiga..graaaacias ¡!, tus palabras y tu apoyo a esta loca historia han sido increíbles y cuantas loqueras no hemos platicado y compartido …..ahora que ya subí este capítulo sigo con tu " regalito " !**

**Shaoran-sagitario..gracias por tu lindo rewiew y bueno ya apareció Seiya, ¿cómo lo ves ?...yo también espero que me sigas leyendo y que la historia se gane un lugar en tu corazón !**

**AngelElisha1…amiga !...muchisisisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, con todas esas porras quien no se activa a escribir…jaajaja, pues como verás ahí van apareciendo poco a poco, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y ya se van aclarando algunas dudas..no crees ?**

**Y mi más grande agradecimiento a todos aquellos que pasan y leen mi historia..**

**Muuuuuuchas gracias !**

**¡ Besos !**

**Amonett**


	4. Yo siempre estaré contigo siempre…

**Capítulo 4**

**Yo siempre estaré contigo... siempre.…**

Aunque vivía solo a Camus no le gustaban los lugares pequeños así que había elegido un penthouse en una de las más exclusivas zonas de Atenas, desde niño cuando vivía en Francia con sus padres se acostumbró a los lugares grandes, espaciosos y con vistas que le permitieran admirar el lugar desde lo alto, después fue en Siberia donde tenía el lugar prácticamente para él solo y posteriormente el santuario y su templo, así que definitivamente los lugares pequeños no le iban, otra razón era que de todos los caballeros era el único que vivía solo, todos estaban con sus familias o sus parejas, así que cuando necesitaban pasar un rato de hombres a solas la mejor opción era su casa. A veces sus papás también llegaban de visita aunque sea por un fin de semana, si el trabajo en los viñedos les daba un espacio para dejarlos a cargo del personal de confianza.

El lugar era amplio, ocupaba dos pisos,todo en estilo modernista. En la planta baja al entrar lo primero que captaba la atención era la pared frontal que constaba solamente de ventanales de piso a techo que permitían una espectacular vista de la ciudad, el comedor se encontraba del lado derecho, era una mesa larga de cristal para 12 personas, con sillas estilo sillón con respaldo alto en blanco y negro que por fuera tenían un caparazón en blanco simulando un diamante, la sala estaba a un costado, para poder charlar a gusto antes o después de la comida, ésta era en estilo moderno en el que los colores blancos y oscuros eran los protagonistas de un matiz elegante, el cual combinado con los círculos de la alfombra y las mesas de centro circulares a distintos niveles otorgaban un estilo elegante y único para el lugar.

A unos metros más Camus se encontraba tocando el piano, era una de sus actividades preferidas para relajarse cuando sentía que sus emociones lo desestabilizaban, sus dedos recorrían ágilmente el teclado interpretando el tema de Romeo y Julieta, los compases de esta melodía le gustaban por su tranquilidad que transmitía, sus ojos azules reflejaban su estado de ánimo pero la música poco a poco se fue apoderando de él hasta conseguir que su mirada se suavizara y reflejara la paz que la música le daba, gozaba mucho esos momentos en los que podía combinar la música con sus reflexiones.

Su paz fue interrumpida por los toques insistentes del timbre, suspiró con resignación, sabía perfectamente quien había llegado, se levantó y tranquilamente abrió la puerta, ante él estaba un Milo muy sonriente que en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance lo abrazó efusivamente

**Milo.**- ¡ Amigo !, cuanto tiempo sin verte - él solo esbozó una torcida sonrisa -  
**Camus**.- Hola Milo – se soltó del abrazo mientras cerraba la puerta - ¿ Qué pasó, con que te atoraste ahora ? ¿ Qué necesitas ?

**Milo.**- ¿ Por qué piensas que necesito ayuda? – se sentó en el sillón más cercano al ventanal - ¿ Qué no puedo venir a visitarte sin interés alguno de por medio ? – el peliazul torció la boca mientras se recargaba sobre el piano y se cruzaba de brazos –

**Camus**.- Lo dudo

**Milo**.-¡ Ok, ok, ok ! tú ganas, vine para ver si me puedes checar mi proyecto ¿ Tú ya lo hiciste ?

**Camus**.- Sí, desde hace rato, a ver préstamelo – le extendió la mano con resignación – vamos a mi cuarto.

**Milo**.- Adelántate, traigo una sed increíble – miró en dirección a la cocina - ¿ Todavía tienes cervezas ? - el peliazul afirmó con la mirada, abrió la puerta de la cocina ,ésta no podía ser menos que el resto de su casa, era amplia decorada en color violeta y blanco,enmpotrado en la pared estaba un centro de entretenimiento donde el joven tenía un equipo de sonido y una televisión de plasma,un dvd, algunos libros de cocina, unos floreros,películas y cd's, había una mesa en el centro donde al peliazul le gustaba tomar sus alimentos cuando estaba solo ,alrededor se encontraba el resto del mobiliario y en la esquina del fondo una escalera que conectaba con la planta alta, Milo se fue directo al refrigerador, Camus lo tenía bastante bien surtido, tenía cervezas, sodas, botellas de agua, carnes frías, diferentes tipos de quesos, , el escorpión sacó una cerveza al tiempo que le gritaba a su amigo que ya se dirigía a la planta alta -

**Milo.**- ¿Quieres una ?

**Camus**.- No, prefiero un vaso de agua, te espero en la recámara – comenzó a caminar al tiempo que escuchaba a su amigo –

**Milo.**- Yo no sé por que compras cervezas, nunca te las tomas – sacó una botella de agua para el acuariano , subió por la escalera de la cocina y se dirigió a la recámara de su amigo –

La recámara del muchacho estaba pintada en color azul celeste, al entrar lo primero que se apreciaba era la pared formada por ventanales que llegaban del piso al techo, cubiertos con persianas que en ese momento se encontraban enrolladas permitiendo admirar la vista de la ciudad de Atenas, junto al ventanal se encontraba la cama matrimonial, y a cada lado un buró en blanco con lámparas de estilo minimalista, frente a su cama se encontraba una sala donde solía sentarse para ver algún programa por televisión o una película, la sala era en color marfil con cojines en blanco y café oscuro, había un sofá de tres plazas y dos sofás individuales, sobre la alfombra en tonos beige y rosado estaban tres mesas de centro con forma de barril hechas de bambú, el peliazul solía dejar ahí algún libro que en ese momento estuviera leyendo al costado izquierdo tenía su mesa de trabajo y su silla, se acomodó en ella y desplegó el trabajo de Milo y encendió la lámpara sujeta a la mesa, comenzó a revisar el trabajo mientras Milo se acomodaba en el sillón más grande y tomaba el control remoto de la televisión que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas, encendió el televisor buscando algo que le agradara.

**Milo**.- Y ahora por que estamos revisando esto en tu cuarto y no en el estudio, por cierto aquí te dejo tu agua – puso la botella sobre otra de la mesa –

**Camus** .- Gracias – lo miró inquisidoramente - y ¿ Todavía lo preguntas ? ¿ No recuerdas lo que hiciste la última vez ?

**Milo.**- Sí lo recuerdo – hizo una mueca con la boca y se rascó la cabeza – pero sí te pedí perdón por tirar mi cerveza en tu tarea.

**Camus**.- Por eso mismo no vamos, ahí tengo mi tarea y no quiero que la arruines.

**Milo.- **Eres un exagerado – el peliazul lo miró con ganas de golpearlo –

**Camus**.- ¿ Exagerado ?, era 5 planos que tuve que volver a hacer, esa noche no dormí nada, llegué todo desvelado al examen.

**Milo.**- Pero me quedé contigo.

**Camus**.- Te veniste a mi cuarto y te dormiste.

**Milo**.- Bueno, bueno, pero el chiste es que estuve contigo, no te sulfures – el peliazul sonrió muy divertido, Milo era un todo caso pero mal que bien siempre se reía con sus tonterías – ¿ No quieres venir a ver la tele?

**Camus**.- O reviso tu tarea o me divierto

**Milo.**- De acuerdo, yo la veo y tú trabaja – le sonrió al acuariano mientras se acomodaba en el sofá a lo largo, su amigo lo miró resignado y volvió su mirada al trabajo –

**Recámara de Kimmy al mismo tiempo**

Mientras ella estaba concentrada en realizar los trazos de su proyecto, Belly la miraba recostada sobre su cama.

**Belly.**- ¿ Ya hiciste más amigos ?

**Kimmy.**- ¡ Ay Belly ! – ella continuaba trabajando sin voltear - ¿ Cómo crees ? , apenas es el segundo día.

**Belly**.- Pues que lenta eres, en cambio yo, ya tengo – empezó a contar con los dedos - ¡ cinco !, tres hombres y dos mujeres.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Por qué no me extraña ?

**Belly.**- Necesitas apurarte a tener más amigos o la fiesta va a ser un desastre.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Cuál fiesta ? – se giró en su silla para verla – acabamos de llegar y tú ya estás pensando en fiestas – la peliazul la miró con cara de burla –

**Belly**.- Pues ¿ Cuál ha de ser ? , la de nuestro cumpleaños.

**Kimmy.**- De verdad Belly, que tú no tienes remedio, falta más de un mes y tú ya estás pensando en eso – se giró de nuevo y continuó trabajando –

**Belly.**- Y si no pienso en eso ¿ En qué ? – se rió muy divertida mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a uno de los sofás para sacar algo de su bolso – tú ¿ A quién vas a invitar ? – se paró sobre la cama de un brinco - ¡ Ahhhhhhhhh ! ya sé…. – empezó a moverse coquetamente mientras Kimmy la miraba desde el sofá – pues a tu novio Camus.

**Kimmy.-** ¡ Belly ! – tomó un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó a la peliazul que con el velo de la cama se cubrió rápidamente mientras se reía - ¡ Deja de decir tonterías ! – la pelirroja regresó a su mesa para continuar con su labor mientras su hermana se bajaba de la cama para recoger el cojín y lanzarlo de regreso a su lugar –

**Belly**.- ¿ A poco no te gusta ? – la peliazul caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda por encima del pecho cariñosamente - ¿ Te gusta verdad ?, desde ayer te robó el corazón completito – su hermana sonrío con timidez –

**Kimmy**.- Es guapo, no te lo niego y amable pero nada más así que deja de alucinar, solamente es mi compañero de clase – volvió a su trabajo –

**Belly.**- ¡ Ajá sí ! – se burló la chica mientras regresaba a la cama – sigue mintiéndote hermanita, sígue – Kimmy suspiró levemente y entrecerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la agradable mañana que había pasado con él en la cafetería –

**Recámara de Camus, simultáneamente.**

**Camus**.- Toma – le extendió su trabajo a Milo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás individuales – todo está correcto si hasta eso no eres tan tontito – Milo lo miró indignado y con burla contestó -

**Milo**.- Ja, ja, ja – tomó el trabajo – que gracioso eres pero aún así gracias.

**Camus**.- De nada – tomó su botella y bebió ansiosamente –

**Milo**.- Vaya que tienes sed – lo miraba con curiosidad – por cierto ¿ Qué estabas haciendo cuando llegué ?

**Camus**.- Tocando el piano – miró hacia el televisor sin ponerle atención realmente –

**Milo.**- ¿ Andas con problemas ?

**Camus**.- No – su mirada seguía ausente – tenía nostalgia, hace rato estuve chateando con mi papá y … - el escorpión lo interrumpió bruscamente –

**Milo.-** ¿ Con tu papá ?, ¡ no inventes !, tú si que estás mal de la cabeza.

**Camus** – Mal ¿ Por qué ?, hace un buen rato que no los veo y los extraño.

**Milo.**- Yo voy de acuerdo con eso pero de ahí a chatear con tu papá, eso sí es exagerado – el peliazul contestó con algo de molestia –

**Camus.**- Tú dices eso por que los tienes aquí contigo.

**Milo.-** Sí , pero dice mi papá que mejor debería de venirme a vivir contigo, por que paso más tiempo aquí que en mi casa-

**Camus**.- Que observador es Alexander – torció su boca disimuladamente – espero que no se te ocurra hacerle caso.

**Milo**.- ¿ No te gustaría ?, así no estarías solo, mira que la otra recámara prácticamente es mía, ya ves que tengo ropa y algunas otras cosas.

**Camus.**- No, así estoy bien, gracias – se rió ante la mirada indignada del escorpión que estaba por protestar cuando un timbre de celular sonó, ambos dirigieron su mirada a una de las mesas de centro, Camus tomó el celular y se lo lanzó a su amigo quien lo agarró al aire y con una mirada le agradeció a su amigo –

**Milo.-** ¡ Hooola amor !, ¿ Qué pasó ?...no, no estoy en casa, estoy en … - sorprendido de escuchar a su novia se levantó y comenzó a andar por el cuarto - ¿ Cómo lo sabes ? – se echó a reír con desenfado - sí, mi papá dice lo mismo que por que mejor no me mudo con él pero ¿ Creerás que Camus no quiere ? ….¡ Ahhhh !, pues esta bien, si quieres paso por ti y vemos que película buena hay…sí amor, te veo en una hora, ahí estaré puntual, bye – se guardó su teléfono en el pantalón y miró a Camus con una gran sonrisa – era Shaina

**Camus**.- ¿ Me lo juras ? – en su voz había un dejo de ironía – no me lo hubiera imaginado.

**Milo**.- Vamos a ir al cine ¿ Quieres acompañarnos ?

**Camus**.- No gracias, no me gusta hacer mal tercio.

**Milo.- **Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, gracias por la ayuda.

**Camus.-** De nada, te acompaño.

**Recámara de Kimmy , una hora después.**

Belly miraba a su hermana realizar los últimos trazos de su trabajo mientras jugaba con un conejo de peluche que la pelirroja tenía sobre su cama, miró a su hermana con desgano cuando la escuchó decir –

**Kimmy**.- Listo – levantó su trabajo mientras lo miraba satisfecha – ahora ya puedo seguir con los apuntes.

**Belly**.- ¿ Que flojera me das !, ya descansa.

**Kimmy**.- Todavía me faltan apuntes, tú ¿ Ya te pusiste al corriente ?

**Belly**.- Un compañero muy amable – sonrió con picardía – y muy guapo por cierto se ofreció a escaneármelos y ponerlos en mi USB

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Y así los piensas dejar ?

**Belly**.- Obvio que no, pero los empiezo a pasar la semana que entra, con calma ¿ Cuál es la prisa ?, además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Cómo qué ? – se dirigió al sofá para guardar su trabajo – la peliazul se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el ventanal que daba a la terraza –

**Belly**.- Como ir de compras, nos venimos y no traje suficiente ropa, dejé la mayoría en México, ándale sé buena y vamos ¿ Si ?

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Ahorita ? - torció la boca – no inventes , ya es tarde.

**Belly.**- Ni tanto, son las cinco y media – la pequeña discusión se interrumpió por el timbre telefónico, la peliazul corrió hasta la mesa de noche y contestó alegremente - ¿ Diga ? …. ¿ De parte de quién ? – al escuchar el nombre la peliazul sonrió con malicia y respondió subiendo el volumen para que su hermana escuchara - ¿ Qué crees Camus ? – la pelirroja volteó de inmediato y se dirigió hasta el teléfono con rapidez pero se quedó estática cuando escuchó a la peliazul – mi hermana salió con su novio – la aludida intentó arrebatarle el teléfono a Belly pero ella ágilmente la esquivó subiéndose a la cama mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven - ¿ Camus , sigues ahí ? – su hermana la fulminaba con la mirada así que la chica comprendió que debía componer el efecto causado por su broma así que soltó una risa franca al tiempo que decía – No es cierto Camus, está aquí y me está asesinando con la mirada, te la paso, bye – le extendió el teléfono a su hermana quien se lo arrebató molesta mientras con la mirada le indicaba que saliera del cuarto , la peliazul obedeció tranquilamente y desde la puerta le guiñó un ojo –

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Bueno ?

**Camus**.- Hola belle mademoiselle ¿ Cómo estás ?

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Cómo crees ?, apenada por la bromita de mi hermana, discúlpala por favor.

**Camus**.- No te preocupes, con el simple hecho de escuchar tu voz todo se olvida – la pelirroja se sentó en su cama mientras sonreía –

**Kimmy**.- Gracias y tú ¿ Cómo estás ? – el joven se recargó sobre el ventanal sin mirar a un punto específico -

**Camus**.- Muy solo y con algo de nostalgia por eso te llamé

**Kimmy.**- No entiendo – su nerviosismo era notorio - ¿ En qué te puedo ayudar ?

**Camus**.- ¿ Aceptarías salir conmigo ?

**Kimmy.- **¿ Ahorita ?

**Camus.**- Sí, te invito a donde tú elijas o ¿ Tienes algo que hacer ? – ella se mordió el labio inferior suavemente –

**Kimmy**.- Iba a seguir pasando los apuntes pero lo puedo hacer mañana.

**Camus**.- Entonces ¿ Aceptas ? – su voz denotaba ansiedad –

**Kimmy.-** Sí, ¿ Dónde te veo ?

**Camus.**- Yo paso por ti ¿ Puedo ?

**Kimmy.**- Claro, aquí te espero , nos vemos – una vez que la chica cortó la comunicación se dirigió a su vestidor y se miró al espejo, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas , mientras que en su casa Camus sonreía satisfecho –

**Casa de Aioria**

La sala de t.v. se encontraba en el segundo piso, tenía dos sillones de piel en color negro, uno de ellos se encontraba frente a la pared donde incrustada en la pared se encontraba una televisión de plasma de 42 pulgadas, a su lado izquierdo una pintura abstracta y al lado derecho una repisa de dos entrepaños con algunos libros, abajo se encontraba un mueble de madera que abarcaba toda la pared, sobre de él estaba el equipo de sonido, un dvd , en medio de la habitación una mesa de centro que apenas despegaba unos centímetros del suelo, el otro sillón estaba junto al ventanal desde donde se podía apreciar más la residencia donde vivían los hermanos con sus padres, Aioros se encontraba recostado cómodamente en el sillón frontal al televisor, veía un partido de base ball mientras comía tranquilamente unas palomitas, escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró a su hermano pasar de largo hasta el otro sofá para dejarse caer con desgano.

**Aioros**.- ¿ Quieres ? – le acercó el tazón con palomitas –

**Aioria.**- No, gracias – su hermano lo observó detenidamente, estaba deprimido eso era seguro –

**Aioros**.- ¿ Tienes algún problema, te puedo ayudar ?

**Aioria.**- Lo dudo – tomó un puñado de palomitas – además tú eres el causante de mi pesar.

**Aioros.**- ¿ Yo ? – se sentó de un salto – no te entiendo – miró a su hermano con la mirada perdida - ¡ Ahhh !, ya comprendo, hablas de Marin ¿ No es así ? – el león asintió en silencio – hermano tú sabes que yo no tengo ningún interés en ella.

**Aioria**.- Entonces ¿ Por qué la besaste ?

**Aioros.**- ¿ Quién te lo dijo ?

**Aioria**.- Eso no importa – su hermanó se incorporó enojado -

**Aioros**.- Claro que importa, por que ése "alguien " parece que no te pasó la información completa, en primer lugar yo no la besé – tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor – fue ella quien lo hizo y en segundo lugar yo la rechacé, me levanté y me fuí ¿ Eso no te lo contaron ?

**Aioria.**- No – se encogió de hombros – pero no importa quien beso a quien, lo que importa es que ella está enamorada de ti.

**Aioros.**- No seas tonto – lo miró con enfado – claro que importa, por que yo nunca he hecho algo para que ella piense que entre nosotros puede haber algo, de hecho yo estoy interesado en otra chica y la actitud necia e infantil de Marin me incomoda.

**Aioria.**- ¿ De verdad no te interesa ? – sus ojos reflejaban un dolor infinito – ella es una gran mujer, hermosa, amable, inteligente, valiente.

**Aioros**.- Todo eso lo sé – se sentó a su lado – pero el amor no lo puedes forzar, yo solo la veo como amiga y compañera de clase, no tienes idea de cómo lamento que ella confunda sus sentimientos – el ojiverde lo miró fijamente – con esta situación solamente consigue dañarse ella misma y de paso a ti.

**Aioria**.- Pe..pero..

**Aioros**.- Pero nada, escucha bien esto, aún así ella fuera la única mujer en la Tierra yo jamás pondría mis ojos en Marin por el simple hecho de que tú la amas, yo te quiero mucho, sé todo el dolor que por años sufriste en el santuario y no tengo ninguna intención de volverte a lastimar de ninguna forma.

**Aioria.**- Aiorus , yo .. – su voz se quebró y ya no pudo contener el llanto – su hermano lo abrazó fuertemente –

**Aioros.**- Paciencia gatito, paciencia, ya se dará cuenta de quien es el verdadero dueño de su corazón.

**Casa de Kimmy **

Soubi era un hombre que adoraba la naturaleza es por eso que en su casa las áreas verdes conformaban gran parte de la misma, alejada del la casa, se encontraba una hermosa cascada que caía entre una formación de rocas irregulares, su sonido era agradable, alrededor diferentes plantas de ornamento iban delineando su camino, al costado almendros frondosos cargados de flores daban un hermoso espectáculo combinando con los rayos del ocaso que se unían a los reflectores de colores que iluminaban la cascada y los jardines. El viento veraniego movía las hojas de los árboles rítmicamente al igual que el cabello de Kimmy y Camus que se encontraban sentados en el pasto, ella lucía una blusa de seda en colores pastel con cuello halter anudada a su espalda dejándola al descubierto acompañada por un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón ancho con hebilla de corazón en color bugambilia y zapatillas en tono rosa pastel, él la miraba embelesado mientras ella jugaba con unas flores de almendro.

Ella por su parte admiraba al joven quien venía con un pantalón azul marino de mezclilla y una playera azul rey ajustada al cuerpo, el color de su ropa resaltaba más el color de sus ojos, el aire llevaba hasta ella el aroma de su loción que ella aspiraba con placer haciéndola perder por momentos la noción de que no estaba sola , fue en uno de esos momentos que el chico la sacó de su ensoñación.

**Camus.**- No imaginé tener una cita aquí – miró a su alrededor mientras sonreía -

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Por qué no ? – sonrió con ternura –

**Camus**.- Se me ocurrieron miles de lugares, un restaurante, un antro, el cine, un centro comercial, la playa, hasta mi casa pero jamás pensé tener una cita en el jardín de tu casa – se rió abiertamente –

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Te disgusta estar aquí ?

**Camus.-** Para nada, la estoy pasando maravillosamente – la miró con curiosidad - ¿ Por qué elegiste que nos quedáramos ?

**Kimmy.**- Dijiste que te sentías nostálgico – sus ojos fiushas reflejaban una gran ternura igual que su voz – cuando yo estoy triste acostumbro sentarme bajo un árbol y sentir el aire a mi alrededor – sonrió dulcemente – eso me relaja y me despeja la mente – lo miró juguetonamente directo a los ojos - ¿ No sabes que abrazar un árbol te quita el estrés ?

**Camus.**- Ni idea tenía – se acercó a la chica quedando de frente a pocos centímetros de distancia - ¿ Tú como sabes eso ?

**Kimmy.- **Me lo enseñó mi abuelo – ella lo sentía tan cerca que sentía miles de sensaciones recorriendo todo su cuerpo así que siguió platicando para no demostrar sus nervios - ¿ Sabes ?, yo lo quiero mucho, es un gran hombre, en mi opinión es de las personas más sabias que conozco, siempre tiene la respuesta adecuada cuando tengo un problema.

**Camus.-** Entonces se parece a mi papá , él también es así – el brillo de sus ojos azules se perdió dejando una profunda tristeza en ellos –

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Los extrañas mucho ? – el peliazul la miró sorprendido – a tus papás los extrañas ¿ Verdad ?

**Camus.- **Sí, mi mamá es una mujer muy cariñosa, siempre se preocupa por mi, cuando la veo es tan tierna y amorosa y mi papá es fabuloso, me llevó súper bien con él – ella sonrió mientras lo miraba fascinada – imagínate que hasta chateo con él, entre nosotros hay una gran comunicación, aunque Milo dice que estoy loco – ella sonrió divertida –

**Kimmy**.- Pues entonces somos dos los locos, cuando mi papi sale de viaje yo hago lo mismo y Belly me dice que estoy mal de la cabeza – los dos se empezaron a reír con ganas, en un impulso Camus tomó su mano depositando un suave beso, cuestión que provocó que ella se ruborizara, sus ojos del peliazul se clavaron en sus ojos fiushas –

**Camus.-** Merci

**Kimmy.**- Gracias ¿ De qué ?

**Camus**.- Eres una chica maravillosa, has logrado que no me sienta solo – soltó suavemente su mano – de verdad que estos momentos a tu lado no los cambio por nada – ella bajó su mirada apenada, él tomo con delicadeza su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó suavemente mirándola profundamente – no solamente eres bella por fuera, también lo eres por dentro – el contacto de las manos con su piel hicieron que un leve temblor recorriera su cuerpo –

**Kimmy.- **No exageres, simplemente en este lugar hay cosas que son realmente hermosas y dignas de tales elogios, por ejemplo las estrellas que brillan en el cielo – él soltó su rostro y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella que acariciaba el pasto nerviosamente mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla –

**Camus.-** Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo pero más bello es lo que está frente a mi – la respiración de la chica aumentó de ritmo mientras miles de leves temblores la recorrían por todo su cuerpo, eso le dificultaba sostenerle la mirada al peliazul – tus ojos brillan más que las estrellas del cielo, en tu cabello están las llamas del fuego que forman bellas figuras, tu perfume es tan delicioso que opaca al de las flores y tu piel es tan suave – ella con dificultad lograba contener a su corazón que latía con más rapidez cuando él se acercó más y le susurró – eres muy pero muy hermosa – sus rostros estaban muy cerca, su cálido aliento se mezclaba provocando que el corazón de ambos latiera con más fuerza, ella tenía su mirada perdida en los de él que la miraban fijamente, por un momento los fijó en los la boca de él que se acercaba a sus labios, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente esperando ese momento que ya no podía negarse a si misma, lo esperaba y lo deseaba enormemente, Camus cerró sus ojos buscando sus labios lentamente mientras con su mano acercaba lentamente el rostro de la chica, estaban a punto de rozar sus labios cuando escucharon la voz de Belly saludándolos desde lejos , ambos se separaron tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración agitada, el joven se levantó y se giró de frente a Belly mientras que Kimmy respiraba agitadamente sin control , la peliazul llegó hasta ellos con una gran sonrisa –

**Belly .**- ¿ Siguen aquí ? –ella los miraba sonriente – tú llegabas cuando yo me iba ¿ No que iban a salir ? – el joven fue el primero en contestar mientras que Kimmy jalaba aire y trataba de recuperar el control –

**Camus.**- A última hora decidimos quedarnos – su hermana alzó la vista mientras con tono casual se integraba a la plática –

**Kimmy.- **¿ Cómo te fue ?

**Belly**.- Grandioso, miren todo lo que compré – levantó ambos manos mostrando la cantidad de bolsas de diferentes tiendas que traía, fijó su mirada en el rostro de su hermana sonrojado para después mirar al peliazul que se notaba nervioso - ¿ Qué les pasa ?, están muy sospechositos – se rió divertida - ¿ Interrumpí algo importante ?

**Camus.**- No, para nada – miró a la pelirroja –

**Kimmy**.- No, aquí todo esta bien.

**Belly.-** Si ustedes lo dicen…y ¿ Ya cenaron ?

**Camus y Kimmy.**- ¡ No !

**Belly.**- Por que yo traigo un hambre increíble, esto de las compras me cansó, así que vamos.

**Camus.**- Gracias Belly pero yo mejor me despido.

**Belly**.- ¿ Vas a despreciarme la invitación ?

**Camus**.- No lo tomes así, pero supongo que quieres enseñarle a Kimmy todo lo que compraste.

**Belly.-** ¡ Vaya ! – se dirigió a su hermana que seguía sentada – este chico si comprende a las mujeres.

**Kimmy.**- Sí, totalmente.

**Camus.**- Yo me voy – se acercó a la peliazul para darle un beso en la mejilla – Belly un gusto en verte de nuevo.

**Belly**.- Igualmente

**Camus.- **Kimmy – se acercó a ella para darle la mano y ayudarla a incorporarse – gracias de nuevo, te veo mañana en la escuela , buenas noches belle mademoiselle – besó su mano con delicadeza mientras la veía con fascinación –

**Kimmy**.- Buenas noches, fue un placer estar contigo – se acercó tímidamente para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, la acción de la chica lo sorprendió gratamente provocando una sonrisa en su rostro –

**Camus.**- Buenas noches, compermiso señoritas – se dio la vuelta y se alejó mientras las dos chicas lo miraban, Belly volteó a ver su hermana que no perdía de vista la silueta de Camus –

**Belly.**- Tierra a Kimmy, llamando Tierra a Kimmy ¿ Estás aquí o en otro mundo ? – la peliazul se rió –

**Kimmy**.- Claro que estoy aquí así que no empieces – la miró mientras sonreía –

**Belly**.- De acuerdo, ven, vamos a mi cuarto quiero que lo veas todo.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ No que traías hambre ?

**Belly.**- Claro, ahorita que me suban la cena por que vengo muerta, ten, ayúdame con éstas – le pasó varias bolsas mientras caminaban hasta la casa –

**Miércoles**

**Cafetería Oros Olimbus**

La cafetería era uno de los lugares favoritos de los estudiantes puesto que distaba mucho de ser un lugar común, sus ventanales que daban a los hermosos jardines exteriores proporcionaban una vista hermosa, estaba compuesta por dos áreas, en la primera estaban las mesas redondas para ocuparlas un máximo de cuatro personas y se encontraban del lado derecho del lugar mientras que en lado opuesto las mesas eran igualmente circulares pero para diez personas, todas acompañadas por sillas tipo sillón , el lugar estaba decorado en un color verde manzana, su fuente de sodas era similar a la de un cine, había sido pensada para que todos los estudiantes estuvieran a gusto y relajados en un lugar creado especialmente para ellos, alrededor de la cafetería había pantallas de plasma que transmitían videos de los artistas de moda de todo el mundo.

Sentados en una mesa cercana a la entrada estaba Shiryu acompañado de dos bellas mujeres que se habían convertido en grandes amigas para él.

**Miho.**- Ya van a romper récord tú y Shunrei – cortó un pedazo de sus hot cakes y se lo ofreció al dragón –

**Shiryu**.- No exageres Miho – comió el bocado –

**Esmeralda.-** Es la verdad – se sonrió pícaramente con el muchacho –

**Shiryu**.- No hagan bromas de eso, ustedes saben que yo la amo desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Esmeralda.- **Pues tardaste mucho en decírcelo.

**Shiryu**.- Sí, lo sé - se quedó pensativo durante un momento – pero es que yo pensé que ella ya había decidido sacarme de su vida finalmente.

**Miho.- **Solo a ti se te ocurrió esa idea tan absurda, su amor siempre ha sido para ti , a ella jamás le importó lo lejos que estuvieras o lo poco que se veían.

**Shiryu**.- Como el tuyo a Seiya ¿ No? – los ojos de la peliazul se entristecieron al escuchar eso, mientras que Esmeralda le daba un codazo al pelinegro –

**Esmeralda**.- ¡ Shiryu !

**Miho**.- No te preocupes amiga, estoy bien – trató de sonar despreocupada – ya voy entendiendo que el corazón de Seiya le pertenecerá a Saori por siempre.

**Esmeralda.**- Pero no es el corazón de Seiya el único que cuenta aquí, Saori ni lo pela.

**Shiryu**.- Eso es verdad, ella anda con Shaka desde que nos liberaron del santuario, pasó muy poco tiempo después de eso cuando él se le declaró.

**Miho**.- ¡ Ay chicos !, mejor dejemos el tema por la paz, de verdad me deprime hablar de eso, yo nunca voy a poder competir con Saori ni en sueños – el ojiazul la tomó de la mano y la levantó al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo –

**Shiryu.- **Pues con todo respeto, Seiya está loco, por que nada más hay que ver como has cambiado, ya no te pareces en nada a la chica del orfanato que yo conocí, estás tan cambiada – la miró de arriba abajo situación que provocó que la chica se ruborizara –

**Esmeralda** .- Es cierto amiga, estás bellísima.

**Miho**.- Por favor …

**Shiryu.**- Te lo digo como tu amigo – la tomó por ambas manos – y como hombre, no tienes por que sentirte menos que Saori, eres muy hermosa y vestida así más – el dragón le guiñó un ojo –

**Miho.**- Ya deja de bromear.

**Shiryu**.- No es broma, mira a tu alrededor, ve cuantos chicos te están admirando ahorita – la rubia se levantó y la abrazó por detrás –

**Esmeralda**.- Eso es cierto y como no te van a mirar si vienes guapísima y además con tu cabello largo cabello te ves …¡ wooow !

Y en verdad la chica había cambiado radicalmente, ahora llevaba su cabello largo y éste formaba pequeñas ondas que enmarcaba su rostro mientras que un gracioso flequillo caía sobre su lado derecho, venía vestida con una blusa sin mangas con tirantes cruzados al frente, acompañada por una falda abierta desde la mitad de sus muslo del lado derecho que iba bajando hasta cubrir su rodilla del lado izquierdo, el escote de la falda estaba acompañado por un holán negro de seda al igual que el moño negro que marcaba su cadera, traía unas botas negras adornadas con unos pequeños y coquetos moños que la hacían ver sumamente femenina. Shiryu la admiraba y con una sonrisa le dijo –

**Shiryu.-** Si yo no estuviera locamente enamorado de Shunrei fácilmente me enamoraría de ti, eres bella por dentro y por fuera –tocó su nariz con su dedo índice - ¿ Entendido bonita ? – ella sonrío con ternura –

**Miho.-** Entendido.

**Esmeralda.**- Pues entonces sigamos almorzando – regresaron a sus asientos – y volviendo al tema ¿ Cómo piensas festejar este aniversario amigo ?, mira que ya llevan más de dos años de novios.

**Shiryu**.- Pues no lo sé, quiero hacer algo especial pero no tengo idea de que.

**Esmeralda **.- Eso no es ningún problema amigo – miró a Miho con ojos que indicaban complicidad –

**Shiryu**.- ¿ Ah no ? – la miró intrigado – a ver, explícate-

**Miho**.- Nosotras te vamos a ayudar.

**Esmeralda**.- Así es, tú despreocupate, nosotras vamos a preparar todo para que sea una cita inolvidable.

**Shiryu.**- Pero chicas …..

**Miho.**- No digas nada, tú confía en nosotras.

**Shiryu.**- ¿ Están seguras ? – las miró con un gesto de preocupación a lo que las chicas respondieron asintiendo con su cabeza y sonriendo divertidas – Creo que no tengo otra opción ¿ Verdad ?

**Miho y Esmeralda.**- Así es, no la tienes – los tres se reían divertidos cuando escucharon una voz familiar saludarlos –

**Seiya**.- ¡ Hola ! – apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Shiryu mientras miraba a Miho - ¿ Cómo están ?

**Esmeralda**.- Hola Seiya.

**Shiryu**.- Hola amigo – Miho tomó sus libros al tiempo que se levantaba para despedirse de sus amigos ignorando por completo al pegaso –

**Miho.**- Yo me adelanto chicos, los veo en el salón – se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí pero Seiya la detuvo al tomarla de una mano –

**Seiya.**- Espera Miho, si te molesta mi presencia, yo me voy.

**Miho.**- Por favor Seiya – había ironía en su voz – no te creas tan importante si me voy es por que tengo que ver a alguien no por tu presencia.

**Seiya**.- ¿ A alguien, a quién ? – ella se soltó de su agarre –

**Miho.**- No es asunto tuyo – miró a sus amigos y salió sin decir más, el castaño se sentó junto a sus amigos –

**Seiya**.- Miho está muy cambiada, se ha puesto muy bonita.

**Esmeralda.- **Miho no se ha puesto bonita, siempre lo ha sido solo que tú eres un ciego.

**Shiryu.-** Esmeralda no lo mortifiques.

**Seiya.**- Tienes razón Esmeralda pero créeme – la miró a los ojos – yo nunca quise lastimarla, siempre he tenido las mejores intenciones con ella.

**Esmeralda**.- A veces las mejores intenciones son las que más lastiman, pero en fin – tomó sus cosas – allá tú y tu conciencia, yo me voy, nos vemos, te espero en el salón Shiryu – el dragón la siguió con la vista para después mirar a su amigo que estaba cabizbajo –

**Shiryu.**- ¿ En qué piensas ?

**Seiya .**- De ser el héroe consentido pasé a ser el hombre más odiado.

**Shiryu.- **¿ A qué te refieres ?

**Seiya.**- Ya nadie me soporta, todas las chicas me odian, Esmeralda, Miho, Shunrei, Hilda, Fler y June encabeza la lista.

**Shiryu.**- De June es lógico, su familia adoptó formalmente a Miho, ahora es Miho Birhanu y la quieren mucho como si en verdad fuera su hija y ella los ama en la misma medida, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, ¿ Para qué te haces el tonto con respecto a June ?-apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo – tú has decidido ser el villano en esta historia.

**Seiya.**- Y ¿ Qué quieres que haga ?

**Shiryu**.- Yo no quiero que hagas nada eres tú quien se complica la vida solito.

**Facultad de veterinaria. Jardín exterior.**

Shura se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras abrían la sala audiovisual, aún no llegaba la mayoría del grupo así que el lugar estaba en total calma, disfrutaba su lectura cuando repentinamente sintió unas manos taparle los ojos y el delicado perfume a frutas invadió sus sentidos.

**Belly.-** ¿ Adivinas quién soy ? – él le tomó las manos mientras sonreía –

**Shura**.- Sí, mi hermosa compañera Belly.

**Belly**.- Gracias por el piropo – la peliazul lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras lo besaba en la mejilla - ¿ Qué estás leyendo ?

**Shura.**- Una novela de Ágata Christie, Muerte en el Nilo.

**Belly.**- Te gusta el misterio ¿ Eh ? – ella se sentó junto a él – a mi también me gusta leer de misterio y de terror.

**Shura**.- Entonces ya tenemos algo más en común para platicar largamente ¿ No ? – ella afirmó con su cabeza – ¿ Ya checaste los apuntes ?

**Belly.**-¡ Uy !, no – ella se apenó – la verdad he tenido flojera pero la próxima semana lo hago sin falta.

**Shura**.- Sería lo mejor por que si no se te va a cargar mucho el trabajo, parece que la semana que entra entramos de lleno a prácticas de medicina preventiva y salud, así como a la de administración de empresas.

**Belly.-** ¿ Me lo juras ?

**Shura.**- Eso escuché, parece que el viernes nos asignan a los diferentes lugares, a ti ¿ Dónde te gustaría practicar ?

**Belly.-** En cualquier lugar, la verdad yo adoro a la mayoría de los animales, claro que si tuviera la suerte de practicar con caballos, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo , son animales tan maravillosos, imponentes, fuertes, elegantes, nobles – él la miraba con curiosidad y ternura, le llamaba mucho la atención como se emocionaba al referirse a estos animales, eso lo hizo sonreir plenamente

**Belly.**- ¿ Te estás riendo de mi ?

**Shura**.- No, me llama la atención tu entusiasmo por los caballos ¿ Por qué te gustan tanto ?

**Belly**.- Muy buena pregunta, lo que pasa es que tienes junto a ti a una experta en equitación, yo monto desde que tenía 5 años y a los 10 participé en mi primera competencia ecuestre.

**Shura.- **¡ Vaya !, que agradable sorpresa – ella sonrío orgullosa – ¿ Has participado en competencias a nivel internacional ?

**Belly**.- Sí, hace un año quedé en segundo lugar y este pretendo quedar en primero, de hecho mi caballo no tarda en llegar, están por confirmarme la fecha, ¿ A ti te gusta montar ?

**Shura**.- Sí, no soy un experto pero tampoco me caigo del caballo – ella soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, se puso de pie frente a él –

**Belly**.- Entonces que te parece si en cuanto llegue Sakjarov te invito a montar ¿ qué dices ?

**Shura**.- Acepto, es un compromiso Belly – le dio su mano y estrecho con delicadeza la de la chica mientras ella lo miraba sonriente –

**Belly.-** Es un compromiso.

**Facultad de Artes Visuales Salón Eta- 3**

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, que le daba unos centímetros arriba de la cintura y ojos azul turquesa, exponía su tema frente al grupo, todos prestaban atención menos Dita y Masky que se sentaban en las sillas del fondo del aula.

**Masky.**- ¿ Vamos a ir al antro el sábado ?

**Dita.**- Claro, pero ¿ Vamos solos o llevamos compañía ?

**Masky.-** ¿ Tienes con quien ir ?

**Dita**.- Por favor – sonrió maliciosamente – a mi nunca me falta con quien ir ¿ A ti si te falta ?

**Masky**.- Obvio que no, pienso invitar a Alitzel –su amigo preguntó en tono burlón –

**Dita**.- ¿ Le toca este fin de semana ?

**Masky**.- Algo así, algo así.

**Dita.**- Eres de un cínico increíble – sonrieron divertidos – la voz de su compañera Nili que acababa de terminar su exposición los hizo poner atención al llamar a Dita al frente.

**Nili.**- Dita ¿ Quisieras dar la conclusión del tema ? – con un ademán de manos le indicó que pasara al frente , mientras que él la miraba cómodamente sentado , ella lo miró en espera de que se levantara - ¿ Y bien Dita ?

**Dita**.- Te puedo dar mi conclusión desde aquí – se levantó , mientras que Circe que estaba sentada hasta el frente se giró y lo retó abiertamente –

**Circe**.- Pero las regla impuesta por el profesor dice que para dar la conclusión hay que pasar al frente del grupo – el peliazul la miró disgustado – claro a menos que no estuvieras atento a la exposición de Nili por estar platicando con Ángelo.

**Dita.-** ¿ Por qué en lugar de vigilarnos no pones atención a la clase ? – con tono burlón le dijo – muñequita – su mirada de la chica emanaba enojo puro –

**Profesor**.- ¡ Ya basta jóvenes !, Señor Lundberg pase al frente – el joven obedeció tranquilamente, al llegar al frente comenzó a hablar con una seguridad abrumadora mientras miraba a Circe directo a los ojos –

**Dita.-** Después de la exposición de Nili – le dirigió una mirada amable a la pelicastaña para continuar con su mirada fija en Circe – puedo concluir que en el arte medieval la temática religiosa fue su tema central mientras que en el renacimiento se recuperaron los temas clásicos adquiridos a través del humanismo – la rubia a cada palabra apretaba con más fuerza su mandíbula – ambas son expresiones de dos sociedades surgidas de contextos históricos diferentes – se paró frente a Circe con la misma actitud retadora de la chica – el arte medieval estuvo marcado por las estructuras feudales y el dominio de la nobleza y claro, el renacimiento italiano surge de la sociedad burguesa organizada en repúblicas independientes – sonrió satisfecho para dirigirse al profesor - ¿ Así está bien o amplio más mi conclusión profesor ?

**Profesor**.- Muy bien Señor Lundberg, regrese a su lugar – él peliazul pasa junto a la rubia y le susurra –

**Dita.-** ¿ Qué te pareció muñequita ? – la joven disgustada gira su rostro furiosa en sentido opuesto –

**Profesor.-** Muy bien, ahora me anotan en una hoja su conclusión sobre la exposición de la señorita Kiel y de la conclusión dada por el señor Lundberg.

**Universidad oros Olimbus Auditorio**

El conferencista terminó su exposición sobre " Desarrollo de la robótica y su aplicación a la medicina " exitosamente ante los alumnos de medicina, los jóvenes comenzaron a retirarse mientras iban platicando sobre lo expuesto, recogiendo sus cosas estaba Hilda que le preguntó a su amiga –

**Hilda-** ¿ Tomaste apuntes ?

**Xally.**- No, voy a hacer el resumen en la cafetería ¿ Quieres acompañarme ?

**Hilda**.- Claro, así nos tomamos un café y chismeamos un ratito.

**Xally**.- Eso es perfecto – su mirada se fijó en Aioria que seguía sentado en la primera fila – ¿ Qué le pasa a Aioria ?

**Hilda**.- Problemas de amor – la pelinegra llamó la atención del chico –

**Xally**.- ¡ Hey Aioria ! –el castaño volteó a ver a las dos chicas – vamos a la cafetería ¿ No quieres venir ?

**Aioria**.- ¿ No van a entrar a la siguiente clase ?

**Hilda.**- Ay amigo – se acercó a él – andas en la luna ¿ No recuerdas que hoy solo veníamos a las tres primeras clases y a la conferencia ?

**Aioria**.- Es verdad – suspiró – lo olvidé – la pelinegra llegó hasta donde estaba el joven , se hincó frente a él mientras sus ojos borgoña lo miraban con preocupación –

**Xally**.- ¿ Estás así de nuevo por Marin ? – el caballero solamente clavó su mirada en el suelo - ¿ Hasta cuando vas a sufrir por ella ?, no te merece.

**Hilda**.- Xally tiene razón, eres un gran hombre, puedes tener a la mujer que desees.

**Aioria.**- No, no puedo tener a la que quiero, ella está enamorada de mi hermano.

**Hilda**.- La verdad dudo que eso sea amor – se cruzó de brazos –

**Aioria**.- ¿ De qué hablas ?

**Hilda.**- Marin no esta enamorada, está confundida, deslumbrada, algo así.

**Xally.**- Y muy influenciada por ti.

**Aioria**.- ¿ Por mi ?, explícate.

**Xally.-** El supuesto amor de Marin por Aiorus no es más que un deslumbramiento, tantos años te escuchó hablar de él, de lo maravilloso, grandioso que era, que lo que tiene ahorita es eso, deslumbramiento, nada mas – se puso de pie junto a su amiga –

**Aioria.**- No, ustedes no la conocen bien, ella no es de ese tipo, es una mujer sensata – ambas chicas se vieron mientras torcían su boca – siempre ha sabido lo que quiere.

**Xally.**- Tal vez no la conocemos como dices pero te conocemos a ti.

**Hilda.**- Y te queremos mucho, no nos gusta verte sufrir así – él miró a sus amigas, en su mirada se reflejaba la sinceridad de sus palabras – sí como tú dices ella no actúa por impulso entonces deja que sea el tiempo quien decida si entre Marin y Aiorus puede haber una relación – sus ojos verdes del muchacho se entristecieron, la pelinegra tomó su rostro entre sus manos –

**Xally**.- Y tú mientras date la oportunidad de que otras personas te conozcan y te valoren.

**Aioria.**- Gracias, gracias a las dos – sonrió con dulzura – con ustedes a mi lado todo es más fácil – las dos sonrieron y al mismo tiempo lo abrazaron, él se sintió reconfortado y muy cobijado por el afecto de sus amigas –

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, Camino a la biblioteca.**

El camino que conducía la biblioteca por la parte trasera a través de los jardines, no era muy usado por la mayoría de los estudiantes ya que era más largo.

El trayecto hecho con adoquín estaba acompañado por arcos cargados de rosas de diferentes colores, aparte de proporcionar un maravilloso y colorido espectáculo, daba una agradable sombra a quien transitaba por ahí, a su costado los jardines con césped perfectamente cuidado eran un lugar apacible para descansar.

Circe caminaba tranquilamente por el corredor de arcos disfrutando el aroma que despedían las rosas y gozando los colores que se mezclaban de las rosas rojas, amarillas, blancas, rosas. Llevaba una playera negra sin mangas con estampado en blanco al frente que hacía juego con su minifalda de franjas horizontales negras y blancas , sus zapatillas blancas de listón anudadas hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas producían el único sonido en el pasillo, llevaba su cabello suelto y éste se movía con la misma cadencia de la chica, iba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de otros pasos acercándose a ella, repentinamente alguien la sujetó por su brazo izquierdo por lo que se giró para ver de quien se trataba, Dita la miraba disgustado.

**Circe.-** ¿ Qué te pasa ?, suéltame – se jaló inquieta zafándose del joven –

**Dita.**- Vine a hablar contigo.

**Circe.**- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – trató de seguir su camino pero él se puso enfrente impidiéndoselo –

**Dita.**- Pues yo digo que si tenemos algo de que hablar.

**Circe**.- ¿ Ah si ? – su tono se tornó burlón – y ¿ Cómo de qué ?

**Dita**.- De lo que pasó en el salón – el peliazul estaba enojado – trataste de ponerme en ridículo.

**Circe.-** Yo no tengo la culpa de que te la pases platicando en clase.

**Dita**.- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es cosa que te importe – su tono de voz sonó con más firmeza – te demostré que estaba atento a la exposición de Nili y la única que quedó en ridículo fuiste tú muñequita.

**Circe.**- Ya te dije que no me llames así – ella también estaba enojada – hoy tuviste suerte pero no siempre será así.

**Dita.-** Por favor – sonrió con cinismo – vamos muñequita dime la verdad ¿ Por qué me alucinas tanto ? – él se le fue acercando mientras ella daba pequeños pasos para poner una distancia prudente entre ellos, el peiazul la tomó por sorpresa y la abrazó por la cintura – si no soy tan malo – sus ojos de Dita denotaban seducción mientras los de la rubia desafío – mira que masky tiene mucha razón, eres muy hermosa, me encantan tus ojos sobre todo cuando despiden tanta furia, te hacen ver más sexy.

**Circe.**- Eres un idiota – la chica estaba furiosa - ¡ suéltame inmediatamente ! – ella temblaba y su respiración estaba agitada , situación que no pasó inadvertida para el caballero –

**Dita**.- ¿ Y si no lo hago ? – imprimió más fuerza a su abrazo acercándola más a él - ¿ Crees que puedas soltarte ?

**Circe** - ¡ Ya basta, déjame ! – forcejeó entre sus brazos con la mayor fuerza de la que era capaz - no te me acerques – los ojos de la chica comenzaron a nublarse y miraban a Dita de una forma que él identificó de inmediato, era miedo lo que reflejaban, el mismo miedo que había infundido en muchas personas durante sus batallas, esto provocó que aflojara la presión de sus brazos para soltarla cuando escuchó una voz firme darle una orden terminante –

**Mu.**- ¡ Suéltala Dita ! – los ojos verdes del lemuriano se clavaron en su amigo, Circe sintió como su compañero la soltaba mientras las fuerzas a ella la abandonaban –

**Dita.**- De acuerdo- miró a Mu con detenimiento, el ariano había elevado su cosmo de modo que él lo percibiera, en su mirada del ojiverde había un claro desafío – yo solo bromeaba con ella pero ya ví que no se puede – miró a Circe que seguía igual de afectada y con voz serena se disculpó – nos vemos muñequita, disculpa la broma – dicho esto comenzó a andar mientras se despedía de Mu con un ademán de mano.

**Mu**.- ¡ Circe ! – se acercó con preocupación a ella quien al sentirlo cerca sufrió un ligero desvanecimiento, el joven la tomó en brazos para dirigirse al césped y depositarla suavemente en él , se sentó a su lado para abrazarla cuidadosamente - ¿ Estás bien ? – ella negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –

**Circe.**- No me dejes, por favor.

**Mu.**- No me voy a mover de aquí, tranquila – masajeo su espalda suavemente – Dita puede ser muy pesado en sus bromas pero sería incapaz de lastimarte.

**Circe**.- Lo sé – continuaba respirando agitadamente , mientras que un sudor frío hacía su aparición en su blanco rostro – es solo que …..

**Mu**.- ¿ Te acordaste de …. – ella asintió nerviosamente, abrazó a Mu con más fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del caballero, él intensificó su abrazo al tiempo que elevaba su cosmo para confortarla con su cálidez que producía, la rubia lloraba desconsolada, con una infinita tristeza que provenía de lo más profundo de su corazón, dentro de los brazos de su amigo se sentía protegida, él comenzó a hablarle con dulzura – tienes que hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarlo – al escuchar eso su cuerpo volvió a temblar como una hoja al viento –

**Circe.-** No puedo, no puedo, no puedo – la desesperación en su voz hizo que Mu la acercara más a él, sin que quedara un espacio entre ellos –

**Mu**.- Tranquilízate, estás aquí conmigo, yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase – Circe levantó su rostro para mirarlo, sabía que eran verdaderas las palabras del joven, estaba tan agradecida con la vida por tenerlo como amigo, a su lado, como siempre él estaba para ella en las buenas y las malas, el ojiverde la miró tiernamente y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, mientras le susurraba al oído –

**Mu.- **Todo comenzó así... desde el primer día en que te ví, siempre ayudándome... has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas... al igual que yo he estado contigo... me has hecho más fuerte... pero a la vez mas débil en el corazón...eres la personita más tierna que he conocido…solo quiero que sepas que por nada en el mundo te quiero perder... y que digan lo que digan, pase lo que pase... **yo siempre estaré contigo... siempre.…eres mi mejor amiga****…**- la besó tiernamente en su frente , se abrazaron sin decir nada, solo compartiendo ese momento que les pertenecía solo a ellos y a nadie más…

** Continuará….**

**Hola, hola !..pues bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo que espero les haya gustado, sé que vamos despacito pero repito que es necesario para ir poniendo bien la situación de cada personaje para entender bien los sucesos por venir, además de que son muchos personajes y todos merecen un espacio.**

**Desde el fondo de mi corazón les agradezco el apoyo a este fic, estoy muy emocionada por que yo pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar pero gracias a todos los que me están apoyando siempre y que me dan ánimos….**

**Nicky..arigato por el regalo de esta semana, el mejor regalo de San Valentín !...eres una amiga maravillosa.**

**Xiadani, sé que vas a hacer corajes pero aún así te adorooo, no te enojes mucho.**

**Eli, ya subí las 5 casas y wooooow !, y eso me sirvió para terminar este capítulo, ojalá te guste.**

**Elisha, adoro tu nombre, preciosa gracias, gracias por compartir conmigo esta locura permanente.**

**Artemisa-Cazadora, gracias por tu lindo rewiew espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**anikasukino 5d, gracias por tus lindas palabras, espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

**shaoran-sagitario, gracias por seguir mi historia y por todo tu apoyo significa mucho para mi.**

**Gracias a Saint Miruku, xanxel , patydcapricornio, no he tenido el gusto de platicar con ustedes pero les agradezco su interés en mi historia, espero poder platicar con ustedes alguna vez.**

**Y a todos los que pasan por aquí muchas gracias.**

**Y obviamente Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos…los amo…!**

**Gracias por su amistad !**


	5. Mi corazón es tuyo

**Capitulo 5 …. " Mi corazón es tuyo "**

**Antes de comenzar quiero recomendarles que donde vean estos asteriscos *** si quieren lo lean con estos dos temas de fondo que son los culpables de lo que escribí … ****One day soundtrack de Pirates of Caribbean y Titanic Rose's theme, los encuentran en Youtube.**

**Ahora sí...comenzamos...**

**Facultad de Arquitectura , salon alpha – 2.**

El grupo escuchaba atentamente al profesor que les informaba sobre un proyecto.

**Profesor.**- Ustedes ya sabían que en este semestre había un objetivo específico para que trabajaran en parejas compartiendo la mesa – Milo lo interrumpió con su desenfada actitud –

**Milo**.- Pues yo sí lo sabía pero aquí mi amigo Aldebarán no se da por enterado, se agarra la mesa para él solo – el salón se llenó de carcajadas por lo que el profesor reprendió al ojiazul –

**Profesor.**- Milo, ¿ Puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño irresponsable ?

**Milo.**- Ay profesor, venga a trabajar usted con él para que vea por que me quejo – el guardián de tauro le dio un codazo para que se callara – ¿ Lo ve ?, ya hasta me está golpeando.

**Profesor**.- ¡ Milo ! – el joven comprendió y guardó silencio – Este año se realizará un proyecto muy ambicioso que convoca a todas las universidades …

**Milo.**- Y ¿ En qué consiste el proyecto ?

**Profesor.-** Podría explicarlo si dejaras de interrumpir Milo .

**Milo**.- ¿ Si verdad ?, muy bien profesor continue por favor - su actitud en apariencia condescendiente provocó una leve sonrisa en su mentor -

**Profesor**.- Gracias – miró al peliazul que seguía con actitud despreocupada, a su parecer era el único de sus alumnos que no se intimidaba con su presencia – Este proyecto se basa en el diseño y construcción de una biblioteca que satisfaga las necesidades del alumnado universitario y de otros niveles – el peliazul volvió a interrumpir con su natural desenfado –

**Milo**.- Pero si ya tenemos una y muy buena por cierto.

**Profesor.**- Si Milo – suspiró resignado – efectivamente nuestra biblioteca es muy buena pero es solamente para nivel universitario y este proyecto lo que pretende es que sea funcional para todos los niveles e incluso sea un espacio de esparcimiento , todas las universidades presentarán su proyecto en la primera fase , de ahí se elegirá a un ganador por ciudad y por último el mejor a nivel nacional, hecho esto, se procederá a la construcción, al proyecto ganador se le dará promoción a nivel nacional e internacional, así que espero que comprendan la importancia y seriedad de este asunto.

**Milo.**- Pero a mi no me queda claro que tiene que ver eso con nosotros.

**Profesor**.- A esa parte es a la que intento llegar Milo, una de las bases del concurso es que el proyecto será realizado en su totalidad por alumnos de la carrera de arquitectura.

**Camus.**- ¿ Por nosotros ? – el peliazul se mostró sorprendido.

**Profesor.- **Así es, con esto se pretende darle impulso a los nuevos egresados y sobre todo poner a prueba la calidad de los programas de estudio aplicados a este nivel.

**Aldebarán.-** ¿ Quienes serán los encargados de tal hazaña ?

**Milo.**- Ay Alde – lo miró con cara burlona – pues es obvio que entre todo el grupo.

**Profesor.-** Te equivocas Milo, yo voy a elegir a los dos mejores alumnos de acuerdo a una evaluación crítica sobre su desempeño a lo largo de su carrera, y sobre todo a una evaluación constante a partir de hoy.

Una chica de cabello plateado y expresivos ojos ámbar como su nombre lo interrumpió curiosa.

**Ámbar.**- Durante ¿ Cuánto tiempo nos va a estar evaluando ?

**Profesor**.- De dos semanas a un mes, dependiendo de la fecha de arranque de la convocatoria que están por confirmar.

**Camus.**- ¿ Por qué solamente dos alumnos, no es un proyecto demasiado grande para que solamente esté a cargo de dos personas ? – Kimmy permanecía callada con la mirada triste –

**Profesor.**- Muy buena observación Camus, yo dije que elegiré a los mejores alumnos para que sean los directores del proyecto, pero ellos a su vez se encargarán de elegir a su equipo de trabajo.

**Aldebarán.**- ¿ De cuántas personas estamos hablando en total ?

**Profesor.**- De un total de 8 personas, los dos directores de proyecto y seis miembros de apoyo, ahora les explicaré detalladamente mis criterios de evaluación – Camus miró a Kimmy que seguía muy callada y en voz baja le comentó –

**Camus**.- Es una gran oportunidad ¿ No te parece ?

**Kimmy.-** Sí, muy grande – el peliazul se fijó en los ojos fiushas de la pelirroja que de repente habían perdido todo su brillo –

**Camus**.- ¿ Estás triste ?

**Kimmy.**- Decepcionada, no creo que yo pueda aspirar a participar.

**Camus.**- ¿ Te interesa ?

**Kimmy.- **Sí, pero..

**Profesor.-** Señor Carlier, señorita Franco ¿ Quieren compartir algo con la clase ?

**Kimmy.**- No profesor, perdón – el joven la miró y con actitud altiva contradijo a la pelirroja que lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada -

**Camus.**- Sí, una duda, ¿ Kimmy también puede participar ?

**Kimmy.-** Camus – lo sujetó del brazo – no, por favor.

**Profesor.**- ¿ No es algo que ella debería preguntar ? – miró a la chica visiblemente apenada –

**Camus.- **Tal vez pero lo pregunté yo – sin duda Milo y Camus eran los alumnos más difíciles del grupo, el primero por ser tan extrovertido y el segundo por que tenía un carácter sumamente difícil por ser tan soberbio –

**Profesor**.- De eso hablaremos al final , ¿ Puedo continuar ? – el caballero asintió con la mirada – gracias - continuó hablando con todos expectantes a cada palabra -

**Oros Olimbus, cafetería**

Hyoga esperaba impaciente a que Seiya terminara de pagar en la caja.

**Hyoga.**- ¿ Te quieres apurar ?, nos van a dejar afuera por impuntuales.

**Seiya.- **Ahí voy – tomó los dos vasos con café al tiempo que le daba uno al cisne – además ya te dije que no vino la maestra

**Hyoga.**- La última vez que te creí me quedé afuera sin presentar el examen.

**Seiya.**- Ése fue un malentendido, esta vez estoy seguro - los dos salieron para dirigirse a su facultad –

**Hyoga.**- Por cierto dime con quien estás saliendo

**Seiya.**- Por el momento no puedo, ella tiene novio.

**Hyoga**.- ¿ Estás hablando de Saori ?

**Seiya.-** ¡ Que joder el tuyo !..¿ Por qué piensan que todo lo que hago es por ella ?

**Hyoga.-** ¿ Por qué será ? – el pegaso se disponía a contestar cuando vió a la profesora dirigirse a su facultad –

**Seiya**.- ¿ Sabes qué ?, tienes razón.

**Hyoga.**- Lo sabía, siempre es Saori.

**Seiya**.- No me refiero a eso, de nuevo me volví a equivocar – señaló a la mujer unos metros adelante – allá va la maestra.

**Hyoga**.- Te lo dije – ambos se apresuraron a beber el café y acto seguido aplicaron su velocidad para pasar a la mujer que solo sintió pasar una ráfaga a su lado –

**Facultad de arquitectura, salón alpha - 2**

Al término de la clase el profesor le pidió a Kimmy y Camus que se quedaran, una vez que todos habían salido les indicó que se acercaran al escritorio.

**Profesor.- **Kimmy necesito que me digas si te interesa participar en el proyecto.

**Kimmy.**- Sí profesor, me atrae mucho la idea.

**Profesor**.- Revisé tu expediente antes de venir a clases y ví que estuviste tomando cursos, presentando exámenes para estar al mismo nivel del grupo durante meses – ella asintió – pero para que puedas tener la misma oportunidad que el resto del grupo yo necesito evaluarte – el peliazul protestó visiblemente molesto –

**Camus**.- Eso es injusto, usted mismo acaba de decir que se la pasó durante meses presentando exámenes y cursos.

**Profesor.**- Sí Camus, pero esos exámenes no los apliqué yo, a mi me interesa evaluarla personalmente y de acuerdo a mis criterios y necesidades, tal vez esto te suene prematuro – fijó su vista en la chica – pero ¿ Ya estás al corriente de los apuntes ?

**Kimmy.**- Ya tengo la mayoría, lo que me falta lo termino hoy.

**Profesor**.- Muy bien, en idiomas ¿ Cómo estás ?, específicamente en inglés y francés.

**Kimmy**.- Con el inglés no tengo ningún problema, lo hablo y lo comprendo al cien por ciento, pero en francés si ando un poco atrasada – la seguridad con la que la chica contestaba mantenían a Camus absorto en ella –

**Profesor.**- Camus tú eres de Francia ¿ Cierto ?

**Camus**.- Sí, yo puedo ayudarla con el francés y con todo lo que necesite.

**Profesor.**-Entonces Kimmy ¿ Estás de acuerdo con que te haga un examen la próxima semana, el viernes para ser exactos ? – su respuesta fue contundente –

**Kimmy.**- Sí profesor.

**Profesor**.- Muy bien, me gusta tu disposición, eso habla bien de ti, si lo apruebas tendrás las mismas oportunidades que el resto del grupo – sonrió agradecida – eso sería todo por hoy, así que comienza a prepararte, compermiso, nos vemos mañana – salió sin decir más.

**Camus.**- ¿ No crees que fue poco tiempo el que te dio ?

**Kimmy.-** No, si estudio con ganas, estoy segura de pasarlo, además recuerda que me pasé meses en cursos y exámenes así que tengo muchas cosas muy frescas en la memoria – sus ojos volvieron a brillar mientras sonreía – además me emociona la idea de participar y esa es una razón más que suficiente para esforzarme.

**Camus**.- Pues yo te voy a ayudar a estudiar ¿ Quieres ? – la sonrisa que le obsequió la hizo sonreir aún más –

**Kimmy.-** Claro que quiero sobre todo con el francés.

**Camus**.- Es un trato Belle mademoiselle – le ofreció su mano a la chica que sin dudarlo la estrechó suavemente, el peliazul se la besó tiernamente – yo seré tu maestro particular ¿ Cuándo empezamos ?

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Me vería muy encajosa si te digo que desde hoy ?

**Camus.**- Si quieres empezar hoy, yo encantado ¿ Dónde quieres hacerlo, en tu casa ?

**Kimmy.**- ¡Hummmm ! – se quedó pensando por unos segundos – no lo sé, mi casa es muy grande pero con Belly va a ser difícil, es un verdadero torbellino, no conoce el significado de privacidad y no entres – no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse a su hermana irrumpiendo en su cuarto como acostumbraba hacerlo –

**Camus.**- ¿ Te molestaría si te ofrezco mi casa ?

**Kimmy**.- No, ¿ Cómo crees ?, al contrario pena me da.

**Camus.**- ¡ Ah-ah ! – puso suavemente su dedo sobre sus labios - ¿ Qué dijimos sobre tener pena conmigo ? ¿ Ya no lo recuerdas ?

**Kimmy**.- Si lo recuerdo – su rostro estaba sonrojado – pero así soy, penosa a más no poder.

**Camus**.- Y te ves muy bonita cuando te apenas.

**Kimmy**.- Gracias.

**Camus.-** Bueno, entonces partamos o vamos a empezar muy tarde a estudiar, por favor – con un ademán le indicó que salieran – tú primero – la chica lo miró con ternura –

**Kimmy.**- Gracias por ayudarme.

**Camus.-** De nada – los dos salieron sonriendo mientras platicaban del proyecto –

**Casa de Circe**

Su mansión se encontraba en la zona más exclusiva de Atenas, destacaba entre todas las demás por estar fuertemente custodiada por guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día , contaba con los sistemas de vigilancia más modernos del mundo, entrar ahí era prácticamente imposible a menos que te encontraras entre la lista de visitantes autorizados por la familia, el portón se abrió de par en par al ver llegar un Bugatti Veyron blanco tripulado por la bella rubia, sin hacer mayor escala se adentró a toda velocidad por el camino de adoquín, bordeado por fuentes inteligentes en forma de chorros que interactuaban con el movimiento del camino, por las noches eran un espectáculo digno de verse al combinarse con diferentes colores, estacionó el carro al final del camino para que el chofer de la casa lo llevará hasta el garage, empezó a caminar rumbo a su espléndida mansión al estilo californiano, la casa era de tres niveles blanca con bordes en café claro, con techos de tejas rosadas, al frente de la casa destacaba la enorme piscina rodeada de jardines perfectamente bien cuidados, la casa tenía grandes ventanales que por dentro permitían durante el día una magnífica iluminación, los dos pisos superiores tenían terrazas corridas para poder admirar los jardines y sus alrededores desde cualquier ángulo.

La rubia subió los tres escalones que conducían a la entrada principal rápidamente, se dirigió al recibidor que era en estilo californiano, con paredes en blanco y rosa pastel, grandes ventanales con cortinas en rosa que conducían a la terraza, la sala blanca tenía cojines blancos y bugambilias en contraste, atrás de ella una hermosa chimenea blanca, al entrar miró a su mamá parada junto a uno de los ventanales, mirando hacia los jardines.

Karin era una afamada diseñadora de ropa, físicamente era muy parecida a Circe, con el cabello rubio como ella, alta, delgada pero a diferencia de su hija sus ojos eran violetas, se giró cuando escuchó la voz de su hija llamarla.

**Circe.**- Hola mami – llegó hasta ella al tiempo que la besaba –

**Karin.-** Hola preciosa ¿ Cómo te fue ?

**Circe**.- Bien y a ti ¿ Qué tal tu día ?

**Karin.- **Me parece que mejor que el tuyo, ¿ Por qué traes los ojos rojos, lloraste ?

**Circe**.- No mami, ¿ De dónde sacas esas ideas ? – su mamá la miró fijamente –

**Karin**.- Circe ….

**Circe **.- Ay mami, mejor dime que te habló Mu.

**Karin.**- ¿ Y tiene algo de malo que tu amigo se preocupe por ti ?

**Circe.- **Claro que no pero yo no quería preocuparte ¿ Te lo contó todo ? – su mamá asintió, la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta el sofá –

**Karin.**- Me preocupa que te pasen esas cosas, y por eso ya tomé medidas.

**Circe.**- ¿ De qué hablas ?

**Karin**.- Quiero presentarte a alguien – la chica la miraba intrigada, mientras que su madre le indicaba hacia donde dirigir su vista – te presento a Nicandro, a partir de hoy tu guardaespaldas y chofer – el hombre era alto aproximadamente de 1.92 m, cabello negro perfectamente bien peinado, ojos azules, vestía un impecable traje gris Oxford con una camisa en tono palo de rosa y corbata gris perla, miraba con una cálida sonrisa a la rubia que lo miraba sorprendida –

**Circe**.- ¿ Mi qué ? – el hombre podía decirse que estaba guapo y tenía personalidad pero eso a ella no le convencía – ¡ Aaay no mami !, no inventes.

**Nicandro**.- Buenas tardes señorita, es un gusto conocerla y servirla.

**Circe.**- Ay si, si, si igual – se giró de frente a su madre – ¡ Pero no mami !, no me hagas esto se van a burlar de mi en la universidad, voy a ser la única loca con chofer.

**Karin**.- Circe comprende que para mi es de vital importancia que tengas a alguien cuidándote, hay veces que no te veo en todo el día o peor aún en varios días – su hija la miraba desesperada – así que lo de Nicandro no está a discusión.

**Circe.**- Pero a mi me gusta ser libre, sin que me vigilen, me ha costado mucho retomar mi independencia para que ahora…

**Karin.**- Circe, por favor….. – la miró directo a los ojos, la chica sabía que cuando su mamá la miraba así ya había acabado el debate, la consentía y mucho pero jamás le había ganado una batalla –

**Circe.**- ¡ Ashhhhhh !, ¡ Voy a matar a Mu ! – se dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el sillón manoteando con los brazos al aire con la mirada fija en el techo – ok, ok, ya entendí pero mi Bugatti solamente lo manejo yo y cuando salga a una cita con un chico voy sola - advirtió con firmeza -

**Karin.-** Eso lo discutimos después – la ojiazul se levantó impulsada como por un resorte quedando parada de frente a su madre –

**Circe.- **¡ Mamaaaaaaá ! – la mujer soltó una carcajada ante la rabieta de su hija –

**Karin.**- Ya me voy preciosa, tengo una cita con ya sabes quien – la besó dulcemente – si necesitas algo pídeselo a él , nos vemos, Nicandro te la encargo.

**Nicandro .- **Si señora, hasta luego – la bella diseñadora salió sin hacer caso de los pucheros de la rubia, el hombre se le acercó – Señorita …. – ella lo interrumpió abruptamente mientras lo encaraba –

**Circe**.- Ni creas ¿ Eh ? – el hombre la miraba confundido – no te la creas que vas a estar aquí por mucho tiempo, yo no quiero un guardaespaldas.

**Nicandro **– En el momento que la señora me retire del servicio me voy señorita pero mientras mi deber es protegerla y estar a su servicio.

**Circe**.- Entonces debo entender que así te corra a cada minuto no me vas a hacer caso ¿ Verdad ? – el hombre asintió respetuosamente al tiempo que la joven suspiraba resignada – esta bien, me rindo – torció su boca – voy a darme un baño y no te quiero cerca de mi puerta así que mejor vete a lavar y encerar mi auto ¿ Entendiste ?

**Nicandro**.- Sí señorita.

**Circe**.- ¡ Ah !, otra cosa – caminó rumbo a las escaleras – ve a la cocina y ordena que me suban una jarra de naranjada con hielo – él la miró atento – pero muévete Nicandrito – le tronó los dedos – si vas a estar a mis órdenes más te vale que te muevas y rapidito ¿ Comprendes ?

**Nicandro **.- Si señorita, enseguida – caminó rumbo a la cocina cuando escuchó el grito de la rubia –

**Circe**.- ¡ Nicandro !, también baja mi bolsa con mis libros y llévalos a mi estudio ¿ Sabes dónde está ? – el hombre negó con la cabeza – pues averígualo y rápido.

**Nicandro .**- Sí señorita – el hombre salió a toda prisa ante la sonrisa divertida de la chica, sin duda su mamá había elegido bien, el hombre parecía estar dispuesto a soportarla sin oponerse a nada, pero eso no quitaba que en su cabeza seguía rondando la idea de matar a Mu –

**Penthouse de Camus**

La puerta de su elevador privado se abrió dejando ante la vista de Kimmy el magnífico lugar, admiró la elegancia del lugar, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron los ventanales que ofrecían una vista maravillosa de Atenas.

**Camus.- **Por favor – le cedió el paso con una inclinación – estás en tu casa .

**Kimmy.- **Gracias, que lindo lugar.

**Camus.**- Pues está a tus órdenes igual que el que la habita – sonrió con amabilidad mientras se dirigía al bar que se encontraba a un costado del comedor - ¿ Gustas algo de tomar, refresco, agua ?, no sé lo que quieras.

**Kimmy.**- No gracias, ¿ Aquí vamos a estudiar ?

**Camus**.- No, lo vamos a hacer en un lugar que es donde yo lo hago pero antes quisiera platicar contigo ¿ Podemos ? – asintió sonriente – ven Kimmy – la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá de dos plazas, ahí se acomodaron hasta quedar frente a frente – Tal vez no me creas mucho lo que te voy a decir pero esta no es la primera vez que voy a ser maestro de alguien – ella lo miraba atenta – por eso quisiera hacerte unas preguntas específicas.

**Kimmy**.- Claro, no hay problema, tú pregunta – el rostro del peliazul adquirió su clásico semblante serio lo cual la descontroló un poco –

**Camus**.- ¿ Por qué te interesa tanto el proyecto ? – se dió cuenta que esta conversación era algo serio para el joven así que jaló aire y contesto con la misma actitud –

**Kimmy.- **Me interesa por varias razones, profesionalmente es una gran oportunidad, ya que de ser el proyecto ganador, a los que participen en él les dará un gran impulso en su carrera – él la escuchaba con toda su atención pero sin mostrar expresión alguna – como estudiante me permitiría demostrarle al grupo y a los profesores que tengo la capacidad para participar a pesar de no haber cursado mis estudios aquí desde el principio, eso es muy importante para mi – lo último despertó la curiosidad del caballero –

**Camus **.- ¿ Por qué te interesa tanto la opinión de los demás ? ¿ No estás segura de tu capacidad ?

**Kimmy.- **Claro que estoy segura pero quiero que sepan que a pesar de ser nueva, de venir de otro país muy lejano con una cultura e ideología muy distinta, estoy al mismo nivel y en el caso de ser elegida eso demostrará que mis años de estudio en México y los que haga aquí, han valido la pena.

**Camus.**- ¡ Vaya !, te felicito, no cabe duda que eres una estudiante extraordinaria – ella sonrió ligeramente ante el elogio - ¿ Alguna otra razón o eso es todo ?

**Kimmy**.- Hay otra de nivel totalmente personal, participar en este proyecto es el mejor regalo de graduación que les puedo dar a mis padres , a mi hermana y a mis dos universidades, con esto puedo decir orgullosamente gracias por su apoyo, su amor, sus enseñanzas- hizo una pausa enfatizando su comentario - mi familia significa mucho para mi.

**Camus.**- ¿ Y las universidades ?

**Kimmy.-** No se me ocurre una manera mejor de agradecer todo lo aprendido, imagínate que orgullosos se van a sentir en mi universidad en México de saber que estoy en un proyecto tan importante y pues a la de aquí es la forma de no defraudar esa confianza otorgada aparte de darle las gracias por darme mi título para ejercer como arquitecto – a pesar de que Camus quería mantenerse inexpresivo no pudo evitar mirarla con orgullo y admiración, sí la chica frente a él no solo tenía belleza, también inteligencia, sensatez y enormes deseos de superación – ¿ Te dejó satisfecho la respuesta ?

**Camus.**- Totalmente – el peliazul trató de disimular la admiración que le provocaba así que continuo con esa actitud fría y distante que lo caracterizaba – ahora soy yo quien te va a explicar las cosas, ya te dije que esta no sería la primera vez en la que tengo la responsabilidad de enseñar a alguien, veo tu interés en este proyecto y la única manera de conseguir un resultado favorable es poniendo un esfuerzo extraordinariamente grande, quiero que tengas en cuenta que el arquitecto Faesler es sumamente estricto así que el examen que te pondrá seguramente será muy difícil, aparte de que el resto de los profesores seguirán dejando tarea normal, por tanto la carga de trabajo va a ser muy pesada, vas a estar presionada tanto por los deberes escolares y por mi , ya que te voy a exigir mucho ¿ Crees poder resistirlo ?

**Kimmy .**- Si – la seguridad de su respuesta lo dejó asombrado – yo no le tengo miedo al trabajo ni al cansancio, quiero el proyecto y por tal motivo me voy a esforzar.

**Camus.**- Muy bien, última pregunta – la miró directo a los ojos - ¿ Confías en mi ?

**Kimmy.**- No me preguntes por que, es algo que ni yo misma entiendo pero si confío en ti – con voz muy firme recalcó la última palabra – confío totalmente – él lo agradeció con una leve inclinación de su rostro, ella lo miraba a los ojos con ternura – hay algo en tus ojos, en tu actitud que me hace sentir segura, contigo me siento tranquila, protegida.

**Camus.**- Te lo agradezco, yo por mi parte te prometo que me voy a esforzar igual que tú para ayudarte a conseguir tus objetivos – sonrió enternecida – como en todo tenemos que tener orden por lo tanto voy a poner unas reglas para estos días y quisiera pedirte que no las cuestiones ni te opongas a ellas.

**Kimmy.**- Esta bien , dímelas.

**Camus.**- Primera, diario a partir de mañana hasta el día del examen yo voy a ir por ti a tu casa para llevarte a la escuela – ella intentó entender el por qué de esa decisión pero él no le dio oportunidad al seguir hablando – segunda, de la escuela nos vendremos directo a mi casa y pararemos de estudiar hasta las 10, a esa hora yo te llevo a tu casa – el peliazul miraba sus reacciones a cada palabra – tercera, durante estos días no habrá salidas con amigos, familiares, con nadie para ser exacto - esa regla no le extrañó en lo absoluto - cuarta, el fin de semana estudiaremos desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las 10 de la noche – el hombre jaló aire para explicarle la regla final y más importante para él – y última, nada de minifaldas – la recorrió con la mirada, la chica vestía un minivestido de mezclilla azul de tirantes con doble holán que empezaba a partir de su cadera, marcando más sus curvas un pequeño moño de la misma tela resaltaba del lado izquierdo, sus piernas torneadas se destacaban con las botas de tacón en el mismo material de su vestido, el sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció inmediatamente al oír decir al chico aquellas palabras, en ese momento deseó haber elegido el pantalón que pensó temprano en ponerse, él continuaba inexpresivo – siendo una mujer tan inteligente como me lo has demostrado debes estar conciente de lo guapa que eres, diario nos van a ver llegar e irnos juntos,y aunque tú y yo sabemos la razón no hay por que dar motivos para chismes, además yo me tomo muy en serio mi compromiso contigo - ella lo miraba un poco apenada por su mal tino para elegir su vestuario - pero no dejo de ser hombre y no quiero distraerme al verte ¿ Me comprendes ? – la joven trató de controlar sus nervios que le habían producido las palabras del ojiazul , suspiró para poder hablar serenamente –

**Kimmy.- **Sí y lo único que quiero decir es que aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con algunas reglas sé que lo haces por mi bien.

**Camus**.- Así es, ahora vamos a empezar con la tarea y después de comer organizamos el plan de trabajo – se levantó al tiempo que le daba la mano a la chica – ven, vamos al estudio.

**Kimmy.**- Solo deja agarrar mis cosas – el peliazul se agachó por ellas mientras la tomaba de su mano –

**Camus.**- Yo las llevo

**Kimmy.-** Gracias – se dirigieron a la escalera mientras platicaban de su tarea –

**Casa de Ikki y Shun.**

El jardín de la casa de la familia de Ikki y Shun, era al estilo japonés, sus estanques de agua clara estaban rodeados de arbustos pequeños y bordeados con rocas de diferentes tamaños, cerca de un estanque y bajo un árbol de Sakura, estaba una mecedora de jardín donde se encontraban Ikki y Esmeralda, el peliazul besaba apasionadamente a la bella rubia, quien de repente lo apartó bruscamente para jalar aire, Ikki la miró desconcertado mientras la interrogaba con evidente enojo en su voz.

**Ikki.-** ¿ Qué pasa Esmeralda ?

**Esmeralda.**- Estamos en tu casa, no me siento cómoda besándonos así – ella se separó unos centímetros –

**Ikki.**- ¡ Por favor !, no me salgas con eso, somos novios y es lo más natural, ¿ Qué tiene de malo ?

**Esmeralda.**- No es malo pero yo me siento incómoda con esas demostraciones en público – él respondió irónicamente –

**Ikki.-** Pues yo no veo a tu público

**Esmeralda.**- No te burles, sabes a lo que me refiero, no me gustaría que alguien viniera y nos viera, Shun, tú mamá o peor aún tu papá.

**Ikki.**- Ya te he dicho que vayamos a mi cuarto o a otro lugar para estar solos.

**Esmeralda**.- Es que … - su indecisión lo desesperó –

**Ikki.**- ¿ Lo ves ?, tú no quieres estar conmigo ni en privado.

**Esmeralda.**- ¿ Por qué te enojas ?, tú me conoces bien, sabes como soy.

**Ikki.**- Sí lo sé pero también estamos hablando de que ya no tenemos catorce años, estamos en la universidad, somos adultos y tú quieres seguir con un noviazgo de adolescentes.

**Esmeralda**.- Ikki – sus ojos lo miraron con tristeza – eso no es justo, yo te amo – se acercó a él tímidamente – mi anhelo más grande es ser tu esposa y vivir contigo toda mi vida.

**Ikki.**- Yo también quiero casarme contigo – su actitud seguía siendo cortante – pero sigo sin comprender por que debemos reprimir nuestros deseos.

**Esmeralda **.- ¿ Así lo sientes ? – lo miraba con tristeza – para mi no es reprimirlos, es tener madurez – acarició el rostro del peliazul – Ikki, el amor sabe esperar, es lujuria lo que tú sientes.

**Ikki.**- Esmeralda, por favor – le quitó su mano con cuidado, se levantó para dar unos pasos hasta el estanque, mientras le daba la espalda le respondió con enojo – tal vez lo que sucede es que nuestro tiempo de estar juntos ya pasó, yo he vivido cosas muy duras – metió las manos en sus bolsillos – para mi es indispensable disfrutar cada momento junto a las personas que amo – ella lo miraba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad – tú sabes lo difícil que es para mi hablar de mis sentimientos, los guardo para mi en el fondo de mi corazón, a veces puedo hablar de ellos con Shun pero con la única que siento la confianza absoluta es contigo – él se giró para verla directo a los ojos – lo mío no es lujuria, es amor, sí mezclado con pasión, pero es por que te amo , pero si para ti es tan difícil de entender, entonces quiere decir que el tiempo de estar juntos pasó y estamos tratando de recuperar algo que ya no existe.

**Esmeralda.-** Yo…. – se sentía desorientada, no sabía que decir – yo te amo y de eso estoy muy segura – se levantó para caminar hasta él – solamente que no ha sido nada fácil para mi retomar esta nueva vida, renacer, vivir con mis padres, contigo, estudiar – se abrazó a él con fuerza – son tantos cambios que aún no los puedo asimilar.

**Ikki.**- Cálmate – la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente – discúlpame, es mi maldito carácter el que no ayuda en nada – ella miró a su novio que le devolvió una mirada cálida cargada de ternura – vamos a salir adelante juntos, todo lo vamos a superar – buscó los labios de la chica para besarla suavemente –

**Penthouse de Camus …*****

La vista nocturna de la ciudad a través de los ventanales mantenía a Kimmy absorta mientras que el peliazul estaba en la cocina levantando la mesa, ella quería ayudarle pero el joven se negó rotundamente, le pidió que lo esperara en la sala , así que decidió hacerlo junto al ventanal para disfrutar la vista que desde ahí se apreciaba, la luna brillaba en el cielo, su luz se filtraba a través del ventanal bañando su silueta, Camus salió de la cocina buscándola, quedó maravillado ante la imagen que tenía frente a él. Caminó lentamente para detenerse a unos pasos de la chica, la admiró a sus anchas, su cabello rojizo contrastaba con la noche al fondo, su cuerpo delineado por los rayos de la luna, era un verdadero regalo poder disfrutarla así, la pelirroja estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el peliazul se recargó frente a ella sobre el ventanal, le sonrió amablemente y con tono divertido le dijo –

**Camus.-** Pareces una niña mirando una juguetería –ella respondió sin apartar la mirada –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Tan infantil te parezco ? – él se acercó más acortando la distancia –

**Camus.**- No, me gusta ver que disfrutas cada cosa que haces.

**Kimmy.**- En eso tienes razón - lo miró de frente mientras sonreía – la vida es muy corta, cada minuto que vives, cada segundo que pasa hay que vivirlo al máximo, disfrutarlo – él la escuchaba atento, con cada palabra recordaba su vida como caballero y lo poco que la había podido disfrutar como una persona normal, ella lo miró con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que su atención estaba en otro lado – ¿ Qué sucede, dije algo malo ?

**Camus.**- No, al contrario – sonrió dulcemente – continua por favor, me interesa mucho lo que dices.

**Kimmy.-** La existencia está llena de instantes Camus, en cada uno hay alegría, decepción, esfuerzo, amor, odio, triunfo, fracaso, etc – alzó sus hombros – yo por eso aprovecho cada uno pero sobre todo disfruto lo que me gusta – su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa – tal vez por eso te parezco tan infantil.

**Camus.**- Ya te dije que no me pareces infantil – él la miraba fascinado – o tal vez sí pero ¿ Qué tiene de malo ?

**Kimmy**.- Para mi nada, para otros es inmadurez - lo cuestionó intrigada - ¿ Para ti qué es ?

**Camus.- **Disfrutar la vida como dijiste – su tono se entristeció – me acabas de dar una gran lección – ella soltó una risa franca –

**Kimmy.-** No te burles de mi – le dirigió una mirada curiosa mientras lo cuestionaba – mejor dime ¿ Por qué suspendiste tan temprano la sesión de estudio ? – miró su reloj de pulsera – apenas son las ocho – el peliazul se sorprendió por el comentario, estaba indeciso sobre la razón por la que había suspendido su tiempo establecido, la pregunta de la chica lo obligó a tomar una decisión, respiró profundamente, la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la tomaba de la mano, con tono gentil le pidió –

**Camus**.- ¿ Me puedes acompañar ? – ella asintió mientras él la conducía hasta una escalera de caracol por donde llegaron a un cuarto que estaba al final del segundo piso, Camus abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar.

La habitación estaba pintada de azul celeste, con grandes ventanales cubiertos por gruesas cortinas del mismo color, no tenía sillones ni nada similar, el suelo solamente estaba cubierto por una alfombra de pelo largo en color azul rey, encima de ella en el centro muchos almohadones grandes de colores morados, amarillos, verdes, azules , rosas, negros, grises y rojos, contrastando las tonalidades, unos en tonos pastel y otros oscuros, en las paredes había cuadros con fotografías de auroras boreales y empotrado en la pared un sofisticado equipo de sonido.

**Kimmy.-** ¡ Wooooow ! - ella miraba gratamente impresionada la habitación– que lindo lugar ¿ Qué hacemos aquí ?

**Camus.**- Aquí es donde vamos a estudiar – él seguía sujetando la mano de la chica – a este lugar yo lo llamo mi sitio privado.

**Kimmy.**- ¡ Ahh vaya !, pero no me diste tiempo de agarrar mis cuadernos.

**Camus.**- Eso será a partir de mañana, ahorita vamos a hacer otra cosa – la condujo hasta los almohadones mientras él se sentaba primero, con un leve jalón le indicó que se sentara frente a él –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer entonces ? – ella comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, lo tenía enfrente, mirándola fijamente, estaba sola con ese hombre que sin duda la atraía irremediablemente, parecía que ése día el francés había elegido vestirse como si fuera a modelar, traía unos jeans azules deslavados ajustados con una camisa blanca de manga larga con solapas y puños grandes, la camisa solo estaba abotonada por un broche grande en forma de ancla, esto dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho y de su abdomen, el cuerpo del peliazul era una verdadera tentación, todo combinaba a la perfección con su fino rostro enmarcado por su cabellera azulada que intensificaba el azul de sus ojos que no dejaban de verla insistentemente, la voz del chico la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos –

**Camus.-** ¿ Estás nerviosa o es mi imaginación ?

**Kimmy.-** No,no es tu imaginación , sí estoy nerviosa – soltó suavemente su mano del agarre de la del joven – es que hoy he visto tantos cambios de humor en ti que ya no sé como reaccionar – él la miraba tratando de descifrar sus palabras en sus ojos fiushas, lo que provocó que la chica se dijera a sí misma – " Buena mentira Kimmy, ni tú te la creíste " – estaba tan nerviosa que podía jurar que el chico podía leer sus pensamientos –

**Camus**.- Te entiendo – su voz sonó tranquilizadoramente serena – hoy me conociste en otro plan, por eso quería que viniéramos aquí – jaló un poco más de aire – tengo algo muy importante que decirte antes de que mañana entremos de lleno a estudiar.

**Kimmy.**- Esta bien, te escucho.

**Camus.**- Ayer – suspiró hondo para poder seguir hablando – mientras estábamos en tu casa, quería besarte – su mirada se posó en sus labios rosados - ¿ Si te diste cuenta verdad ? - ella se ruborizó como siempre lo hacía cuando algo la sacaba de balance repentinamente, no pudo articular palabra así que con la mirada confirmó la respuesta, el peliazul se le acercó más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, podía sentir como la temperatura de la chica se elevaba al sentir su contacto, su voz se volvió un susurro ronco y suave que la puso más nerviosa – Kimmy , yo desde un principio te dije que soy una persona muy sincera y que solo hago lo que me nace, yo no voy a poder ayudarte como mereces si no te digo lo que traigo dentro.

**Kimmy.**- Yo … - se le dificultaba sostenerle la mirada mientras su respiración empezaba a ser más agitada – yo .. – el joven la silenció al poner un dedo sobre sus labios – el leve contacto erizó la piel de la pelirroja, sus ojos azules se fijaron en los fiushas –

**Camus.**- Kimmy me gustas , me gustas mucho – abrió sus ojos sorprendida, esperaba que le dijera algo así pero no con esa seguridad, él continuaba tomando su ruborizado rostro entre sus manos – eres como un imán, todo de ti me atrae irremediablemente , tus ojos, tu cabello – con su mano derecha siguió el camino de uno de sus rizos que caían junto a su rostro – tu boca, tu cuerpo - la pelirroja pasó saliva nerviosamente al sentir que sus ojos la recorrían de arriba a abajo, simplemente no podía ignorar como la miraba – todo de ti me gusta, tu forma de ser, de pensar, esto es algo que ya no puedo negarme a mi mismo.

**Kimmy.**- Camus – su voz era un débil murmullo a causa de la emoción y nerviosismo que le provocaban las palabras del ojiazul –

**Camus.**- Esto que siento es algo tan inusual en mi, yo no soy de los que se dejan llevar por un sentimiento y menos tan rápidamente – con su mano derecha enlazó la de la chica mientras la izquierda acariciaba con el mayor cuidado ese rostro que tanto le fascinaba, la caricia provocó un cúmulo de sensaciones embriagantes en la chica, la miró tiernamente mientras besaba su mano – no puedo decirte que mi ofrecimiento por ayudarte está separado de mi interés personal por ti, por que sería una gran mentira, si ayer tu hermana no hubiera llegado te habría tomado entre mis brazos para besarte, para probar la miel de tus labios – ella respiraba agitadamente – yo mismo me asombro de lo fuerte que es la atracción que ejerces en mi, cuando escuchaba a Milo hablar sobre Shaina antes de ser novios, me daba risa , lo criticaba por que para mi era imposible que de un día para otro sintiera esa atracción tan fuerte – con sus dedos recorrió el camino de sus labios – y ahora veme aquí contigo diciéndote todo lo que me provocas, desde el día que llegaste a la escuela no he dejado de pensar en ti – Kimmy sentía el corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, él continuó acariciando su rostro, ella entrecerró sus ojos disfrutando las suaves caricias, acercó su boca para hablarle al oído – cuando nos despedimos te extraño, te anhelo, te necesito mientras que en las noches te sueño y te deseo – la última frase la hizo temblar , él buscó nuevamente sus ojos – los momentos que pasamos juntos los disfruto tanto como tú lo hacías hace unos momentos junto al ventanal – la emoción que todo esto causaba en la chica ya no la pudo controlar dejando escapar unas lágrimas que hicieron brillar sus ojos fiushas, al verla el joven la abrazó con ternura – perdóname, perdóname, no debí …- ella lo interrumpió con su voz suave y delicada que inundó en segundos los sentidos del peliazul –

**Kimmy.-** No me malinterpretes – él la separó delicadamente para mirarla – no me hiciste sentir mal ni mucho menos por el contrario nunca nadie había sido tan honesto para decirme algo así – la chica sonrió dulcemente con lágrimas en sus ojos – me hiciste sentir tan especial – la tomó por los hombros –

**Camus.**- Exactamente eso eres para mi, eres especial – enfatizó sus palabras – eres muy especial y no quería que esta semana que nos espera mi cambio de actitud, mis exigencias y severidad al estudiar te hicieran pensar algo muy lejano a la realidad, es más, para ser muy sincero si te pedí lo de la minifalda es por que soy un hombre interesado completamente en ti, a mi alrededor puede haber muchas mujeres vestidas como tú pero ninguna llama mi atención ni provoca un nerviosismo como lo haces tú preciosa – sonrió apenada, él había hablado con todo su corazón, era su tiempo de hacer lo mismo, jaló aire suficiente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos –

**Kimmy.**- En ese caso estamos igual por que yo siento lo mismo con respecto a ti – el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó enterneciendo al peliazul – me gustas Camus, más de lo que te imaginas, tus ojos me tienen bajo un hechizo permanente, eres un hombre muy interesante, atractivo, inteligente, sincero, caballeroso, desde la primera vez que me miraste en el pasillo te metiste en mi alma, en mi corazón, cuando estoy contigo deseo que se detenga el tiempo, las emociones que provocas en mi son tan fuertes e intensas que ahora que estoy aquí contigo sola, me hace sentir tan indefensa y hasta torpe – el peliazul la miraba con sorpresa y admiración, a pesar de ser tan tímida estaba hablándole con una sinceridad apabullante, sus nervios se evidenciaban en su rostro sonrojado - en estos momentos siento que puedes ver mi alma, conocer mis más íntimos secretos y deseos , la razón me dice que debería salir o al menos poner distancia pero mi corazón se niega absolutamente – él la tomó por las manos mientras las besaba, ella le dedicó una mirada profundamente sincera cuando continuó hablando – sé muy bien que si sigo aquí va a ser muy difícil contener el remolino de emociones que traigo adentro – su respiración era más agitada, el joven se acercó más para preguntarle susurrando –

**Camus .**- ¿ Y de verdad lo quieres controlar ? – su voz y su mirada la hicieron temblar pero a pesar de eso se esforzó para mirarlo a los ojos –

**Kimmy.- **No, no quiero.

**Camus.-** Yo tampoco quiero ni puedo hacerlo – los latidos en el corazón de Camus le pedían abrazarla y besarla para calmar la desesperación que sentía por tenerla para él , bajó su mano suavemente por su espalda atrayéndola cada vez más , sus rostros estaban cerca mientras sus miradas aceleraban sus respiraciones - ¿ Te puedo besar ? – por única respuesta la chica cerró sus ojos lentamente , sintió el aliento del joven rozar sus labios, Camus cerró sus ojos igualmente disfrutando el acercamiento, el primer roce erizó la piel de ambos, el contacto fue suave, delicado, él le fue dando besos pequeños que le permitían saborear sus labios, ella entreabrió sus boca para dar paso a la lengua del chico que exploró poco a poco esa boca que había deseado ardientemente, Kimmy se dejó llevar mientras disfrutaba los movimientos de sus lenguas, con cuidado la recostó sobre los almohadones mientras la seguía besando, sintió vibrar el cuerpo de la chica bajo de él, un temblor lo recorrió al sentir como ella correspondía a sus besos con más entrega, los besos se profundizaron, estaban perdidos en ellos, ahí no había nadie que los interrumpiera, todo lo que sentían dentro se desbordó entre besos y tímidas caricias, Camus experimentaba sensaciones que había olvidado, la joven por su parte disfrutaba cada beso, cada contacto, no era su primer beso, ya había tenido novios y no uno pero la forma en que Camus la besaba le nublaba todo razonamiento, lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo y no deseaba dejar de hacerlo, el peliazul volvió a darle besos pequeños mientras se separaba levemente, la miraba fascinado mientras jalaba aire, sentía la necesidad de decirle todo sobre su vida, quería ser tan sincero con ella como los besos que le daba – Kimmy necesito que sepas muchas cosas sobre mi – la pelirroja lo miró con un brillo especial –

**Kimmy.- **No, ahora no – esta vez ella acarició su rostro delicadamente haciéndolo temblar – ya tendremos tiempo para que yo sepa más de ti y tú de mi – su voz era suave pero sensual – por ahora solo disfrutemos este momento, por favor – sus ojos fiushas eran expresivos, suplicantes – mañana retomaremos el estudio por completo, ahora solo quiero que me beses, que me abraces – la miró extasiado, esa chica tenía un poder inimaginable sobre él, no podía negarse a sus deseos –

**Camus**.- Esta bien – lo abrazó por el cuello para atraerlo suavemente mientras le ofrecía su boca, él buscó sus labios para besarla apasionadamente, sintió a la chica entregarse a la caricia por completo dándole confianza para acariciar con sus manos su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, instintivamente buscó su mano para entrelazarla, ella la apretó fuertemente mientras en el beso entregaron todo lo que sentían, ésa caricia fue dulce, apasionada, ansiosa, se separaron con suma lentitud mientras sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, sus miradas se encontraron, en ellas podían leer lo que sentían sin necesidad de hablarse, el peliazul la besó en la frente mientras le decía con voz dulce y suave.

**Camus.-** Merci Belle Bombon – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que la sonrojó mientras sus ojos se humedecían de la emoción –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Belle Bombon ?

**Camus.**- Si hermosa, eres como un caramelo que me ha endulzado mi vida – le limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos – ven – la enlazó por la cintura para incorporarla con delicadeza-

**Kimmy**.- No digas nada más – lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas –

**Camus.**- Ahora quisiera pedirte algo – ella fijó sus ojos en él –

**Kimmy.**- Lo que quieras.

**Camus.**- A mi me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia – sonrió ilusionada pero la última frase del chico la desconcertó – pero aún no puedo.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Por qué ?

**Camus.**- Quiero ser muy honesto contigo, me importas demasiado para ocultarte cosas – de nuevo volvió a sentirse nerviosa –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Estás comprometido con alguien ? – su voz sonó preocupada –

**Camus.**- No – él besó su frente – en lo absoluto, podría decirse que mi vida antes de la universidad no fue muy normal pero es una historia muy larga y delicada, si yo te lo contará ahora o en estos días, lo único que conseguiría sería distraerte del estudio, te prometo que después del examen te lo contaré todo – acarició su rostro – pero puedes estar segura que no es ninguna mujer ni una relación amorosa.

**Kimmy.- **Esta bien – sonrió aliviada – te lo dije en la tarde, confío en ti – acarició su rostro con ternura – voy a esperar pacientemente, pero ahora soy yo la que te va pedir un favor,

**Camus.**- Concedido de antemano – tomó su mano para besársela –

**Kimmy.- **Hay que evitar en público los besos o caricias, con el examen encima no creo que sea muy buena idea dar de que hablar como tú decías – él sonrió de manera traviesa - ¿ Qué pasa , dije algo gracioso ?

**Camus.**- No, gracioso no pero esperanzador sí – lo miró intrigada - ¿ En privado si te puedo besar ? – sonrió apenada - ¿ Es un sí ?

**Kimmy.**- Totalmente, pero solo en privado.

**Camus.**- De acuerdo, aunque te aclaro que va a ser una tortura tenerte tan cerca y no tomarte entre mis brazos.

**Kimmy.**- Si te sirve de consuelo para mi va a ser igual – la abrazó fuertemente mientras le susurraba al oído –

**Camus **.-Te voy a dar tu primera lección en francés – Merci Belle Bombon, aujord'hui je suis l'homme le plus heureux et tout est par toi – ella sonrió feliz y emocionada –

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Quieres la traducción o la respuesta ?

**Camus**.- La que quieras.

**Kimmy**.- Muy bien, la misma respuesta pero en español… - lo miró directo a los ojos – Gracias hermoso caramelo – él sonrió divertido – ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y es por ti – sus labios se volvieron a buscar para entregarse en un beso dulce y profundo –

**Casa de Alitzel, recámara.**

La recámara de la chica, estaba toda decorada en blanco, su cama matrimonial se encontraba en el centro, tras de ella un mueble de madera de pino a lo largo de la pared hacía las veces de una cabecera, arriba de la cama tres cuadros con imágenes de diferentes ecosistemas adornaban la pared, de su lado izquierdo una pequeña pero cómoda sala blanca estaba al lado de los ventanales que daban a la terraza, el calor veraniego la sofocaba así que tenía abiertas las puertas de la misma, el aire movía las cortinas de gasa refrescando el lugar, prefería el clima natural al artificial, por eso dormía con las puertas de la terraza abiertas, ya había acabado con sus tareas así que se había puesto un coqueto baby doll de finos tirantes en color rosa con escote de corazón marcado por una tira de encaje negro bordado, a los costados dos moños de listón negro igual que en el centro del pecho, su calzón del mismo color también se adornaba con un moño de listón negro, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta, estaba recostada en su cama boca abajo viendo totalmente concentrada una película, razón por la cual no sintió cuando Masky llegó por el jardín hasta su terraza, el caballero alucinaba pasar a verla como lo haría cualquier visitante, no le gustaban los compromisos, las cosas entre ellos eran claras, él nunca la había engañado y la bella mujer lo aceptaba, solo en ocasiones necesarias llegaba por la puerta principal, a través de las cortinas de gasa pudo ver a su chica recostada, avanzó silenciosamente para disfrutarla plenamente, el cuerpo bien formado se delineaba perfectamente sobre el blanco edredón, esbozó una sonrisa mientras la saludaba.

**Masky**.- Eres la mejor vista que puedo tener – ella se rodó sobre la cama al escucharlo –

**Alitzel.**- ¡ Amor !, no te escuché llegar – se levantó rápidamente para correr a los brazos del hombre que la recibió con un fogoso beso –

**Masky.**- Me dí cuenta – la recorrió con la mirada – ya tenía varios minutos admirándote – la tomó de una mano para que ella se diera la vuelta – te ves realmente seductora.

**Alitzel.-** Muchas gracias – sonrío coquetamente - ¿ Por qué no me aviste que ibas a venir ?

**Masky**.- Quería darte una sorpresa y el sorprendido, por cierto muy gratamente, he sido yo.

**Alitzel.**- ¡ Adulador ! – lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta su cama, el peliazul se sentó con ella en sus piernas mientras la abrazaba, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos - ¿ Te vas a quedar conmigo ?

**Masky.**- ¿ En tu casa ? – soltó una carcajada - ¡ No inventes !, estoy loco pero no tanto.

**Alitzel.**- No sería la primera vez – intentó besarlo en el cuello pero él la separó con suavidad –

**Masky.**- Pero si sería la primera con toda tu familia aquí nena, así que descarta esa posibilidad

**Alitzel.-** ¡ Vaya !– giró su rostro hacia la televisión molesta - ¿ Entonces a que has venido ?

**Masky.-** No te enojes – la tomó por la barbilla para acercarla a su rostro – prefiero verte contenta – buscó la boca de la chica para besarla como a ella le gustaba, su lengua se movía con libertad provocando gemidos en la bella mujer, sus besos eran intensos como él, no le gustaban los besos tímidos ni suaves, poco a poco separó sus labios, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los grises claros de la chica - ¿ Ya pasó el enojo ?

**Alitzel.-** No tanto – le guiñó un ojo con coquetería – pero entonces dime a que veniste – su tono se volvió irónico - ¿ A besarme ?

**Masky**.- Si y a invitarte – le sonrió seductoramente como sabía que a ella le gustaba, Ángelo estaba conciente de que era un hombre atractivo y sexy por lo tanto explotaba con las mujeres esa cualidad – el sábado Dita y yo queremos ir al antro, probablemente también vayan Milo y Shaina ¿ Quieres ir conmigo ?

**Alitzel.**- Por supuesto – sus ojos grises brillaron de felicidad – supongo que vendrás por mi.

**Masky.-** Desde luego, oye nena – la besó en el hombro - ¿ Qué tal si nos escapamos por ahí ?, aprovechando que no estás haciendo nada especial ?, tengo ganas de estar contigo un rato a solas.

**Alitzel.**- Por mi esta bien – sonrió con picardía –

**Masky.**- Entonces me salgo para llegar por la puerta correcta mientras tú te cambias – la levantó – por cierto – con sus dedos delineó el escote del baby doll – llévate esto por que quiero gozarte con él – la respuesta de la chica fue un beso en el cuello –

**Alitzel.**- Entonces espérame abajo, mientras me cambio.

**Masky.**- Muy bien – le dedicó una mirada seductora para salir tan sigilosamente como había entrado –

**Casa de Kimmy…*****

El carro de Camus se estacionó al pie de las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal, apagó las luces y el motor, se giró sobre su asiento mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su cabello rojizo.

**Camus.-** Mañana paso por ti al cuarto para las siete, ¿ Te parece bien o es demasiado temprano ?

**Kimmy.**- Esta bien.

**Camus.- **Recuerda que vamos a desayunar en la universidad, quiero asegurarme de que comas bien – ella sonrió –

**Kimmy**.- Ya te dije que si desayuno.

**Camus.-** ¡ Ajá !, ya recuerdo tus desayunos, un nutritivo jugo – los dos comenzaron a reír muy divertidos – por eso Belle Bombon vas a desayunar conmigo como es debido.

**Kimmy.**- Dudo que pueda convencerte de lo contrario así que mejor ni discuto – ella pasó saliva mientras se mordía el labio inferior –

**Camus**.- ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Kimmy**.- No quisiera pero ya me tengo que despedir.

**Camus.**- Si no hay otro remedio – la miró con una sonrisa sumamente seductora – permíteme – se bajó del auto para en cuestión de segundos estar del otro lado ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar –

**Kimmy.-** Gracias – la chica tomaba sus cosas cuando él la interrumpió –

**Camus.**- ¿ Por qué no dejas los cuadernos que vas a usar mañana aquí en el carro ?

**Kimmy**.- Si, es buena idea – separó dos del resto - el peliazul los tomó y la ayudó a bajar –

**Camus.**- Deja ponerlos en el asiento de atrás – con un rápido movimiento los dejó cuidadosamente –

**Kimmy.-** Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos mañana.

**Camus.-** Hasta mañana , Belle Bombon - tomó su mano para besarla suavemente –

**Kimmy.- **Buenas noches – sonrió dulcemente –

**Camus**.- ¿ No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches ?

**Kimmy**.- Claro – depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del peliazul que lo estremeció – nos vemos mañana – ella se dió la vuelta para comenzar a subir los escalones, cuando sintió el brazo de Camus rodearla firmemente –

**Camus.**- Espera – lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que no supo exactamente como fue, el chico con un solo movimiento la giró frente a él aprisionándola fuertemente y sus libros que traía en la mano ya estaban sobre el toldo del Lamborghini azul, él la miraba ansioso – sé que acordamos que en privado pero este es el último – no le dio tiempo de responder pues su boca buscó la de la pelirroja para darle un beso cargado de pasión que la chica correspondió igualmente, la caricia se prolongó más de lo que ambos hubieran pensado, se separaron para jalar aire mientras se miraban con complicidad – perdóname pero no pude evitarlo, pero antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo que traigo muy dentro – ella le sostuvo la mirada - Belle Bombon **mi alma ya te pertenece y** **mi corazón ya es tuyo** – la pelirroja se perdió en sus ojos azules con una mirada que le indicaba al peliazul que era correspondido –

**Kimmy.**- Yo también quiero decirte algo para que lo recuerdes- sus ojos fiushas brillaban intesamente de la emoción - Camus con tu mirada conquistaste mi corazón que también te pertenece – acarició con sus finos dedos los labios masculinos – y este beso no es el último, te lo juro - él sonrió mientras la soltaba, tomó los libros para devolvérselos, la chica subió las escaleras ante la mirada anhelante del joven, al llegar al final de la escalera se giró para verlo desde donde le repitió con voz sensual – te lo juro no es el último solo espera como yo lo haré, buenas noches Camus – abrió la puerta para perderse de su vista, el francés pasó su mano por sus labios, cerró sus ojos recordando cada beso, cada caricia, no quería olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle, abrió sus ojos para dedicarle una última mirada a la puerta por donde perdió de vista a la chica deseando que las horas volaran para verla salir de nuevo.

**Continuará….**

**Hola, hola ¡!...bueno espero no haber defraudado a nadie con este capítulo, es la primera vez que escribo esto y para ser muy franca estoy nerviosisisima !**

**Hoy quiero dedicarle este capítulo especialmente a mi bella amiga Elisha, sé que esta semana fue difícil para ti y también sé que eres la fan número 1 de esta historia y espero que este capítulo te haya servido para ponerte un poquito feliz… ánimo preciosa !...no quiero verte triste.**

**Pero como siempre gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón a Eli, ( tengo dos bellas amigas que se llaman Eli ), Nani, Belly, Shaoran- Sagitario, Artemisa- Cazadora ,Xanxel, Anikasukino 5d, Marinxaioria, Patydcapricornio, Saint Mikuru… sus comentarios, apoyo y el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia es invaluable para mi…ARIGATO !**

**Por cierto quiero recomendarles el fic de mi amiga ELI251 " A White demon love history ", que trata sobre Shaka que es convertido en vampiro, es una historia sensacional…aquí les dejo el link****.**. ...net/s/5612831/1/...**pueden entrar a mi perfil y buscarlo en mis favoritos**

**Muchisisisimos besos para todos !...los quiero muuuuucho !**

**P.D. Ojalá a alguien le hayan gustado mis melodías con las que me inspiré ..**

**Hasta pronto !**


	6. Cuando te conocí tuve miedo

**Capítulo 6**

**Cuando te conocí tuve miedo..**

**Casa de Kimmy , en su recámara.**

Durante la cena había platicado a sus padres y a Belly, sobre el proyecto así como la decisión de estudiar para la semana, a su hermana lógicamente le pareció una exageración, Chris no estaba muy de acuerdo en que pasara tanto tiempo sola en la casa de un muchacho al que acababa de conocer pero su papá se encargó de apoyarla y pedir absoluto respeto y comprensión a sus decisiones, a pesar de eso se sentía inquieta,por más que buscaba acomodo entre sus almohadas no podía conciliar el sueño, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que abandonó su cama y salió en dirección al estudio de Soubi, esa semana él también estaba cargado de trabajo así que solía acostarse muy tarde, su padre era su amigo, consejero, su refugio y algunas veces su conciencia.

El estudio se encontraba en la planta alta, al final del pasillo, Soubi pasaba gran parte de su tiempo ahí, así que era un lugar muy grande con ventanales que le permitían la vista de los jardines traseros de su casa, ahí tenía todas las comodidades necesarias para no tener que desplazarse a otras áreas de la casa cuando estaba cargado de trabajo, junto al ventanal de la esquina se encontraba una sala en tonos neutros de piel y cerca del siguiente ventanal un pequeño comedor para seis personas con mesa circular de cristal ahumado, en sentido opuesto, su mesa de trabajo, el escritorio de caoba con un mullido sillón giratorio ,un acogedor bar en tonos negros y plata. Todo el estudio estaba alfombrado y sobre las paredes adornándolas tres enormes fotografías de las personas que eran todo para él, su bella esposa Chris,y sus dos hijas Belly y Kimmy.

El atractivo arquitecto revisaba unos documentos sentado en el sofá cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, dirigió su vista para ver la silueta de Kimmy asomándose con timidez.

**Soubi**.- Hola princesa ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Tendrás unos minutos para platicar ?

**Soubi.**- Por supuesto, ven – dio unas suaves palmadas sobre el sofá invitándola a sentarse junto a él – de hecho te esperaba desde hace rato - el comentario la hizo suspirar -

**Kimmy.**- Me conoces demasiado bien – se sentó a su lado –

**Soubi.**- ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Kimmy.**- Es sobre Camus .. – Soubi la interrumpió con una pregunta directa –

**Soubi.**- ¿ Ya son novios ? – lo miró sorprendida –

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Co- cómo ?

**Soubi.**- ¿ Por qué te sorprendes ? – acarició su rostro con infinita ternura – desde que te ví llegar, noté tu sonrisa, el brillo de tus ojos, tu alegría, nunca te había visto tan feliz como hoy, me dí cuenta al ver como te expresabas de él, tu rostro se iluminaba por completo, me dí cuenta de que en el corazón de mi princesa hay un nueva ilusión – de sus ojos fiushas escaparon unas lágrimas y su voz temblaba de emoción –

**Kimmy.**- Papi, ¿ Es malo que esté ilusionada tan pronto ? – la atrajo suavemente para abrazarla –

**Soubi.**- No, el amor nunca sigue costumbres, pautas sociales, horarios, el amor simplemente llega y de uno depende aprovecharlo o dejarlo pasar – acarició su cabello con dulzura – lo importante no es lo que opinemos los demás, aquí lo que cuenta es lo que sientan ustedes – estaba recargada sobre su pecho, con el dorso de su mano se limpio sus ojos –

**Kimmy.- **Aún no somos novios, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante de su vida pero que no quería decírmelo ahora para no interferir con mis estudios.

**Soubi.**- Entonces nena, espera el tiempo que él te pide, confía en él y en ti misma – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – princesa, el amor siempre es una apuesta donde se gana o se pierde pero si no te arriesgas y no confías en lo que sientes, todo se vuelve más difícil, sigue el camino que te dicta tu corazón sin importar lo que otros opinen, solo tú y él saben lo que tienen – ella lo miró con una sonrisa que demostraba esa paz interior que obtenía cada vez que hablaba con su papá –

**Kimmy**.- Gracias papi, muchas gracias – se abrazó a él con más fuerza –

**Miércoles**

**Universidad Oros Olimbus**

**Facultad de Artes Visuales, escaleras.**

Sentados en los escalones que daban al pasillo del salón, Circe le reclamaba a Mu la plática que el joven había sostenido con su madre.

**Mu.**- ¿ Vas a seguir enojada ?

**Circe**.- Es que te pasaste – torció su boca disgustada – mi vida social está en la ruina gracias a ti.

**Mu.- **No exageres.

**Circe.**- Es la verdad – con la mirada inspeccionó que no estuviera Dita cerca – además cuando se entere áquel no me va a dejar en paz con sus malditas burlas.

**Mu.**- Pues no le hagas caso y ya – sacó una barra de chocolate de su portafolio - ¿ Quieres ?

**Circe**.- ¡ No !, estoy enojada contigo – giró su vista en sentido contrario en clara actitud de berrinche –

**Mu**.- ¿ Segura ? – el joven con actitud traviesa paseaba el chocolate frente a su nariz – mira que tú adoras el chocolate.

**Circe**.- No me vas a comprar con un chocolate, es más esto no te lo voy a perdonar en años, con Nicandro se me acabó la libertad, ya no voy a poder ir a ningún lado y de ligar ni hablamos – él la miraba divertido – ayer lo corrí, lo traté pésimo, pero nada, nada, nada funcionó, está confabulado con mi mamá y contigo para fastidiarme la vida.

**Mu**.- ¿ Te trajo hoy ? – ella afirmó con la cabeza – Y ¿ Dónde está ?

**Circe.**- Lo dejé en el estacionamiento y le ordené que de ahí no se moviera

**Mu**.- Circe – la miró recriminatoriamente – él debe estar cerca para cuidarte.

**Circe**.- No, ya dije que no y es no .

**Mu**.- No seas necia, si lo contrataron fue para que estuviera cerca de ti así cualquier cosa él te protegerá.

**Circe.**- Ya dije que no lo quiero cerca y sí soy necia y tampoco te lo voy a perdonar jamás, es más – lo miró indignada – ya no te quiero.

**Mu.**- ¿ Ya no ? – buscó sus ojos pero ella lo esquivó – bueno esa es tu desición – suspiró profundamente mientras se levantaba de frente a ella – pero yo te voy a querer siempre niña berrinchuda –se acercó hasta ella para besarla en la mejilla – eres muy importante para mi y me angustia no poder cuidarte siempre, te veo en el salón – al dar un paso sintió la mano de la chica tomar la suya –

**Circe.**- ¿ No me vas a dejar aquí sola verdad, no que te importo mucho ? – le dirigió una mirada que él comprendió de inmediato – además quiero chocolate.

**Mu.**- Ya me lo acabé – sonrió traviesamente.

**Circe**.- ¡ Mu ! – el ariano sonrió feliz, sabía que una vez más le había ganado la batalla –

**Mu**.- Tengo otro aquí en la camisa – con la vista señaló su bolsillo – pero primero dame un abrazo y … – la ayudó a incorporarse mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los de rubia – dime que me quieres pero sobre todo dime que entiendes lo de Nicandro, sabes lo importante y lo mucho que significas en mi vida, si algo te sucediera yo me volvería loco – los ojos de la chica estaban serenos, su enojo se había esfumado por completo , el ojiverde le abrió los brazos sonriente, sin pensarlo la chica se refugió entre ellos –

**Circe.- **Te quiero, te quiero mucho – alzó su rostro lentamente - tú ganas que Nicandro se quede, pero no cabe duda que bien que te aprovechas de mi y de lo mucho que te adoro.

**Mu.**- Nada más tantito – buscó el chocolate en su camisa – lo prometido es deuda – le entregó el chocolate – gracias por entender – ella abrió el chocolate –

**Circe.**- ¿ Quieres ? – lo acercó al caballero –

**Mu**.- Si – abrió la boca para morderlo pero ella se dio la vuelta traviesamente –

**Circe**.- Pues compra otro por que este es mío – los dos comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban al salón –

**Cafetería, Oros Olimbus.**

Sentados en una mesa cercana a un ventanal Kimmy y Camus terminaban su desayuno.

**Kimmy**.-Okey, no me cabe nada más, estoy más que satisfecha – se limpió su boca cuidadosamente con la servilleta –

**Camus.**- Eres una exagerada, solo tomaste fruta, jugo y una gelatina de leche.

**Kimmy**.- Pues para mi es mucho, en serio.

**Camus**.- Deberías haber aprovechado y comer algo más ya que no vino la profesora.

**Kimmy**.- De verdad que no podría comer algo más – estaban tan absortos en su plática que no vieron a una pareja acercarse hasta ellos –

**Shaka.-** Hola, que madrugadores – los dos voltearon a ver al joven que venía de la mano con Saori , la mirada de las dos chicas se encontraron – Kimmy, ella es mi preciosa novia Saori – la abrazó con ternura mientras la pelilila sonreía –

**Kimmy**.- Hola Shaka , hola, mucho gusto – le extendió la mano cortésmente – Kimmy Franco – la pelilila correspondió con una gran sonrisa –

**Saori **.- Hola, Saori Kido.

**Camus.**- Por favor, siéntense – chocó la mano con Shaka mientras con una leve inclinación de cabeza saludaba a Saori , el rubió esperó a que su novia se sentara para acomodarse a su lado mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros –

**Saori.**- Shaka me platicó que eres nueva ¿ No ?

**Kimmy.**- Sí, apenas entré el lunes.

**Shaka.**- Y en tan poco tiempo le robaste el corazón aquí al caballero – la pelirroja miró a Camus contrariada –

**Camus.**- No te preocupes – la tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla – si hay alguien discreto es él.

**Saori.- **Entonces ¿ Ya son novios ? – los miró emocionada –

**Camus.**- Casi

**Saori** .- ¿ Por qué casi ?

**Shaka**.- Amor, no seas tan curiosa por favor, te traje para que conocieras a Kimmy, no para que los interrogues – su novia lo miró resignada, tanto Camus como Shaka compartían el gusto por la discreción –

**Saori.**- De acuerdo y ¿ Ya tienes amigas Kimmy ?

**Kimmy**.- No, le hablo a algunas chicas de mi grupo pero no puede decirse que somos amigas.

**Saori.- **Pues ya tienes la primera ¿ Quieres ?

**Kimmy**.- Claro que sí.

**Saori.- **¿ Te gustaría ir de compras hoy ?

**Kimmy.**- Lo siento pero es que me van a hacer un examen especial y estas dos semanas tengo que dedicarme solamente a eso – Camus la miraba orgulloso mientras estrechaba sus manos cariñosamente –

**Saori**.- Bueno, las tiendas no van a desaparecer así que podemos esperar tranquilamente, mejor platícame como te ha tratado este hombre.

**Kimmy**.- Maravillosamente – le dedicó una tierna mirada – me considero muy afortunada por haberlo conocido.

**Camus.**- El afortunado soy yo – tomó sus manos para besarlas suavemente –

**Shaka.**- ¿ Ustedes ya desayunaron ? – ambos asintieron – pues nosotros no, así que Camus acompáñame mientras las chicas se conocen mejor , ¿ Te traigo lo de siempre mi amor ?

**Saori.**- Por favor.

**Camus.**- Enseguida regreso, te quedas en excelente compañía.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron a la fuente de sodas mientras ellas seguían con la plática, la simpatía era mutua, Shaka y Camus sonrieron a lo lejos después de mirarlas –

**Facultad de Artes Visuales, Salón Eta -3**

El profesor explicaba al grupo la participación que tendrían en el proyecto de la biblioteca, tenía su cabello verde corto con un estilo muy despeinado, sus ojos verde militar miraban a todos sus alumnos que lo escuchaban sorprendidos al saber que ellos también estarían en él.

**Profesor** .- En arquitectura van a elegir a los directores del proyecto a más tardar en un mes pero yo quiero que antes de que esto suceda, nosotros ya tengamos nuestro proyecto bien elaborado, por lo tanto de una vez nombraré a los responsables de este trabajo.

**Masky.**- ¿ Ahorita ? – el peliazul lo miraba sorprendido - ¿ Sin hacer una evaluación previa ?

**Profesor.- **No tiene caso hacer una evaluación Ángelo, por que a mi no me interesa poner a competir a gente que en todo este tiempo no se ha esforzado – el hombre llevaba una excelente relación con todos sus alumnos pero era muy directo y franco cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones importantes, su voz sonó contundente al llamar a sus elegidos – Circe y Afrodita pasen al frente – ambos se dirigieron al frente con pasos seguros , al llegar intercambiaron miradas de disgusto – el profesor los miró directo a los ojos mientras hablaba – ustedes son los dos alumnos más destacados, sus promedios son exactamente iguales, a lo largo de la carrera han demostrado su capacidad por tanto ustedes dirigirán el proyecto por parte de nuestra facultad.

**Circe **- ¿ Los dos ? – su molestia era evidente – eso es ridículo, solo debe haber un responsable – sus compañeros sabían de la eterna rivalidad entre ellos así que el comentario de la rubia hizo que todos se interesaran aún más en el tema , el profesor le contestó desafiante –

**Profesor.**- ¿ Estás cuestionando mi decisión Circe ? , si tienes problemas con mi elección, dímelo y te saco del proyecto.

**Circe .- **Pe ...pe….pero – al saberse ridiculizada su rostro se ruborizó provocando una sonrisa en Dita , una chica de cabello castaño rompió la tensión al exclamar su inconformidad –

**Atala.**- Profesor – se levantó molesta - ¿ Por qué los demás no tenemos derecho a dirigirlo ?

**Profesor **:- ¿ Qué no fui claro Atala ?, acabo de decir que solamente los que han demostrado su capacidad desde el inicio tienen esa oportunidad – comenzó a caminar entre las filas del grupo – en la vida jóvenes día a día hay que esforzarse por que las oportunidades llegan y no esperan para que uno haga en un día o en horas lo que no se ha hecho en mucho tiempo, esta oportunidad que se presenta aquí en la universidad es el ejemplo – regresó hasta su escritorio – ahora muchos de ustedes quieren la oportunidad de participar y sin embargo este privilegio es para Afrodita y Circe que han sido los mejores alumnos a lo largo de la carrera – el comentario los hizo sentirse orgullosos y por primera vez intercambiaron miradas de agrado – así que señoritas y señores reflexionen en lo que voy a decirles " la mediocridad no recompensa " – un silencio prolongado inundó el salón, el profesor los miraba satisfecho, sabía que sus palabras habían logrado el efecto deseado, su voz rompió con esa situación al dirigirse a la rubia – Circe antes de continuar necesito saber una cosa , ¿ Puedes tener la madurez para aceptar trabajar con tu compañero ó escojo a alguien más ? – Dita la miraba desafiante, esperaba con ansías su respuesta, la voz de la chica adquirió un tono sereno –

**Circe.**- Sí profesor, voy a trabajar con él y vamos a sacar el proyecto adelante – conciente de la rivalidad de sus alumnos, se dirigió al peliazul –

**Profesor.**- ¿ Afrodita ?

**Dita.**- Apoyo totalmente lo dicho por Circe.

**Profesor** – Muy bien – les dirigió una mirada de satisfacción – ustedes son los dirigentes por parte de nuestra facultad, pero es imposible que puedan con todo por lo tanto cada uno escogerá a un alumno para que trabaje con ustedes, piensen bien a quien elegirán y mañana me informan ¿ Entendido ? – ambos asintieron, al tiempo que él se dirigía al resto del grupo – muy bien jóvenes por hoy la clase terminó nos vemos mañana – sin decir más tomó su portafolio para dirigirse a la salida , Masky se acercó a sus compañeros para burlarse por la situación en la que se encontraban –

**Masky**.- Vaya , vaya, ahora van a trabajar juntos – su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando escuchó las palabras de su amigo –

**Dita.**- Vamos dijo el otro – el guardián de cáncer lo miró intrigado – sí, es lo que estás pensando, tú eres mi elección para el trabajo.

**Masky**.- ¿ Yooo ?, no inventes .

**Dita.**- Claro, tú eres uno de los alumnos más destacados en lo que se refiere a museografía y diseño del entorno, además tomaste con nosotros el seminario de arte contemporáneo.

**Masky**.- Bueno, sí pero yo …..

**Circe.-** ¿ Estás seguro de tu decisión ? , mira que a éste solo le gusta el relajo.

**Dita.-** Claro que lo estoy, tú no lo conoces bien, mejor preocúpate por elegir bien a tu compañero de apoyo – la rubia estaba por protestar cuando el siguiente profesor ingresó al salón, los tres regresaron a sus lugares mientras la ojiazul meditaba lo dicho por Dita –

**Cafetería Oros Olimbus **

Dos hermosas señoritas entraron platicando alegremente, llegaron directamente a la fuente de sodas para pedir dos tazas de café capuccino y unas donas de moka, Rubí eligió una mesa cercana a la fuente de sodas.

**Ilian**.- Me encanta como te ves hoy – su amiga venía vestida con una playera negra escotada sin mangas con un chaleco blanco a juego con pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas, su cabello lo adornaba con una mascada blanca con puntos negros, unos aretes largos blancos en forma de corazón y un collar en pedrería negra con un dije de corazón que le llegaba abajo de su busto , la chica imitó la pose de modelo mientras sonreía –

**Rubí.- **¿ Crees que estoy lista para romper unos cuantos corazones ?

**Ilian.**- Unos cuantos no, bastantes corazones – la pelinegra tomó asiento mientras bebía un sorbo de su café –

**Rubí.**- Gracias, pero si a ti el amor te tiene inspirada, pareces una muñequita de aparador .

**Ilian.**- Búrlate

**Rubí.**- No es burla te ves encantadora – la pelicastaña traía su cabello recogido de la parte de arriba hacia atrás con dos flores blancas a cada lado, una a la altura de sus ojos y la otra un poco más arriba, el resto de su cabello caía libre a los lados, portaba un kimono corto de color rosa con flores negras y blancas, en la cintura dos bandas de listón rosa pálido remataban en un moño del mismo color en su espalda, las mangas tenían en los puños vivos del mismo listón y acompañaba su atuendo con zapatillas rojas – hoy te arreglaste más que de costumbre, me sorprendiste con tu atuendo al estilo oriental.

**Ilian.**- Bueno, es que quería verme bien para Shion, quiere que después de clases vayamos a comer y a pasear por ahí, la cuestión es que quiere pasar el día conmigo, no tienes idea de lo tierno y detallista que es, soy tan feliz de ser su novia.

**Rubí .**- Vaya, te dio el amor con fuerza – una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –

**Ilian.-** No te burles, lo digo en serio.

**Rubí.-** Yo también lo digo en serio – le dio una mordida a su dona – no tienes mucho de conocerlo y ya lo adoras.

**Ilian.**- Shion es muy especial, me hace sentir tan bien cuando estamos juntos – su mirada se fijó en uno de los ventanales – es un hombre tan atento, caballeroso, comprensivo, tierno – miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa – por algo pertenece a la orden de los caballeros del santuario de Atena.

**Rubí.**- ¿ Y eso te hace feliz ? – su actitud despreciativa la desconcertó – por favor Ilian, ser un caballero de Atena no es la gran cosa.

**Ilian**.- ¿ Por qué lo dices así ?

**Rubí.**- ¿ Así cómo ?, lo digo tal cual es, ser un caballero de Atena no es nada del otro mundo – bebió un sorbo de su café – de hecho pienso que son muy tontos, vivir solamente para pelear por gente que ni conocen.

**Ilian.-** Eso es muy noble, se sacrifican en bien de la humanidad.

**Rubí.**- ¿ Y quién se los agradece ?, nadie, en muchos países ni siquiera saben de su existencia.

**Ilian.**- Me extraña que hables así de ellos, tú te llevas muy bien con Saga – la miró con picardía - ¿ A poco no te gustaría andar con él ?, mira que está solterito.

**Rubí.**- Él me cae súper bien y es muy atractivo pero la verdad paso, no quiero tratos con un caballero de nuevo – las palabras de Rubí la dejaron impactada, por unos segundos no supo que decir, su cerebro trataba de hacer un análisis rápido, cuando logró reaccionar la interrogó ansiosa de respuestas –

**Ilian.**- ¿ De nuevo ?, ¿ Quiere decir que ya anduviste con alguno ?, ¿ Cuándo ?, ¿ Cómo se llama ?, ¿ Qué pasó para que digas eso ? – la pelinegra la miró conciente de que había hablado de más, meditó bien sus respuestas –

**Rubí.**- De eso ya pasó algo de tiempo –bebió más capuccino y su voz se entristeció – la experiencia no fue muy agradable, más bien fue dolorosa, me ha costado trabajo superarlo, por eso te pido que ya no me preguntes más, ya lo guardé en el baúl de los recuerdos y ahí se va a quedar.

**Ilian.**- Esta bien – le sonrió dulcemente – no tocaré el tema de nuevo te lo prometo.

**Rubí.**- Gracias – sus ojos que anteriormente brillaban de alegría ahora lucían apagados, la pelicastaña se sintió mal de verla así –

**Ilian.-** Olvidemos ese tema, mira traje unas revistas que hablan sobre la nueva forma de aplicar la ingeniería en sistemas de comunicaciones ópticas – sacó las revistas de su portafolio para dárselas – el único incoveniente para mi es que vienen en alemán.

**Rubí**.- Eso no es problema, los dos años que estudié allá me sirvieron muy bien para perfeccionar mi alemán, ahora lo hablo perfectamente.

**Ilian**.- Me acordé de eso, sabía que tú me las ibas a traducir.

**Rubí.-** Claro que sí – comenzaron a hojear una revista mientras la pelinegra le iba traduciendo el texto –

**Universidad Oros Olimbus**

El camino de los almendros que conducía a la entrada principal era recorrido por una joven pareja de enamorados, el hombre de caballera rubia llevaba a la chica enlazada por la cintura del mismo modo que ella lo hacía con él.

**Hyoga.**- Eres muy dura con él, lo juzgas con severidad.

**Fler.**- ¿ Dura ?, yo diría que me paso de amable, si hasta tengo el detalle de saludarlo y mira que de verdad lo alucino.

**Hyoga.-** ¿ Qué te ha hecho para que lo trates así ?, ¿Qué no recuerdas como ayudó a Hilda en Asgard ?

**Fler.- **Si lo recuerdo y se lo agradezco, por eso todavía lo saludo, pero da la casualidad de aquí no estamos en Asgard.

**Hyoga.**- Pues eres una malagradecida.

**Fler.**- El que me hiciera un favor no quiere decir que tengo que sufrir con él de por vida, además es un idiota, yo que tú ya ni le hablaría.

**Hyoga.**- ¿ Cómo se te ocurre ?, es uno de mis mejores amigos, además yo no mezclo mi amistad con sus relaciones amorosas, como lo haces tú – al escucharlo la rubia se soltó de su novio parándose en seco –

**Fler.- **¿ Me estás reprochando algo ?, yo lo único que hago es apoyar a Miho y a Saori.

**Hyoga.-** ¿ Qué tiene que ver Saori en esto ?, ella es novia de Shaka.

**Fler.**- Pues sí, afortunadamente , pero el idiota de Seiya no la deja en paz.

**Hyoga.**- En todo caso es problema de ella, no tuyo.

**Fler.**- Mira amor – se le colgó al cuello coquetamente – ellas son mis amigas y yo siempre las voy a apoyar incondicionalmente o que ¿ Tú no haces lo mismo con Seiya ?

**Hyoga**.- Yo lo apoyo pero no me tomo las cosas de modo personal y preferiría que tú tampoco lo hicieras – el cisne le guiñó un ojo para después besar sus labios suavemente –

**Fler.**- Voy a pensar en lo que me dices pero no prometo nada ¿ De acuerdo ?

**Hyoga.-** Sí, con eso me conformo por lo pronto – la tomó de la mano para continuar su camino –

**Facultad de Psicología , corredor fuera del salón Rho-4**

Miho platicaba con un hombre de hermosa cabellera rubia y ojos azules, que la miraban insistentemente.

**Misty.**- ¿ Aceptas ?

**Miho.-** Pues si no tienes incoveniente en esperarme a que acabe con mis clases, está bien te acompaño. – en el rostro del joven se dibujó una amplia sonrisa –

**Misty**.- Perfecto, en cuanto acaben mis clases, vengo por ti ¿ Te parece ?

**Miho.**- Claro que sí – ella le obsequió una linda sonrisa –

**Misty.**- Entonces vengo al ratito – le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - ¡ Ah !, una cosa más.

**Miho.**- Dime

**Misty.**- Avisa en tu casa que no llegarás a comer ni a cenar, te voy a raptar todo el día.

**Miho.**- Muy bien, yo aviso.

**Misty.-** Entonces me voy o no me van a dejar entrar a mi próxima clase – la peliazul lo miró alejarse para después entrar a su salón y ocupar su asiento, Shiryu se sentó en la silla de al lado –

**Shiryu.-** ¿ Misty y tú son amigos ?

**Miho.- **Sí ¿ Te extraña ?

**Shiryu**.- Un poco, ¿ Cuándo se conocieron ?

**Miho.- **Digamos que el primer encuentro fue cuando lo mandaron a matar a Seiya, pero cuando ingresamos a la universidad un día nos encontramos y me reconoció, me comenzó a hacer plática y poco a poco hemos estrechado más nuestra amistad.

**Shiryu.-** Parece que se llevan bien.

**Miho.**- La verdad es muy simpático y siempre me trata muy bien – en ese momento llegaba Esmeralda que después de saludarlos con un beso se sentó delante de su amiga –

**Esmeralda.- **¿ Quién , quién es simpático ?

**Shiryu.**- Misty, Miho me platicaba que son amigos.

**Esmeralda.-** ¿ Apenas te estas enterando ?, que lento te estás viendo dragoncito – el pelinegro se rió, contestando burlonamente –

**Shiryu.- **Así soy yo, leeeeento –las dos estallaron en risas, repentinamente el tono del joven se volvió más serio - ¿ Seiya sabe de su amistad ? – la rubia respingó de inmediato –

**Esmeralda.**- ¿ Por qué tendría que saberlo ?, él y Miho no son nada – su amiga apoyó su mano en su hombro para que la dejara hablar –

**Miho**.- No lo creo, hace mucho que él se dejó de interesar por mis cosas, creo que a duras penas se enteró de que me adoptó la familia Birhanu.

**Esmeralda.-** Pues yo insisto, dame una razón de por qué tiene que saberlo.

**Shiryu.**- Bueno, él y Misty se enfrentaron, Seiya casi pierde la vida en sus manos, creo que si supiera que le hablas tan bien la situación sería incómoda para él.

**Esmeralda**.- Ay Shiryu, imagínate se Miho solo platicara con las personas con las cuales Seiya no ha tenido conflictos solo le hablaría a Shun, ni a Saori siquiera, bueno ni a ti.

**Shiryu.-** No exageres.

**Esmeralda.- **Es la verdad, haz memoria y me darás la razón.

**Miho**.- Miren ni discutan por que finalmente yo estoy segura que a él le da mismo con quien me lleve bien o no, además si alguna cualidad tiene es que no es rencoroso – la rubia torció la boca –

**Esmeralda.-** Encima lo defiendes.

**Miho.- **No lo defiendo digo la verdad.

**Shiryu.-** Tienes toda la razón y tú ya no hagas pucheros – con su dedo le talló el entrecejo que lo tenía fruncido – te vas a arrugar.

**Esmeralda.-** Si hablar de ése no deja nada bueno – los tres se miraron conteniendo la risa por que su profesora había llegado –

**Facultad de Artes Visuales, salón Eta-3**

Sentadas sobre el escritorio platicaban Circe y Nili, tenían una hora libre y el sofocante sol en el exterior las desanimó para salir del salón.

**Circe.-** ¿ Qué hago ?, ¿ No los podré elegir a los dos ?

**Nili.**- ¡ Ay no amiga !, a mi no me incluyas.

**Circe.**- ¿ Por qué no ?, eres muy buena alumna.

**Nili.-** Lo sé, pero ya tengo planes – la rubia la miró intrigada – me acabo de incorporar a un nuevo proyecto en el Museo Acrópolis, van a actualizar su sitio web y el director me invitó a integrarme a su equipo.

**Circe.**- ¿ Y cómo lo conociste ?

**Nili.**- Es amigo de mi papá desde hace uuuuuuh, así que deja de sufrir y elige a Mu – en ese momento el pelilla llegó hasta ellas –

**Mu**.- ¿ Yo qué ?

**Nili**.- Que Circe quiere que te trabajes con ella en el proyecto de la biblioteca.

**Mu.-** ¿ En serio ? – buscó los ojos azules de la rubia, quien le sonreía –

**Circe.**- Claro ¿ No me crees ?

**Mu**.- Pues te lo agradezco mucho – su sonrisa hizo que las chicas se miraran divertidas – indudablemente es una oportunidad única, además del placer que me da trabajar contigo.

**Circe.- **Lo mismo digo.

**Mu**.- Esto se merece un abrazo – extendió sus brazos sonriente mientras ella de un brinco llegó hasta él para estrecharlo fuertemente –

**Circe**.- Gracias por aceptar, eres un amigo maravilloso – lo besó efusiva en la mejilla cuando escuchó una voz burlonamente conocida –

**Dita**.- ¿ Qué no tenías novia Mu ? – la respuesta del ariano fue directa y cortante –

**Mu.**- Tengo novia – se giró para verlo de frente sin soltar a Circe - ¿ A qué viene tu tonto comentario ?

**Dita.**- A que es más fácil verte con esta muñequita en brazos que con tu novia.

**Circe.**- Eres un idiota – trató de separarse del joven pero se lo impidió estrechándola con más fuerza – Mu y yo solo somos…

**Mu.**- Lo que ella y yo seamos es asunto nuestro y de nadie más – la mirada de sus ojos verdes le indicaron al peliazul que no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego –

**Dita.**- Esta bien amigo – le dio unas palmadas en la espalda – era una broma – dirigió su celeste mirada a la pelicastaña mientras sonriente le preguntó – ¿ Gustas acompañarme a la cafetería guapa ?

**Nili.**- ¡ Claro ! – el peliazul se acercó para tomarla de la cintura y bajarla – gracias galán, vámonos – lo tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la salida –

**Dita**.- Compermiso.

**Circe.**- ¿ Por qué le dijiste eso ?

**Mu.**- No lo sé – la fue soltando lentamente – me dio coraje su comentario, recordé lo de ayer, creo que fue una reacción a eso.

**Circe.**- Ahora espero que no le vaya con el chisme a Pandora.

**Mu.- **¿ Por qué te preocupa eso ?

**Circe.**- Por ti, no quiero buscarte problemas con ella.

**Mu**.- Ni lo pienses ¿ Eh ?, ella no es de las que hace caso de habladurías aparte no creo que Dita lo haga.

**Circe.**- Si tú lo dices – lo miró con una cara que reflejaba su poca convicción en la teoría –

**Oros Olimbus, Cafetería**

**Dita.- **Por favor – jaló la silla para su acompañante –

**Nili.- **Gracias – se sentó mientras el peliazul tomaba asiento a su lado – De verdad no entiendo por que la molestas tanto.

**Dita.**- ¿ Te confieso algo ? – su tono misterioso encaminó las dudas de la joven hacia una teoría que externó de inmediato –

**Nili.-** ¿ Te gusta mi amiga ?

**Dita.**- Es muy bella sin duda y sumamente sexy diría yo – se recargó sobre su mano mientras elevaba su mirada al techo, unos segundos después regresó la mirada a su amiga – pero la verdad ¡ No !, no me gusta, bueno me gusta como mujer pero no en plan romántico, simple y sencillamente me hace gracia ver que de todo se enoja – la respuesta la hizo reír con ganas –

**Nili.-** Eres increíble pero en buen plan ya déjala tranquila o el trabajo para el proyecto se va a volver un infierno para ustedes.

**Dita.**- En eso tienes razón pero cambiemos de tema drásticamente – lo miró con curiosidad – Masky y yo queremos ir al antro el sábado ¿ Te gustaría ir conmigo ?

**Nili.**- Por supuesto, sabes que me encanta salir contigo, siempre la pasamos muy bien, oye ¿ Me traes una malteada ?

**Dita.**- ¿ Sabor ?

**Nili.**- Vainilla o fresa.

**Dita.**- A la orden – se levantó para dirigirse a la fuente de sodas, Nili jugueteaba con su celular cuando la presencia de una rosa roja frente a ella la obligó a mirar al joven sentado en el lugar de Dita –

**Aioros.- **Hola Nili, para ti – le acercó la rosa –

**Nili.**- ¿ Te conozco ? – el hombre a su lado la miraba con sus ojos azules, la pelicastaña observó sus finas facciones y lo atractivo que se veía con ese traje gris, el aroma de su loción resultaba un punto más a su favor – gracias – tomó la rosa acercándola a su rostro para percibir su aroma –

**Aioros.**- Mi nombre es Aioros y soy tu fiel admirador.

**Nili.**- Vaya – le dedicó una linda sonrisa – eso muy halagador Aioros.

**Aioros.**- Es lo menos que se le puede decir a alguien tan hermosa como tú.

**Nili.- **Si eso piensas quiere decir que no eres precisamente mi fiel admirador – su tonó se volvió ligeramente irónico – más bien diría yo que eres admirador de cualquier mujer bella.

**Aioros.-** Mujeres bellas hay muchas pero yo solo admiro la tuya – la pelicastaña no pudo evitar sentirse halagada –

**Nili.**- ¿ Eres estudiante de aquí ? – el castaño iba a contestar pero Dita que regresaba con la malteada se le adelantó mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la chica –

**Dita**.- Sí, estudia derecho, toma preciosa – le arrimó su malteada –

**Nili.- **¿ Lo conoces bien ?

**Dita**.- Sí, somos amigos.

**Aioros.**- Pero eres un amigo muy inoportuno.

**Dita.**- Lo siento por ti, yo la invité primero – su amigo estaba por hacer un comentario cuando sintió que lo abrazaban efusivamente –

**Marin**.- Hola corazón ¿ Con qué aquí andabas ?

**Aioros**.- ¡ Marin ! – su molestia fue muy obvia para su amigo que lo conocía bien - ¿ Qué haces aquí ?

**Marin.-** Vine a hacerte compañía.

**Aioros.**- ¡ Basta ya ! – se levantó bruscamente mientras la sujetaba por un brazo, sus ojos azules se tornaron fríos - ¿ Es que no me piensas dejar en paz ? – Dita lo veía sorprendido, era raro que el castaño perdiera la paciencia a ese grado mientras Nili observaba la escena con desagrado –

**Marin.-** Aioros – sus ojos se entristecieron al ver la frialdad de su mirada – yo…

**Aioros**.- No digas nada, eres imposible. – la pelicastaña se levantó para dirigirse a su acompañante –

**Nili.**- Dita.- ¿ Nos vamos ?

**Dita.**- Claro – agarró la malteada de la chica – el guardián de sagitario se giró para ver de frente a Nili –

**Aioros.**- No te vayas por favor.

**Nili.-** Discúlpame Aioros – le devolvió la rosa – yo alucino las escenitas de enamorados.

**Aioros.**- Pero ella y yo – Con la mirada la ojiazul le indicó que era inútil que le dijera algo más –

**Nili.- **Vámonos – tomó a Dita de la mano ante la mirada desesperada de Aioros –

**Marin.-** ¿ Lo ves ?, ella ni te hace caso, esta con Dita , en cambio yo estoy aquí – apoyo su mano sobre su espalda – la voz de la pelirroja hizo hervir su sangre, por primera vez le pareció el sonido más desagradable que escuchaba, se giró de frente a ella mirándola con una furia que la hizo retroceder un paso, la mujer jaló aire mientras le señalaba la flor – yo jamás despreciaría un obsequio tuyo.

**Aioros**.- Si tanto te hace falta quédatela – arrojó la flor sobre la mesa –

**Marin.-** ¿ Por qué me tratas así ?

**Aioros.**- ¿ Y tú por que diablos no me dejas en paz ? – sin darle oportunidad a decir nada salió con grandes pasos, la chica se sentó desconsolada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tomó la rosa y con infinito coraje la despedazó –

**Facultad de Artes Visuales, pasillo del salón Eta 3**

**Dita.**- ¿ Por qué le devolviste la rosa a Aioros ?

**Nili.**- No me interesan los hombres con líos amorosos, ya no soy una adolescente para batallar con niñitas celosas.

**Dita.**- En primer lugar Marin no es una niñita.

**Nili.**- Pues no se nota francamente – lo miró con curiosidad - ¿ Y … ?

**Dita**.- Aioros realmente está interesado en ti, y es un buen hombre, de los mejores que conozco.

**Nili.**- ¿ Cómo lo sabes ?

**Dita.**- Me buscó para saber de ti, Nili – la miró directo a los ojos – dale la oportunidad de acercarse a ti.

**Nili.-** ¡ Dita ! – conocía bien al peliazul y sabía que cuando se ponía en un plan serio era por algo verdaderamente importante – no lo sé, ya te lo dije no quiero problemas con esa chava.

**Dita**.- Él no está interesado en ella, te lo aseguró – ella suspiró confundida, mientras contestaba pensativa –

**Nili.**- Ya veremos que pasa.

**Oros Olimbus, estacionamiento**

El profesor de las dos últimas clases había avisado que no llegaría así que todo el grupo de arquitectura había salido más temprano, el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío, la mayoría del grupo se había quedado en el salón platicando o se habían ido a la cafetería, los primeros en salir fueron Kimmy y el peliazul por lo que arribaron a ése lugar antes que el resto de sus compañeros, Camus abrió la puerta del Lamborghini mientras miraba sonriente a su acompañante –

**Camus.**- Dame tus cosas – le quitó el bolso y una carpeta que llevaba en la mano –

**Kimmy**.- Gracias – estaba por subirse cuando un grito llamó su atención –

**Belly.**- ¡ Kimmy espérame ! – llegó corriendo y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Camus tomó a su hermana de la mano mientras la jalaba hacia un prado cercano al carro – Shaina me dijo que iban a salir antes y me salí para decirte que acabo de recibir una excelente noticia.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cuál ? – los ojos de la peliazul brillaban de gusto –

**Belly.-** Sakjarov llega el viernes por la tarde.

**Kimmy.**- Vaya, eso es genial, entonces tienes que preparar las caballerizas.

**Belly.**- Lo sé, lo sé pero quiero que tú me acompañes a recogerlo.

**Kimmy.- **¿ Yo ?, es que …- sus nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella, conocía bien a su hermana, era caprichosa e impositiva, que aceptara una negativa no iba a ser fácil, la mano de Camus tomándola del brazo la hizo reaccionar –

**Camus**.- ¿ Kimmy ? – giró su cabeza para verlo y encontrarse con un semblante serio que la puso más nerviosa – tenemos que aprovechar que salimos temprano, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo - su comentario molestó a la peliazul –

**Belly.-** ¡ Oyeme !, está conmigo, no perdiendo el tiempo.

**Kimmy.-** Belly, por favor, en la noche que llegue nos ponemos de acuerdo para el viernes – el peliazul la miró sorprendido –

**Camus**.- ¿ Cómo dices ? – su rostro se descompuso mostrando su enojo - ¿ acaso ya olvidaste nuestro compromiso ?

**Kimmy.**- Claro que no – lo miró con timidez – es solo que tal vez podríamos hacer una pequeña pausa.

**Camus**.- No, no podemos, tenemos un plan de trabajo y no lo vamos a alterar – la pelirroja miró a su hermana –

**Kimmy.**- Es que … - el peliazul tornó su voz en algo tan frío e impersonal como el hielo que manejaba –

**Camus.-** Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión – retiró su mano – ese es el gran respeto que tienes por los compromisos hechos, es una lástima pero veo que me equivoqué contigo – sus palabras dejaron a la joven estática - te deseo que te vaya bien, nos vemos aquí mañana en la escuela – con un ágil movimiento sacó sus cosas del auto para entregárselas, la reacción del hombre descontroló por completo a la pelirroja, su cerebro trataba de procesar la situación rápidamente, al sentir sobre sus manos sus cosas, reaccionó desconcertada –

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Cómo que me deseas que me vaya bien? – su angustia era evidente - ¿ Cómo que nos vemos mañana ?

**Camus.- **Acabas de cancelar nuestro compromiso al preferir a tu hermana – la mirada fría del peliazul le provocó un intenso escalofrío a pesar del sol que daba de lleno – nos vemos – ella estaba helada por la reacción del hombre, lo vió subirse a su auto y arrancar el motor –

**Belly.-** Que pesado – movió su cabeza despectivamente - ¿ Por qué lo aguantas ? – Kimmy sintió un nudo en su garganta, mientras un enorme vacío se formaba en su estómago, lo único que atinó a hacer con desesperación fue gritar el nombre del chico mientras daba unos pasos hasta el carro –

**Kimmy**.- ¡ Camus ! – su hermana la detuvo al sujetarla del brazo –

**Belly.- **Déjalo que se vaya – sus ojos fiushas la miraron con coraje al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre - ¡ Kimmy ! – volvió a gritar la melliza mientras la pelirroja llegaba hasta el carro poniéndose frente al cofre, el peliazul la miraba con esa frialdad característica en él, ella hablaba con desesperación y con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que salían libremente –

**Kimmy.**-¡ No te vayas !, ¡ No me dejes aquí ! – sus cosas cayeron al suelo mientras le decía con tristeza - perdóname – su hermana la alcanzó verdaderamente enfadada –

**Belly.**- ¿ Qué te pasa ?, ¿ Estás loca o qué ? – la sacudió con fuerza - ¿ Por qué le pides perdón ? – la pelirroja se giró furiosa para encararla –

**Kimmy.- **¡ Déjame en paz !, tú no entiendes – el ojiazul miraba todo sin expresar ninguna emoción –

**Belly.-** ¿ Tanto te gusta como para estarle rogando ?

**Kimmy.**- No es asunto tuyo, yo le dí mi palabra, tu no eres capaz de comprenderlo por que eres una caprichosa acostumbrada a que siempre te den la razón aunque estés equivocada.

**Belly.**- Fíjate como me hablas – sus miradas se encontraron reflejando su enojo – sabes que odio que me griten, además reacciona, yo soy tu hermana y él no es nada ni nadie.

**Kimmy.-** ¡ Ya cállate !, ya estoy harta, harta de tus caprichos – retrocedió unos pasos , Camus apagó el carro y se dispuso a bajar, la escena le incomodaba visiblemente, nunca le gustó estar en medio de chismes y murmuraciones – ¿ De qué sirvió hablar contigo ayer ?, eres una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma - la peliazul respondió con un tono burlón –

**Belly.-** ¿ Ah sí ?, pobrecita de ti, como sufres conmigo – la pelirroja dio otro paso pero su pie se enredó con la correa de su bolso provocando que trastabillara al doblarse su tobillo, su cuerpo cayó aparatosamente entre la banqueta y la defensa del auto, la peliazul se preocupó al ver el gesto de dolor en el rostro de la chica – Kimmy ¿ Te lastimaste ?

**Kimmy.- **No, creo que solo me torcí el tobillo – apoyó su antebrazo en la defensa para levantarse cuando sintió una mano que la ayudaba –

**Camus.**- Ven – la peliazul llegó hasta ellos y con furia aventó la mano del joven –

**Belly.- **¡ No la toques !, esto es tu culpa.

**Camus .- **Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie y menos tuyas – se agachó para levantar a la chica en brazos – por lo visto eres una niña muy mimada Belly – sus ojos violeta lo miraron desafiantes – tú no entiendes lo que significa para tu hermana el compromiso que hizo con el profesor, con ella misma y conmigo – Kimmy lo miró avergonzada, trató de serenarse para hablar con la chica –

**Kimmy.- **Belly, por favor – con sus ojos le pidió que acabara con la discusión, la chica torció la boca y los miró con desagrado –

**Belly.**- ¿ Te vas a ir con.. ?

**Camus.**- Sí, se va conmigo – sus miradas se enfrentaban tratando de definir quien tenía el control de la situación –

**Belly.-** Esta bien, ya hablaremos en la casa – su mirada se clavó en el peliazul - no te metas entre nosotras, tú no entiendes nuestra relación, comprende que si me voy es por que ella me lo pide – el peliazul esbozó una media sonrisa en actitud burlona –

**Camus.-** Muy bien lo comprendo pero tú tampoco entiendes nuestra relación – estaba realmente enojado, esa chica lo había exasperado – ¿ Se te ofrece otra cosa Belly ?

**Belly.-** ¡ Vete al diablo ! – sin decir más se dio la vuelta alejándose a toda prisa, el peliazul buscó los ojos de la chica aún con actitud distante –

**Camus.-** ¿ Te lastimaste ?

**Kimmy.**- Creo que no, bájame por favor – la bajó con cuidado pero al apoyar su pie la chica emitió un gemido de dolor –

**Camus.- **Deja revisarte – la tomó de la cintura para sentarla sobre el cofre, ella evitaba mirarlo, por un lado la asustaba verlo tan frío y distante, por otra se sentía avergonzada por su falta de decisión, Camus tomó su tobillo para examinarlo, lo tenía ligeramente hinchado – se te va a inflamar, ¿ Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería ?

**Kimmy.**- No, ya me quiero ir.

**Camus.**- Está bien – la bajó con cuidado , la ayudó a caminar haciendo que se apoyara en él, una vez que la dejó dentro del auto, recogió sus cosas y se subió al auto, antes de arrancar el auto miró a su alrededor observando que solo había a lo máximo unas diez personas y afortunadamente ninguna era conocida, su tono de voz frío la hizo sentirse mal – en la casa te curo tu tobillo – su voz era apenas audible –

**Kimmy.-** Sí, gracias – con timidez buscó su mirada – hace rato te pedí perdón ¿ Me escuchaste ? – su respuesta seca y cortante la hizo derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas –

**Camus.- **Hablaremos en la casa, odio las escenitas en público – sin dirigirle una mirada arrancó el auto mientras la chica clavaba su vista en el suelo –

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, pasillo rumbo a la alberca.**

Saori se encaminaba a la alberca, las competencias deportivas entre los campus universitarios empezarían en unas cuantas semanas más, ella representaba a su instituto, por lo que decidió ir a practicar un rato mientras esperaba que su novio terminara sus clases, estaba por abrir las puertas cuando la voz del pegaso detuvo su marcha –

**Seiya**.- Saori, tenemos que hablar – ella se giró para verlo a los ojos –

**Saori.-** Primero se saluda Seiya, no cabe duda que sigues siendo un igualado.

**Seiya.**- Lo siento, hola Saori.

**Saori**.- ¿ Qué quieres ?

**Seiya.**- Tenemos que hablar y tú sabes muy bien de que.

**Saori.- **¿ Y de cuando acá me ordenas lo que tengo que hacer ? – sus ojos lo miraron con altivez –

**Seiya.-** Esto no puede continuar así Saori – ella se le acercó para hablarle al oído –

**Saori.**- Eso es asunto mío, no tuyo, ya déjame tranquila o voy a hablar con Shaka para que te ponga en tu sitio – el castaño la separó con cuidado, su rostro se endureció al mirar su actitud cínica y prepotente de su antigua diosa –

**Seiya.**- Eso es lo que quiero que hables con él, que sepa la verdad, esta situación debe acabar.

**Saori.**- ¿ Ah sí ?, pues habla con él si puedes, pero sobre todo intenta que te crea una palabra – su sonrisa le demostró a Seiya que en su interior seguía siendo la nieta mimada del señor Kido – él me ama y solo tiene ojos y oídos para mi, igual que tú , así que hazle como quieras – se dio la vuelta para entrar por la puerta ante el joven que la miraba decepcionado –

**Centro comercial The Mall Athens, una hora después.**

El moderno y enorme centro comercial estaba lleno , un Audi R8 negro, buscó un cajón de estacionamiento cerca de la entrada, Misty se enfiló hacia un lugar cerca de un pequeño camellón con pequeños arbustos, de frente la vista del centro comercial era todo un agasajo, sobre todo el área de cubierta por cristales polarizados, el ojiazul se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de Miho para abrirla y ayudarla a descender.

**Misty.**- ¿ Lista para la diversión ?

**Miho.-** Absolutamente.

**Misty.**- Pues vamos – la tomó de la mano para dirigirse al interior del centro comercial – el lugar como siempre estaba lleno de gente, los locales exhibían las mercancías en sus enormes aparadores de cristal, al entrar los dos se miraron divertidos – esto está a reventar.

**Miho.**- Y que lo digas.

**Misty**.- Bueno tú decides que hacemos ¿ Quieres ir al cine, al restaurant o de compras ?

**Miho.-** No lo sé, las tres ideas son muy atractivas – miró a su alrededor pero sus ojos se fijaron en unos niños que caminaban disfrutando un helado – se me antojó un helado.

**Misty.- **Bueno vamos al tercer piso – la jaló hasta las escaleras eléctricas –

**Miho.-** Espera, aquí está Soft Ice – señaló un local decorado en tonos rosas y azul aguamarina – vamos ahí.

**Misty**.- Me gustan los de ahí pero ¿ Ya probaste los del restaurant Artisti Italiani ?

**Miho.**- No

**Misty**.- Después de que los pruebes no te van a gustar otros, así que ven, vamos al tercer piso – mientras subían intercambiaban opiniones sobre los lugares que ya habían visitado en el centro comercial – al llegar al nivel indicado Misty la condujo hasta el restaurant –

El Artisti Italiani Caffè, era un lugar con un aire clásico todo decorado en tonos cafés obscuros, lo primero que llamaba la atención eran las repisas con todas las bebidas detrás de la barra, frente a ella sillas y mesas que daban al corredor del centro comercial, al costado derecho había un área con solo cuatro bancos con cojines verdes pistache acomodados frente a una barra y atrás de ellos una gran fotografía de una pareja tomada de la mano, Misty entró con ella, la dejó sentada en uno de los bancos en lo que él fue por los helados, la ojiazul miraba a través del cristal a la gente que pasaba, el peliazul no tardo en volver con los helados –

**Misty**.- Pruébalo – la chica tomó una cucharada de helado, su sabor la dejó gratamente sorprendida - ¿ Te gustó ?

**Miho**.- Me encantó, tenías razón, su sabor es exquisito.

**Misty**.- ¿ Quieres comer aquí o prefieres ir a dar un paseo primero ?

**Miho.-** ¿ No se te hace que ya empezamos por el postre ? – se rió divertida –

**Misty.-** Buen punto, entonces propongo que vayamos a dar una vuelta, luego al cine y regresamos a cenar , avisaste que llegarías tarde ¿ Verdad ?

**Miho.**- Sí pero dime ¿ A qué hora pretendes que haga mi tarea ?

**Misty.**- Pues a la misma que yo, así nos desvelamos juntos.

**Miho**.-¡ Que chistosito me saliste !

**Misty.**- Pues si quieres nos vamos – su mirada traviesa la hizo reir –

**Miho.**- Ni loca – comió un poco de helado con actitud traviesa – además mi tarea no es para mañana – él le devolvió una sonrisa pícara –

**Misty**.- Pues yo ni tarea tengo, así que propongo que ya que estamos en este piso, vayamos por los boletos del cine y luego vamos a donde tú quieras.

**Miho.**- De acuerdo, ¿ Sabes a donde quiero ir ? – el rubio negó con la cabeza – a Luna Park, quiero retarte a que me ganes en los juegos.

**Misty.**- Concedido, hoy tú mandas y yo obedezco, pero eso no incluye dejarme ganar ¿ Eh ?

**Miho.**- Muy bien esclavo – le dedicó una gran sonrisa – te tomo la palabra, acábate el helado para irnos.

**Misty**.- A sus órdenes mi bella dama , pero ayúdame con mi helado, a ver abre la boca – le ofreció una cucharadita que la peliazul aceptó sonriente –

**Miho**.- Yo no me he terminado el mío.

**Misty**.- Ahorita no lo terminamos, tú ni te preocupes – entre risas siguieron comiendo y platicando animadamente, sin duda llevaba una gran amistad –

**Penthouse de Camus.**

En su habitación privada Kimmy estaba sentada sobre los almohadones, Camus terminaba de vendarle su tobillo, le había dado un analgésico para calmarle el dolor y evitar una hinchazón, desde que habían llegado apenas le había dirigido la palabra, su mirada seguía siendo fría y ni que decir de su actitud.

**Camus.-** Listo, con esto te vas a sentir mejor – le bajó su pants con cuidado, se levantó quedando frente a ella –

**Kimmy.- **Gracias – lo miró apenada, recordó la noche anterior, que diferente era el hombre frente a ella, ahora su mirada llena de frialdad la estremecía, comprendió que desconocía mucho sobre él, se colocó con cuidado su tenis mientras el peliazul la observaba imperturbable – lamento mucho darte tantas molestias – su corazón latía con fuerza mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, con cuidado se levantó sin apoyar demasiado su pie – hace rato te pedí perdón, de verdad nunca fue mi intención causarte tantos disgustos, te agradezco infinitamente tu ayuda y apoyo pero de hoy en adelante continuaré sola – la dureza con la que la miró y le habló la hizo estremecerse –

**Camus**.- ¿ Y qué quieres que te diga ?

**Kimmy.- **No quiero que digas nada, solo vine para darte las gracias y despedirme como debe ser, sería muy injusto de mi parte no agradecértelo de frente, te he quitado tu tiempo – el peliazul apretó la mandíbula mientras la escuchaba hablar -, te he causado demasiadas molestias, así que una vez más gracias por todo y perdón por lo sucedido – bajó su cabeza con tristeza, ya no tenía fuerzas para verlo a la cara, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, así que decidió salir cuanto antes, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de poder tocar la perilla, Camus llegó cerrándola de un golpe, lo tenía de frente mirándola con coraje, enojo, eso la puso más nerviosa –

**Camus.-** ¿ De verdad creíste que esto iba a ser tan fácil ? – puso el seguro de la puerta –

**Kimmy.- **¿ Qué haces ? – sus nervios comenzaban a agitar su respiración –

**Camus.-** ¡ Ven acá ! – la tomó del brazo para regresarla hasta donde estaban los almohadones, su orden fue terminante - ¡ Siéntate ! – lo miró asustada, más a pesar de eso lo enfrentó –

**Kimmy**.- No me des órdenes como si fuera una niña – su reacción lo molestó más, se acercó hasta quedar pegado a ella, sus ojos la paralizaron, había demasiado enojo en ellos –

**Camus.**- ¡ Dije que te sientes ! – la miró exasperado mientras un temblor la recorría – no me obligues a sentarte – sin decir una palabra la pelirroja se sentó cuidadosamente – él continuaba de pie mirándola con frialdad – si no quieres que te trate como a una niña deja de comportarte como tal.

**Kimmy**.- Ya me disculpé, acepto mis errores y las consecuencias que estos traen, por eso te agradecí tu apoyo y vine para despedirme como debe ser, eso no es actitud infantil – su voz comenzaba a quebrarse – tu actitud, tus palabras me dejan claro que estás decepcionado de mi – jaló aire para evitar llorar – por eso me voy para no incomodarte con mi presencia , ¿ Por qué no me dejas ir ? – se sentó frente a ella sin desviar su mirada –

**Camus**.- Por lo visto ya no recuerdas nada de lo sucedido ayer – al escuchar las palabras a su mente se vinieron una tras otra las imágenes, su plática sobre el proyecto, el tiempo que pasaron armando el plan de trabajo, la comida y obviamente la declaración de sus sentimientos, fue un torrente de emociones que acabaron por expresarse en las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar – yo no fui el que trabajó más ayer, lo hiciste tú- sus ojos la miraban con decepción – valoras muy poco tu esfuerzo pero sobre todo estoy profundamente decepcionado de ver que a la mujer que escuchaba ayer hablar de sus proyectos y ambiciones solo es una niña que cambia de decisión como de muñeca para jugar – un sollozo fue la muestra del dolor que le causaron sus palabras –

**Kimmy.-** Tienes razón y es por eso que me voy para no decepcionarte más – esas palabras le hicieron perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la tomó por las muñecas atrayéndola con fuerza –

**Camus.**- ¡ Basta ya señorita ! – sintió como la chica temblaba pero eso no impidió que todo la furia que traía dentro lo hiciera hablarle con gran dureza – eres una cobarde que prefiere salir corriendo con el pretexto de no incomodarme más – la fuerza que ejerció sobre sus muñecas la hizo cerrar los ojos - ¡ Mírame !

**Kimmy.**- No puedo, ya no puedo – su llanto lo hizo aflojar levemente su agarre, los ojos fiushas se fueron abriendo con lentitud, sus labios se entreabrieron para pronunciar su nombre débilmente – Camus, yo tengo miedo… – sus palabras lo enfurecieron , por más duro que fuera era incapaz de lastimarla –

**Camus.**- ¿ Miedo ?, por favor, jamá te lastimaría.

**Kimmy.-** Lo sé – bajó su mirada – es miedo de perderte, miedo de tu rechazo – buscó sus ojos azules con timidez, al tiempo que jalaba aire para hablar – tienes toda la razón, soy una cobarde por que preferí tomar la decisión de irme antes de que tú me alejes de ti – su cuerpo temblaba con más fuerza a causa de su desesperación – perdóname, perdóname una vez más por mi cobardía y por decepcionarte – él retiró sus manos suavemente , una vez más esa mujer lo hacía reaccionar, a pesar de su tristeza, su miedo, le hablaba con el corazón, externándole sus sentimientos, su mirada dejó a un lado la frialdad para verla confundido, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, ella lo contemplaba con tristeza, lentamente se puso de pie y con pasos suaves se dirigió a la puerta, él permanecía estático, sintió un vacío en su interior al verla quitar el seguro y salir del cuarto, fueron segundos que a él le parecieron una eternidad, su mente le decía que dejarla ir tal vez era lo mejor pero su corazón latía desesperadamente causándole mucho dolor, instintivamente se puso de pie para salir de prisa tras ella, la alcanzó al pie de la escalera de caracol –

**Camus.- **¡ Espera Kimmy ! – su voz angustiada la hizo detenerse pero no lo volteó a ver, ya no podía enfrentarlo una vez más – no te vayas, por favor – se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos por encima de su pecho – perdóname, perdóname – la giró con suavidad tomándola por los hombros mientras fijaba su vista en los llorosos ojos fiushas – el cobarde soy yo, el tonto que no sabe expresar lo que siente su corazón, soy un cobarde por que me escudé en el pretexto de trabajo para cubrir la tristeza y el dolor que sentí al imaginarte lejos de mi, al ver la facilidad con que decidías irte – la pelirroja lloraba desconsolada – soy pésimo expresando mis sentimientos, tengo demasiado tiempo reprimiéndolos pero al igual que ayer me acabas de dar una gran lección , perdóname, perdóname por favor,te lo pediré mil veces si es necesario - la tristeza de sus ojos lo conmovió - ya no llores – le limpió con su mano sus lágrimas – sé que te asusté y me porté pésimo pero por favor, no te vayas.

**Kimmy.- **¡ Camus ! – sin pensarlo se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas – gracias, gracias por no dejarme ir – el correspondió estrechándola aún más – sé que te fallé….. – no pudo continuar al sentir que la besaba en su cabeza con dulzura –

**Camus.**- ¡ Shhh !, olvídalo, ya no digas nada, solo déjame estar así, abrazarte , no sabes lo que lo necesito y el bien que me hace – ya no hubo más palabras, solamente permanecieron así, la tranquilidad que sentían de sentirse el uno a otro fue calmando sus latidos, Camus agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón haberla conocido, su sensibilidad lo había rescatado de cometer un error del que más tarde se hubiera arrepentido totalmente, ella por su parte estaba conciente de que ese hombre se estaba volviendo la persona más importante en su vida, sentirse entre sus brazos calmó su dolor y su angustia, estaban juntos y era lo único importante –

**Casa de Kimmy, recámara de Belly.**

Su habitación estaba pintada de azul celeste contrastando con todo el mobiliario en blanco, junto al ventanal que conducía a la terraza una sala de estilo minimalista permitía disfrutar la vista cómodamente de los jardines exteriores, en el centro se encontraba su cama matrimonial, llena de almohadas blancas y cojines en forma de caramelo de color azul cielo estaba rodeada de un armazón tubular que sostenía las cortinas a cada costado, frente a ella un centro de entretenimiento con su televisión, dvd, equipo de sonido y un videojuego,así como películas, juegos y cd's de música, en el extremo opuesto a la entrada su escritorio con su laptop y libros de la escuela, en el piso alfombrado había diferentes muñecos de peluche de gran tamaño, su afición por los animales se reflejaba en la cantidad de muñecos que tenía, conejos, osos, perros, tigres y recargada sobre un delfín que era su preferido, se encontraba la peliazul mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, al fondo sonaba la canción de My Inmortal de Evanescence, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear cuando oyó a su padre entrar quien con pasos cortos se sentó junto a ella.

**Soubi.**- Tu mamá me contó lo que pasó – ella desvió la mirada a la terraza –

**Belly**.- ¿ Y ?

**Soubi**.- Veo que sigues muy enojada o de otro modo no estarías aquí sentada.

**Belly**.- Me gusta estar aquí.

**Soubi.- **Desde que eras niña, cuando hacías berrinches o te enojabas, corrías a abrazarte a tu delfín, siempre que te sientes triste o enojada , te sientas en el suelo junto a él.

**Belly.-** ¿ Y ? – seguía sin mirarlo –

**Soubi.**- Belly, las cosas no siempre van a ser como tú quieres.

**Belly.**- Como siempre la vas a defender.

**Soubi.**- No la defiendo a ella, defiendo la razón.

**Belly**.- ¡ Ay papá !, para ti ella siempre hace todo bien y yo mal – lo miró con reproche – siempre ha sido tu consentida

**Soubi.-** No voy a entrar en otra discusión absurda contigo por eso, estoy aquí por que eres importante para mi.

**Belly.-** Pues para mi es importante que ella vaya conmigo, no quiero ir sola.

**Soubi.-** Lo que quieres es hacer tu voluntad.

**Belly**.- ¿ Lo ves ?, siempre piensas mal de mi – el hombre suspiró resignado, si algo tenía su hija era su carácter necio y terco , acarició su cabello pacientemente –

**Soubi.**- Si es tan importante para ti que alguien te acompañe, tu mamá y yo iremos contigo.

**Belly**.- Pero es el día de su cita

**Soubi**.- Tú misma dijiste que es importante para ti.

**Belly.**- Si, pero es su cita – se levantó enojada – no cabe duda tú por mi hermana das la vida – se levantó molesto para decirle –

Soubi.- ¡ Basta ya Belly !, si quieres acepta nuestro ofrecimiento y si no arréglatelas como puedas – sin decir más salió de la habitación, la peliazul se dejó caer junto al delfín furiosa mientras maldecía a Camus mentalmente, la verdad es que ella ejercía mucho poder sobre su hermana, nunca antes la había enfrentado a causa de alguien, no le gustaba sentirse desplazada, ¡ Sí !, era caprichosa y voluntariosa pero así era ella y no le molestaba en lo absoluto –

**Casa de Aioria, recámara de Aioros**

Su recámará era de estilo minimalista, se ingresaba por un pasillo que dividía el lugar donde estaba su cama de su vestidor, al lado izquierdo un enorme ventanal permitía una iluminación natural todo el día, a cada lado de la cama dos pequeños burós con unos libros y una lámpara de noche con forma de hoja, frente a ella tres mesas rectangulares acomodadas en forma de pirámide y a su costado derecho dos taburetes de color blanco, recostado en la cama con los brazos tras su nuca, miraba el techo recordando lo que había pasado con Nili, escuchó abrirse su puerta y de inmediato reconoció el cosmo que iiradiaba la molestia de su hermano, de mala gana le preguntó.

**Aioros.- **¿ Y ahora qué me vas a reclamar ?

**Aioria**.- ¿ Por qué le hiciste eso a Marin? – se paró frente a su cama –

**Aioros.-** Yo no le hice nada – se sentó para enfrentarlo – además ¿ Cómo demonios sabes lo que pasó ?

**Aioria.- **La encontré por casualidad a la salida de la cafetería, iba llorando.

**Aioros**.- Y claro se quejó amargamente de mi – la mirada de león despedía furia - ¿ Por qué te enojas ?

**Aioria.**- La dejaste ahí sola, le gritaste – se levantó de un salto para encararlo igualmente enojado.

**Aioros.**- ¿ Y ?

**Aioria**.- Ella no se merece que la trates así – el guardián de sagitario le dio la espalda para dirigirse al ventanal –

**Aioros.**- Lo que se merece es que ya no le dirija la palabra en lo absoluto.

**Aioria**.- No serías capaz – lo miró de frente mientras le gritaba –

**Aioros.**- ¡ Claro que sí ! , ¡ Estoy harto, harto de sus tonterías ! – el ojiverde lo miró desesperado –

**Aioria.-** Ella te ama – su hermano lo miró exasperado al tiempo que pasaba la mano por su cabello –

**Aioros**.- ¡ Pero yo no !. a mi me interesa Nili, entiéndanlo tú y ella – apoyó sus palmas sobre el ventanal , jaló aire tratando de serenarse – además ¿ Cómo pretendes que crea en su amor ?, tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, nunca le he dado motivos para pensar que estoy interesado en ella, para mi solo es una amiga.

**Aioria.- **Ella no te ve como amigo.

**Aioros.**- Está confundida ,¿ Acaso no te das cuenta de que su verdadero amor eres tú ? – la mirada del león se entristeció –

**Aioria.- **Eso quisiera yo, pero esa respuesta solo la tiene Marin, yo lo único que te pido es que no la hagas sufrir.

**Aioros.-** Créeme hermano – apoyo una mano en su hombro – quisiera darte gusto pero la verdad no puedo, si la amas de verdad, lucha por su amor, conquístala por que yo no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mis sentimientos por su capricho – la sinceridad se reflejaba en sus ojos – entiéndelo Aioria, tengo la oportunidad de amar y no la voy a desperdiciar por ella, Nili me gusta y es la única mujer para mi, no hay otra.

**Aioria** .- Lo comprendo pero ahora entiéndeme tú, yo la amo y no te voy a permitir una humillación más – lo miró seguro de que entendía bien su mensaje – aunque seas mi hermano – se giró para salir sin voltear a verlo –

**Casa de Kimmy, 10 : 20 de la noche.**

El espejo de agua de grandes dimensiones estaba en la parte más lejana del jardín, rodeado de almendros, éste era el sitio favorito de la pelirroja dada la lejanía que tenía del resto de la mansión, ella se encontraba recargada sobre un el tronco de un frondoso árbol por el cual se filtraban los rayos de la luna, Camus recogió una flor de almendro que flotaba sobre el agua, caminó hasta ella disfrutando la vista.

**Camus.-** Muchas gracias por perdonarme – le entregó la flor –

**Kimmy.-** Ya ni lo menciones, todo está aclarado.

**Camus.**- Lo sé pero aún me siento mal – tomó la flor para colocársela entre su cabello – después de lo sucedido tengo otra cosa más que pedirte.

**Kimmy**.- Lo que quieras.

**Camus.- **¿ Podrías regalarme media hora más cada día cuando te traiga de regreso ?

**Kimmy **.- Sí, aunque no entiendo muy bien ¿ Podría saber para qué ?

**Camus.-** Sí – la miró fijamente mientras apoyaba sus manos contra el árbol dejándola acorralada contra su cuerpo, su cercanía le produjo un cosquilleo en su estómago , él no hablaba , solamente la miraba provocando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Camus ?

**Camus.**- Es para enamorarte – ella le sonrió con ternura – hoy me dí cuenta de que estuve a punto de alejarte y perderte, no quiero que pienses que soy insensible, durante el día es muy poco lo que llegamos a platicar fuera del tema escolar, necesito que me conozcas en otra faceta, una que yo también he olvidado, necesito este tiempo para conquistarte un poquito más cada día – sus respiraciones iban en aumento, el peliazul cerró sus ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a la comisura de sus labios, depositó un beso suave para seguir el camino de su mejilla , ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto, sus labios del caballero siguieron su recorrido por el lóbulo de su oreja para continuar por su cuello, la escucho emitir un leve gemido, el peliazul se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que besar a la chica le causaba, su boca volvió lentamente para encontrarse con la boca de Kimmy mientras su mano derecha la hundía en sus rojizos rizos y su otra mano exploraba su espalda libremente acercándola más, se besaron con suavidad, disfrutando el suave y leve contacto, poco a poco ella abrió sus labios para permitir que la lengua del hombre se moviera lentamente realizando seductoras ondulaciones, ella temblaba con cada caricia que le daba, se dejó llevar completamente por él, en ese momento sus corazones latían al unísono, disfrutándose, entregándose sin pensar, con lentitud se fueron separando al tiempo que sus miradas se buscaban, el peliazul respiraba agitado, acarició su rostro con extrema suavidad, la vehemencia con que le habló salía de lo más profundo de su ser -

**Camus.**- Te necesito mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, necesito ver tus ojos,sentir tu cuerpo, escuchar tu voz, aspirar tu perfume – con sus cuerpos tan pegados, el ritmo cadencioso al que se movía el pecho de la chica surtía un efecto intoxicante en Camus, que por única reacción la estrechó fuertemente – por favor no te alejes de mi.

**Kimmy.**- No, no lo haré por que yo te necesito tanto o más – se recargó en el pecho del chico – ¿ Sabes ?, esta laguna es mi lugar favorito y ahora que estoy contigo significa mucho más, aquí me gusta venir cuando me siento triste, nostálgica o cuando busco paz pero gracias a ti – busco sus ojos – hoy tiene un nuevo y hermoso significado, aquí voy a tener tu imagen, tu esencia cuando no estés – sus ojos se humedecieron –

**Camus.**- Basta una palabra tuya para que yo esté aquí cuando tú quieras – la tomó en sus brazos para caminar hasta la orilla, se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas – debido a mis anteriores ocupaciones he olvidado lo que es disfrutar las cosas que tengo a mi alrededor, apreciar su belleza, a partir de hoy quiero que cada cosa y suceso que viva tengan un nuevo significado – tomo su barbilla con cuidado, la miró con fascinación – y quiero que en ellos siempre estés tú, mi Belle Bombon - ella lo besó en su mejilla y se recargó sobre su pecho donde podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que eran como un arrullo, él mientras buscó sus manos para enlazarlas, miró el espectáculo a su alrededor – la laguna con su agua cristalina reflejaba la luna, las flores de almendros flotaban serenamente , el viento movía su cabello mezclándolo con el de la chica, suspiró largamente mientras sonreía al tiempo que la estrechaba con más fuerza –

**Jueves**

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, Facultad de Derecho, pasillo fuera del salón Delta -4**

Shaka tenía a Saori enlazada por la cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

**Shaka.-** Te amo – acercó sus labios para besarla dulcemente – eres el amor de mi vida.

**Saori**.- Y tú el mío, soy muy feliz a tu lado – en sus miradas se reflejaba su amor –

**Shaka.- **¿ De verdad te hago feliz ? – sus ojos azules recorrieron su rostro – no me perdonaría que sufrieras por mi causa.

**Saori.**- No hagas bromas pesadas – le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que lo dejó fascinado - eres el mejor novio del mundo y por eso te adoro – con mucha sensualidad buscó su cuello para besarlo suavemente, el cosquilleo que le producían las caricias de su novia lo recorrió como corriente eléctrica, con un tono juguetón la regañó –

**Shaka**.- Basta nena, aquí no hagas eso – ella lo miró maliciosamente –

**Saori**.- ¿ Mmmmm ? – le guiñó un ojo para continuar con su labor, le encantaba verlo nervioso y más si ella era la causante – sus ojos del rubio permanecían cerrados mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza –

**Shaka.-** ¡ Saori !, esto es una tortura – la chica abandonó su cuello mientras acariciaba su rostro, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la seductora mirada de la joven –

**Saori.- **¿ No te gusta ?

**Shaka**.- Me encanta amor, pero aquí no puedo responderte como yo quisiera – la pelila fingió una pena que estaba lejos de sentir –

**Saori.-** ¡ Shaaaaka !, que cosas dices – él sonrió ante su coquetería, le fascinaban esos juegos en los que lo hacía caer pasando de una mujer apasionada a una chica inocente - ¿ Y si nos vamos ?, total , por un día sin clases no pasa nada.

**Shaka.**- No me des malas ideas – buscó su boca ansioso pero fue interrumpido por una voz conocida –

**Seiya**.- Hola Shaka – al verlo la ojiazul le dedicó la peor de sus miradas, Shaka la soltó mientras se giraba para devolver el saludó con desgano –

**Shaka**.- Hola Seiya, ¿ Qué haces por aquí ?

**Seiya.- **Necesito hablar contigo – miró significativamente a la chica – buenos días Saori – ella por única respuesta levantó una ceja para después desviar la mirada –

**Shaka.**- ¿ Cómo de qué ? – el ojiazul lo miraba intrigado –

**Seiya**.- Es una plática de hombre a hombre – una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en el rostro del ojiazul –

**Shaka.**- ¿ De hombre a hombre ?, vamos Seiya tú y yo no tenemos un tema en común y nuestra amistad no es tan grande para tener esa clase de pláticas – Saori sonrió levemente satisfecha –

**Seiya**.- Créeme que lo que te voy a decir ya no puede esperar – la pelila se interpuso entre ellos quedando recargada sobre su novio, de frente al castaño, Shaka de inmediato la envolvió con sus brazos –

**Saori.**- ¿ Qué no tienes una vida propia Seiya ? – lo miró con desprecio – por si no lo has notado está conmigo – el pegaso titubeó por un momento –

**Seiya.- **Saori…yo… - la chica lo interrumpió bruscamente –

**Saori.-** ¡ Vete ! – lo miró desafiante, ella conocía muy bien las intenciones del hombre pero no le iba a permitir una palabra más – mi novio y yo estamos en un momento privado – Shaka sonrió con complicidad, le encantaba verla de ese modo, demostrando un carácter fuerte – ¿ Entiendes lo que es eso ?

**Shaka.**- Saori tiene razón Seiya, de verdad entiéndelo tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – la desesperación del castaño se evidenció en sus ojos –

**Seiya.-** Saori – la miró tratando de convencerla – por favor – dio un paso para acercarse cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo –

**Fler.-** ¿ Tú no entiendes verdad ? – el castaño se giró sorprendido –

**Seiya.**- Fler, ¿ Qué haces aquí ?

**Fler**.- Esta es mi facultad, de hecho es el pasillo de mi salón, ¿ Qué haces tú aquí ? – lo miró burlonamente - ¿ Por qué no te vas ? – Hyoga miraba la escena detrás de la rubia quien saludaba sonriente a sus amigos – hola chicos – con una sonrisa sus amigos correspondieron al saludo –

**Seiya**.- El asunto al que vine no es contigo, así que no te entrometas.

**Fler.**- ¿ Y si me entrometo qué ? – el castaño la miró enojado, su paciencia estaba al límite –

**Seiya**.- No cabe duda que eres u…..– no pudo decir una palabra más pues Hyoga se colocó junto a ella al tiempo que le ordenaba –

**Hyoga.-** ¡ Seiya !, no le hables así – sus ojos azules se clavaron en los castaños con enojo –

**Seiya.**- Hyoga, yo vine a hablar con Shaka y tu novia se entromete donde no la llaman.

**Saori.**- Eso se arregla fácil Seiya – se soltó de los brazos de su novio para tomarlo de la mano – él no tiene nada de que hablar contigo, así que ya no fastidies – se acercó a Fler para despedirse de beso – gracias amiga, te veo mañana, hoy nos vamos a volar las clases – la rubia le guiñó un ojo en gesto de aprobación – mañana me pasas los apuntes.

**Shaka.**- Nos vemos – se dieron la vuelta para alejarse abrazados ante la decepcionada mirada de Seiya –

**Fler.**- ¿ Por qué sigues aquí ? - se giró furioso para enfrentarla -

**Seiya.**- Por que se me da mi gana.

**Fler.**- Ya déjala en paz.

**Seiya.-** Nadie se preocupa por ella más que yo.

**Fler.**- Te equivocas, tiene muchas amigas que la queremos pero sobre todo que la protegemos de ti – el pegaso estalló ante el comentario –

**Seiya.**- Lo que no entiendo es por que todas se meten, ¿ Quién las autorizó?, solo son un conjunto de chiquillas insufribles – se le acercó completamente fuera de sí – y tú eres la… - Hyoga se interpuso entre ellos mirando amenazadoramente a Seiya –

**Hyoga .**- ¡ Cállate Seiya !, a Fler la respetas.

**Seiya.- **Tú novia junto con June son las peores.

**Hyoga.**- Te dije que te callas ó … – la tensión entre ambos era mayor cada vez –

**Seiya.-** ¿ O qué ? – lo enfrentó con enojo - ¿ Me vas a golpear por decirle sus verdades a tu novia ? – su respuesta fue breve pero contundente –

**Hyoga.- **Sí – Fler se quedó sorprendida al ver la seguridad y aplomo con que su novio lo enfrentaba – o te controlas o te rompo la cara aquí mismo, ya basta de tus necedades, a todos nos tienes hartos con tu obsesión por Saori - en un impulso Seiya le dio un leve empujón sentenciando con su dedo índice sus palabras –

**Seiya.**- Ustedes no entienden por que la cuido y me preocupo por ella, tal vez ya olvidaron que ella es la reencarnación de Atena – Fler se asomó por detrás de su novio para protestar pero con un movimiento de su mano el rubio le indicó que no interviniera –

**Hyoga.**- Era la reencarnación, fue liberada, creo que el que olvida cosas eres tú, pero en fin, ése es tu problema.

**Seiya.**- Así es, es mío y de nadie más – se abrió paso violentamente para dirigirse a las escaleras furioso –

**Fler **.- Mi amor – se apoyó sobre su espalda - ¿ De verdad lo hubieras golpeado por defenderme ?

**Hyoga**.- Si, nadie es más importante para mi que tú – se giró para besarla apasionadamente a lo que la rubia respondió de la misma forma, aunque los dos provenían de lugares fríos su temperamento era todo lo contrario –

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, Facultad de Derecho , jardín.**

El castaño respiraba con agitación, se metió entre los prados tratando de calmarse, la situación con Hyoga había sido particularmente difícil, los lazos que lo unían a sus amigos eran demasiado importantes para él, desde que habían sido liberados nada era como antes, Saori al saberse libre cambió radicalmente recuperando su antiguo carácter y el ser novia de Shaka parecía hacerla creerse más de la cuenta, sus amigos también habían cambiado, Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga se dedicaban casi por completo a sus novias, familia y estudios, con Ikki su relación no había mejorado gran cosa, ahora se llevaba mejor con Aioros y para su mala suerte con Shaka volviéndose casi un incondicional del rubio y Saori, su amistad con Miho se deterioraba cada vez más, definitivamente su vida no era tan maravillosa como los demás se lo decían cada vez que podían - se recargó en un árbol resbalándose hasta quedar sentado. Desde niño entrenó para ser caballero, vivió cosas demasiado duras para olvidarlas tan fácilmente, definitivamente no lograba entender a los demás – con desesperación hundió su cara entre sus manos, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió llegar a la bella mujer frente a él –

**Tetis.**- ¿ Por qué tan deprimido ? – elevó sus ojos para encontrarse con la bella chica que lo miraba serenamente – ven – le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse –

**Seiya.-** Tetis, ¿ Qué haces aquí ? – se levantó despacio mientras trataba de mejorar su ánimo –

**Tetis.-** ¿ No puedo venir a visitarte ?

**Seiya.**- Pensé que ..- ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios mientras sonreía –

**Tetis.**- No pienses y mejor aprovecha que estoy aquí.

**Seiya.**- ¿ Y si alguien nos ve ? – ella inspeccionó a su alrededor –

**Tetis.**- Lo veo difícil, además no hay nadie conocido.

**Seiya**.- No sabes lo bien que me hace verte, han pasado tantas cosas.

**Tetis.**- ¿ Sigues con problemas ?

**Seiya.**- Es por Saori – ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia – no me mires así, sé que no compartes mi opinión.

**Tetis**.- Ella ya no es Atena, déjala vivir como mejor le plazca.

**Seiya.**- Pero….

**Tetis.**- Pero nada, tú vive tu vida y olvídate de ella – se colgó de su cuello buscando sus labios, el castaño aceptó la caricia, necesitaba sentirse querido y ahí estaba ella, la chica con la que había estado saliendo a escondidas de sus amigos, sostenía una relación con Julián Solo pero estaba en camino de acabar con él para estar con Seiya como su novia, sus labios se separaron suavemente – prométeme que ya vas a dejar el tema de Saori por la paz.

**Seiya.**- No te lo puedo asegurar, no me gusta lo que hace – sus ojos azules lo miraron con tristeza –

**Tetis**.- Piensas más en ella que en mi.

**Seiya.-** No, no, ¿ Cómo crees ?

**Tetis.-** ¿ Entonces en qué quedamos ?

**Seiya.**- Esta bien, voy a intentar ya no meterme en su vida, solamente por que tú me lo pides – ella le sonrió agradecida –

**Tetis.- **Es lo mejor, ya lo verás – el pegaso decidió concentrarse mejor en sus asuntos con Tetis cuestionándola sobre su relación con el millonario –

**Seiya.**- ¿ Tú como vas con Julián ? – ella se separó dándole la espalda –

**Tetis.-** Mal, he querido hablar con él pero no se presta, hasta parece que lo presiente – el pegaso se acercó para abrazarla por detrás, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro –

**Seiya.-** No te preocupes, yo te esperaré – la beso con mucha ternura en su mejilla mientras ella perdía su vista en el cielo recordando a Julián -

**Estacionamiento Oros Olimbus**

Shaka se paró en seco ante la sorpresa de su novia, lo sucedido con Seiya lo había puesto inquieto, la chica se puso frente a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

**Saori.-** ¿ Qué pasa amor ?

**Shaka.**- Es Seiya, lo que pasó me dejó un poco tenso.

**Saori.- **Olvídate de él, no nos va a arruinar el día ¿ Verdad ?

**Shaka.- **No sé que es lo quiere decirme, pude percibir una gran tensión en él, como si te tratara de algo realmente importante, tal vez debería regresar – ella lo soltó nerviosa –

**Saori.-** ¡ No ! – la actitud de Saori lo desconcertó –

**Shaka**.- Saori, sé que a veces es molesto pero no es mala persona.

**Saori.-** Lo sé – titubeó ligeramente antes de proseguir – pero es que de seguro no es tan importante, ya lo conoces, a veces hasta el hecho de que se encuentre una mosca volando en sentido contrario lo altera – sus nervios lo hicieron tomar una actitud suspicaz –

**Shaka.-** ¿ Tú sabes de que se trata ? – negó con su cabeza – ¿ Saori ?

**Saori.-** Ya te dije que no – sus ojos del rubio la intimidaban cuando le dirigían esa mirada suspicaz – lo único que sé es que no deja de perseguirme, me acosa todo el tiempo – él la tomó de los hombros con seriedad –

**Shaka.-** ¿ Por qué no me lo habías dicho ?

**Saori.- **No le dí importancia – trató de sonar despreocupada – yo ya le aclaré que no quiero nada con él.

**Shaka.**- Pues yo voy a aclarárselo mejor – sus ojos azules se tornaron fríos – él sabe que eres mi novia así que debe de aprender a respetar ese hecho – los nervios de la pelila estaban al máximo, tenía que disuadirlo a cualquier costo de hablar con el castaño –

**Saori.**- No amor, no lo hagas, por favor – la mirada inquisidora del rubio la intimidó ligeramente –

**Shaka.-** ¿ Por qué no ?, eres mi novia y yo no soporto las traiciones.

**Saori.- **¿ Estás dudando de mi ?, si hablas con él lo va a malinterpretar, va a pensar que me interesa, así que te lo pido por favor, no le sigas el juego, ignóralo - la angustia en los ojos de su novia lo tranquilizaron -

**Shaka.**- Esta bien, no voy a hablar con él y por supuesto que no dudo de ti, dudo de su supuesta amistad, ahora me doy cuenta de lo hipócrita que es – ella suspiró aliviada – aunque no somos grandes amigos, yo lo tenía en un buen concepto – la miró fijamente a los ojos – tú me conoces, sabes que no tolero las traiciones – el corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir aceleradamente, se dio cuenta del riesgo que corría si el hombre descubría su doble juego, lo abrazó con desesperación, al sentir como temblaba el caballero le levantó delicadamente su rostro para reiterarle su amor –No te angusties mi amor, yo te amo, eres mi vida entera – los ojos de Saori reflejaban mucho dolor, el hombre frente a ella la amaba, la pelilila no quería lastimarlo pero su corazón estaba confundido, demasiado confundido – yo no voy a permitir que Seiya se interponga entre nosotros.

**Saori**.- Mi amor - se abrazó a él con desesperación – tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

**Shaka.-** Te entiendo – con suavidad la separó para mirarla fijamente - te entiendo mejor de lo que crees, yo sé lo que es sentir miedo – acarició su rostro amorosamente al tiempo que su otra mano atrapaba las de su novia colocándolas sobre su corazón – **lo sé** **por que ****cuando te conocí tuve miedo de mirarte, cuando te miré tuve miedo de quererte, y ahora que te quiero tengo miedo de perderte** – los ojos de la pelilila se llenaron de lágrimas que se mezclaron con los labios del joven que buscaron los suyos para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor -

**Continuará ...**

**Hola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con este capítulo muy largo por cierto ! ... pido perdón por ello pero es que de verdad cada cosa escrita era necesaria.**

**Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Eli ( Ayy Dios, es que tengo dos Elis ), bueno a Eli de México, gracias preciosa por que si no hubiéramos tenido todas esas noches de plática por msn, este capítulo todavía no estaría, aparte de la motivación que me das con subir mis 5 casas, jajaaja..ya fuera de broma gracias por todas esas bellas palabras que me dijiste y que me animan mucho.**

**Y bueno no quiero que piensen que me olvido de mis demás amigas, por que para nada, Elisha espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, hubo más Shaka para ti y para Eli.**

**Xiadani no te podrás quejar para ti hubo doble premio, Shaka y Belly !**

**Nani, supongo que estarás con una pequeña sonrisa aunque sea, hice mi mejor esfuerzo con Saori, espero haber logrado algo que te gustara.**

**Any preciosa..ahí salió tu Seiya haciendo de las suyas, no hemos podido platicar pero ya nos desquitaremos.**

**Artemisa - Cazadora..gracias por todo el apoyo !**

****** Gracias a...**

******Shaoran -Sagitario ,Xanxel,Marinxaioria, ****Patydcapricornio, Saint Mikuru y a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos que pasan.**

**********Una última cosa si quieren conocer el Museo Acrópolis y el centro comercial The Mall Athens lo pueden buscar en google.**

**********Ahora sí me despido con un beso gigante y muchos abrazos !**

**********Hasta Pronto!**


	7. Tú no sabes lo  que es  querer a alguien

**Capitulo 7**

****** " Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien...y que duela por hacerlo** "

**Continua siendo jueves...**

**Facultad de Arquitectura , Salón Alpha – 2**

La clase había terminado con una noticia para Kimmy y Camus que les complicaba más su proyecto de trabajo, decidieron quedarse sentados en su mesa mientras llegaba el siguiente profesor.

**Camus.-** Era lo único que nos faltaba – sonrió resignado – aunque ya me extrañaba que no te lo hubiera pedido desde el inicio.

**Kimmy**.- Yo me preguntaba cuando me lo iba a pedir.

**Camus.-** Vamos a tener que hacer ajustes el día de hoy, tal vez – su conversación se vió interrumpida por la llegada de su amigo que se recargó en su mesa –

**Milo.-** Hola chicos.

**Kimmy.**- Hola Milo

**Camus.-** ¿ Qué hay ?

**Milo.-** ¿ Cómo van con el estudio ? – les dirigió una mirada que llevaba doble intención, sin poder evitarlo soltó una risa pícara - ¿ O se dedican más al romance ? – su amigo respondió con seriedad –

**Camus.**- Deja de decir idioteces Milo – al ver como lo miraba el escorpión se protegió su cabeza con su mano –

**Milo.-** ¡ Hey ! – no me vayas a pegar en la cabeza, por eso cada día estoy más loquito – su amigo esbozó una media sonrisa ante la ocurrencia –

**Camus.**- Entonces no estés diciendo tanta tontería – la pelirroja los miraba divertida –

**Milo.-** Ya, ya – apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano – yo a lo que vengo es a invitarlos, Dita y Masky quieren ir al antro el sábado, obvio que Shaina y yo también vamos, ¿ No quieren acompañarnos ?

**Camus.**- Obvio que no – Milo miró a la chica –

**Milo.-** ¿ Por qué no ?, ya es fin de semana.

**Kimmy.**- Si, pero no escuchaste que aparte del examen, tengo que entregar para el lunes un proyecto por escrito, su maqueta , los planos y para rematar una animación en 3-D

**Milo.-** La verdad le exageró el profesor – su mirada era como la de un niño al cual no le quieren cumplir un capricho – entonces ¿ No van a ir ? – ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras se reían – ni modo ustedes se lo pierden.

**Camus.**- No te traumes – lo despeinó juguetonamente – algún día se te hará tener el honor de mi compañía y el de esta bella mujer – el francés la miró tiernamente al tiempo que ella le devolvía una sonrisa, Milo lo conocía perfectamente así que de inmediato interpretó el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas entre la pareja –

**Milo.-** Ustedes están enamorados y no lo nieguen.

**Camus.-** ¡ Milo ! – su rostro se descompuso – no seas imprudente – los ojos de las pelirroja se posaron en una chica de ojos ámbar que los miraba fijamente –

**Kimmy.**- Lo último que queremos es que se hagan ese tipo de comentarios – el escorpión recorrió el mismo camino de la vista de la pelirroja para encontrarse con los ojos de la novia de Aldebarán, quien al verlo se giró dándole la espalda –

**Milo.**- Okey, okey – se pasó atrás de ellos al tiempo que los abrazaba y susurraba a sus oídos – pero entonces controlen "su amor " por que se comen con las miradas mutuamente – esta vez el rubor apareció en el rostro de ambos mientras asentían con su cabeza, su amigo se incorporó tranquilamente – bueno chicos, me voy en vista de que me rechazan, platicamos después – se dirigió hasta donde estaba la novia de Aldebarán, que al verlo llegar le sonrió con agrado –

**Camus.**- No te preocupes – notó que estaba inquieta – Milo es indiscreto pero no chismoso, mejor dime ¿ Tienes alguna idea sobre el proyecto ?

**Kimmy.-** Sí, quiero hacerlo sobre un hotel – comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones mientras el resto del grupo continuaba platicando –

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, Facultad de Ingeniería, pasillo del salón Iota - 2 **

Recargados sobre el barandal se encontraba Ilian platicando con el guardián de géminis, eran buenos amigos, entre ellos había crecido una gran amistad, durante la convivencia entre clases y fiestas a las que asistían juntos, Sigfried, Rubí y Saga formaban su grupo de amigos más cercanos.

**Saga.-** ¿ Y cómo te va con Shion ?

**Ilian.-** Muy bien – su rostro se iluminó – es un hombre maravilloso.

**Saga.**- Se nota que te pegó duro el amor, acaban de empezar a ser novios.

**Ilian.**- Lo mismo me dijo Rubí y pues sí lo acepto, me pegó con todo, pero es que desde que nos presentaste me flechó, es más te tardaste en presentarnos.

**Saga**.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un antisocial que salga poco además no va a muchas fiestas y para acabarla tú tampoco.

**Ilian.**- Pues ahora te agradezco tanto que me llevaras a esa fiesta que organizó Ángelo, mira que si no hubieras insistido no lo hubiera conocido –

**Saga.-** Pues dale las gracias a Kanon, que lo convenció para que fuera, aunque ya se arrepintió

**Ilian.**- ¿ Y eso ?

**Saga.**- Me dijo ayer que si no lo hubiera llevado a lo mejor le hubieras hecho caso a él – la chica soltó una risa muy divertida –

**Ilian**.- Eso no hubiera pasado jamás, Kanon me cae súper bien pero jamás andaría con él, no tiene muy buena fama por aquí – el peliazul se rió abiertamente – además me contó Shion que le preguntó sobre de mi, como si no me conociera.

**Saga.-** Si, me contó que se hizo el que no te conocía – ella lo miró sonriente – pero ya lo conoces que es súper bromista.

**Ilian**.- No solo es bromista, también es mujeriego, tú y él tienen la misma reputación – a la plática se unió Sigfried –

**Sigfried.-** ¿ De qué hablan ?

**Ilian.-** De los gemelitos casanovas – el peliazul descompuso su cara al oir como lo llamaba su amiga –

**Saga.-** Cálmate con el sobrenombre – giró el rostro con fingida molestia – no somos mujeriegos menos casanovas – le sentenció con su índice – somos selectivos, ¿ Escuchaste ? , se – lec – ti – vos.

**Sigfried** .- La palabra correcta es mujeriegos – los tres estallaron en sonoras carcajadas cuando llegó la pelinegra para unirse a la conversación –

**Rubí.**- ¿ Qué hay chicos, ya se enteraron del chisme matutino ? – el peliazul rodeó a la chica con su brazo –

**Saga.**- No, ¿ Cuál chisme ? – lo miró directo a los ojos –

**Rubí.**- Es raro que tú no lo sepas, a tu hijo casi le rompen su linda carita hace rato.

**Ilian.**- ¿ De qué hablas Rubí, cuál hijo ?, no entiendo.

**Sigfried.-** Así le dicen a Seiya, por que éste lo protege mucho.

**Saga.**- No, no, no, no, tampoco me cuelguen milagritos, yo no lo protejo, solamente me cae bien.

**Sigfried.-** Si, si, si, lo que digas – le tapó la boca para callarlo – mejor cuéntanos Rubí, ¿ Qué fue lo que pasó ? – miró al peliazul –

**Rubí**.- Tu amigo fue a buscar a Shaka no sé para que – miró a Sigfried – llegó tu cuñada, discutieron, Seiya se puso pesado con ella y Hyoga la defendió al grado de amenazar a Seiya con romperle la cara.

**Saga**.- Es muy raro que ellos discutan, son muy buenos amigos.

**Sigfried** .- Apuesto a que todo fue por su obsesión por Saori, ella tiene la culpa por alentar sus deseos siempre.

**Saga**.- Dudo que Saori esté alentando cualquier tipo de relación con él – las chicas escuchaban intrigadas el debate, conocían a Saori pero no a fondo –

**Sigfried.-** No la defiendas.

**Saga**.- No la defiendo pero conozco muy bien a Shaka y estoy seguro de que si él viera aunque sea un leve coqueteo entre ellos ya hubiera dejado a Saori, Shaka no soporta las traiciones.

**Ilian.-** ¿ Seiya está enamorado de ella ?

**Saga.-** Él dice que no

**Sigfried.-** Pero nadie lo cree.

**Ilian.-** Eso es triste, amar sin ser correspondido – la pelinegra habló con desdén –

**Rubí.-** Yo diría más bien fastidioso y ése chavo vaya que lo es – el peliazul recargó a su amiga sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba –

**Saga.**- ¿ No te cae bien ?

**Rubí.**- No lo conozco lo suficiente, solo cuando ha venido aquí para platicar contigo – giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del guapo caballero – pero efectivamente no me agrada.

**Ilian.**- ¿ Por qué es un caballero de Atena ?

**Saga.-** ¿ Qué tienes contra nosotros ? – el muchacho la picó con sus dedos repetidamente en su costado derecho, provocándole cosquillas y risas - ¡ Confiesa ! – ella se revolvía en sus brazos –

**Rubí.-** ¡ Yaaa !, no soporto las cosquillas – el joven la volvió a abrazar – no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, es solo que en la vida hay más que pelear y sufrir.

**Saga**.- Y yo que quería que fueras mi novia – al tiempo que la besaba en su mejilla – acabas de romper mi corazón.

**Rubí.-** No te angusties, hay una larga fila de mujeres esperando reparártelo.

**Saga.-** ¿ Ah si ?, ¿ Con qué te burlas ? – la giró de frente para enlazarla con su brazo mientras su mano le volvía a provocar risas y cosquillas, Ilian y Sigfried los miraban divertidos –

**Rubí.-** Basta, basta, basta, me doy, me doy – sus compañeros alrededor miraban la escena mientras sonreían, los cuatro eran muy unidos y era normal verlos jugando o platicando –

**Facultad de Veterinaria, salón Tau – 2**

En la parte del fondo platicaban Shura, Belly, Dohko y Shanad, les gutaba estar ahí para alejarse de los curiosos y hablar libremente de lo que quisieran. Belly les platicaba sobre el altercado que había tenido con su hermana y Camus.

**Shura.**- ¿ Ya hablaste con ella ?

**Belly.**- No, él pasa más temprano por Kimmy

**Shanad.**- Pues lo mejor es que hables con ella cuanto antes.

**Belly.-** Pues sí – se encogió de hombros – la verdad no me gusta pelearme con Kimmy – su amiga le dio un leve codazo mientras le preguntaba con enorme curiosidad en el rostro –

**Shanad.**- ¿ Y qué sentiste cuando viste el regalo ?

**Belly.**- La verdad me sacó de balance, no me lo esperaba.

**Dohko.**- ¿ Cómo no te ibas a sentir así ?, si fue un detallazo, pero a ver platícanos bien como fue.

**Belly.**- La verdad sí, tengo que admitirlo, nunca pensé que fuera capaz de algo así – su memoria retrocedió unas horas antes, para platicarles como había sucedido todo –

_**Flashback.**_

_**Recámara de Belly **_

_Aún faltaba poco más de media hora para irse a la universidad. La peliazul se estaba terminando de arreglar cuando llamaron a su puerta, con voz alegre respondió desde su vestidor._

_**Belly**.- Adelante – se sujetó su cabello en una coleta alta con un listón azul celeste, la voz de su mayordomo de años, César la distrajo de su labor –_

_**César.-** Señorita, acaban de traerle esto – en cuanto escuchó la palabras " le trajeron ", abandonó el vestidor rápidamente, al salir se encontró con un enorme arreglo floral hecho con tulipanes de diferentes colores – ¿ Dónde lo pongo ?_

_**Belly.-** ¡ Woooow ! – la chica señaló la mesa de centro de su sala – allá César por favor, ¿ Sabes quién me las mandó ?_

_**César.-** No señorita, las trajo un mensajero con este sobre – le extendió el mismo que la chica prácticamente le arrebató –_

_**Belly.-** Gracias, puedes retirarte – la peliazul abrió el sobre mientras hablaba en voz alta – ' Aaaaay, !, que emoción, seguro me las mandó Shura – desdobló el papel mientras caminando por su habitación leía en voz alta - " Con mis sinceras disculpas por lo acontecido ayer, mi intención no es buscar problemas entre Kimmy y tú, lo único que quiero es ayudar a tu hermana a alcanzar su sueño, espero aceptes estas flores como prueba de mi amistad, Camus " – la chica se sentó en un sillón frente a las flores, suspiró largamente mientras sonreía –_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

En cuanto Belly terminó de relatar lo sucedido, Dohko soltó una gran carcajada que sorprendió a sus amigos y al resto del grupo, provocando muchas miradas curiosas a su alrededor

**Dohko.-** Que gracioso que pensaras que fue Shura el que te las mandó – su cara estaba ya roja de tanto reírse, mientras que Shura lo miraba enojado –

**Shura .**- ¿ Qué tiene eso de gracioso ?, por supuesto que yo podría habérselas mandado – Belly y Shanad se mordían los labios tratando de no reírse pues la escena era francamente cómica, el caballero de libra no podía parar de reír mientras que la cara descompuesta de Shura era todo lo contrario –

**Dohko.-** ¿ Tú, mandar flores ?, ay perdóname pero tú llegaste tarde a la repartición del romanticismo, ya no te tocó nada – su amigo cada vez se enojaba más de ver la risa que en lugar de ceder iba en aumento –

**Shura.-** Vaya, que bueno que te sirva de diversión – el castaño apoyó una mano sobre su hombro mientras seguía riendo –

**Dohko.-** Es que no lo puedo evitar, tú eres la persona más renuente al romanticismo que conozco, por eso me da tanta risa que Belly pensara en ti – la peliazul habló tratando de consolar al pelinegro –

**Belly.**- ¡ Ay amigo !, perdón, mi intención no era ponerte en esta situación .

**Shanad.-** Ni te fijes – la chica no resistió más y empezó a reír junto con su novio –Shura nunca se ha distinguido por ser romántico – el caballero arqueó una ceja disgustado –

**Shura.**- ¿ Qué les pasa ?, yo soy muy romántico.

**Dohko.-** ¡ Uuuuy sí !, como la vez que invitaste a tu última novia a celebrar " románticamente " sus primeros tres meses de noviazgo.

**Belly.-** ¿ Cómo celebraron ?

**Shanad.-** Se le ocurrió comprarle de regalo unas espadas de esgrima para enseñarla a pelear – Dohko soltó carcajadas más sonoras que las anteriores, Belly y Shanad no resistieron más uniéndose a las risas del caballero, el rostro del pelinegro se ruborizó, mientras contestaba molesto –

**Shura.-** Solo quería que supiera defenderse y que tuviera con que.

**Dohko.-** Pero eso no es nada romántico.

**Shanad.-** Por eso te cortó tu ex, no le gustó para nada la sorpresa –Belly se acercó a él con una sonrisa en el rostro –

**Belly.**- Pues a lo mejor romántico no fue, pero original sí, además de que lo hiciste pensando en ella y eso es lo más importante – lo besó con ternura en la mejilla – ya quisiera yo que alguien se preocupara así por mi – sus amigos dejaron de reír al ver la ternura con la que le hablaba –

**Shura.-** ¿ De verdad crees eso ?

**Belly.-** Claro, yo no digo cosas que no siento.

**Dohko.-** ¿ No tienes novio Belly ?

**Belly.-** Tenía, allá en México, pero tuve que terminar con él, mantener una relación tan lejana es de tontos, la verdad no creo que vuelva a mi país en mucho tiempo así que no me va a quedar otra que buscarme un novio por acá – con picardía guiño un ojo – los tres la miraron sonrientes, la chica tenía una simpatía natural dado su carácter tan extrovertido.

**Facultad de Artes visuales, Salón Eta- 3**

La clase ya había terminado, en el salón solamente estaban el profesor, Circe y Dita, los había interrogado sobre su elección en los compañeros de apoyo

**Profesor.**- ¿ Están seguros de sus decisiones ? – ambos respondieron afirmativamente al unísono – muy bien, ahora lo que quiero saber es – miró a la rubia – Circe, la elección hecha por Afrodita ¿ La respaldas ?

**Circe.**- Sí, Ángelo es muy bueno en museografía y diseño del entorno, será un gran apoyo.

**Profesor.**- ¿ Y tú Dita , respaldas su elección ?

**Dita.-** Coincido con ella, Mu es excelente elección, por algo su promedio está muy cercano al nuestro.

**Profesor.-** Muy bien, entonces quiero que ustedes dos se pongan a trabajar y me presenten el lunes un proyecto de trabajo con los tipos de arte decorativo sugeridos para la biblioteca en interiores y exteriores, así como las razones del por que sugieren eso, también quiero informarles que platiqué con el arquitecto Faesler , ¿ Saben quién es ?

**Dita.-** El profesor de arquitectura encargado del proyecto, me lo contó mi amigo.

**Profesor.-** Así es, como ya les dije platiqué con él sobre darles un área de trabajo y acordamos que se les va a destinar la oficina de juntas y descanso que está por el área de la biblioteca, sin embargo no estará lista hasta el lunes, queremos que quede perfectamente acondicionada y con todo lo necesario para que trabajen a gusto.

**Dita.-** Muchas gracias profesor – el hombre solo sonrió con amabilidad –

**Profesor.-** No es nada, lamento que no lo puedan utilizar para el trabajo que les pido pero aún está ocupado y se van a llevar el día de hoy y mañana en acondicionarlo.

**Circe.**- No se preocupe profesor, nosotros vamos a encontrar el lugar ideal para trabajar.

**Profesor.**- Lo sé, bueno ya les dije lo que necesito así que me retiro, nos vemos mañana – los jóvenes se despidieron con amabilidad de él pero en cuanto se quedaron solos se miraron con disgusto –

**Circe.-** ¿ Alguna sugerencia para el trabajo ? – el peliazul le dijo con tono de fastidio –

**Dita.-** Sí, vamos a hacerlo hoy por que no pienso sacrificar mi viernes en tu compañía muñequita – ella apretó su mandíbula al escuchar su comentario, se tomó unos segundos para responderle con ironía –

**Circe.**- No te preocupes, yo estoy igual que tú, mi viernes es muy importante para perderlo con alguien como tú.

**Dita.-** Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, entonces ¿ A qué hora y en dónde nos reunimos ?

**Circe**.- No sé – se quedó pensando unos instantes - ¿ Te parece que sea al terminar las clases en mi casa ? – el peliazul soltó una carcajada ante el desconcierto de la chica –no le veo la gracia.

**Dita**.- Tú no pero yo sí – se acercó a ella ante su disgusto evidente – ni loco me meto en tus terrenos, mejor en la mía – la rubia retrocedió unos pasos cruzándose de brazos –

**Circe** .- Estás loco, ni en mis peores pesadillas iría a tu casa – sus miradas se desafiaban mutuamente – así que mejor buscamos un terreno neutral.

**Dita-** ¿ Te parece que lo hagamos aquí en el campus ?

**Circe.-** Sí, será lo mejor.

**Dita**.- ¿ La biblioteca ?

**Circe.**- Obvio que no, necesitamos un lugar donde nadie nos fastidie.

**Dita.-** Entonces aquí en el salón – la joven apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas con actitud burlona –

**Circe.**- ¿ Y qué dijiste ?, ya se me hizo estar con ella a solas en un lugar cerrado, ¡ Alucinas ! – su comentario lo molestó por lo tanto buscó el modo de fastidiarla mas –

**Dita.**- Si fueras Nili tal vez – la recorrió cínicamente con la mirada – pero no te emociones, no me interesas, estás muy loquita.

**Circe**.- ¡ Ay ya !, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

**Dita.-** Muy bien, ¿ Te parece el jardín que está rumbo a la biblioteca ?, donde por cierto - tomó un mechón de su cabello - estuviste a punto de caer ante mis encantos preciosa – lo miró furiosa mientras le aventaba su mano –

**Circe.-** Eres un idiota no cabe duda pero esta bien, ese lugar queda cerca de la biblioteca por si necesitamos algo y es un lugar tranquilo, solamente tengo una condición.

**Dita** .- ¿ Cuál ?

**Circe.-** Hoy lo acabamos y yo me encargo de pasarlo en limpio – esta vez fue la ojiazul la que se le acercó hasta encararlo – por que no quiero pasar otro día contigo – él sonrió divertido, fijó sus ojos en los de su compañera –

**Dita.**- ¿ Miedo de caer antes mis encantos ?

**Circe.**- Lo dicho, eres un idiota – su reacción lo hizo reír enfureciéndola más – entonces ¿ Aceptas o no ?

**Dita.-** Claro, claro – le tomó el mentón suavemente – no te enojes muñequita – estaba por protestar cuando el timbre de su celular le indicó que era una llamada de su mamá, se separó del joven para contestar –

**Circe.**- Hola mami, ¿ Qué pasó ?, es raro que tú me llames en horario de clases – el peliazul se recargó sobre el escritorio mientras la escuchaba hablar, ella por su parte conforme escuchaba a su mamá iba descomponiendo su rostro disgustada - ¿ Lo ves mami ?, por eso no quería que Nicandro me trajera – la conversación despertó la curiosidad del sueco que prestó más atención, el tono de Circe cambió del enojo a la resignación – de acuerdo, de todos modos yo me voy a quedar a hacer un trabajo así que ahorita lo busco para que te alcance, por mi no te preocupes yo me regreso en taxi por que no sé cuanto tiempo me tarde así que no lo mandes de regreso – el peliazul sonrió maliciosamente mientras hablaba en tono alto para que Karin lo escuchara –

**Dita.-** No te preocupes amor, dile a tu mami que yo te llevo a la casa – la rubia se giró furiosa para verlo, mientras el chico con trabajos podía aguantar la risa de ver a su compañera tratando de convencer a la mujer de que él no era nada suyo –

**Circe**.- No mami, no es mi novio, es un compañero de clase – el joven aprovechó la oportunidad para fastidiarla más elevando el tono de su voz –

**Dita.-** Ya dile amor que somos novios, " hola suegra, no se apure yo llevo a mi amorcito a la casa " – el rostro de Circe se ruborizó de inmediato por la pena y coraje que la invadían al mismo tiempo mientras que el hombre se tapó la boca tratando de contener la risa que le provocaba verla así –

**Circe** .- No mami, de verdad no es mi novio – al escuchar a su madre suspiró resignada, a Karin le preocupaba que no tuviera una pareja estable así que lo sucedido le provocaba una gran felicidad, su hija sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerla de que nada la unía al idiota que tenía enfrente – esta bien mami, entonces llama tú a Nicandro y sí al rato te cuento todo de él – lo miró furiosa – adiós, cuídate, te quiero – en cuanto cortó la comunicación guardó el celular en su pantalón se lanzó contra el muchacho dispuesta a abofetearlo por su atrevimiento pero él la tomó por ambas muñecas jalándola hacia su cuerpo –

**Dita.-** No te enojes amorcito, vamos a tener toda la tarde para nosotros – estaba por insultarlo pero se quedó helada al ver como el joven besaba con delicadeza sus manos, la soltó suavemente y salió del salón sin decir nada más, tras unos breves segundos reaccionó furiosa, con la mirada inspeccionó el salón buscando algo para salir y rompérselo en la cabeza, era lo menos que se merecía después de su atrevimiento, en verdad lo alucinaba, no podía creer que fuera un caballero del santuario como Mu, eran tan distintos, sacudió su cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas, jaló suficiente aire mientras tomaba sus cosas, recordó que Nili y Mu la estaban esperando en la cafetería así que salió directo hacia allá deseando no volver a encontrarse con Dita.

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, área de los lockers, al mismo tiempo.**

June caminaba sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, iba hojeando un libro por lo que no se fijó que unos metros más adelante estaba Pandora de espaldas a ella guardando unas cosas, el choque que se produjo fue inevitable pero la única que fue a dar al suelo con todos los libros alrededor fue la rubia, la pelinegra se agachó para ayudarla a recoger sus libros.

**Pandora.-** ¿ Te lastimaste ?

**June.-** No, solo el orgullo – se sobó la cintura –

**Pandora.-** Ven, te ayudo – se incorporó para darle la mano –

**June.**- Gracias – se levantó mientras se sacudía el pantalón por atrás – que linda eres, hasta me recogiste mis libros.

**Pandora.-** No es nada – se los devolvió sonriente – no les pasó nada.

**June.-** ¿ A ti no te lastimé ?

**Pandora.**- No, solo me asusté un poco, es que ni siquiera te escuché

**June.**- Fue totalmente mi culpa, todo por andar en las nubes – se acomodó su cabello – pero al menos así tenemos oportunidad de platicar un momento, tenía mucho que no te veía.

**Pandora.**- Nuestros horarios no ayudan mucho.

**June**.- Tienes razón, por eso hay que ponernos de acuerdo para salir y contarnos todos los chismes atrasados – la pelinegra se rió ante el comentario – ¿ Sigues saliendo con Mu ?

**Pandora**.- Claro, llevamos una magnífica relación y tú ¿ Cómo vas con Shun ?

**June.-** De maravilla, lo adoro, me adora – sonrió con picardía – ¿ Qué más puedo pedir ?, la verdad es el novio perfecto, detallista, comprensivo, apasionado, caballeroso, no es coqueto, lo tiene todo.

**Pandora.-** ¿ Y con la carrera cómo vas ?

**June.-** Esa es otra historia – emitió una sonrisa nerviosa – de hecho ahorita tengo clase pero – se rascó su cabeza apenada –

**Pandora.**- Pero…. – la rubia suspiró con resignación –

**June.**- Ahorita tengo clase en el anfiteatro y el profesor me sacó por que dijo que ya tenía un color morado en la piel bastante preocupante –la pelinegra no pudo evitar reír con ganas –

**Pandora.**- Si tan mal te pone ¿ Por qué escogiste esa carrera ?

**Shun.-** Para estar con mi amorcito Shun , ¡ Obvio !, es que lo amo tanto que no quiero volver a separarme de él jamás.

**Pandora.-** Te creo pero así no vas a aprobar tu materia, Shun va a pasar el semestre y tú lo vas a tener que repetir, además de que corres el riesgo de que el maestro asesor te recomiende cambiar de carrera – los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron con sorpresa –

**June.-** ¿ Es posible que hagan eso ?

**Pandora.-** Sí, al ver que faltas constantemente o que no tomas tu curso completo.

**June.-** No,no, no, no, no, no , eso no lo puedo permitir de ningún modo, no voy a dejarlo solo para que mis compañeras de grupo se deleiten con él, yo creo que lo mejor sería regresar a mi clase – una mano en su hombro evitó que siguiera hablando –

**Ikki.-** Ya déjalo respirar – la rubia gritó su cabeza y en tono irónico respondió –

**June.-** Eso quisieras cuñadito – la mirada de Ikki no pudo evitar recorrer a la pelinegra frente a él, mientras le dirigía un saludo en tono insinuante –

**Ikki.-** Hola Pandora – la mujer portaba un vestido corto rojo estampado con flores en tonos rosas, amarillos y azules ceñido al cuerpo que destaca sus bien formadas curvas, la parte baja de la falda era de gasa roja dejando ver sus muslos, el peliazul sonrió complacido por la vista que le ofrecía el vestuario de la joven – que gusto verte.

**Pandora**.- Hola Ikki, ¿ Cómo has estado ?

**Ikki.**- No tan bien como tú, cada día te pones más hermosa.

**June.**- Aunque a mi no me eches tantos piropos salúdame al menos – el peliazul la abrazó por encima de su pecho con actitud juguetona –

**Ikki.**- Ya, ya, no seas celosa, tú también estas muy linda.

**June**.- No es lo mismo linda que hermosa.

**Ikki.-** De acuerdo te ves hermosa querida cuñada – la besó con ternura en su mejilla – la verdad que June era algo refrescante en su vida, siempre que coincidían lo hacía reír con sus ocurrencias – por cierto que cuando llegué ¿ No estabas por volver a tu clase ?

**June.-** ¿ Me estás corriendo ?

**Ikki.-** Tú ¿ Qué crees ?

**June**.- Que sí – Pandora observaba la escena divertida – pero efectivamente me tengo que ir, por cierto Ikki, le decía a Pandora que tenemos que juntarnos para platicar, podríamos ir a pasear por ahí con nuestros amorcitos.

**Ikki.-** No es mala idea – soltó a la rubia –

**Pandora.**- Yo creo que sí lo es, Shun no se sentiría a gusto.

**June.-** Claro que sí, ya te dije que es un amor – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y posteriormente al peliazul – ponte de acuerdo con ella y me avisas, yo me voy o ya no voy a llegar ni al final, gracias por el consejo amiga – sin decir más se fue a toda prisa dejando solos a los jóvenes –

**Ikki.-** ¿ No tienes clase ahorita ?

**Pandora.-** La tengo libre y aproveché para venir a guardar unos libros.

**Ikki.-** Te invito algo en la cafetería.

**Pandora.-** Es que… - ella titubeó, ése hombre siempre la ponía nerviosa, sus ojos azules no dejaban de recorrerla con atrevimiento –

**Ikki.-** ¿ Acaso Mu se enoja si sales con un amigo a tomar algo ?

**Pandora.-** Claro que no, él no es celoso ni posesivo.

**Ikki.-** ¿ Entonces por qué dudas ? – avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella – solo somos dos amigos compartiendo un agradable momento – ella suspiró con tristeza –

**Pandora .-** Nosotros no podemos ser amigos y tú mejor que nadie conoce la razón.

**Ikki.-** Eso quedó en el pasado.

**Pandora.-** Para nosotros pero no para Shun, él me odia y está en todo su derecho.

**Ikki.-** Él puede elegir lo que quiera pero yo no acepto que me alejes de tu vida por su capricho.

**Pandora.-** Tú no formas parte de mi vida, es Mu – el peliazul la tomó por los hombros –

**Ikki.-** Tú lo decidiste así, no me diste la oportunidad de estar a tu lado.

**Pandora.-** Te estás olvidando de Esmeralda, tú elegiste volver con ella, acéptalo Ikki, entre nosotros todo era imposible y lo seguirá siendo.

**Ikki.-** ¿ Amas a Mu ? – ella retiró suavemente sus manos de sus hombros –

**Pandora**.- Si no lo amara no estaría con él, puedes estar seguro de eso.

**Ikki.-** Lo dices para apartarme de tu lado.

**Pandora.**- No, te lo digo por que es la verdad, yo lo amo – cuando el joven estaba por acercarse a ella la voz del ariano lo detuvo en seco –

**Mu.-** Y yo la amo igual y me desagrada que la estés buscando teniendo a Esmeralda – el fénix se giró para encararlo –

**Ikki.**- ¿ Estás celoso Mu ? – sus miradas se desafiaban, el pelilila sabía que Ikki se sentía muy atraído por Pandora a pesar de su noviazgo con la rubia –

**Mu.-** ¿ De ti ?, no en lo absoluto pero si me disgusta tu doble juego, eres novio de Esmeralda – se acercó a la pelinegra mientras la rodeaba con su brazo –

**Ikki.-** ¡ Bah ! , sermones no Mu, ya estoy grandecito, pero no te apures Pandora te ama mucho y yo a mi novia – sonrió con cinismo – así que aquí muere la discusión – se giró para regresar sobre sus pasos – nos vemos.

**Pandora.**- Mu, yo …

**Mu.-** No hace falta que digas nada.

**Pandora.**- Yo no quiero que pienses cosas erróneas.

**Mu.-** Yo no pienso nada – la atrajo hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, buscando los labios con vehemencia, su beso fue profundo, demandante, entre la caricia más se prolongaba, sus brazos la aprisionaban más, Pandora emitía leves gemidos de placer, era inusual que él se comportara de esa manera en público, era como un beso a escondidas, de ésos que producen un placer inimaginable al ser prohibidos, ya no pudo pensar más, sus caricias del joven la hicieron centrar toda su atención en el momento que vivían –

**Facultad de medicina, salón Sigma -2**

**Aioria.-** ¿ Vas en serio con ella ?

**Misty.-** Sí, ¿ Por qué te extraña ?

**Aioria.**- Por que todos sabemos que ha vivido enamorada – el rubio lo interrumpió bruscamente –

**Misty.-** De Seiya, ya lo sé.

**Aioria**.- ¿ Entonces ? – la confusión era obvia en su rostro –

**Misty.-** Créelo o no, pero desde la primera vez que la ví en la playa hace tantos años me gustó, nunca me imaginé al regresar a la vida encontrarla aquí, tan cambiada, tan hermosa, ya no tiene esa timidez de antes pero sus ojos siguen siendo tan puros, inocentes como cuando la conocí.

**Aioria**.- Comprendo eso, pero vas a meterte en una relación sin futuro, con alguien que no te corresponde y eso te va a causar un gran dolor.

**Misty.**- Mira quien habla.

**Aioria.-** Por eso mismo te lo digo, se sufre mucho con estas situaciones.

**Misty**.- Pero la diferencia es que yo sí pienso luchar por ella – su mirada se volvió más decidida – ya verás que esta batalla no la voy a perder contra Seiya, la voy a ganar.

**Aioria.**- Pues te deseo mucha suerte.

**Misty.**- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Marin – su rostro se ensombreció –

**Aioria.-** No puedo luchar contra mi hermano.

**Misty.**- No te confundas minino, la situación es muy distinta, tu hermano no la quiere ni siquiera se siente atraído por ella, además tú mismo me estás diciendo que un amor no correspondido te hace sufrir mucho – el castaño asintió en silencio – pues entonces razona que ella esta pasando por lo mismo, ya que Aioros ni caso le hace y como tú mismo me platicaste hasta llega a ser rudo con ella – apoyo su mano sobre su hombro en signo de apoyo – medítalo bien amigo.

**Aioria.**- Es que… - unos brazos femeninos llegaron a interrumpirlo rodeándolo con cariño –

**Geist .-** ¿ Por qué tan triste ? – el castaño giró su rostro para encontrarse con los hermosos azules de su compañera –

**Aioria.**- ¡ Geist !, ¿ Cuándo regresaste ?

**Geist .**- Hoy en la mañana pero primero pasé a mi casa a refrescarme y cambiarme – lo soltó para saludarlo de beso, imitando la acción con Misty –

**Misty.-** ¿ Cómo te fue en el congreso ? – le jaló una silla para que se sentara –

**Geist** .- Maravillosamente, estuvo muy interesante, traje videos, folletos y otras cosas, pero a ver tú – le levantó el rostro al castaño tomándolo por el mentón - ¿ Por qué estás tan agobiado ?, seguramente es por tu amiguita.

**Aioria.-** Geist, por favor …

**Geist.-** por favor nada, se acabaron las tristezas, traigo muchísima hambre así que en cuanto salgamos de clases me vas a llevar a comer – el joven intentó protestar pero ella acarició su rostro con ternura – ni intentes negarte por que será inútil – le obsequió una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír también –

**Aioria**.- Esta bien, te llevo a donde quieras.

**Misty.**- No cabe duda, que solo tú lo haces volver al mundo – la mujer se sintió satisfecha, se había encariñado mucho con él y odiaba verlo sufrir por Marin, Misty la miraba detenidamente, no entendía por que Aioria no se fijaba en ella, era muy guapa con su cabello y ojos azules que enmarcaban sus finas facciones, como buena amazona su cuerpo era firme y bien torneado, aparte de tener un carácter muy alegre y extrovertido - ¿ Ya viste a Hilda y a Xally ?

**Geist.**- Sí están allá afuera platicando con otros chavos, luego platico bien con ellas.

**Aioria.-** A ver cuéntanos sobre el congreso – la chica comenzó a narrar sus experiencia captando la atención de los jóvenes –

**Cafetería Oros Olimbus**

De haber sabido que su amiga iba a llegar como un verdadero huracán arrasando todo a su paso, Nili y Mu hubieran elegido otra mesa, una muy pero muy lejana de la mirada curiosa de todos los asistentes, al entrar tropezó con un muchacho que sin querer le tiró todos sus libros, alcanzando a agarrar de casualidad la laptop que estuvo por estrellarse en el piso, la rubia le dijo cuanta barbaridad se le vino a la mente, siguiendo con la novia del muchacho que intentó reclamarle, después de acabar con ellos se dirigió hasta le mesa pero al pasar cerca una mesa se enganchó su cinturón con el mantel jalándolo y tirando todo lo que se encontraba ahí, Mu llegó en segundos para ayudar a levantar todo antes de que se ocasionara otro pleito, la rubia se lo agradeció de camino a la mesa.

**Mu.**- Siéntate – jaló la silla –

**Circe.-** Gracias – dejó sus cosas en otra silla, mientras miraba a Mu - ¿ Fuiste a buscar a Pandora ?

**Mu.-** Sí pero preferiría no hablar de eso.

**Nili.**- ¿ Se pelearon ?

**Mu.**- No, me encontré con Ikki – su mirada se tornó seria –

**Circe.-** ¿ Sigue tras de ella ?

**Mu.-** Eso parece pero ya les dije prefiero hablar de otra cosa – miró a Circe – y a ti pequeño huracán ¿ Qué te sucedió que venías así ? – lo miró con ojos de fastidio – Dita, ¿ Qué pasó ? – la chica les comenzó a platicar lo sucedido , Mu y Nili la escuchaban atentos –

**En otra mesa de la cafetería.**

**Ámbar.**- Tú me debes dar la razón a mi.

**Aldebarán**.- ¿ Por qué ?, para mi estás equivocada.

**Ámbar**.- Por que soy tu novia, solo por eso.

**Aldebarán.**- Si alguien sabe como es Camus soy yo, tengo años de conocerlo.

**Ámbar..**- Sí pero yo soy mujer y sé que él esta interesado en ella.

**Aldebarán.**- En todo caso es problema suyo, no tuyo corazón – le acarició su mejilla cariñosamente - ¿ A ti en qué te afecta si él quiere andar con ella ?, espero que no sigas interesada en él.

**Ámbar** .- ¿ Yo ?, para nada, es un tipo de lo más odioso, prepotente, soberbio, vanidoso, presumido, altanero – lo miró tiernamente – tan diferente a ti.

**Aldebarán**.- Somos de carácter distinto simplemente , así que por favor Ámbar, no te metas en asuntos que no te pertenecen – la besó con dulzura – además la está ayudando con sus estudios según tengo entendido.

**Ámbar.**- Pues sí, eso parece, pero tu amigo es el mejor de la clase y el arquitecto Faesler toma mucho en cuenta sus opiniones, puede influir para que le permitan competir con el resto del grupo y más aún si mantienen una relación romántica.

**Aldebarán.-** ¿ Lo ves ?, hablas sin saber, el rencor que le tienes por la vez que te rechazó te hace decir cosas erróneas, si hay algo que Camus jamás haría es apoyar a una persona en algo para lo que no esta debidamente preparada, sé que tal vez como persona, amigo o enamorado puede resultar intratable, pero favoritista no es - le besó sus manos con amor - así que te lo repito, olvídate de ellos, hazlo por mi - ella lo miró enternecida -

**Ámbar.-** Si me lo pides así no me puedo negar.

**Aldebarán.-** Gracias amor, por eso te amo - depositó un beso sobre los labios de su novia, mientras que ella lo enlazaba por su cuello para corresponder a la caricia -

**Al mismo tiempo en el jardín exterior de la facultad de Arquitectura**

Sentados bajo un árbol, Camus y Kimmy platicaban sobre el proyecto que le acababa de encargar su profesor.

**Camus**.- Entonces tenemos que ir hoy por las cosas de la maqueta.

**Kimmy.-** Pues si, quiero empezarla hoy si no tienes incoveniente.

**Camus.**- Ninguno – miró sus ojos fascinado - ¿ Sabes que eres un caso perdido ?

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Perdón ?

**Camus.-** Así no vengas de minifalda, eres una verdadera tentación – su sonrojo clásico no tardó en aparecer –

**Kimmy.**- Ni modo que me venga en pijama – él sonrió divertido mientras bajaba su volumen de voz –

**Camus.-** Imagino que con ese atuendo te has de ver mucho más sexy – ella bajó la cabeza cubriendo con su cabello su rostro, claramente sentía el calor aumentar en su piel, repentinamente sintió una sombra que los cubría –

**Milo.-** Camus – su semblante serio llamó la atención del francés – ¿ Podemos hablar ? – aprovechó que la pelirroja continuaba agachada para indicarle con la mirada que fuera a solas –

**Camus.-** Sí – Kimmy levantó su rostro mientras le sonreía a Milo - ¿ Me esperas ?

**Kimmy.-** Claro – los dos jóvenes se alejaron lo suficiente para que ella no los escuchara ni nadie más a su alrededor –

**Camus.**- ¿ Qué pasa ?, ¿ Tienes algún problema ?

**Milo.-** Más bien son ustedes los que lo tienen – su amigo lo miró intrigado – es Ámbar.

**Camus.-** ¿ Qué pasa con ella ?

**Milo.**- No le cae nada bien Kimmy y verla contigo no le hace gracia.

**Camus**.- A mi no me importa lo que ella piense, entre nosotros nunca hubo nada.

**Milo.-** Ahí está lo malo, una mujer herida en su orgullo puede ser muy peligrosa.

**Camus.**-Ya es novia de Aldebarán, a mi ya ni me dirige la palabra – la actitud despreocupada de su amigo exasperó al griego –

**Milo.**- Por una vez en tu vida ¿ Quieres hacerme caso ? – el tono y mirada de Milo lo hicieron prestarle más atención – hace rato platiqué con ella, créeme que sigue dolida por lo que pasó.

**Camus.-** Está bien, te creo y te agradezco que me lo dijeras – Milo apoyó su mano con fuerza en el hombro del peliazul –

**Milo.-** Cuida a Kimmy, si te importa tanto como pienso, cuídala de Ámbar.

**Camus.-** Lo haré, gracias – le devolvió una sonrisa amable – eres un gran amigo – el griego sonrió satisfecho –

**Milo.**- Tengo poco tiempo de conocerla pero puedes estar seguro de que ya me encariñé con ella, el simple hecho de verte tan feliz a su lado me hace quererla más, eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo y si ella es tu felicidad no voy a dejar que nadie los fastidie – la seriedad de sus palabras conmovieron al francés –

**Camus.-** Gracias, te prometo que estaré alerta, no voy a permitir que le haga daño, ni ella ni nadie.

**Milo.**- De eso estoy seguro – sonrió con picardía – ven, regresemos con tu princesa – al volver junto a la pelirroja cada uno tomó asiento dejándola entre los dos – gracias por prestármelo, ¿ Me puedo quedar con ustedes ?

**Kimmy.-** De nada y claro que te puedes quedar.

**Milo.-** ¿ Lo ves ? – miró a su amigo – ella si me trata bien no como tú – ambos rieron ante la actitud infantil del muchacho – por cierto ¿ Ya decidiste que vas a hacer para el proyecto que te dejaron ?

**Kimmy.**- Si, el de un hotel – los dos jóvenes escuchaban a la pelirroja atentos, ella platicaba entusiasmada ante la sonrisa de ambos –

**Cafetería Oros Olimbus**

**Circe.-** Por eso no lo soporto – colocó sus manos a cada lado de su sien mientras la movía negativamente - ¡ Es odioso !

**Nili.**- No exageres, es un chico muy lindo – la rubia torció la boca y la miró confundida –

**Circe.**- ¿ Lindo ?, ¿ De dónde ?, es un pesado, un idiota, ¡ Lo odio !

**Mu.-** Tranquilízate – sobó su espalda suavemente – Nili tiene razón, no es para tanto.

**Circe**.- ¿ Cómo quieren que me calme ? – su tono de voz era de total exasperación – le dijo a mi mamá que éramos novios, ahora no me la voy a acabar con ella, me va a acribillar a preguntas cuando llegue, ustedes la conocen, no me va a creer que no es cierto, todo por culpa de ese imbécil, presumido, fastidioso – sus amigos la miraban conteniendo con trabajos la risa - ¡ Lo alucino ! – le dio un sorbo a su bebida para después recargar su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras hablaba – es insufrible, odioso, vanidoso – se incorporó para beber más refresco –

**Nili.**- Eres muy dura con él, ayer que me trajo aquí me aseguró que no le caes mal.

**Circe.**- Menos mal – su tono era irónico – si cayéndole bien me hace la vida pesada imagínate como sería si le cayera mal.

**Mu.**- Dita puede ser muy bromista pero es un chavo muy simpático y divertido – la rubia los miró detenidamente –

**Circe.-** Pues entonces la única explicación es que debe tener un gemelo escondido y ustedes conocen al bueno y yo al malo – Mu y Nili no resistieron más estallando en carcajadas ante el disgusto de la chica – búrlense, búrlense y según ustedes son mis amigos.

**Universidad Oros Olimbus, jardín frente a la biblioteca**

Sentados en el borde de una fuente dedicada a Afrodita, Ilian estaba abrazada por Shion quien la besaba en su mejilla dulcemente.

**Shion.-** ¿ Eres feliz ?

**Ilian.**- Mucho, hace rato se lo dije a Saga, estoy feliz de que nos presentaran.

**Shion.**- De haber sabido que en una fiesta de las que organiza Ángelo iba a conocer al amor de mi vida, nunca hubiera faltado a una.

**Ilian.-** Me parece tan increíble ser la novia de un hombre tan importante como tú.

**Shion.**- ¿ Cuál importante ?, soy un hombre normal.

**Ilian.**- No, aquí en Grecia existe mucho respeto por el Santuario de Atena y los caballeros que lo integran.

**Shion.**- Esa admiración tiene poco tiempo de existir.

**Ilian.**- Pues sí, pero es que antes se ignoraba que existieran caballeros con poderosas armaduras para proteger al mundo – soltó una de sus manos para juguetear con el agua – pero cuando Saori Kido organizó el torneo galáctico todo salió a la luz.

**Shion.-** Sí, hasta su ubicación – la abrazó con más fuerza mientras apoyaba su rostro en su hombro – aunque sigue siendo imposible acercarse para cualquier persona común, está muy bien resguardado.

**Ilian.-** Eso es una lástima, me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

**Shion-** No tiene nada especial, además de no ser un lugar tan espectacular, estos jardines son mucho más maravillosos, allá todo es tan árido, seco – su voz se entristeció ligeramente – está más lleno de dolor que de alegría – bajo su mano para buscar la de ella en el agua – créeme cuando te digo que no te pierdes nada especial – ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos púrpura del caballero –

**Ilian**.- Voy a hacer una pregunta tonta ¿ No tienes fotos o videos para verlo ? – él sonrío enternecido, buscó sus labios para besarlos levemente –

**Shion.-** No es una pregunta tonta, para las personas del exterior supongo que las reglas y prohibiciones del Santuario les han de parecer exageradas y hasta absurdas, pero lo que resguarda ese lugar son cosas demasiados poderosas que no pueden caer en manos de gente malintencionada, por eso cuando Saori organizó el torneo dando a conocer la existencia de los caballeros y las armaduras dentro del santuario hubo muchas emociones encontradas a favor y en contra – repentinamente ella puso su dedo sobre sus labios desconcertándolo –

**Ilian.-** ¡ Shhhhh !, ya no me digas nada, no quiero buscarte un problema por contarme cosas de ese sitio.

**Shion.-** No te preocupes, cuando nos liberaron del santuario nos impusieron algunas prohibiciones pero entre esas no esta el platicar sobre nuestra vida de caballeros.

**Ilian.-** ¿ Puedo saber cuáles son las que tienen prohibido para no ser indiscreta o imprudente ?

**Shion.**- Sí, una es que no podemos utilizar nuestras técnicas de ataque o defensa por ninguna circunstancia, tampoco podemos llevar al santuario a ninguna persona ajena a él y la última y más importante no podemos sacar nuestra armadura bajo ningún concepto, quien quebrante estas reglas será severamente castigado – la chica al oír la palabra castigado preguntó temerosa –

**Ilian.-** ¿ Entonces estás seguro de que hablar y decir que son caballeros no está prohibido ?

**Shion.**- No, cuando nos liberaron Zeus nos dijo que ser caballeros era un honor pero más por ser humanos normales con habilidades extraordinarias, que si lo queríamos ver como en una comparación éramos el equivalente al ejército de una nación pero que nosotros somos el ejército de la humanidad, y que así como un soldado normal no oculta su rango nosotros tampoco teníamos por que hacerlo – ella escuchaba fascinada a su novio – nos dijo que un militar vive feliz entre sus seres queridos, orgulloso y prudente al saber que sus habilidades le dan una ventaja sobre otros.

**Ilian.-** Es asombrosa su sabiduría.

**Shion.**- Por eso no podemos usar nuestras técnicas por que sería un abuso de poder – la chica se giró sobre el borde para quedar frente a él – y por eso mismo tenemos la libertad de contar que somos caballeros del Santuario.

**Ilian.**- Y yo quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de ser la mujer que eligió tu corazón.

**Shion.**- Yo te doy mi palabra de que me voy a esforzar por hacerte feliz cada día, cada momento que estemos juntos – de repente su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos púrpura evidenciaron preocupación – Ilian, ¿ De verdad no te importa que yo naciera en otra época muy lejana a esta ? – la sonrisa sincera que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica lo tranquilizó –

**Ilian.-** ¡ Claro que no tonto !, a mi lo que me importa es que estás aquí en esta época junto a mi, además eres tan diferente a todos, tienes una sensibilidad muy especial, me tratas con tanta caballerosidad, aparte tu forma de apreciar la vida, el amor, la amistad es especial, a tu lado me siento la princesa de un hermoso cuento, es más si hubieras nacido en esta época probablemente no me hubiera enamorado de ti, serías igual a la mayoría de hombres que conozco, haber nacido en esa época te hace especial y para mi único – el peliverde la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que susurraba cerca de su oído –

**Shion**.- Te amo princesa

**Ilian.**- Y yo a ti – se fundieron en un apasionado beso –

**Oros Olimbus, jardín de los arcos.**

Recargado con los brazos cruzados sobre un imponente y viejo almendro se encontraba el guardián de la doceava casa, su mirada estaba fija en la mujer que se acercaba, vestía un pantalón blanco ajustado enmarcado por un cinturón ancho de color rosa a juego con su blusa en color rosa pastel ,con escote en v bastante atrevido permitiendo una increíble vista de sus firmes senos, el detalle coqueto de la prenda eran sus mangas largas que tenían una abertura desde sus hombros hasta sus puños, la pequeña blusa terminaba justo debajo de su pecho dejando otra generosa parte de su anatomía al descubierto, sonrió de lado al recordar todo lo sucedido en su salón, definitivamente esa chica era una mujer hermosa, él conocía a demasiadas mujeres atractivas pero la rubia las superaba fácilmente, tenía unos ojos que admitía le fascinaban, su cabello rubio tan dorado como el sol, un cuerpo excelentemente bien formado pero no conforme con contar con todos esos atributos, tenía personalidad, seguridad , inteligencia y mucha sensualidad, definitivamente enamorarse de ella no era difícil, solo que había un problema, su carácter, el peliazul sacudió su cabeza divertido, ellos jamás podrían tener una relación ni siquiera un encuentro amoroso fugaz, a él no le gustaban las mujeres que lo retaban como ella lo hacía siempre, le gustaba tener el control absoluto y con la ojiazul esa opción era imposible, aparte de que había una lista enorme de compañeros de su salón y en la universidad que pedían por que su compañera se fijara en ellos, eso la había vuelto más vanidosa y presumida, definitivamente Circe podía estar feliz, él jamás andaría con ella, al tenerla más cerca caminó para alcanzarla y la recibió con un comentario sarcástico.

**Dita.-** ¡ Vaya ! – miró su reloj – entre tus cualidades esta el ser puntual – lo miró con desagrado.

**Circe.-** Soy muy responsable a pesar de que alucino a mi compañero de trabajo.

**Dita.**- Eso no es amable muñequita – la rubia apretó los labios molesta –

**Circe.**- Deja de decirme así, me llamo Circe ¿ Captas ? – colocó su dedo sobre la sien del hombre y con tono burlón le repitió – Ciiir – ceee ¿ Te quedó claro ? – el hombre sonrió muy divertido.

**Dita.**- De acuerdo Circe – sus ojos la recorrieron con descaro ante la incomodidad evidente de la chica – pero para mi eres muñequita ¿ Captas ? –la imitó haciendo lo mimo que ella – muuu-ñee-quii – taaa ¿ Te quedó claro ? – resopló con enojo mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban fijamente –

**Circe.**- Mejor comencemos a trabajar.

**Dita.-** Muy bien, pasé a la biblioteca y traje varios libros para verlos y definir un estilo ¿ Te parece bien ?

**Circe.-** Sí, yo iba a sugerir que hiciéramos eso pero te adelantaste – sonrió satisfecho –

**Dita.**- Ven, los puse bajo el árbol – el joven le señaló el lugar, ella lo siguió sin hablar, afortunadamente el almendro daba una refrescante sombra a pesar de que cientos de flores caían por la brisa veraniega formando una alfombra rosada sobre el césped, el peliazul le quitó su bolsa y su laptop para depositarlas en el pasto junto a las de él, la chica dio las gracias secamente, estaba por sentarse cuando sintió que él la detuvo por un brazo, enojada lo cuestionó –

**Circe.-** ¿ Y ahora qué ?

**Dita.**- Toma – el peliazul comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa sin ningún pudor ante la mirada incrédula de la joven –

**Circe.**- ¿ Qué diablos haces ? – en segundos se la zafó por completo dejando todo su pecho al descubierto, la rubia sentía el rubor en sus rostro – ¿ Estás loco o qué ?, estamos en la escuela no en la playa – el hombre hizo caso omiso al puchero de su acompañante y colocó la prenda sobre el césped –

**Dita.-** Siéntate – le señaló la camisa mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida – vienes con pantalón claro y te vas a ensuciar – definitivamente ese hombre la desconcertaba, primero era odioso y después increíblemente caballeroso pero eso no impidió que su recelo normal hiciera acto de presencia –

**Circe.-** ¡ Aaaaay !, no me digas que ahora vas a ser amable – su comentario burlón lo molestó tanto que se acercó a ella más de lo que la rubia hubiera querido y le regresó un comentario con el mismo tono burlón –

**Dita.-** No lo hago por ti, no te emociones, es por mi carro, quedé de llevarte a tu casa, si te sientas así te vas a manchar y por ende vas a ensuciar mis vestiduras muñequita.

**Circe.**- Lo dicho, eres insufrible – su actitud lo desesperó al grado de hablarle con rudeza –

**Dita.-** ¿ Te sientas o no ? – aún así ella no se intimidó –

**Circe.**- Sí, aunque nunca me he sentado en un trapo tan corriente, a ver si no me contagio de algo raro – su respuesta lo hizo sonreír divertido, se acercó más hasta acorralarla contra el tronco del árbol , Circe no pudo evitar sentir como la piel del joven entraba en contacto con la suya y el perfume que despedía el cuerpo del joven inundó su espacio personal, él la miró fijamente a los ojos y con claro sarcasmo le preguntó –

**Dita.**- ¿ Prefieres sentarte en mis piernas ? – abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el comentario tan atrevido ruborizándose aún más –

**Circe.**- ¡ Ni loca ! – se deslizó con cuidado sobre el tronco ante la sonrisa del peliazul , estiró su mano para tomar un libro y lo comenzó a hojear, evitando mirar al chico, definitivamente era muy atractivo y tenía un cuerpo espectacular pero ni estando muy demente le daría el gusto de verla nerviosa por su causa, aunque torció la boca ligeramente al sentir el calor en su cara, clara muestra de que estaba ruborizada, tranquilamente el ojiazul tomó asiento a su lado, jaló otro libro y lo abrió -

**Dita**.-Mira a mi me gusta el estilo de las grandes mansiones de Pompeya, creo que para la entrada se verían fabulosas – le señaló las fotos – la rubia centró su mirada en el libro y sonrió levemente –

**Circe.-** Si, a mi también me gusta sobre todo este tipo – señaló otra foto, los dos comenzaron a intercambiar ideas y poco a poco dejaron de discutir para concentrarse en su trabajo –

**Casa de Shun e Ikki, recámara del peliverde.**

La recámara del joven era de estilo modernista en contraste con la decoración oriental en el resto de la residencia, el ventanal de piso a techo cubría la pared frente a la cama, en cada orilla dos macetas con palmas lo adornaban, atrás de su cama matrimonial un mueble tipo librero empotrado en la pared formaba cuadros y rectángulos de diferentes tamaños albergando adornos, libros, su equipo de sonido, fotografías de sus padres, su hermano, amigos y obviamente su novia, al final de su cama estaba una pequeña escalinata por lo cual se accedía a una estructura tipo puente que aprovechaba el espacio libre sobre la cama, formando un amplio y cómodo escritorio, frente a la cama sobre una alfombra negra dos sillones en color azul rey de forma completamente redondeada cada uno con un reposapiés esférico eran el lugar ideal para sentarse a ver la televisión, con las cortinas cerradas, en la cama Shun abrazaba a su novia que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos después de haber hecho el amor, el peliverde la miraba feliz al tiempo que depositaba suaves y cortos besos sobre su cabeza.

**Shun.**- Me dio tanto gusto que volvieras a la clase y que la terminaras.

**June.-** Puedes estar seguro de que no volveré a faltar, no pienso dejarte solo nunca más – se estiró para besarlo en el cuello repetidas veces – no quiero que otras se te acerquen y menos que tú mires a otra que no sea yo – la relación entre ellos era muy apasionada, el joven en la intimidad era muy fogoso mientras que la rubia lo enloquecía con sus coqueteos –

**Shun.**- Eso jamás pasará, una vez te dejé ir pero nunca más – ella elevó su rostro mientras se mordía el labio con cara traviesa –

**June**.- Aunque te confieso que la idea de volver no fue totalmente mía, alguien me hizo recapacitar en que si seguía así podían " recomendarme " cambiar de carrera – él le sonrió con dulzura –

**Shun.-** ¡ Ah !, pues entonces me gustaría agradecérselo.

**June.-** Ya tendrás oportunidad – se sentó de frente a él cubriéndose ligeramente con la sábana – le dije que organizáramos una salida con Ikki, Esmeralda, Mu y obviamente nosotros.

**Shun.-** ¿ Mu ? , ¿ Estás hablando de Pandora ? – su cara se descompuso visiblemente –

**June.-** Sí – ella sonreía feliz – le propuse eso para platicar, convivir y ponernos al corriente de los chismes – él joven se sentó recargándose sobre las almohadas –

**Shun-** ¡ Ahhhh vaya ! – su actitud la desconcertó –

**June.**- ¿ Qué pasa, por qué la cara ?

**Shun.**- Sabes que Pandora no es mi persona favorita.

**June.**- Shun, ya pasó mucho tiempo desde lo de Hades, ¿ Qué nunca lo vas a olvidar ? – el joven desvió la mirada –

**Shun.**- No es fácil June, lo que pasé fue terrible.

**June.-** Sí lo entiendo pero ya deberías superarlo – le dirigió una mirada molesto a su novia –

**Shun.-** ¿ Crees que para mi fue tan fácil ? – elevó su tono de voz considerablemente – tú no estuviste ahí, por mi causa muchos caballeros sufrieron cosas horrendas que ni siquiera te imaginas, la mayoría murió, necesitabas estar ahí para comprenderme y no hablar a la ligera – la chica respondió enojada –

**June.**- Pues si tú no me hubieras dejado en la mansión Kido lo hubiera hecho.

**Shun**.- Querías detenerme, evitar que fuera, aparte estabas lastimada.

**June.**- No quería perderte, te amaba como te amo ahora, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad no te habría dejado solo.

**Shun**.- ¿ Me estás reclamando que te dejara en la mansión a salvo y protegida ?

**June.**- ¡ No !, tú eres el que me está reclamando que no te entiendo por que no estuve ahí, no soy tonta para no comprenderlo.

**Shun**.- Yo no dije que fueras tonta.

**June.-** A eso sonó – se levantó jalando la sábana para envolverse en ella, el joven alcanzó sus boxers para ponérselos –

**Shun**.- ¿ Lo ves ?, estábamos muy bien hasta que salió Pandora a relucir.

**June**.- Ella no tiene la culpa de esto, eres tú con tus rencores – el joven se paró frente a ella –

**Shun.-** Es un rencor justificado, no se merecía que Zeus la perdonara y la resucitara – la rubia lo miró decepcionada –

**June.**- ¡ Shun ! , ella solo fue otra víctima, era una niña.

**Shun.**- Una niña que creció y estaba conciente del mal al que servía – la chica se alteró más –

**June**.- Y que después se arrepintió y ayudó a tu hermano para que llegara hasta ti.

**Shun**.- ¿ Esa fue la versión que te dio la hipócrita ?

**June.-** ¡ No !, fue la versión que me dio tu hermano – apoyó su mano sobre su cadera y con la otra sujetó la sábana - ¿ Cómo ves ? – se giró enojada dirigiéndose al baño –

**Shun.**- ¿ A dónde vas ?

**June.-** A bañarme – lo miró furiosa - ¡ SOLA ! – entró al baño cerrando de un portazo, Shun se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama pensando " Vaya final de cita ", maldiciendo posteriormente el encuentro entre su novia Pandora.

**Casa de Circe, en la calle.**

El auto de Dita, un Aston Martin DB9 convertible en color rojo borgoña, se estacionó frente a la mansión de Circe, apagó el motor mientras que la chica permanecía callada, con actitud distante se dirigió a él.

**Circe.-** Gracias por traerme. – el joven la miró divertido –

**Dita.-** ¿ No me vas a invitar a pasar ? – señaló su playera – ya estoy vestido apropiadamente.

**Circe.**- Obvio que no, después de lo que me hiciste, ¡ Menos !

**Dita.**- Ya te expliqué por que me quité la camisa.

**Circe.-** ¡ Eso no !

**Dita**.- ¡ Ahhh !, entonces te gustó que me la quitara. – lo miró furiosa –

**Circe.**- Por supuesto que no, hablo de lo otro.

**Dita**.- ¿ Decirle a tu mamá que somos novios ? – no pudo evitar reírse al recordar su cara sonrojada por el coraje –

**Circe**.- Sí, eso – giró su cabeza enojada –

**Dita.-** No aguantas una pequeña broma.

**Circe.-** ¡ Ay, ya cállate !, eres un odioso – tomó su bolsa y el resto de sus cosas, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el peliazul la detuvo –

**Dita.-** Permíteme – se bajó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta - ¿ Muñequita ? – le extendió su mano para ayudarla –

**Circe.**- ¡ Aaaash ! – resopló enojada – que bien fastidias, que no me llames así ¿ Por qué eres tan terco ?

**Dita.**- ¿ Te bajas o no ? – la rubia le dio la mano de mala gana –

**Circe.-** Tan amable como siempre.

**Dita**.- A ti no hay quien te entienda, si soy amable te molestas y si hago lo contrario también – con enojó cerró la puerta del auto y se recargó en él – no cabe duda de que eres insufrible muñequita.

**Circe**.- Como te alucino – se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, sin voltear a verlo se despidió fríamente – nos vemos mañana – él la miró detenidamente y con voz serena llamó su atención –

**Dita.**- Circe – la rubia se paró en seco al escucharlo, se giró lentamente –

**Circe.-** ¿ Cómo me llamaste ?

**Dita.**- Circe, ¿ Te sorprende ? – el desconcierto de la rubia era evidente – hoy trabajamos mucho y es injusto que yo me vaya y tú sigas trabajando, ¿ Estás segura de que no quieres ayuda ? – la chica jaló aire y respondió amablemente –

**Circe**.- No, pasarlo en limpio no es tan tardado pero aún así te lo agradezco.

**Dita.**- Como quieras, de todos modos ya te dí mis teléfonos, si algo se te ofrece de preferencia márcame al celular, ahora voy al restaurante a comer con mi papá así que si necesitas ayuda no dudes en hablarme y vengo.

**Circe.-** Esta bien – le dedicó una leve sonrisa – nos vemos – se encaminó hasta su puerta seguida por la vista del peliazul que esperó hasta verla perderse dentro del enorme lugar –

**Restaurante Baraonda, una hora después**

El lugar era uno de los más elegantes y lujosos de la ciudad, por dentro su aspecto era sobrio con sillas de terciopelo rojo y bordes dorados que hacían juego con las mesas de cedro. Por dentro era como una cabaña rústica del mejor gusto con techo de madera y vigas que lo sostenían, las lámparas negras alumbraban lo suficiente para recrear un ambiente acogedor, en una de las mesas que quedaban con la vista frente a la entrada se encontraban comiendo Dita, Masky y Romel, papá del primero, el hombre era tan atractivo como su hijo, su cabello por el contrario al joven era negro y lacio, lo llevaba ligeramente largo pero sin pasar de su nuca, sus ojos grises eran muy expresivos, llevaba un traje negro con una camisa verde militar que hacía que las mujeres lo voltearan a ver, estaban esperando que les llevaran las bebidas que Masky había ordenado.

**Romel.**- Me da tanto gusto que aceptaran venir a comer conmigo.

**Masky.**- Por favor Romel, el gusto es mío, siempre nos invitas a lugares maravillosos.

**Dita**.- No puedo creer la suerte que tienes – su amigo lo miró divertido – encontrarte a mi papá en la calle te convino.

**Masky.-** Admito que soy un tipo con suerte pero además tienes que reconocer que tu papá me adora.

**Dita**.- Mejor dí que te encanta comer gratis –el caballero de la doceava casa se rió con ganas ante la falsa indignación de su amigo –

**Masky.-** No me ayudes – dirigió su mirada al hombre que los miraba feliz – mejor platícanos Romel ¿ Por qué no querías comer solo ?

**Dita.-** Eso es obvio, extraña a la novia ¿ Verdad papá ?

**Romel**.- No, te equivocas, la verdad tenía ganas de comer contigo, con tanto trabajo hay días que casi no nos vemos y … - el italiano lo miró ansioso –

**Masky.-** ¿ Y ?

**Dita.**- Y de seguro la chica te canceló la cita de hoy – apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha mientras sonreía divertido –

**Romel.-** Está bien, lo admito, yo ya tenía planes y se me vinieron abajo – en ese momento llegó el mesero con sus bebidas quien las repartió eficientemente – luego me encontré a Ángelo al ratito de hablarte por teléfono, así que me pareció excelente idea invitarlo a comer con nosotros.

**Masky.**- Pues hay que brindar por esa afortunada decisión - los tres le dieron un pequeño sorbo a sus respectivas copas - ¿ Alguien trae un cigarro ?

**Dita**.- No, ya se me acabaron.

**Romel.**- Y yo no fumo.

**Masky**.- No sé por que se te acaban, te fumas uno cada mes casi casi – su amigo sonrió ante el comentario – ni modo deja pedirle al mesero una cajetilla – se giró sobre su asiento escaneando con la mirada para ver donde estaba el empleado pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos se toparon con la silueta de la pelirroja que estaba parada en la entrada del restaurante, esperando serenamente al parecer a su acompañante, el cual sospechaba quien era, le dio un codazo a Dita para que volteara –

**Dita.-** ¿ Qué pasó, por qué me pegas ?

**Masky**.- Es ella - con la mirada le señaló a la pelirroja – ella parece que es la futura víctima del francés.

Los dos hombres la examinaron cuidadosamente, traía un atuendo estilo oriental, portaba un pantalón a la cadera en color marrón, acampanado con una flor bellamente bordada al final de su pierna izquierda, un top amarillo ocre ligeramente flojo arriba de su ombligo sujetado por un único tirante del lado izquierdo, el atuendo lo completaba con un fino collar y pulseras en pedrería dorada, su cabello rizado caía libre sobre sus hombros y espalda luciendo una coqueta flor amarilla del lado derecho, sus zapatillas de tacón en color marrón y vivos fiushas hacían juego con sus ojos y con la flor de su pantalón, en su mano traía una rosa blanca que el francés acaba de comprarle, Romel al notar que los dos concentraban su atención en la chica expresó su opinión haciendo que voltearan a verlo –

**Romel.**- Hermosa joven – miró al italiano - ¿ La conoces ?

**Masky.**- Esta en nuestra escuela pero en otra facultad, estudia con Milo arquitectura.

**Romel.-** Por la forma en que la miras, parece que te gusta.

**Dita.-** Eso no es raro – con la mirada le indicó a su papá a todas las mujeres del lugar – a éste le gustan todas, por eso que no te extrañé que le guste ella.

**Masky.-** Deja de hablar mal de mi y ven – le dio una palmada en la espalda – vamos a saludarla.

**Dita.**- Yo no estoy interesado, ve tú.

**Masky.**- Ok, ahora regreso – el peliazul se levantó para ir junto a la chica seguido por las miradas de sus acompañantes –

**Romel.**- ¿ Por qué no lo acompañaste ?

**Dita**.- De verdad no me interesa, al parecer esta saliendo con Camus y ya lo conoces como es de quisquilloso, espero que no venga acompañada por él, por que si no vamos a estar en una situación muy tensa.

**Romel.-** ¿ Es qué acaso no se llevan bien ?

**Dita.-** Ya conoces lo molón que es Ángelo y lo intolerante que es el otro – los dos volvieron a dirigir su vista al peliazul y a la chica -

**En la entrada del restaurante**

**Masky.**- Por favor acompáñanos en lo que viene Camus – ella lo miró con sorpresa –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cómo ?

**Masky.**- Vienes con él ¿ Cierto ?

**Kimmy.-** Sí

**Masky.-** ¿ En dónde está ?

**Kimmy.**- Se encontró con un amigo de su papá y le pidió unos minutos – el peliazul sonrió satisfecho –

**Masky.-** Más a mi favor Kimmy, no puedes estar aquí sola, ¿ Por favor ? – le ofreció cortésmente su brazo – ella titubeó por lo que el hombre le habló con la mejor de sus sonrisas – te aseguro que no muerdo.

**Kimmy.-** Esta bien – se tomó del brazo del joven para que la guiara hasta la mesa, al llegar los dos hombres se pusieron de pie –

**Romel.-** Buenas tardes señorita, Romel Lundberg a sus órdenes – le besó su mano con caballerosidad , ella correspondió con una sonrisa –

**Kimmy.**- Mucho gusto, Kimmy Franco

**Dita.**- Por favor – le jaló la silla –

**Kimmy.**- Gracias – sus ojos buscaron a Camus, no entendía bien el por qué pero se sentía incómoda a pesar de la amabilidad que le demostraban –

**Dita.**- No nos conocemos – le sonrío mientras besaba su mano – Afrodita Lundberg, encantado de conocerte.

**Kimmy**.- Igualmente.

**Dita.-** ¿ Gustas algo de tomar ?

**Kimmy.-** No, gracias, eres muy amable.

**Masky.-** Kimmy acaba de llegar a nuestro país, apenas entró el lunes a la escuela – el pelinegro notó su nerviosismo y trató de hacerla sentir mejor –

**Romel.**- ¿ Puedo hablarte de tú ?, es que eres de la edad de mi hijo, me siento raro hablándole tan formalmente a una chica que bien podría ser mi hija.

**Kimmy.-** Claro que sí.

**Romel.**- Dime Kimmy, ¿ De dónde eres ?

**Kimmy.**- De México.

**Masky**.- ¡ Vaya !, un país muy interesante, Dita y yo hemos ido varias veces – sus playas son maravillosas.

**Romel.-** Yo viajo con frecuencia por cuestiones de trabajo.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Tiene negocios allá ?

**Dita**.- Sí, mi papá es dueño de una de las editoriales más prestigiadas de Europa, y tiene sucursales en varios países alrededor del mundo – Masky se acercó a la chica incomodándola visiblemente –

**Masky.-** Tal vez algún día podríamos salir para platicar de tu hermoso país – ella estaba por contestar cuando una voz saludo cortésmente –

**Camus**.- Buenas tardes – sus ojos azules se clavaron en los del italiano, la chica lo miró feliz –

**Romel.**- Camus – se levantó para saludarlo con un abrazo – que gusto verte – el joven correspondió con cálidez –

**Camus.-** Igualmente Romel , ¿ Cómo has estado ?

**Romel.**- Muy bien , ¿ Gustas acompañarnos ?

**Camus.**- No, muchas gracias solo vine por ella – le extendió su mano mientras jalaba la silla, su mirada hizo que la pelirroja se sintiera tranquila –

**Masky.**- ¿ Así que vienen juntos ? – el francés le contestó con frialdad –

**Camus.**- Sí, ¿ Algo más que quieras averiguar ?

**Masky.**- Que quisquilloso eres, era un simple comentario, además la dejaste sola – movió su cabeza negativamente – eso no se hace, mírala, viene tan hermosa – la recorrió con la mirada ante el disgusto del guardián de la onceava casa, Dita notó que Camus estaba por perder la poca tolerancia que le tenía a su amigo por lo que decidió intervenir –

**Dita.-** Por cierto Camus, después quisiera platicar contigo sobre las prácticas del equipo, la temporada ya va a empezar – el francés enlazó a la chica por la cintura –

**Camus .**- Claro que sí, yo te llamó después, ahora nos retiramos, Romel, un placer en saludarte, Dita, Ángelo gusto en saludarlos – se retiraron sin decir más –

**Masky.**- No, no, no, ahora si le pegó duro el amor al francesito.

**Dita**.- Admito que es sorprendente verlo tan sobreprotector y tú no ayudas en nada.

**Masky**.- Bueno ¿ Qué quieres ?, me gusta la chava ¿ A poco a ti no ?

**Dita.**- Es muy guapa pero demasiado tímida.

**Romel.**- Definitivamente no es el tipo de chica que le gusta a mi hijo.

**Dita.-** Así es, a mi gustan más extrovertidas.

**Masky.-** Pues a mi me encantan las tímidas para pervertirlas.

**Dita.**- No tienes remedio.

**En la terraza del restaurante.**

El área tenía un toque más informal por estar al aire libre pero no menos elegante, la pelirroja sonreía feliz al ver el lugar detalladamente, se sentaron en una mesa alejada de la entrada, cerca de un árbol que daba una refrescante sombra, Camus la tenía agarrada por las manos y la miraba embelesado.

**Kimmy.**- Es un lugar precioso.

**Camus**.- Es precioso por que tú estas aquí.

**Kimmy.**- Gracias, tú siempre halagándome.

**Camus.**- Después del examen me voy a dedicar a llevarte a los lugares más bellos para recorrerlos a tu lado.

**Kimmy**.- Esa idea me encanta, ya quiero que pase esta semana para estar juntos sin necesidad de andarnos cuidando.

**Camus**.- A mi también me urge, no me gusta que otros se te acerquen, no tienes idea de los horribles celos que sentí hace unos momentos.

**Kimmy.**- No tienes por que, mis ojos solo te ven a ti y a nadie más – él peliazul acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros –

**Camus.-** Repíteme lo que acabas de decir – ella suspiró mientras sentía su corazón latir con mas fuerza –

**Kimmy.-** Mis ojos solo te ven a ti y a nadie más – el joven se acercó para besarla con infinita ternura mientras estrechaba sus manos con más fuerza, era su primer beso fuera de la casa, los cosquilleos que sintieron los hicieron temblar, sus labios se separaron con suavidad, el joven la besó en la punta de su nariz con ternura –

**Camus.-** ¿ Ordenamos preciosa ?

**Kimmy.-** Sí – ella sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, efectivamente sus ojos solo le pertenecían al hombre frente a ella –

**Casa de Shaka , en su estudio, 10 p.m.**

El chico se encontraba sentado recargado sobre la pared junto al ventanal que daba a su jardín, escuchaba la canción de I'm with you, sus ojos no estaban fijos en ningún punto en especial, no entendía muy bien por que el intento de plática por parte de Seiya lo había dejado tan inquieto, su memoria recreó la imagen de su novia, trató de imaginar que era lo que quería el castaño, probablemente decirle que estaba interesado en su novia, sabía que Saori no lo estaba y lo agradecía enormemente, el hecho de imaginar a Saori en brazos de otro le provocaba una intensa angustia, ni el mismo sabía en que momento exacto esa mujer se había adueñado de su voluntad, de su vida misma, la amaba, la amaba al punto de dolerle con solo pensar en que la pudiera perder.

De una cosa podía estar seguro Seiya, si su intención era interponerse entre ellos no lo iba a permitir, primero le arrebataría la vida al caballero antes de que le quitara a su razón de vivir: Saori Kido.

**Casa de Kimmy, laguna**

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo, Camus mantenía a la chica abrazada entre sus piernas mientras él descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, con suavidad la besó en su mejilla.

**Camus.**- Hoy si te ves cansada.

**Kimmy.-** No puedo negarlo, fue un día difícil, tuvimos mucha tarea, fuimos por el material de la maqueta, la empecé, estudiamos, comencé con el proyecto.

**Camus.-** Te advertí que sería pesado.

**Kimmy**.- Lo sé pero aún así estoy feliz, yo creo que voy bien ¿ Tú qué opinas ?

**Camus**.- En francés vas excelente en comprensión pero en hablarlo te falta fluidez, en cuanto al estudio estás perfectamente – ella sonrió satisfecha, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el del peliazul – tal vez debería irme para que descanses.

**Kimmy**.- ¡ No ! – se apretó contra su cuerpo – espero todo el día para estar contigo este rato, no te vayas por favor.

**Camus.-** De acuerdo, pero con una condición.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Cuál ?

**Camus.-** Ven – el hombre se recostó primero y después con suavidad la jaló para acomodarla a su lado, la chica se acurrucó entre sus brazos – así vas a descansar mejor.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Por qué me cuidas tanto ?

**Camus.-** Por que me importas mucho, más de lo que te imaginas.

**Kimmy.**- Eso es muy tierno.

**Camus.**- Ya te dije que tú me inspiras tantas cosas hermosas, mira por ejemplo el cielo esta lleno de estrellas, por cada una que ves hay una razón por la cual eres especial para mi – los ojos de la pelirroja se nublaron y unas lágrimas caprichosas salieron sin control, él besó con ternura sus ojos, la abrazó más a su cuerpo, así permanecieron por varios minutos, disfrutando el contacto, el calor que los envolvía provocó que la pelirroja comenzara a ser vencida por el cansancio, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, el caballero se incorporó con ella en brazos, pero al sentir que la cargaba, reaccionó.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Qué haces ?

**Camus.**- Llevar a la princesa a descansar.

**Kimmy**.- La princesa puede caminar.

**Camus**.- Lo sé pero yo quiero llevarla ¿ Puedo ?

**Kimmy.**- Claro que puedes – apenas habían empezado a andar cuando Belly apareció ante ellos, el peliazul sintió de inmediato como el cuerpo la chica se tensaba –

**Belly.**- Buenas noches.

**Kimmy.-** Camus, bájame por favor – sin decir nada la bajó con cuidado –

**Camus.**- Buenas noches Belly – la peliazul lo miró inexpresiva –

**Kimmy.-** Belly, por favor – la miró angustiada – ya no más.

**Belly.**- Tranquila hermanita, no vengo a provocar más problemas, de hecho – jaló aire con fuerza – estoy aquí para hacer algo peor – resopló haciendo volar su flequillo mientras su hermana la miraba confundida – vengo a … a…. ¡ Aaaay pero que difícil es esto – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de un tronco, de repente se paró en seco y los miró fijamente – vengo a pedirles perdón.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Qué dijiste ? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su hermana no se caracterizaba por realizar ese tipo de acciones –

**Belly**.- Sé que esto te sorprende, tú me conoces bien y sabes que no acostumbro disculparme con nadie pero las palabras y acciones de alguien – miró a Camus – me hicieron recapacitar – la pelirroja miró al peliazul confundida – esta mañana me mando unas flores con una linda tarjeta que me hizo reflexionar – la pelirroja no comprendía como lo había hecho ni a que hora – así que perdóname Camus.

**Camus.**- Belly, de verdad no es necesario.

**Belly.**- Sí lo es – lo miró enojada – y no me interrumpas que esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en lo que va de mi hermosa vida – su hermana y el joven sonrieron levemente – si tú y yo no hubiéramos discutido, yo seguiría en mi plan egoísta sin tomar en cuenta lo que mi hermana desea, además veo que tu preocupación y el apoyo que le das te sale del corazón – su hermana se conmovió ante sus palabras – creo que definitivamente ustedes están viviendo un amor a primera vista y eso es lo que hace que yo sienta celos - hizo una pausa breve - unos celos enormes pero finalmente si mi hermana está feliz yo igual.

**Kimmy.**- ¡ Belly ! – a pesar de la oscuridad Kimmy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al notarlo el ojiazul sonrió con ternura –

**Belly.**- Ya, ya, tortolitos, no se apenen – sonrió con complicidad – imagino que estoy haciendo mal, no mal no, pésimo mal tercio, así que me voy – se giró para regresar a su casa despidiéndose sin mirarlos – nos vemos.

**Kimmy**.- Gracias – acarició el rostro del peliazul con cariño, la caricia lo hizo estremecerse – esto ha sido … - la silenció como solía hacerlo, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios –

**Camus.**- ¡ Shhhhh !, no ha sido nada, solo lo justo – la miró sonreír – y ahora señorita ha llegado el momento que mas odio, nos tenemos que despedir, tienes que descansar, mañana va a ser un día muy pesado.

**Kimmy**.- Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana..mon ciel - él la miró sorprendido - ¿ Te molesta que te diga mi cielo ?

**Camus**.- No, al contrario me ha encantado - la acercó al abrazarla -hasta mañana Belle Bombon – la besó en su frente – pero antes tengo una petición.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cuál ?

**Camus.**- Sueña conmigo ¿ Si ? – ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con coquetería –

**Kimmy**.- Si tu sueñas conmigo, lo haré.

**Camus**.- Esta bien, haré un enorme esfuerzo por soñarte y no venir corriendo a raptarte – el comentario la hizo reír, él la tomó de la mano para dirigirse a la casa –

**Viernes**

**Estacionamiento Oros Olimbus**

Marin había llegado muy temprano, la noche fue una auténtica tortura pensando en todo lo sucedido, aunque muchos insistían en decirle que estaba equivocada, confundida y hasta encaprichada con sus sentimientos por Aioros, la amazona no lo creía, quería y amaba a ese hombre ¿ Por qué para todos era tan difícil de creerlo ?, finalmente entre Aioria y ella nunca había pasado nada que no fuera amistad, pensando en eso había pasado la noche en vela, sin embargo había servido para algo, hoy se jugaría el todo por el todo, Aioros no la quería, decía estar interesado en Nili, pues bien, ahora la estaba esperando para tener una plática de mujer a mujer, en ese momento la vió descender de su Cadillac cts azul, sin dudarlo avanzó hasta quedar a espaldas suyas, la pelicastaña cerraba su auto sin percatarse de su presencia.

**Marin**.- Buenos días – la chica se giró distrída –

**Nili.**- Hola Marin, buenos días - la barrió con la mirada -

**Marin.**- Veo que me recuerdas.

**Nili.**- Sería difícil no hacerlo después del numerito que armaste.

**Marin**.- Para ti fue numerito – la miró enojada – para mi es otra cosa.

**Nili**.- Si tú lo dices - alzó sus hombros con indiferencia -

**Marin**.- Necesitamos hablar – la chica la miró desafiante –

**Nili.**- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

**Marin.-** Si tenemos, de Aioros.

**Nili.**- Por favor, no seas ridícula ni infantil, estas escenitas de " ese hombre es mío ", ya no van con nuestra edad – la miró burlonamente – por lo menos no con la mía, yo si maduré – apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica – lo siento por ti – la pelirroja le aventó su mano –

**Marin.-** Por que ya maduré estoy aquí para decirte que voy a defender mi amor a toda costa.

**Nili.-** Bien por ti – comenzó a aplaudir - ¿ Te traigo el Oscar a la mejor escena conmovedora ?

**Marin.-** Es la verdad, yo sé que él esta interesado en ti pero que te quede claro que no voy a permitir ni un pequeño acercamiento de tu parte.

**Nili.**- Razona nena, tú lo has dicho, él esta interesado en mi, no viceversa.

**Marin.-** Estás advertida Nili, no te interpongas en mi camino – se giró para dirigirse a la entrada pero la voz de la ojiazul la paró en seco –

**Nili.-** ¿ Y si decido interesarme por él, qué ?

**Marin.-** No te conviene – sus ojos entablaron una guerra clara con los de Nili – no me conoces lo suficiente.

**Nili.-** Ni tú a mi, así que no me amenaces – se encaminó hasta quedar frente a ella –

**Marin.-** No es amenaza es aviso.

**Nili**.- Pobre estúpida, tienes que venir prácticamente a rebajarte para que tengas una mínima esperanza con él, tienes que humillarte con tu rival para que ella se compadezca y te aseguré que el camino esta libre – el comentario la hirió profundamente, intentó abofetearla pero una mano detuvo la suya -

**Aioros.**- No te atrevas - el castaño la sujetaba con fuerza mientras en sus ojos resplandecía el enojo -

**Marin .-** Aioros - su mirada se intimidó ligeramente ante la del chico -

**Aioros.-** Nili ¿ Estás bien ?

**Nili.-** Por supuesto, la señorita no representa ningún peligro pero aún así te agradezco tu intervención – el castaño jaló a Marin apartándola de la castaña –

**Aioros.**- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

**Marin**.- ¿ Por qué me agredes a mi ?, es ella la que me ofendió - trató de soltarse pero su fuerza era mucho mayor -

**Aioros.-** ¡ Por Dios Marin ! , ¿ Por qué eres tan necia ?- aflojó su agarre hasta liberarla por completo - ¿ Qué no ves todo lo que estas causando con tu necedad ?, cada día te soporto menos – Nili los miraba expectante –

**Marin.**- Tu dices que es necedad pero no, es amor – Nili tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a retirarse pero las palabras que dijo la pelirroja al final la hicieron detenerse –por que solo por amor Aioros olvidas tu orgullo y peleas por conseguir lo que desea tu corazón.

**Aioros.**- Pero es una lucha perdida Marin, de esta batalla solo vas a obtener la derrota – los ojos de la pelirroja se nublaron con las lágrimas – yo no quiero lastimarte pero si no me dejas otra opcion, no voy a tener otro remedio que hacerlo, así que por favor respétate…

**Marin .-** Aioros – trato de acariciarlo pero el detuvo su mano por la muñeca –

**Aioros.-** Ya Marin, déja las cosas hasta aquí, por favor no te humilles, no te comportes como…. – la voz de la ojiazul lo calló bruscamente –

**Nili.-** Aioros, basta, ya no le digas nada más - al escucharla el castaño la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos -

**Marin.**- No te metas, no necesito que me defiendas – la chica la miró fijamente –

**Nili.**- No te estoy defendiendo a ti, si no a él – el castaño la miró sorprendido – es un caballero que esta tratando de recordarte de que eres una dama pero lo estas sacando de sus casillas y la verdad no vale la pena que deje ser un hombre gentil por alguien como tú.

**Marin.-** ¿ Cómo te atreves ? – se acercó unos pasos furiosa –

**Nili.-** ¿ Sabes que Marin ? – ahora fue ella la que se colocó enfrente – yo ya me iba a mi salón pero después de ver como te humillas por que él te haga caso, estoy pensando que Aioros debe ser un gran hombre para que llegues hasta este extremo – Marin la miraba confundida y temerosa mientras que el hombre estaba realmente asombrado –

**Marin.-**¿ Qué diablos quieres insinuar con eso ?

**Nili.**- Que tú sola cavaste tu tumba y no es insinuación, te lo estoy diciendo en tu cara – le dirigió una mirada significativa al ojiazul – pienso que vale la pena conocer a Aioros.

**Aioros.-** Nili… - la castaña se encaminó hasta él –

**Nili.-** Debes de ser sumamente especial para que ella este tan desesperada por separarte de mi y yo seria muy tonta si desperdicio la oportunidad de ser cortejada por alguien que no cede a los coqueteos, súplicas y chantajes de una mujer tan atractiva como Marin – le obsequió una sonrisa sincera al joven – ahora depende de ti Aioros, ¿ Qué dices ? – él le tomó su mano para besarla con devoción –

**Aioros.-** Mi corazón no se equivocó al elegirte, gracias por la oportunidad.

**Marin .-** Aioros – sus ojos estaban inundados por las lágrimas – no me hagas a un lado.

**Aioros.-** Lo siento Marin – estaba por acercarse a ella cuando un puñetazo certero en la cara lo derribó –

**Aioria.-** Te dije que no te iba a pasar una lágrima más, así seas mi hermano – Aioros se limpió la sangre que escurría por su boca, sus ojos se enfrentaron con fiereza, ante las miradas atónitas de las dos mujeres – **Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien...y que duela por hacerlo** - su desesperación y furia se reflejaron en sus gritos ¡ Párate y pelea ! , el caballero de sagitario respiraba agitadamente, apretó la mandíbula mientras se ponía de pie –

**Continuará …**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 7 que como siempre espero que les gustara, por que lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Es un capítulo muy largo pero no quiero irme sin darles las gracias de manera rapidita..Eli..gracias por las noches de eterna plática, Elisha..gracias por las bellas melodias me inspiraron, Belladarkkira gracias...por que siempre estas a mi lado incondicionalmente, Nani..gracias por tu amistad nena, Any...gracias por tu bella amistad y por ser tan tierna, GoldMasters20 gracias.. por tu lindo rewiew, Muerte gracias ..por ser una nueva amiga, Mu de aries no pude contestar tu rewiew por que no tienes esa opción habilitada pero te agradezco profundamente tu lindo rewiew y pues tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver que pasa con esta parejita, lo único que te puedo decir que aquí en cualquier ratito todo cambia, Artemisa gracias por que siempre me animas con tus bellas palabras y a todos aquellos que pasan y leen mi historia gracias de todo corazón !**

**Quiero decirles que yo siempre contestaré sus rewiews y que no importa si son cortos o largos, yo les agradezco que pasen y se tomen el tiempo de comentarme sus inquietudes y opiniones... !**

**La canción que escucha Shaka es la I'm with you de Avril Lavigne.**

**Ahora si me despido, les dejo millones de besos y abrazos... y prometo activarme con el 8 ahora que vienen las vacaciones, jajajaja**


	8. Si quererte esta mal entonces

**Capitulo 8**

**" Si quererte esta mal entonces no quiero estar bien "**

**Hola !...antes de comenzar les recomiendo leer desde donde estás los **** con el tema de Titanic - Titanic Symphony, aqui dejó el enlace de YouTube...com/watch?v=G1mjZF3hdJ4&feature=BFa&list=PL43D3ED177EA4089D&index=11**

**Continua siendo viernes...**

**Facultad de Psicología, salón Rho-4**

**Miho.-** Esta todo listo

**Shiryu.**- Pero.. – su rostro se notaba visiblemente avergonzado –

**Esmeralda.-** Pero nada, aquí está todo – le entregó un folder debidamente cerrado – aquí va todo, boletos, reservaciones, no falta nada.

**Shiryu.**- ¿ No se les hace demasiado para un aniversario ?, ni que fuera luna de miel.

**Miho.-** Noooo, apenas es lo justo para la pareja más maravillosa que conozco.

**Esmeralda.-** Te aseguramos que van a vivir una cita de ensueño.

**Shiryu.**- Y que lo digas – el dragón se mostraba abrumado – nos están mandando de viaje – la peliazul lo miró sonriente –

**Miho.-**¿ Qué no te gustó la idea ?

**Shiryu.-** Claro que me gustó pero….

**Esmeralda.**- Pero nada, la única condición que te ponemos es que se diviertan mucho.

**Shiryu.-** Gracias chicas – abrió sus brazos para rodear a cada una, mientras les daba un beso – les prometo que Shunrei se va a divertir y que me esforzaré por hacer de ese día algo inolvidable – la rubia lo miró con picardía –

**Esmeralda.-** Aunque a ti todavía te falta algo por hacer y muy difícil por cierto – él la miró desconcertado –

**Miho.-** Te toca pedirle permiso a Dohko – la angustia se reflejó en su rostro del pelinegro –

**Shiryu.-** ¿ Por qué no me ayudaron con eso también ?, a ver si en cuanto oiga la frase " pasar toda la noche conmigo ", no me aplica los cien dragones – ellas rieron con ganas – que graciosas, me dejaron la peor parte.

**Esmeralda.-** Y más te vale que lo convenzas.

**Miho.-** No queremos que se pierda la cita – suspiró resignado –

**En uno de los jardines de la facultad de medicina.**

Marin caminaba tras de Aioria tratando de calmarlo, el castaño iba dando grandes zancadas tratando de poner distancia entre ellos.

**Marin.-** Por favor Aioria, solo déjame curarte.

**Aioria.-** No lo necesito – apresuró el paso y ella lo imitó –

**Marin.**- Por favor no seas necio, no puedes andar así por el campus.

**Aioria.**- No soy el primero ni el último que se pelea – se giró para enfrentarla provocando que ella casi chocará contra él - ¿ Por qué te preocupa tanto que ande por ahí con algo de sangre ?

**Marin.-** Por que eres mi amigo – sus ojos verdes la miraron con auténtica furia al punto de estremecerla –

**Aioria.-** ¿ Qué parte de qué no quiero ser tu amigo no entiendes ? – la tomó bruscamente por los hombros – Ya estoy harto y fastidiado de ser tu amigo eterno.

**Marin.-** Eso es lo que siempre hemos sido.

**Aioria.-** De acuerdo, eso hemos sido pero yo nunca te miré de ese modo.

**Marin.-** Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir – sus manos la soltaron con la misma brusquedad –

**Aioria.-** Muy bien – se giró para continuar su camino – entonces ya déjame en paz y ve a buscar a mi hermano, que él también está sangrando.

**Marin.-** Está con Nili – el hombre se detuvo sin voltear a verla – Aioria sé que te estoy lastimando con mi actitud pero de verdad yo no siento lo mismo que tú y me duele verte así.

**Aioria.-** Pero lo sentías, eso lo sé bien – la pelirroja agachó la cabeza avergonzada –

**Marin.-** Sí, no puedo negarte que en algún momento pensé en dejarlo todo por estar a tu lado pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a dar ese paso – el castaño mantenía la misma posición imperturbable – así que hice todo lo posible por matar esa pasión y convertirla en amistad.

**Aioria.-** El amor nunca se convertirá en amistad, no te engañes.

**Marin.-** Yo dije pasión, no amor – el caballero se giró lentamente para enfrentarla –

**Aioria.-** ¿ Pasión eh ? , creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso – se acercó a ella con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules – la pasión te quema, te pierde en un mar de sensaciones desesperantes – la pelirroja lo miraba azorada – te mueres por sentir la piel de esa persona, por probar sus labios, por tenerla o estar entre sus brazos , dime Marin ¿ Esa es la pasión que sentías supuestamente por mi ?

**Marin.-** Aioria – lo miró avergonzada – creo que era algo más profundo que eso.

**Aioria.-** ¿ Sabes que Marin ?, estoy harto, harto de que tú solas te metas en callejones sin salida y que por ende yo ande en ellos igual que tú.

**Marin.-** ¿ Eso quiere decir … ? – lo tomó por el brazo mientras él le dedicaba una mirada indiferente –

**Aioria.-** Sí Marin, significa que yo llegué a mi límite y que desde este momento trataré de seguir tu sano ejemplo – la ironía en la voz del castaño la desconcertó –

**Marin.-** ¿ Mi sano ejemplo ?

**Aioria.-** Sí, matar esta pasión y este amor a como de lugar –le retiró su mano de su brazo – hay muchas chicas a mi alrededor que me brindan la oportunidad de conocerlas y yo por seguir de necio las estoy dejando pasar – se giró para retirarse pero la pelirroja lo abrazó por la espalda con desesperación –

**Marin.-** ¿ No me vas a retirar tu amistad verdad ?

**Aioria.-** No Marin, mi amistad la tienes pero es todo lo que tendrás a partir de hoy, por más que me duela verte sufrir, ya no intervendré en tus asuntos con mi hermano.

**Marin.-** Aioria, mírame a los ojos y dime que no me odias – al girarse miró a Geist parada a unos cuantos metros que lo miraba curiosa –

**Aioria.-** No te odio Marin ¿ Satisfecha ? – no esperó la respuesta de la chica cuando pasó junto a ella para alcanzar a Geist , la pelirroja sintió un vacío repentino en su estómago que la obligó a girarse para cerciorarse de que Aioria la había dejado ahí sin decir nada más, el castaño llegó al lado de la peliazul que lo miraba muy sonriente –

**Geist.-** Traje los videos ¿ Vamos por Misty, Hilda y Xally para verlos ?

**Aioria.-** ¿ Hoy no me vas a regañar ?

**Geist.-** Nooo, por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, regresó el león orgulloso – él se limitó a sonreir – pero ya le dedicaste mucho tiempo además mira que cara traes – peinó su cabello alborotado con sus finos dedos – así que vamos a que te arregles antes de entrar a clases.

**Aioria.-** De acuerdo – la tomó de la mano mientras le quitaba su portafolio para cargarlo él – entonces acompáñame al carro para arreglarme.

**Geist .-** Vamos – los dos se alejaron ante la mirada incrédula de Marin –

**Oros Olimbus , cafetería **

Shion e Ilian se encontraban en una mesa al centro de la cafetería, el caballero había preparado muy temprano en su casa su especialidad, Momos, llegó temprano para pedir de favor al cheff de la cafetería que le guardara el platillo, tenía mucha ilusión por prepararlo y sorprender a su novia con sus artes culinarias.

**Shion.-** A ver, abre la boquita para que lo pruebes – le acercó el tenedor con un bocado ante la mirada tierna de la chica –

**Ilian.**- ¿ Qué es ?

**Shion.-** Primero pruébalo y después te digo – la chica aceptó el bocado, degustando lentamente ante la mirada ansiosa del peliverde –

**Ilian.-** ¡ Ummmm !, realmente sabe muy bien, dime ¿ Qué es ?

**Shion.-** Se llama momo, es un platillo tradicional del Tibet, estos que hice los rellené de cordero, pero también los puedes rellenar con cerdo, camarones, pollo.

**Ilian.-** Pues están deliciosos pero amor ¿ A qué hora te levantaste para poder preparar esto ?

**Shion.-** Eso no importa preciosa, es algo que quería hacer especialmente para ti, es más después te voy a preparar toda una comida especial tibetana en mi casa, con una sopa, su platillo fuerte, bebida y postre.

**Ilian.-** Y yo estaré encantada de probarla.

**Shion.-** Es más – sus ojos púrpura brillaron de manera especial – organizaré la cena y vendrás con toda tu familia, tu papá, tu hermano, tu hermana y su familia.

**Ilian.-** ¿ De verdad amor ?

**Shion.-** Claro, me muero de ganas por conocerlos,bueno a tu hermano Leander ya lo conozco pero a tu papá y a tu hermana no y quiero darle las gracias especialmente a tu padre – tomó las delicados manos entre las suyas – por haber traído al mundo a una mujer tan maravillosa.

**Ilian.-** Mi amor – se acercó para besarlo dulcemente, el caballero respondió a la caricia mientras enlazaban sus manos con más fuerza –

**Facultad de Artes Visuales, Salón Eta – 3**

Nili y Circe permanecían de pie junto al ventanal platicando , la castaña le relataba lo sucedido temprano con Marin, Aioros y su hermano, aunque el hecho de haber protagonizado un escándalo no la hacía sentirse muy feliz sí la halagaba el hecho de que Aioros se mostrara tan interesado en ella, después de terminar con ese tema, la castaña recordó que su amiga el día anterior se había quedado con Dita y la cuestionó al respecto.

**Nili.-** ¿ Cómo les fue ayer, pudieron hacer el trabajo sin matarse primero ? – la rubia torció ligeramente su boca –

**Circe.-** Que gracioso comentario – la castaña se rió divertida – pero si lo pudimos acabar a pesar de que … - en su mente se vino la imagen del caballero sin camisa y eso la hizo callarse abruptamente mientras su blanca piel se teñía de un rubor rojizo –

**Nili.-** ¿ A pesar de qué ? – la ojiazul la conocía bien y sabía que para que la rubia se ruborizara era tan difícil como hacer que Masky dejara de ser mujeriego - ¿ Qué pasó entre ustedes ? – a cada palabra y mirada suya su amiga se ponía más colorada – no me digas que tú y él ya … - su sonrisa maliciosa provocó que la rubia abriera los ojos sorprendida –

**Circe.-** ¡ Noooooo ! – empezó a mover manos y cabeza al unísono negando toda sospecha que Nili tuviera - ¿ Cómo se te ocurre ?, prefiero primero ser perro que tener que ver algo con ése..ése – se mordió los labios con coraje al volver a recordarlo con el pecho desnudo – ese idiota – por fijar su vista en el ventanal no se fijó que el peliazul había llegado y que ahora estaba junto a ellas –

**Dita.-** Ese idiota tiene nombre y por cierto ayer se quitó la camisa por ti – la castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharlo –

**Nili.**- ¿ Cómo dices ? – miró a Dita con malicia –

**Circe.-** No es lo que tú crees – sus ojos azules se clavaron disgustada en los del caballero –

**Nili.-** ¿ Se quitó la camisa o no ?

**Circe.-** Sí – trato de adoptar una actitud indiferente cruzándose de brazos – pero nadie se lo pidió.

**Dita.-** Pero bien que la aceptaste muñequita – sus miradas entraron en la clásica guerra de poder –

**Nili.-** ¿ Me quieren explicar bien ?, por que ya no entiendo nada.

**Dita.-** Sí

**Circe.-** No

**Dita.-** Sí

**Circe.**- No – su amiga los miraba muy divertida –

**Dita.-** Que sí

**Circe.**- Que no

**Dita.-** ¿ Por qué lo quieres ocultar ?

**Circe.-** No oculto nada, simplemente no hay nada que contar – el peliazul la miró retadoramente – yo no te pedí que te desvistieras – ya no hubo tiempo a un comentario más por que en ese momento entró Mu tomando a la rubia por el brazo mientras la sacaba del salón ante las miradas confusas de sus compañeros –

**Nili.**- ¿ Y ahora ? – Dita se encogió de hombros –

**Afuera del salón **

**Circe.-** ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Mu.**- Eso es lo que quiero saber – sus ojos verdes denotaban seriedad - ¿ Qué pasa entre ustedes ? – su vista se posó breves instantes en su amigo –

**Circe.**- Nada, Qué quieres que pase ?

**Mu.-** Escuché lo que estabas diciendo – en su voz se percibía la molestia – explícame que pasó – la rubia estaba desconcertada, era muy raro ver a Mu tan serio y molesto –

**Circe.**- Mu qu… - no pudo decir más pues el pelilila la tomó por los hombros con firmeza mientras sus ojos verdes se fijaban en los suyos –

**Mu.-** Dime que pasó – la chica vaciló unos segundos pero poco a poco comenzó a narrarle lo sucedido, el caballero la escuchaba atento sin dejar de mirarla, solo ocasionalmente desviaba su mirada hacia el guardián de piscis –

**Circe.-** Eso fue lo que pasó.

**Mu.**- ¿ Segura ?

**Circe**.- Claro que sí, ¿ Qué pensabas que había pasado ?

**Mu.**- No lo sé – el hombre escudriñaba minuciosamente el rostro de la chica tratando de ver si le ocultaba algo, la ojiazul se empezó a sentir incómoda y lo interrogó molesta –

**Circe.**- ¿ Estás dudando de mi ?

**Mu.-** ¡ No !, es solo que con lo que sucedió en el jardín – titubeó un momento – yo … - con suavidad la soltó mientras buscaba sus manos – yo me preocupé, pensé que te había hecho otra cosa – la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro femenino – sabes lo mucho que te quiero y lo que significas para mi.

**Circe.**- Sí, lo sé.

**Mu.-** Perdón si fui rudo contigo – con dulzura le besó sus manos –

**Circe.**- No te preocupes, al contrario me siento muy afortunada de que me quieras tanto.

**Mu.**- Ni lo digas - la abrazó cálidamente al tiempo que sonreía –

**Adentro del salón **

**Dita.**- Mira nada más a esos dos, que cariñosos – el ojiazul sonreía burlonamente –

**Nili.**- Sabes muy bien que son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo – el caballero respondió con cinismo –

**Dita.-** ¿ Así le dicen ahora ?

**Nili.-** No inventes – con la mano lo despeinó de su flequillo – Mu tiene novia y no es mujeriego como tú.

**Dita.**- Pues yo jamás he visto que sea tan cariñoso con Pandora como lo es con la muñequita.

**Nili**.- Eres un mal pensado, yo soy de las mejores amigas de Circe y créeme que jamás he visto entre ellos otra cosa que no sea amistad.

**Dita.**- ¡ Nooo ! – miró fijamente a la chica a los ojos – soy hombre Nili y te puedo asegurar que ahí hay algo más profundo que amistad.

**Nili.**- Pues yo lo dudo, yo los he visto incluso en casa de Circe y su trato es solamente de amigos.

**Dita.-** Pues yo conozco bien a Mu – dirigió su mirada hacia ellos observándolos detenidamente – y créeme ahí hay algo, hay algo.

**Afuera del salón **

Los jóvenes permanecían abrazados, la rubia gustaba de estar así, el sentirse entre sus brazos le provocaba tranquilidad y seguridad.

**Circe.**- Gracias por preocuparte por mi, te quiero mucho.

**Mu.-** Y yo a ti te adoro, lo sabes de sobra – recargó su cabeza sobre la de la chica cerrando sus ojos pero una voz muy conocida lo hizo levantar la vista con rapidez –

**Pandora.-** ¿ Y a mi también me adoras ?

**Adentro del salón**

**Dita.-** Esto se pone bueno, ya se le juntaron a mi amigo.

**Nili.**- Y sigues – lo miró curiosa –

**Dita.**- A ver como sale de esta, ya lo cachó su noviecita con la muñequita entre sus brazos.

**Nili**.- Hasta parece que quieres que tengan problemas.

**Dita.**- No estaría mal – se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía con malicia – nada mal.

**Afuera del salón **

La rubia se separó de Mu mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra para saludarla.

**Circe**.- Hola Pandora.

**Pandora.**- Hola Circe ¿ Cómo estás ? – el pelilila la enlazó por la cintura mientras la besaba en el cuello –

**Mu.-** Bien loca como siempre – la rubia le sacó la lengua con actitud traviesa –

**Circe.-** Quisieras pero no, todavía no necesito tus servicios amiga – la pelinegra soltó una carcajada –

**Pandora.**- Menos mal por que es muy temprano.

**Mu**.- Eso es muy cierto – la miró extrañado - ¿ Qué andas haciendo por aquí ?, me sorprendiste.

**Pandora.**- ¿ Y fue sorpresa agradable o desagradable ?

**Mu.**- Muy agradable – la besó en los labios –

**Circe.-** Yo los dejo, nos vemos Pandora – se dirigió al salón –

**Pandora.**- Okey, nos vemos – los dos la miraron alejarse – ¿ Tuvo otro problema ?

**Mu.-** No, más bien un malentendido pero dime ¿ A qué debo el honor de tu visita ?

**Pandora.**- Tengo esta hora libre y se me ocurrió venir a visitarte y a …. – se mordió un labio con actitud coqueta –

**Mu.-** ¿ Y a ?...

**Pandora.**- A invitarte, me voy a quedar sola en casa hoy y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme ¿ Qué te parece ?

**Mu.-** Una magnífica idea – fijó sus ojos verdes en sus labios rojos para después besarla apasionadamente mientras recorría su cabello con sus manos –

**Adentro del salón **

Circe se acomodó en su silla, mientras sacaba de su bolsa un folder negro que le extendió a Dita que se encontraba en la silla de al lado platicando con otro compañero –

**Dita.**- ¿ Es el trabajo ?

**Circe.-** Revísalo.

**Dita.-** No es necesario – se lo devolvió mientras sonreía gentilmente – te conozco y sé la clase de estudiante que eres – se cambió a la silla que estaba delante de la rubia recargándose sobre el respaldo para quedar de frente a ella – además lo único que hiciste fue transcribirlo, recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que hicimos pero aún así te agradezco que me lo enseñes.

**Circe.-** De verdad que tú me vas a volver loca – el desconcierto se reflejo en su tono de voz sereno –

**Dita.**- ¿ Ah sí ?, ¿ Por qué ?

**Circe.-** La mayor parte del tiempo eres insoportable y de repente todo lo contrario – por un instante Dita se perdió en los ojos azules de la chica, esos ojos que por momentos lograban hechizarlo –

**Dita.-** ¿ Y eso te agrada ?

**Circe.-** No te emociones – sonrió levemente – yo no dije que me agradara simplemente es menos molesto.

**Dita.**- Que bueno que me lo dices.

**Circe.-** ¿ Y eso ?

**Dita.-** Para no hacerlo muñequita – retomó su actitud cínica que lo caracterizaba – por que honestamente me gusta más verte enojada, tus ojos son más hermosos cuando despiden furia – la chica desvió la mirada molesta –

**Circe.**- Lo dicho, eres un odioso ¿ Por qué no te largas ya ?

**Dita.-** Con gusto – se levantó para dirigirse a su asiento en el fondo del salón y sin voltear a verla le preguntó – ¿ Y mi suegra cómo está, le contaste lo nuestro ? – sonrió divertido imaginando la cara de su compañera mientras ella tomó el primer libro que encontró lanzándoselo directo a la cabeza al tiempo que le gritaba –

**Circe.-** ¡ Te odio ! – el hombre hizo gala de sus habilidades de caballero interceptando al objeto sin ni siquiera voltear –

**Dita.**- Pues yo no – le extendió el libro a un compañero – dáselo a la muñequita por favor – siguió su camino mientras la rubia tenía la cara roja, clara muestra de cómo el peliazul la desquiciaba –

**Facultad de derecho, salón Delta – 2**

**Shaka.-** No debieron pelearse.

**Aioros.-** Yo no comencé el pleito

**Ikki.-** Pero ustedes son tan unidos como Shun y yo.

**Aioros.-** ¿ Y qué querían que hiciera, que lo dejara masacrarme a golpes ?

**Shaka.-** Claro que no pero hubieras hecho el intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

**Aioros.-** Estaba como loco.

**Ikki.-** ¿ Y Marin dónde andará ? – miró el lugar vacío donde acostumbraba sentarse la pelirroja –

**Aioros.**- Ni idea, yo me fui con Nili y no supe más.

**Shaka.-** ¿ En qué quedaste con ella ?

**Aioros.-** Aceptó que la corteje para así conocernos mejor pero me dejó muy claro que alucina las escenas como las de hoy.

**Ikki.-** ¿ Y si Marin sigue insistiendo ?

**Aioros.-** Ya ni me digas, yo no quería llegar a estos extremos pero creo que lo mejor es retirarle mi amistad definitivamente.

**Shaka.-** ¿ Estás seguro de que ésa es la solución ? – el castaño se quedó muy pensativo –

**Ikki.-** A veces eso complica más las cosas.

**Shaka.-** Puede ser que resulte bien y se aleje de ti… - el fénix terminó la teoría –

**Ikki.-** Pero también que al sentirse totalmente apartada de tu vida se encapriche más – el ojiazul los miró desesperado –

**Aioros.-** ¿ Entonces que hago ?

**Shaka.-** La verdad estás entre la espada y la pared – la plática se vio interrumpida por la entrada de un profesor, todos se sentaron bien pero su mente de Aioros andaba en otro lugar, estaba realmente desorientado ante la decisión que debía tomar ante Marin –

**Oros Olimbus, cafetería**

Aprovechando que la profesora no había venido a causa de su embarazo un tanto problemático, Shura y Belly habían ido a almorzar, la chica le platicaba sobre el día que tendría que ir a recoger su caballo.

**Belly.-** ¿ Entonces no puedes ir conmigo ? – le preguntó con tono triste –

**Shura.**- De verdad me encantaría Belly pero ese compromiso lo tengo desde hace un mes y no puedo cancelarlo.

**Belly.-** Pues ni modo, tendré que ir a recogerlo sola.

**Shura.**- ¿ Es muy necesario que alguien vaya contigo ?

**Belly.-** No mucho pero sí me facilita el poder hacer los trámites más rápido, ya sabes como es ese papeleo, insoportable.

**Shura.-** ¿ Y tu mamá no te puede acompañar ?

**Belly.-** ¡ Nooooo ! – soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a su acompañante – los viernes menos que cualquier otro día.

**Shura.-** ¿ Por qué ?

**Belly.-** Los viernes, ella y papá salen a una cita romántica – él la escuchaba con suma curiosidad – es para pasar un tiempo a solas, desde que se casaron.

**Shura.**- ¿ Nunca faltan a su cita ?

**Belly.-** Jamás, pueden faltar a otras cosas pero a su cita nunca – comió un poco de su sándwich – eso ha ayudado a que estén más enamorados cada día – repentinamente se levantó – el sándwich me dio sed, voy por un jugo ¿ Quieres uno ?

**Shura.-** En todo caso tendría que ir yo, es lo correcto – la chica sonrió ante el comentario –

**Belly.-** No seas tan formal, solo dime ¿ Quieres o no ?

**Shura.**- Está bien, uno de naranja por favor.

**Belly.-** Enseguida te lo traigo – le guiñó un ojo en actitud juguetona para después dirigirse hasta la fuente de sodas, tomó una charola para poner los dos vasos cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba amablemente –

**Milo.-**¿ La ayudo señorita ? – al voltear se encontró con los ojos del escorpión –

**Belly.-** ¡ Milo ! – el gusto de encontrarlo ahí la hizo sonreír ampliamente – hola, que gusto verte – el joven tomó la charola de la chica observando que llevaba dos vasos –

**Milo.-** Igualmente preciosa, veo que no estás sola.

**Belly.-** Estoy con un amigo de mi salón – sus ojos violeta se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el español – Shura ¿ Lo conoces ?

**Milo.-** Es mi amigo – colocó otro jugo y un plato con fruta para él –

**Belly.**- ¿ También ?

**Milo.**- Soy muy amiguero.

**Belly.-** Igual que yo – lo miró intrigada - ¿ No tienes clase ?

**Milo.-** Esta la tengo libre – se dirigió a la caja para pagar –

**Belly.-** Gracias – el asintió en silencio – ¿ Y mi hermana ?

**Milo.-** Estudiando, se fue con Camus a la biblioteca, ¿ Tú tampoco tienes clase ?

**Belly.-** No, la maestra faltó así que aprovechamos para venir a almorzar ¿ Quieres sentarte con nosotros ?

**Milo.-** Claro – al llegar saludó a su amigo para después jalar la silla para la chica y así tomar asiento a su lado -

**Shura.-** Hace un buen que no te veía.

**Milo.-** ¿ Pues cómo ?, eres un cortado igual que Camus, nunca se quieren divertir, áquel ahorita está en la biblioteca estudiando con la hermana de esta hermosura – sus ojos se fijaron en los violetas de la chica –

**Shura.-** Lo que pasa es que nosotros si entendemos el significado de la palabra estudiar.

**Belly.-** ¿ Así que siguen estudiando ? – resopló con actitud resignada –

**Milo.-** Sí, imagínense, los invité a bailar y me mandaron a volar.

**Belly.-** Y yo que todavía tenía esperanzas – la curiosidad del escorpión fue evidente –

**Milo.-** ¿ Esperanzas de qué hermosura ?

**Shura.-** Tiene un pequeño problema.

**Milo.-** ¿ Cuál ?

**Belly.-** Hoy llega mi caballo de México y esperaba que Kimmy me acompañara a recogerlo pero si dices que están en ese plan ya ni me hago ilusiones.

**Shura.-** Me pidió que la acompañara pero ya tenía agendado un compromiso que me es imposible cancelar – los ojos del griego brillaron con malicia –

**Milo.-** Pues ya está resuelto tu problema – le sonrió a la chica – yo te acompaño.

**Belly.-** ¿ En serio ?

**Milo.-** Claro ó ¿ No quieres ? – Shura miró detenidamente a su amigo, lo conocía bien y sabía que su ofrecimiento llevaba doble intención –

**Shura.-** Pero ¿ Y Shaina ? – Milo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia bastante clara para el pelinegro –

**Milo.-** Tiene un compromiso en la tarde por eso estoy libre.

**Belly.-** Pues entonces si estás libre, claro que acepto – al ver su reacción de la chica, sonrió significativamente –

**Milo.-** Es más hermosura, ¿ Por qué no nos acompañas mañana en la noche al antro ?, tú y Shaina serán mis parejas.

**Shura.-** ¿ Y si se enoja Shaina ? – la situación con su amigo lo comenzaba a incomodar por lo que contestó de modo cortante –

**Milo.**- Se ve que no la conoces – la mirada del griego se endureció notoriamente –

**Belly.-** Shura tiene razón Milo, yo no quiero incomodar a Shaina.

**Milo.**- Por favor hermosura – le tomó la mano para besarla seductoramente – mi amigo no conoce a Shaina, se le olvida que es mi novia no la de él – la peliazul lo miraba embelesada situación que no pasó desapercibida para el español –

**Shura.-** Pero para evitar que tú tengas esa preocupación – le tomó su otra mano con delicadeza – yo seré tu pareja y así podrás aceptar la invitación con toda tranquilidad – el ojiazul estaba impactado, no podía creer lo dicho por su amigo, Shura no solía comportarse de ese modo –

**Milo.-** Pero a ti no te gusta ir a antros con nosotros – el pelinegro sonrió satisfecho –

**Shura.-** Pero por mi bella amiga lo que sea.

**Belly.-** ¿ En serio Shura vas a ir conmigo ?

**Shura.-** Absolutamente – miró con reto a su amigo – si es que a Milo no le incomoda – el pieliazul sonrió de lado –

**Milo.-** Claro que no, yo encantado – la chica abrazó a su compañero de clase emocionada –

**Belly.-** Eres un amor – le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después repetir la acción con el ojiazul al tiempo que le decía – los dos son un amor, gracias, muchas gracias – ambos jóvenes le sonrieron mientras cruzaban miradas no muy amistosas –

**Oros Olimbus, estacionamiento**

Miho caminaba con paso sereno y sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor en dirección a su Maserati gran turismo convertible en color gris cromo, su paso tranquilo se vio interrumpido por la aparición de Seiya frente a ella, la peliazul se detuvo abruptamente mirando al joven con ligera molestia –

**Miho.-** ¿ Qué quieres Seiya ?

**Seiya.**- Hola Miho, que bonita te ves – la chica vestía un pantalón de seda negro, con una blusa negra de manga larga que se anudaba con las mismas cintas de la blusa formando un coqueto lazo rematado en un pequeño moño justo arriba de su ombligo, el estampado de flores pequeñas bordadas con hilo plateado que al sol reflejaban pequeños destellos, combinaban perfectos con sus aretes de pedrería blanca que sobresalían entre su cabello azulado, contrastando con las elegantes zapatillas rojas y la gargantilla en pedrería negra y roja, una mirada de disgusto se posó en los ojos castaños –

**Miho**.- Gracias – le preguntó con fastidio – ¿ Qué quieres Seiya ?

**Seiya.-** ¿ Podemos hablar ?, por favor – su indecisión no pasó inadvertida para el castaño – por favor Miho.

**Miho.**- Esta bien, habla – se cruzo de brazos mirándolo directo a los ojos – pero que sea rápido.

**Seiya.-** ¿ Podemos sentarnos ? – le señaló una banca frente a ellos, ella accedió dirigiéndose para allá, tomaron asiento al mismo, la ojiazul lo apremió a hablar –

**Miho.-** Dime.

**Seiya.-** Tú y yo siempre nos hemos querido mucho …. – la chica con fastidio lo interrumpió bruscamente –

**Miho.**- Como amigos, ya lo sé ¿ Vas a decir algo más interesante o va a ser la misma plática aburrida de siempre ? – el pegaso contestó con nostalgia en su voz –

**Seiya.-** Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, mi cariño por ti es grandísimo y extraño mucho los ratos que platicábamos juntos, necesito recuperar esos momentos.

**Miho.-** ¿ Necesitas ? – lo miró molesta –

**Seiya.-** Sí, me hace mucha falta tu amistad.

**Miho.-** De verdad que eres un cínico – la voz de la chica se elevó con tono más molesto - ¿ Por qué piensas que a mi me interesa lo que tú quieras ?

**Seiya.-** Por que eres mi amiga – apoyó sus manos sobre los de la chica – por que de verdad me hace falta tu amistad – la ojiazul se quedó pensativas unos segundos, el contacto de las manos sobre su cuerpo le produjo sensaciones encontradas pero al recordar que él solo la miraba como amiga le aventó las manos con fuerza, respondiéndole con enojo –

**Miho.-** Eres increíblemente egoísta – sus ojos azules brillaban con enojo – no te soporto, ¡ Ya no !

**Seiya.**- Miho, por favor – se acercó a ella pero el grito que salió de sus labios lo detuvieron en seco –

**Miho.-** ¡ NO, YA NO MÁS !, se acabó Seiya, tú y yo hasta aquí llegamos – al levantarse el castaño la tomó de la mano –

**Seiya.**- No me hagas eso, tenemos que recuperar nuestra amistad, lo necesito – la mirada fría y dura de la chica lo estremecieron al grado de soltar su mano con cierta timidez –

**Miho.-** Dije que no y es mi última palabra – esa chica era su amiga y no la quería perder así que se levantó poniéndose frente a ella –

**Seiya.-** Yo te quiero mucho.

**Miho.-** Pero a mi tu amor de amigo me lastima, me daña y yo ya no quiero sufrir a causa de él – con ironía en su voz terminó diciéndole mientras con sus dedos marcaba unas comillas al aire – así que hasta aquí se acabó " nuestra amistad ".

**Seiya.-** Miho, si la terminamos nadie me va a perdonar – el comentario la exasperó al grado de empezar a caminar enojada dándole la espalda y volviendo sobre sus pasos –

**Miho.**- ¡ Aaaaaaaaay Seiya !, deja tu maldito egoísmo ¡ Yaaaa ! – se detuvo frente a él mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre la sien del muchacho – enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos y aprende a vivir con ellas – la tomó por la muñeca –

**Seiya.**- ¿ Crees que es fácil ser el villano de la historia ?

**Miho.-** ¿ Y tú crees qué es fácil ser el blanco de la compasión ? – el rostro del castaño se descompuso visiblemente mostrando remordimiento – no, no es fácil pero he aprendido a vivir con ello y en el camino he madurado así que tú también madura.

**Seiya.-** Eso hago y por eso te pido que no acabemos nuestra amistad, eres esa parte que me hace reaccionar, que me deja ver mis errores – el comentario la enojó más y con furia se soltó de su agarre –

**Miho.-** ¡ No soy tu terapeuta ni nada similar, así que déjame en paz, maldita sea ! – a espaldas de ellos se acercaba Misty, la había escuchado gritar y no pudo evitar acercarse al ver el giro que tomaba la discusión –

**Misty.-** ¿ Qué pasa aquí ? al reconocer su voz la chica se giró para abrazarlo mientras que él la cobijaba con sus brazos, clavó sus ojos azules en los cafés que lo miraban con incredulidad – repito mi pregunta ¿ Qué pasa aquí ?

**Seiya.**- Un problema entre amigos simplemente – la voz de la chica sonó con tristeza mientras disentía de lo dicho por el joven –

**Miho.**- Tú y yo no somos amigos ni nada.

**Misty.**- Ya basta Seiya, déja de molestarla.

**Seiya.-** Con todo respeto Misty, este problema es entre ella y yo así que por favor… - el ojiazul lo interrumpió bruscamente –

**Misty.-** ¡ Olvídalo !, por si no te has dado cuenta Miho ya no está a tu disposición para que la uses a tu gusto, así que ya la escuchaste – esta vez la mirada del rubio se endureció dejando clara la advertencia - ¡ Déjala en paz !, por que yo no te voy a permitir que la hagas derramar una lágrima más – el castaño respondió visiblemente molesto –

**Seiya.-** ¿ Y tú que interés tienes en ella ?

**Misty.-** Esa pregunta la tendría que hacer Miho y solamente a ella se la voy a contestar ¿ Algo más ? – la chica se giró entre los brazos del francés sin soltarse, lo miró con desprecio para decirle con tono firme –

**Miho.-** ¡ Vete !, ya no hay nada de que hablar – Seiya dudó unos instantes, no quería dejar las cosas así pero la mirada de la chica lo abrumaba, asintió con la cabeza levemente y en silencio se retiró, el ojiazul le habló preocupado –

**Misty.-** ¿ Estás bien ?

**Miho.**- No – la tristeza la invadió rompiendo en un llanto doloroso que lo conmovió visiblemente, la giró de frente a él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente –

**Misty.-** Llora, llora todo lo que te haga falta, yo estoy a tu lado para apoyarte – sus lágrimas de la ojiazul comenzaron a humedecer la camisa del chico –

**Facultad de Arquitectura, salón Alpha - 2**

La pelirroja estaba terminando de recoger sus libros y bolso, ya era la única en el salón, Camus había ido a su casillero por unas cosas que necesitaba para su trabajo por la tarde, se encontrarían en el camino así que tomó su bolso cuando el sonido de unos pasos la sobresaltaron –

**Ámbar.-** ¿ Te asusté ?

**Kimmy.-** No precisamente, me sorprendiste más bien.

**Ámbar.-** Kimmy, quiero hablar contigo – la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que la chica se encontraba molesta y obviamente era ella la causa –

**Kimmy.-** Tú dirás.

**Ámbar.-** Quiero decirte que estoy en total desacuerdo que se te tome en cuenta para el proyecto – la pelirroja dejó sus cosas sobre su silla –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Y puedo saber por qué ? , que yo sepa tú no eres la que decide eso. ¿ O yo estoy equivocada ?

**Ámbar.-** No, no lo estás – sus ojos se posaron con desafío sobre los fiushas de Kimmy – pero a mi no me parece justo que se te tome en cuenta cuando apenas acabas de entrar el lunes, nos estás arrebatando la oportunidad al resto del grupo – hasta ese momento la pelirroja había permanecido serena pero al escucharla su expresión cambió radicalmente, mientras con tono irónico le respondió –

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Arrebatarles ?, a ti ¿ Y a quién más ? – con su mirada recorrió el salón – que yo vea la única que está aquí eres tú ¿ O qué te enviaron de emisaria ? – la chica apretó su mandíbula con fuerza –

**Ámbar** .- ¿ Te burlas ?

**Kimmy.-** No

**Ámbar.-** ¿ Entonces ?

**Kimmy.**- Contesto a tus tonterías – su actitud imperturbable comenzó a desesperar a la peliplata –

**Ámbar.-** ¿ Tonterías dices ? – en ese momento Camus llegaba al salón, al no encontrarse en el camino con la pelirroja dedujo que se encontraba aún en él pero al escuchar la conversación se detuvo permaneciendo afuera pero escuchando atentamente lo que sucedía adentro –

**Kimmy.-** Sí, tonterías, por que en primer lugar yo no le estoy arrebatando nada a nadie, me van a hacer un examen para ver si estoy capacitada para ser considerada al igual que el resto del grupo y en caso de ser elegida, aunque te pese Ámbar, me lo habré ganado justamente.

**Ámbar.-** ¿ Te sientes muy segura por que te protege el mejor alumno de la clase ? – con desprecio la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras que los ojos fiushas de la chica se encendían con el destello del enojo –

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Te refieres a Camus ?

**Ámbar.-** Ajá - se cruzó de brazos con actitud desafiante, el peliazul esperaba ansioso la respuesta, estaba conociendo otro aspecto de la chica y le estaba agradando mucho ver ese carácter fuerte y decidido, la pelirroja clavó su mirada en su compañera –

**Kimmy.**- ¡ No !, me siento muy segura por que soy una persona que estudia y se prepara día a día para lograr lo que se propone ¿ Cómo ves ? – el francés no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho –

**Ámbar.-** ¿ Con eso me quieres engañar ?, yo sé que Camus te está ayudando a estudiar francés y el resto de las materias.

**Kimmy.**- Y eso te duele mucho por lo visto – se recargo cómodamente sobre su mesa, el comentario sacó a la muchacha de balance –

**Ámbar.-** Claro que no, yo tengo novio y soy muy feliz con él.

**Kimmy.-** Pues no se nota mucho.

**Ámbar** .- Te lo advierto Kimmy, no voy a permitir que entres al proyecto.

**Kimmy.-** Muy bien , esperaré pacientemente que lo hagas ¿ Algo más ? – sus ojos ámbar brillaron con furia evidente –

**Ámbar.**- No me conoces Kimmy, no sabes de lo que soy capaz – la pelirroja se despegó de la mesa para encararla –

**Kimmy.-** Ni tú a mi, no te equivoques Ámbar, el que sea tranquila no quiere decir que sea tonta ni muchos dejada, así que llévatela con calma – en el momento que iba a responder escucharon la voz del peliazul –

**Camus.-** Así que estás aquí todavía Kimmy – miró a la otra chica fingiendo sorpresa – Ámbar pensé que ya te habías ido.

**Ámbar.-** Olvidé algo y me encontré a Kimmy sola así que nos pusimos a platicar ¿ Verdad ? – miró a la chica tratando de indicarle que le siguiera el juego pero ella contestó despectivamente –

**Kimmy.-** Si tú lo dices – tomó sus cosas ignorándola por completo mientras se dirigía al ojiazul – ¿ Nos vamos ?

**Ámbar** .- Yo me despido, nos vemos – salió apresuradamente del salón al darse cuenta de que su compañera no estaba dispuesta a apoyarla –

**Camus.-** ¿ Pasó algo entre ustedes ?

**Kimmy.**- No le caigo muy bien que digamos pero tampoco es tan importante como para hablar de ello ¿ Nos vamos ya ? – el peliazul le quitó el bolso colocándolo sobre su mesa, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras se perdía en el fiusha de sus ojos –

**Camus.**- ¿ Te digo algo ?

**Kimmy**.- Sí – ella lo miraba con la misma fascinación –

**Camus.**- Me muero por besarte – sus ojos se posaron en los labios rosados –

**Kimmy.**- ¡ Camus ! – el temblor y el sonrojo aparecieron inmediatamente –

**Camus.-** ¿ No quieres que te bese ?

**Kimmy.**- No… – las palabras se atropellaban en su boca – s-si ..es que .. – él sonrió maliciosamente –

**Camus.-** ¿ Sí o no ?

**Kimmy.-** Sí , pero aquí … – volteó nerviosa mirando a su alrededor –

**Camus.**- Aquí no hay nadie, solo nosotros y yo ya no puedo resistirlo más – recargó su frente sobre la de la chica provocando latidos acelerados en su corazón – necesito sentir tus labios, por favor no me los niegues ¿ Puedo besarte ? – la chica como única respuesta cerró sus ojos ofreciéndole sus labios entreabiertos que él fue saboreando lentamente, sus brazos la acercaron más a su cuerpo mientras se perdía en el sabor de la boca femenina, sus lenguas se entrelazaba cadenciosamente, mientras las manos de la chica subían tímidamente por su pecho hasta rodear su cuello, al sentir sus brazos el peliazul la besó con más pasión, había ansiado ese momento desde que la vio salir por la mañana y no pensaba desaprovechar esos labios y esa boca que lo volvían loco literalmente, ella correspondía en la misma medida, el beso poco a poco fue retomando un toque de dulzura permitiéndoles jalar un poco de aire, el chico se separó suavemente y la beso con delicadeza en la comisura de sus labios , sus respiraciones continuaban agitadas, con la voz entrecortada pronunció el nombre de la chica –Kimmy … mi linda Kimmy …– ella jaló aire y lentamente abrió sus ojos que a él le parecieron el espectáculo más hermoso que jamás había visto, la soltó para buscar sus manos y entrelazarlas con las suyas – me tienes en tus manos, no tengo ninguna defensa, estoy completamente rendido a ti – sus palabras la hicieron respirar con más agitación, oír eso de su sensual voz y sentir sus cuerpos tan cercanos la perturbaban notablemente –

**Kimmy.**- Camus, yo ya no puedo estar sin ti – sus delicados dedos lo apretaron con más fuerza como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás, él correspondió tratando de controlar su fuerza – no me importa si suena tonto pero yo no necesito más tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que eres para mi, sé que quieres esperar para hablarme de ti y yo esperaré pero quiero que sepas que vives en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, que eres el dueño de mis deseos y el protagonista de mis sueños – un temblor lo recorrió al escucharla y con voz visiblemente emocionada le contestó –

**Camus.**- Belle, mi Belle Bombon – se acercó a ella con dulzura buscando sus labios para besarla con infinita ternura, ella cerró sus ojos entregándose completamente a la caricia que se profundizaba, motivo por el cual no vio que antes de que el chico cerrara sus ojos, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos rodando por su blanca piel –

**Casa de Misty, cocina.**

La cocina era de estilo contemporáneo en color rojo cereza, igual que sus gabinetes como los asientos de las sillas cromadas, los gabinetes de arriba eran de cristal con bordes cromados, el resto del mobiliario era blanco con bordes iguales a las muebles de cristal, al lado tenía grandes ventanales que tenían vista al jardín exterior, las lámparas en forma esférica le daban un toque elegante y sofisticado, su piso de mármol blanco contrastaba con el color intenso de los muebles, Miho la miraba detalladamente.

**Misty.-** Adelante, estás en tu cocina – el comentario la hizo reír –

**Miho.**- Muchas gracias, es muy linda – el joven jaló una silla para que la chica se sentara –

**Misty.**- Por favor – le dio la mano para que se acomodara – pues bien como te dije hoy te voy a invitar a comer y yo prepararé la comida – abrió una de las gavetas de cristal de la parte superior de donde sacó dos delantales azules perfectamente doblados – pero da la casualidad de que necesito una asistente, señorita Miho ¿ Podría ser la asistente de este cheff francés ?

**Miho**.- Por supuesto.

**Misty.**- Muy bien – dejó un delantal sobre la mesa, desdobló el otro con cuidado y comenzó a colocárselo a la chica – a ver recoge tu cabello, no quiero enredártelo en él – la chica lo levantó y al hacerlo desprendió un suave aroma que lo estremeció – que rico aroma desprende tu cabello.

**Miho.**- Gracias – se inclinó un poco hacia delante para que el chico se lo anudara por la cintura –

**Misty.**- Listo, ya estas debidamente ataviada – con agilidad se colocó el otro mientras se dirigía al refrigerador – vamos a preparar una rica lasagna ¿ Te gusta ?

**Miho.**- Mucho pero no tengo idea de cómo se hace.

**Misty.-** Tú no te preocupes que solamente eres la asistente – regresó a la mesa de la cocina integral con los ingredientes necesarios – el responsable de cocinarla soy yo.

**Miho.-** ¿ Cuándo aprendiste a cocinarla ?

**Misty.**- Aún no aprendo, hoy es mi primera vez – ella se rió abiertamente –

**Miho.-** ¿ Cómo, no sabes hacerla ?

**Misty.-** Pues no pero para eso se inventaron los recetarios y así nos iremos guiando paso a paso, aunque ¿ Tú si sabes hacerla ?

**Miho.-** Nooo, es un platillo algo complicado.

**Misty.-** Bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso – ella lo miró incrédula – si fracasamos nos queda otra opción.

**Miho.-** ¿ Tienes otro platillo pensado ?

**Misty.-** Noo, siempre podemos ir a un buen restaurante, conozco uno donde preparan una lasagna deliciosa – la chica sonrió enternecida – te ves tan hermosa cuando sonríes.

**Miho.**- Es que eres tan lindo conmigo, te preocupas por mi, me apoyas y encima me haces reír.

**Misty.**- Me gustaría decirte que lo hago sin interés alguno pero te mentiría.

**Miho.-** No te entiendo – el joven acercó otra silla para sentarse frente a ella –

**Misty.**- Me gustas Miho – sus ojos se fijaron en los de la chica – me gustas mucho – la peliazul se sorprendió al grado de tartamudear –

**Miho.-** Y-yo …. yo – por unos instantes titubeó – Misty esto es tan inesperado.

**Misty.**- Lo sé y estoy conciente de que tal vez escogí un día difícil para decírtelo pero mi interés en ti es muy real y se me hace injusto para ti seguir fingiendo que mi interés es únicamente amistoso.

**Miho.-** Gracias por ser tan sincero – dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar – yo quiero ser muy sincera también, me encantaría decirte que Seiya esta fuera de mi vida pero eso sería una mentira – el peliazul la tomó por ambas manos mientras su voz adquiría un tono más formal –

**Misty.-** Yo estoy muy conciente de que Seiya sigue en tu corazón, que voy en total desventaja pero también sé lo que soy y lo que valgo como persona – la chica sonrió conmovida – Miho, aquí no cuentan las habilidades de un combate, rangos de caballeros, aquí lo que importa son la profundidad de los sentimientos y la sinceridad de los mismos.

**Miho.**- Misty, a mi me dolería mucho convertirme en lo mismo para ti que Seiya es para mi.

**Misty.-** Eso no va a pasar, ya te lo dije, yo sé muy bien a lo que voy y estoy muy conciente de que mis posibilidades son mínimas – la miró sonriendo – pero me basta con que me digas que tengo una pequeñísima oportunidad para luchar por ti y puedes estar segura de que jamás haré algo para hacerte sentir mal o incómoda – la miró directamente a sus ojos – así que me atrevo a preguntarte ¿ Te soy completamente indiferente ? – ella sonrió sonrojada –

**Miho.**- Claro que no, contigo la paso increíble, me divierto, me siento tranquila, disfruto mucho tu compañía.

**Misty.-** ¿ Y físicamente te gusto ? – el rubor en sus mejillas se incrementó –

**Miho.**- Mentiría si te dijera que no, eres un hombre muy atractivo.

**Misty.-** Entonces con eso me basta – le besó ambas manos – pero a ti ¿ Te molesta que te pretenda ?

**Miho.-** No, ¿ Cómo crees ?, yo lo único que no quiero es lastimarte.

**Misty.-** Olvídate de eso por favor, solo déjame luchar por ganarme tu amor ¿ Sí ? – ella asintió - ¡ Perfecto ! – se levantó jalándola suavemente – esto merece celebrarse en grande así que empecemos con nuestra lasagna y para ello necesito una bella asistente ¿ Madame ?

**Miho**.- Pues empecemos estimado Cheff.

**Casa de Marin, jardín.**

La residencia de la chica estaba situada en una de las partes más altas de la ciudad, por lo tanto estaba construida en desniveles aprovechando las irregularidades propias del lugar, al salir de la casa un bello jardín se extendía hacia abajo, hasta llegar a un tranquilo estanque bordeado por rocas volcánicas y una hermosa fuente en el centro, sentada sobre una roca muy cerca del agua desde donde la lluvia de la fuente alcanzaba a mojarla ligeramente, la pelirroja jugaba con sus dedos en el agua con la mirada perdida en la misma, no sintió cuando su hermano se sentó tras de sí.

**Touma.-** Debes estar sumamente deprimida para haber faltado a tus clases y estar aquí – lo saludó sin mirarlo –

**Marin.-** Hola Touma ¿ Cómo sabes que no fui a a clases ?

**Touma.-** Ikki llamó preguntando si estabas aquí, parece que tienen un trabajo importante y te ha querido localizar pero dice que no contestas el celular.

**Marin.-** Lo dejé en el carro.

**Touma**.- Muy bien Marin, ¿ Me vas a contar qué te hizo tu adorado tormento esta vez ? ó ¿ Seguimos fingiendo que no pasa nada ?

**Marin.-** No me hizo nada y deja de llamarlo así – el joven se levantó para irse a sentar en un prado frente a ella –

**Touma.-** Muy bien, entonces no te hizo nada y ése es de nuevo el problema, que no te hace caso.

**Marin.**- Y hasta parece que te alegras – contestó molesta – si vas a fastidiarme mejor vete por que no estoy de humor.

**Touma.-** No me alegro, me molesta verte sufriendo por él día tras día, desde que Aioros volvió a la vida, tú no has vuelto a ser la misma.

**Marin.**- Soy la misma de siempre.

**Touma.-** No, ahora te la vives triste pensando en ese idiota que no te hace ni el más mínimo caso – la chica explotó rompiendo en llanto –

**Marin.**- ¡ Basta ! – el ojiazul la miró con tristeza – ya estoy harta de que todos me repitan de que no me hace caso – hundió su cabeza entre sus manos –

**Touma.-** No te lo decimos para dañarte – se sentó a su lado abrazándola – pero llora todo lo que quieras, te hace falta – ella se refugió entre sus brazos dejando salir toda su desesperación –

**Residencia Kido, en la sala**

La pelilila se encontraba recostada entre los brazos de su novio quien acariciaba su cabello con ternura –

**Shaka.-** ¿ A dónde quieres ir ?

**Saori.**- A donde tú quieras.

**Shaka.-** ¿ Qué te parece hoy cine y mañana un día completo en la playa hasta que caiga la noche ? – la chica preguntó ansiosa –

**Saori.-** ¿ Mañana, todo el día ?

**Shaka.-** Sí , ¿ No te gusta la idea ?

**Saori.-** Sí –se separó para quedar frente a él – pero es que Fler me pidió que mañana … – el ojiazul la interrumpió molesto –

**Shaka**.- Sales más con Fler que conmigo.

**Saori**.- No digas eso – lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla – lo que pasa es que quiere comprarle un regalo a Hyoga.

**Shaka.-** ¿ Y tú qué tienes que ver ahí ?

**Saori.**- Bueno – sonrió coqueta – Fler reconoce mi buen gusto y quiere mi opinión pero mira te propongo algo – la seriedad pintaba el rostro del hindú –

**Shaka.**- ¿ Qué ?

**Saori.**- Hoy nos quedamos en casa, me cambio y me pongo un bikini muuuy sexy que acabo de comprar y nos pasamos toooda la tarde en la alberca, en la noche nos vamos al cine y .. – se le colgó al cuello para hablarle al oído – rematamos con una cena muy romántica aquí en casa ¿ Qué dices ?

**Shaka.**- Esta bien, sabes que no te puedo negar nada – la separó suavemente – pero eso sí, quiero que hables con Fler y ya le pongas un alto a tantas salidas – ella lo miró sorprendida mientras balbuceaba nerviosa –

**Saori.**- Pe..pero es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga – sus ojos azules del joven se tornaron serios –

**Shaka.-** Y yo tu novio, el hombre al que amas ¿ O no ? – los brazos de la chica cayeron a cada lado mientras lo miraba molesta –

**Saori.-** Yo no te prohíbo que salgas con tus amigos, es injusto que tú quieras limitar mis salidas con Fler – el tono del rubio subió de volumen –

**Shaka**.- Pero yo no los pongo antes que a ti.

**Saori.**- ¿ Eso piensas que hago ?

**Shaka.**- Eso es lo que tú me demuestras – ella se levantó molesta dándole la espalda –

**Saori.-** Una de las razones por la que me enamoré de ti , es por que siempre has sido comprensivo – en su tono de voz se vislumbró un tono de puchero infantil – tú nunca me has impuesto nada – su actitud del rubio continuaba fría –

**Shaka.**- No te lo estoy imponiendo y para demostrártelo – se levantó serenamente – te dejo para que salgas desde hoy con Fler o con quien quieras – sus palabras la dejaron helada –

**Saori.-** ¿ Cómo ? – iba a girarse para verlo pero él pasó junto a ella para dirigirse a la salida –

**Shaka.-** Me voy.

**Saori.**- No, ella lo alcanzó para abrazarlo por la espalda – no te vayas – el rubio se zafó de sus brazos –

**Shaka.-** Nos vemos el lunes.

**Saori.-** ¿ El lunes ? – los nervios se apoderaron de la chica, era la primera vez que lo miraba tan enojado, no podía permitir que el joven se fueras así por lo que decidió adoptar una actitud caprichosa y voluntariosa – ¡ Quédate !, si te vas te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

**Shaka.-** ¿ Me estás dando órdenes y amenazándome ? – se giró para verla directo a los ojos, ella jaló aire para enfrentarlo, lo haría quedarse a como diera lugar, no podía darse el lujo de que se pelearan, era peligroso, demasiado –

**Saori.**- Si te vas, terminamos – su mirada altiva hicieron sonreír al rubio con ironía, ahora sí su novia se equivocaba, él la amaba pero jamás sería su juguete –

**Shaka.-** ¿ Eso quieres ? – ella sostuvo su mirada – es tu decisión, nos vemos – sin decir mas se dirigió a la salida, la pelilila se quedó estática, Shaka por primera vez había reaccionado de modo contrario al que ella esperaba, esto la colocaba en una situación muy difícil, si el joven se llegaba a enterar de la verdad de sus salidas, estaba segura de que jamás la perdonaría –

**Casa de Dohko, estudio**

El momento tan temido para el dragón había llegado, tenía frente a él a su maestro sentado cómodamente en su sofá, mirándolo fijamente y esperando que él pronunciara la primera palabra, sí la primera, pero como decirle que quería invitar a Shunrei a una cita mañana y de la cual volverían hasta el domingo, antes de insinuarlo su maestro o lo corría a patadas o ahí mismo moría.

**Dohko.**- ¿ Tienes algún problema Shiryu ?

**Shiryu.**- Pues …

**Dohko.**- Te veo muy agobiado y no entiendo el por qué – el chico pasó saliva nervioso, jaló aire para empezar a hablar –

**Shiryu.**- Verás maestro – él lo interrumpió con brusquedad –

**Dohko.**- Quedamos que no más maestro, simplemente Dohko.

**Shiryu.-** Bueno – sonrió con dificultad – yo vine para pedirte – en ese momento entró Shanad con una charola con vasos de limonada, seguida por Shunrei, miró a su novio que respiraba nerviosismo por cada poro de su piel –

**Shanad.**- Me dio un ataque por hacerla de ama de casa y preparé limonada – la pelinegra repartió los vasos mientras cada una tomaba asiento junto a su pareja – y bien ¿ De qué hablan ?

**Dohko.**- Pues de nada por que aquí Shiryu no dice nada de nada.

**Shanad.-** Y eso ¿ Por qué ?

**Shiryu.**- Es que … - el pelinegro sabía que su maestro aceptaría de todo menos el hecho de llevarse a Shunrei toda la noche, era como un padre para la chica y él se tomaba muy en serio su papel –

**Donko.**- ¿ Lo ves ? – miró a su novia – no logró hacerlo hablar – ella rió muy divertida ante la sorpresa de todos –

**Shanad**.- Ay mi amor, ¿ A poco no te imaginas de que quiere hablar aquí la pequeña lagartija ? – el joven torció la boca, la chica le caía bien pero no le gustaba que lo llamara así, más si lo hacía cuando él tenía algo que hablar sobre su novia con su antiguo maestro –

**Dohko.-** Pues la verdad no – agarró su vaso para beber limonada –

**Shanad** .- Pues de Shunrei, ¿ Qué , ya vienes a pedir su mano ? – al escuchar esto el caballero de libra casi se ahoga con el agua –

**Dohko.-** ¿ Cómo ?

**Shunrei.**- No, no es eso – lo miraba nerviosa –

**Shanad**.- Pero no se pongan rojos, parecen tomates – los miró divertida, mientras Dohko dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa, miró a Shiryu muy serio –

**Dohko.**- Bueno, yo sé que ustedes se aman desde hace muchos años – los dos jóvenes se miraron confundidos – pero si esto iba a ser una plática de un nivel semejante, me hubiera gustado que fueras un poco más formal Shiryu – el pelinegro lo miró confundido -

**Shiryu.-** Pero Dohko... yo … - el hombre no lo dejó continuar –

**Dohko.**- Yo sé que en esta época las formalidades para hablar sobre sucesos de este tipo ya no son comunes, pero debes comprender que aún sigo conservando algunas de mis viejas costumbres y aunque Shanad y yo vivimos juntos, nosotros somos mayores, ustedes comienzan realmente a vivir – el pelinegro trataba de decir algo pero su maestro lo impedía en cuanto salía cualquier vocal de la boca del joven – es por eso que si querías tratar este asunto deberías haber sido más formal – Shanad miraba divertida la escena, Shiryu sudaba más que en un combate, Shunrei continuaba roja de la cara y su novio totalmente indignado ante el poco tacto de su ex alumno – tú sabes que ella vive conmigo desde que era una bebé, la he visto crecer, convertirse en la señorita que ahora es, no es posible que no tuvieras eso en consideración antes de venir a hablar conmigo de…– en ese momento su novia se levantó para interrumpirlo –

**Shanad.-** Tranquilo amor – miró a los jóvenes – creo que estás malinterpretando todo, ¿ No es verdad Shiryu ?

**Dohko.-** ¿ Pero cómo me puedes decir eso ?, ¿ No es más claro que el agua ?, este niño ya quiere … – el pelinegro explotó con un comentario que resultó peor –

**Shiryu.**- Yo lo único que quiero es pasar la noche con ella – ante el comentario durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, mientras todos veían a Dohko, como iba descomponiendo el gesto –

**Dohko.-** ¿ Y me lo dices así ? – se levantó furioso pero Shanad se le atravesó apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, mientras Shunrei se colocaba frente a su novio –

**Shanad.**- Tranquilo tigre, todo tiene una explicación.

**Shunrei.**- Por favor Dohko, no es lo que tú crees.

**Dohko.-** No me digas eso, que oí muy bien lo que dijo este…este..corruptor de menores – su novia soltó una risa que lo desconcertó - ¿ De que te ríes ?

**Shanad.-** Es que..jajaja…escúchate como todo un padre celoso y gruñón – lo miró directo a los ojos – las cosas no van por donde tú crees.

**Dohko.**- ¿ Cómo ?

**Shiryu.-** Si Dohko, discúlpame pero estás pensando en cosas que no son.

**Dohko.-** Pero si tú mismo lo acabas de admitir – su voz subió de tono – quieres pasar la noche con ella.

**Shiryu.-** Pero en una cita para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

**Dohko.**- ¡ PEOR ! – miró a su novia - ¿ Y todavía dices que yo soy el que piensa mal ?

**Shanad.-** Es que Shiryu no se explica bien, no lo dejas ni hablar – lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al sofá de nuevo, con coquetería se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba – Ya díselo lagartija miedosa.

**Shiryu.-** Como no eres tú la que corre peligro de que te despedacen viva.

**Shunrei.**- Mi amor …. -la pelinegra lo miró para recordarle que no se alejara del tema -

**Shiryu**.- Cierto – jaló aire suficiente – yo a lo que me refiero – se paró frente a su maestro aprovechando que tenía a su novia en brazos – es que quiero llevar a Shunrei a pasear por las principales islas del mediterráneo en yate, pero eso incluye pasar la noche en el yate y regresar el domingo en la noche.

**Dohko.-** ¿ Pasarían la noche juntos ?

**Shanad.-** Ya mi amor, no tienes por que negarte, se lo merecen.

**Donko.**- ¿ Shunrei ?

**Shunrei.-** Dohko – se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado – tú me has educado desde niña y créeme que jamás traicionaría todas mis enseñanzas a tu lado, eres como mi padre – su novia sintió desaparecer la tensión de su cuerpo así que se levantó para colocarse junto al dragón –

**Dohko**.- No soy como tu padre – le acarició el rostro con ternura – soy tu padre y te quiero mucho – se dirigió al pelinegro – discúlpame Shiryu, no debí desconfiar de ti pero es que esta niña es demasiado importante en mi vida – el joven sonrió aliviado –

**Shiryu.-** Lo sé y por eso mismo te aseguro que yo siempre la he respetado y así seguiré.

**Shanad.-** ¿ Entonces, permiso concedido ? – el hombre sonrió feliz –

**Dohko.**- Concedido pero la próxima vez no me la hagas tan cardiaca Shiryu.

**Shiryu.**- Pues tú no te pongas como loco, que me asustas – todos rieron al unísono –

**Shanad.-** Bueno, toda esta aventura ya me dio hambre ¿ Qué les parece si vamos a un restaurante ?

**Dohko.**- Buena idea, yo invito – todos asintieron mientras se dirigían a la salida –

**Penthouse de Camus, estudio.**

Como todo el resto de la casa, el estudio era un lugar bastante amplio, los ventanales permitían una excelente iluminación natural, estaba amueblado totalmente en blanco, tenía 3 mesas de trabajo individuales cercanas a los ventanales, en el costado derecho un librero de pared a pared, donde el francés tenía todos sus libros y videos referentes a su carrera, su escritorio quedaba junto al ventanal central, a un costado otro escritorio con todo su equipo de cómputo, una pared dividía esta parte de un anexo donde tenía una mesa blanca muy grande para la realización de sus maquetas y un mueble con cajones para guardar los materiales que utilizaba, en el rincón de este anexo también estaba otra mesa de trabajo. En dirección opuesta al anexo una mesa de cristal ahumado con 4 sillas permitía que el joven comiera algo ahí o bebiera café mientras trabajaba.

La pelirroja se levantó del escritorio para dirigirse hasta la mesa donde el francés servía naranjada con hielo.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Cómo lo ves ? – le extendió varias hojas para que las revisara - ¿ Crees que le agrade al arquitecto ? – el joven revisaba y leía cada cosa detalladamente –

**Camus.-** Esta bastante bien – siguió mirando con cuidado – es un proyecto muy bien hecho, te felicito sinceamente.

**Kimmy.-** Falta que él piense lo mismo pero aún así, gracias.

**Camus.**- No te tenses, él te dio la libertad de hacerlo a tu gusto así que tu elección es correcta.

**Kimmy.**- Entonces voy a comenzar con los planos, luego la animación en 3-D, paso esto en limpio para ya después dedicarme a la maqueta tranquilamente – le dio la espalda para dirigirse hasta un sofá junto al equipo de cómputo –

**Camus.-** Espera – la tomó de la mano antes de que diera un paso –

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Camus.-** Hazte cargo de los planos y yo hago la animación en 3 –D – ella lo miró sorprendida –

**Kimmy.-** ¡ No ! – su voz sonó firme – es mi trabajo, soy yo la que lo tiene que hacer, tengo que demostrar que merezco la oportunidad – la miró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado –

**Camus.-** ¿ Kimmy ?

**Kimmy.-** No, ya dije que no, es mi responsabilidad y nada más mía.

**Camus.**- ¿ Tu necedad es por lo que te dijo Ámbar ? – la chica lo miró sorprendida –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cómo ?

**Camus.-** ¿ Toda esta necedad tuya es por lo que te dijo en la escuela ?

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Lo escuchaste ? – soltó su mano –

**Camus.-** No todo, digamos que lo más importante – la chica respondió visiblemente molesta –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Por qué no me lo habías dicho ?

**Camus.-** Te pregunté si pasaba algo y tú misma le restaste importancia.

**Kimmy.-** Pero debiste comentármelo.

**Camus.-** ¿ Por qué ?

**Kimmy.-** ¿ Por qué ? – ella lo miraba contrariada- por que …por que.. – realmente no sabía la razón – por que …

**Camus.**- Déjate de niñerías por favor – la abrazó fuertemente – eres una mujer muy inteligente para caer en los juegos de una chica caprichosa – sus miradas se encontraron ocasionando un leve sonrojo en ella – tienes que aprender a delegar responsabilidades, yo no voy a hacer tu trabajo, solamente voy a vaciar los datos que tú realizaste en tu trabajo escrito.

**Kimmy.**- Es que .. – seguía confundida, lo que decía el joven era cierto pero ella no estaba muy segura de que fuera lo correcto en este caso –

**Camus.-** ¿ Belle ?

**Kimmy.-** Es que… – sentirse entre sus brazos acorralada, mirándola de ese modo y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo no ayudaba mucho para dejarla pensar con claridad, suspiró resignada – esta bien, tú ganas.

**Camus.**- Te prometo que no haré nada que tú no hayas planeado y si tengo alguna duda prometo consultarte ¿ De acuerdo ?

**Kimmy.-** Si, gracias – le sonrió con ternura –

**Camus.**- De nada – la besó dulcemente en la punta de su nariz – ven - le dio un vaso con naranjada – tómate esto antes de empezar a trabajar – ella asintió mientras le sonreía –

** Playa Schinias, Atenas.**

Esta hermosa playa estaba situada a unos 45 kilómetros al este de la ciudad de Atenas, Milo le había propuesto a Belly llevar a caminar al caballo para que se desestresara del viaje, el lugar tenía su arena dorada y agua cristalina, el paisaje era aún mas bello por el atardecer que empezaba a pintar el cielo con tonalidades lilas, azules, rojas y amarillas, la chica portaba un short negro ajustado, con una blusa blanca de encaje traslúcida ceñida al cuerpo de manga larga, que dejaba ver un top negro y parte de su abdomen y su espalda, enmarcada con un fino cinturón negro, con zapatillas de correas negras, las cuales se habían quedado en la camioneta junto con las botas del griego.

La peliazul llevaba a su caballo por la correa caminando tranquilamente al lado de su acompañante, el caballo era negro azabache de raza azteca, todo su pelaje relumbraba al sol, demostrando el cuidado que la chica le tenía, la marea llegaba por momentos hasta sus pies mojándolos ligeramente.

**Milo.**- De verdad que es un ejemplar hermoso – ella sonrió orgullosa –

**Belly.-** Gracias, este caballo significa mucho para mi – él la miraba atento – en primer lugar es un regalo de mis papás y en segundo con el gané mi primer campeonato ecuestre.

**Milo**.- Te entiendo muy bien y me sorprende mucho que a pesar de que no te había visto es muy dócil contigo, hasta parece que le gusta la playa.

**Belly.-** Bueno es que la verdad llevamos una relación magnífica y aparte está acostumbrado a andar conmigo en todos lados – el griego la detuvo tomándola del brazo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos –

**Milo.**- Quiero decirte que me siento muy afortunado de ser tu acompañante el día de hoy – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica –

**Belly.**- Gracias, yo también la he pasado increíble contigo y bueno traerme a esta playa de verdad no pensé que tuvieras este hermoso detalle.

**Milo.-** Es una de mis playas favoritas, durante el día puedes practicar muchos deportes acuáticos y ya cuando comienza el atardecer como ahorita el espectáculo resulta fascinante – caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, con delicadeza la tomó por el mentón mientras la miraba a los ojos – y si se comparte con alguien como tú, es un momento inolvidable – sus ojos púrpura se perdieron en los azules del escorpión -

**Belly.-** Lo mismo digo – el silencio reinó durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, solo mirándose, fue ella quien primero se animó a hablar - ¿ Te gustaría cabalgar conmigo para recorrer toda la playa ?

**Milo.-** ¿ No se enojará Sakjarov ?

**Belly.-** Nooo – ella sonrió - ¿ Qué dices ?

**Milo.-** De acuerdo – la tomó por la cintura – pero primero tú – la subió con delicadeza dejándola de lado – ahora yo – con un ágil movimiento se subió demostrando que sabía montar bastante bien, pegó su cuerpo al de la chica mientras sujetaba las correas, dejándola dentro de sus brazos, ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza mientras él le hablaba suavemente - ¿ Puedo guiarlo yo ?

**Belly.-** Sabes montar ¿ Verdad ?

**Milo.-** Sí, mi padre me enseñó – le sonrió mientras ella lo miraba fascinada – entonces prepárate a dar un paseo muuuuuuy largo a mi lado.

**Belly.-** De acuerdo – con cuidado el joven tiró de las correas para que Sakjarov iniciara la caminata –

**Casa de Circe, recámara, 8 :00 p.m.**

Como todo lo que rodeaba a la rubia su recámara no podía de ser menos lujosa, era un diseño exclusivamente creado para ella, sus padres no habían escatimado en hacerle un lugar único, todo el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco y alfombrado con una exquisita alfombra de pelo largo del mismo color, al centro de la habitación una cama redonda de gran tamaño con una cabecera que asemejaba una corona en colores marfil y negro, llena de almohadones negros, púrpuras y fiushas con flores bordadas en colores contrastantes, al lado derecho una chimenea estilo modernista y al lado izquierdo una mesa de noche de cristal en colores azul rey y púrpura en forma de flor, sobre las pared frente a su cama se encontraba su centro de entretenimiento con todo lo que ella necesitaba para pasarla bien , televisor, equipo de sonido, dvd, video juego, películas, cd's, el mueble igualmente era de cristal combinando los colores púrpura, negro y fiusha, los ventanales que estaban detrás de su cabecera estaban cubiertos por cortinas en blanco y fiusha, mientras que el resto de las paredes se adornaban con cuadros de diosas de diferentes mitologías pero sobre su chimenea colgaba su favorito, el de Afrodita, su papá siempre le había dicho que ella era su reencarnación, que su belleza era como la de la diosa, esa era la razón principal para que ella sintiera afecto especial por esa deidad, su padre era una parte muy importante en su vida. Del techo colgaban lámparas en forma de cascada con círculos plateados alternando con fiushas y violetas, al costado izquierdo un enorme espejo que en la parte superior tenía pequeños reflectores de colores le permitía admirarse a gusto, definitivamente era muy vanidosa por lo tanto su aspecto físico era algo que no descuidaba jamás.

Sentada en la alfombra escogiendo entre varias películas estaba la rubia acompañada de su mejor amiga de años, se conocían desde niñas y eran muy unidas, la pelinegra con las manos unidas en forma de plegaria le suplicaba con tono angustiado –

**Xally.**- Ándale, préstamelo – la ojiazul la miraba confundida –

**Circe.-** ¿ Para qué lo quieres ? – su amiga la miró desesperada –

**Xally.-** ¿ Para qué crees ?, para darle celos a Reiji.

**Circe**.- Estás loca, Nicandro es mi guardaespaldas y chofer.

**Xally.-** Pero está guapísimo y tiene una personalidad increíble.

**Circe.-** Lo repito, tú si estás loca – la pelinegra torció la boca con ironía - ¿ Por qué no te fijas en un chavo de tu edad ?

**Xally.-** ¡ Aaaaay nooo! – tomó una revista que tenía al lado para hojearla sin prestarle ninguna atención – los chavos de mi edad son unos inmaduros, tontos, presumidos en cambio Reiji …. – suspiró largamente –

**Circe.**- Tu amorcito pasa de los 30 y por mucho, es demasiado grande para ti – su amiga aventó la revista a un lado –

**Xally.**- Ay no exageres, tampoco son 30 años los que me lleva – la rubia se levantó y de su mesa de noche tomó su cepillo del cabello, acostumbraba cepillarlo antes de dormir y al levantarse –

**Circe.-** Es muy grande para ti – se volvió a sentar mientras se cepillaba su cabello – además ni te pela.

**Xally.-** Ya lo sé – jaló un cojín que estaba en el suelo producto de una pequeña guerra que habían protagonizado minutos antes y se sentó sobre él – por eso quiero que me prestes a Nicandro, para darle celos.

**Circe.-** No cabe duda que tu demencia te hace delirar.

**Xally.-** Sí deliro pero por él – tomó su celular para buscar una foto del hombre, la miró fascinada y después se la mostró a su amiga - ¿ A poco no es guapísimo ? – la rubia le arrebató el teléfono para examinarlo cuidadosamente –

**Circe.-** Guapo sí es y mucho pero es demasiado serio.

**Xally.-** Y eso lo hace más sexy – la pelinegra se levantó para dirigirse al espejo – me muero por estar entre sus brazos, por que me bese, por ser suya.

**Circe.-** Él solo te ve como a una niña.

**Xally.-** ¡ Exacto ! – se comenzó a desabotonar su blusa mientras se miraba satisfecha – pero ya no lo soy desde hace mucho, por eso quiero que me prestes a Nicandro.

**Circe.-** Por mi no hay problema – dejó el celular a un costado mientras continuaba con su cabello – pero dudo que el gran ejecutivo Reiji Namikawa se de por enterado y mucho menos que sienta celos – su amiga terminó de despojarse de su blusa y falda al tiempo que posaba su vista sobre la cama –

**Xally.**- Por eso ayúdame a escoger algo muy sexy para mañana, tengo que lograr que cuando me vea enloquezca de deseo por mí.

**Circe.-** Pues que remedio – suspiró resignada - solamente por que sé cuantos años llevas enamorada de él.

**Xally.**- Gracias, gracias – la abrazó efusivamente – eres mi mejor amiga – la rubia se rió divertida -

**Circe.-** Y tú la mía – la pelinegra fue por un vestido hasta la cama –

**Xally.**- ¿ No quieres ir a la cena conmigo ?

**Circe.-** ¡ Ay no, ni loca !, esas cenas son aburridísimas además ya irá Nicandro en mi representación –

**Xally.**- ¿ Ya tienes planes para mañana ? – terminó de probarse un vestido entallado en ocre y se miró al espejo no muy convencida –

**Circe.-** No pero ya veré que sale.

**Xally.-** ¿ Cómo me veo ? – la rubia torció la boca mientras negaba con un dedo – eso supuse que éste no era el adecuado, desde que terminaste con tu ex no sales mucho – se quitó el vestido y agarró uno rosa pálido para probárselo –

**Circe.**- Sí salgo pero como tú nada mas piensas en Reiji, ni te enteras.

**Xally.**- Dirás lo que quieras pero ahora eres más tranquila – se cerró el vestido por un costado modelándoselo a su amiga –

**Circe.-** Nooo, tampoco me gusta, pruébate el negro – señaló a la cama – de hecho yo ya tengo pareja para el baile de la Universidad.

**Xally.-** ¿ Ahhh siii ?, ¿ Quién ?- la rubia sonrió con picardía que su amiga supo interpretar de inmediato – vas a ir con tu ex ¿ Verdad ? – se empezó a poner el vestido negro –

**Circe.-** Sí, me habló hace rato para proponérmelo.

**Xally.-** Yo no sé por que terminaron – caminó hasta su amiga dándole la espalda – ayúdame con el cierre, si se siguen llevando muy bien.

**Circe.**- Listo – la pelinegra se miró al espejo –

**Xally.-** ¿ Y bien ? –la ojiazul sonrió satisfecha –

**Circe.-** Te queda perfecto, te dije que era el ideal, no sé para que compraste los otros.

**Xally.**- Los vestidos nunca sobran, ya encontraré en que usarlos – se giró para regresar a sentarse al lado de su amiga en la alfombra - ¿ Aún sientes algo por él ?, mira que es uno de los hombres más guapos del campus – la rubia sonrió orgullosa pues estaba conciente de que era la envidia de muchas por haberlo tenido como novio formal – claro sería el más guapo de no ser por que hay otro igualito a él.

**Circe.-** Igualito físicamente pero nada más, en su forma de ser son el día y la noche.

**Xally.**- ¿ Todavía lo quieres ?

**Circe.-** Quererlo sí, amarlo creo que ya no, aunque no te puedo negar que cuando estamos solos la atracción que ejerce sobre mi, me pone inquieta – Xally la picó con su dedo suavemente en su costado provocándole cosquillas a su amiga –

**Xally.-** ¿ Y no te dan ganas de pasar con él otra de esas nochecitas tormentosas que solían tener ?

**Circe.-** Pues me ha cruzado por la mente la idea pero hasta ahorita no se ha dado la ocasión – le dio un leve empujón – y ya deja de meterte en mi vida sexual que yo no me meto en la tuya.

**Xally.**- Por que últimamente no he hecho nada – se levantó para quitarse el vestido – pero deja que me ligue a mi empresario Namikawa y nadie me va a parar – el comentario provocó sonoras carcajadas en ambas, Circe la miraba divertida mientras pensaba en lo último dicho por su amiga sobre su anterior relación –

**Penthouse de Camus, estudio 1:30 a.m.**

Desde que acordaron enfoncarse cada uno en su trabajo, no habían parado más que para tomarse un capuccino con unas rebanadas de pay de queso, que la pelirroja le había comentado que le encantaba.

Camus acaba de terminar la primera parte de la animación, se dirigió al anexo para informárselo a la chica y así lo pudiera ver, al cruzar la pared se quedó sorprendido, sobre la mesa de trabajo la joven se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo, su cabello caía graciosamente sobre su rostro y mesa como una cascada, la imagen lo enterneció por completo, sin duda ella se había esforzado toda la semana entre trabajo en la escuela, tareas y estudio, desde que habían empezado nunca se había quejado por estar cansada, fastidiada, desvelada, él era testigo de cada esfuerzo y dedicación que estaba poniendo por alcanzar la posibilidad, solo la posibilidad de participar en un sueño, y sí su belleza y personalidad lo tenían conquistado esa entrega a sus estudios eran un punto más para admirarla, se acercó con más sigilo aún para con sumo cuidado cargarla y dirigirse con ella hasta su recámara, al entrar la depositó con suavidad sobre el sillón, ella ni siquiera se había movido ni había emitido un leve sonido, el cansancio la hacía dormir profundamente, el peliazul fue hasta su cama para correr las cobijas, acomodó las almohadas y regresó por ella para depositarla con delicadeza sobre la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla le aflojó sus tenis para quitárselos y así poderla tapar, tomó las cobijas pero antes de cubrirla no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada a sus anchas, llevaba una blusa strapless ceñida al cuerpo con un pants en color rosa pastel ajustado a la cadera, la ropa delineaba perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo, suspiró largamente mientras pensaba que tenerla ahí, en su cama, era algo que le agradaba, deseaba estar junto a ella para besarla, acariciarla, hacerla suya, sonrió de lado solo de imaginar un momento así, jaló las cobijas para arroparla cariñosamente, con cuidado se sentó a su lado mirándola de frente mientras tomaba uno de sus rojizos caireles con el cual comenzó a juguetear entre sus dedos suavemente, la miró fascinado y con voz muy suave le habló – eres tan hermosa, me robaste el corazón sin que pudiera evitarlo, quiero que pasen estas semanas rápidamente para sincerarme contigo y decirte todo lo que siento por ti, contarte toda mi vida y le pido a todos los dioses que eso no te aleje de mi, por que sé que ya no puedo estar sin ti – se acercó con cuidado y depositó un beso suave y delicado sobre sus labios – duerme Belle Bombon, yo velaré tu sueño – le acarició su mejilla con ternura – pero primero tengo algo muy importante que hacer – sacó de su pantalón su celular mientras la miraba extasiado –

**Casa de Ilian, jardín, misma hora...*******

La casa de la chica era una mansión al estilo californiano, toda pintada de blanco con techos de teja rosada y vivos en azul rey en las columnas, se encontraba rodeada por un enorme muro que formaba unas jardineras grandes al frente donde las diferentes plantas le daban un toque exótico entre los colores y formas caprichosas de las mismas. Frente a las jardineras una alberca rectangular abarcaba todo el espacio de las jardineras quienes estaban divididas por una escalera de doble acceso que conducía a la puerta de principal de la residencia. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado por hermosos jardines, alumbrado por elegantes faroles con luces blancas y rosadas, sentados en uno de los escalones se encontraban la castaña y su novio platicando tranquilamente, tomados de la mano.

**Ilian.**- La noche esta hermosa, llena de estrellas.

**Shion.-** Está hermosa por que tú estás aquí.

**Ilian.-** En todo caso será por que nuestro amor la embellece más – él le besó sus manos con delicadeza –

**Shion.-** Te amo hermosa mujercita.

**Ilian.-** Y yo a ti – sus labios buscaron los de su novio pero fue interrumpida por una voz que los saludaba alegremente –

**Leander.**- Buenas noches tórtolos – los jóvenes se giraron para ver a su hermano mayor parado detrás de ellos, un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello castaño claro como su hermana pero con ojos grises, Shion se levantó de inmediato –

**Shion.**- Hola, buenas noches Leander – estrecharon sus manos amistosamente mientras Ilian se le colgaba al cuello para besarlo –

**Ilian.**- Hermanito, llegaron temprano ¿ Y mi papá ?

**Leander.-** En el carro, hablando por teléfono, ahorita viene, ustedes también llegaron temprano, ¿ No que iban a ir a bailar ?

**Shion.**- A última hora decidimos ir a dar la vuelta y al cine.

**Leander.**- Y en lugar de seguir la fiesta terminaron su cita románticamente sentados en la escalera – comenzó a reírse con ganas – mínimo hubieran pasado a la casa – su hermana regresó al lado de su novio –

**Shion.-** La noche esta hermosa así que nos llamó más la atención estar aquí.

**Ilian.-** Además no nos critiques que tú y Ashley se le viven aquí también.

**Leander.-** No es cierto, nosotros usamos el otro lado – el comentario los hizo estallar en sonoras carcajadas que se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas por un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello cano, ojos grises, enfundado en un traje militar, para quienes sabían podían darse cuenta de que su rango era el de un general, vestía su traje azul con todas sus condecoraciones propias de su nombramiento y su gorra bajo el brazo –

**Lysander.-** ¡ Buenas noches !

**Ilian.**- Papi – se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con ternura –

**Lysander.-** Pequeña – sus rasgos se suavizaron al sentirla cerca, la besó en su frente con ternura –

**Shion.-** Buenas noches señor – se acercó para darle la mano amablemente, la mirada del hombre se torno fría y dura –

**Lysander.**- Buenas noches, ¿ Tú eres ?

**Ilian.**- Mi novio papi, Shion – la chica regresó feliz al lado del peliverde – ¿ Recuerdas que te hablé de él ?

**Lysander.**- Sí, buenas noches Shion – estrecho su mano fuertemente mientras fijaba su vista en los púrpuras del joven –

**Shion.-** Me disculpo por semejante presentación señor, no es así como hubiera querido conocerlo.

**Lysander.**- ¿ Así que eres novio de mi hija ?

**Shion**.- Sí señor pero quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con ella son serias.

**Lysander.**- Eso espero – Ilian y Leander se miraron extrañados, su padre nunca había reaccionado así – es mi única hija Shion, así que espero que comprendas que solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

**Ilian.-** Papi, Shion es lo mejor para mi, sin duda, ya te lo había dicho, él pertenece a la sagrada orden de los Caballeros de Atena.

**Lysander** .- Eso es lo que me preocupa Ilian – el comentario los dejó sorprendidos a todos –

**Ilian.**- ¿ De qué estás hablando ?

**Lysander.-** De nada importante – le tomó el rostro por el mentón – es solo un noviazgo, sigue divirtiéndote – ella lo miró indignada –

**Ilian.-** No estoy divirtiéndome papá, estoy enamorada.

**Lysander.**- Ilian, lo acabas de conocer y dices que lo amas – sonrió con ironía – hija es un guerrero, fíjate en eso – la chica se apartó con desagrado –

**Ilian.**- Me fijo muy bien – tomó al peliverde de la mano – es por eso que estoy enamorada, por que es un hombre muy especial, él da su vida por nosotros a cambio de nada – el caballero la escuchaba conmovido –

**Shion.**- Ilian … – el general lo vió con desprecio, ante la mirada incrédula de Leander y su hermana –

**Lysander.**- Mira jovencito no sé que intenciones tengas con mi hija pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca voy a permitir que la hagas sufrir – esta vez el peliverde retomó su orgullosa postura para estar al nivel del padre de Ilian –

**Shion.-** Yo respeto su opinión y lo respeto a usted por ser el padre de la mujer que amo, más sin embargo no creo que pueda juzgarme con esa severidad ni mucho menos insinuar que yo la haré sufrir.

**Lysander.**- Dime Shion, ¿ Tú ya renunciaste a ser un guardián del Santuario ? – la seriedad se dibujó en el rostro del ariano al escuchar el tono despectivo del hombre –

**Shion.**- Soy caballero, no guardián.

**Lysander.**- Muy bien caballero – lo miró retadoramente - ¿ Ya renunciaste a tu puesto ?

**Shion.**- No señor – los dos chicos miraban expectantes al peligris –

**Lysander.-** Entonces dime ¿ Qué va a suceder cuando tengas que regresar a las batallas, en que vas a convertir a mi hija ? – el peliverde guardó silencio – ¿ No lo sabes ? – la chica intervino desesperada –

**Ilian.**- Basta papá, esta conversación esta fuera de lugar, mi noviazgo con él no está sometido a aprobación – el caballero la detuvo por la mano -

**Shion.**- Ilian… – la miró con tristeza, su mente trabajaba lo más rápido posible para encontrar las palabras adecuadas – entiendo perfectamente lo que tu papá trata de decirme, y por desgracia, creo que hay mucha razón en sus palabras aunque mi corazón se niegue a aceptarlo – Lysander sonrió satisfecho mientras el corazón de la chica latía con más fuerza –

**Ilian.-** No, no lo entiendes, mi papá lo único que quiere es reflejar en ti sus propios errores – su hermano la miró preocupado no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación –

**Leander.-** Ilian, cállate, no seas imprudente – sus ojos miel se clavaron con enojo en los de su hermano –

**Ilian.-** No, no me callo, es la verdad – miró a su padre molesta - ¿ Lo vas a negar ?, quieres reflejar en Shion y en mi, la culpa que sientes por haber abandonado a mi mamá cuando más te necesitaba a causa de tu lealtad infinita a tu trabajo, a pesar de que se te había liberado para que estuvieras a su lado – el general seguía imperturbable a pesar de que lo dicho por su hija le dolía –

**Lysander.**- Eso no es verdad, pero hay otra verdad que es absoluta, los que nos dedicamos a cuidar la paz somos pésimos amantes Ilian, no servimos como pareja, por que tenemos que salir a morir, nuestra vida es una moneda girando en el aire – el peliverde sentió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar la última frase – dejamos a nuestros hijos, esposas, novias, padres, amigos atrás, olvidando que ellos son los primeros a quienes debemos proteger.

**Ilian.**- Pero estás condenando mi relación solo por que tú fracasaste como esposo y eso no es justo…. – la voz de su novio sonó triste cuando la interrumpió –

**Shion.-** Ilian, no le hables así a tu padre – todos lo miraron sorprendidos – es cierto lo que te dice – ella se giró para verlo de frente – yo no tengo una garantía de que no tenga que volver al santuario o de no tener que dar mi vida nuevamente por el bien de la humanidad y lo último que desearía es irme dejándote atrás – unas lágrimas salieon por los ojos miel de la chica, mientras su padre sonreía complacido –

**Lysander.-** Me da gusto que lo comprendas y que entiendas que por mi pueden seguir jugando a los novios – se acercó al peliverde – y que entiendas que eso será a lo máximo que vas a llegar a vivir con ella, por que jamás , escúchalo bien , jamás consentiré en algo más serio – la chica lo miró sorprendida mientras se limpiaba con su dorso las lágrimas –

**Ilian.-** Papá, ¿ Qué te pasa ? – su hermano trató de calmar la situación –

**Leander.-** Papá por favor….

**Lysander.**- Ya lo dije – miró a su hija – diviértete con él todo lo que quieras pero jamás te ilusiones con llegar a algo serio por que no lo voy a permitir – se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la casa, Ilian sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sus fuerzas la abandonaron haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas que corrían sin control, Shion permanecía inmutable, callado, sin tener ninguna reacción, en fracción de minutos su vida había cambiado, se sentía perdido sin saber que hacer ni que decir –

**Leander.-** Ilian… –el joven miró a su hermana arrodillada en el suelo, la decepción pintaba su delicado rostro, después observó a Shion que permanecía desencajado mientras que tras de él la silueta de su padre que se alejaba para perderse en el interior de la casa, tenía que intentar arreglar esta situación así que optó por salir tras él para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón - ¡ PAPÁ ! – el grito de Leander hizo reaccionar a Shion que posó su mirada en la chica, se inclinó para con cuidado incorporarla, al quedar de pie sus ojos se encontraron diciéndose todo lo que se amaban sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra –

**Ilian.-** Shion … - trató de refugiarse en sus brazos pero el hombre retrocedió evitando todo contacto, la castaña lo miró asustada – ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Shion.-** Ilian yo te amo, de verdad estoy enamorado de ti pero reconozco que a veces el amor nos nubla de tal modo que olvidamos lo que somos y nuestro papel en la vida – la chica comenzó a jalar más aire de lo normal – pero afortunadamente tu padre es un hombre muy inteligente que te ama y me hizo ver las cosas como son – ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa –

**Ilian**.- No, no, no, no me salgas con eso – sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas y su voz se quebró – no puede ser que estés considerando la idea de dejarme, eres capaz de enfrentar a los mismos dioses por defender un ideal, y ¿ No eres capaz de enfrentar a un hombre amargado por la mujer que según tu amas ?

**Shion.**- No lo digas de ese modo – la miró con dulzura – pero él tiene razón, yo no sé si algún día volveré al santuario a retomar mi puesto – acarició su mejilla mientras sus ojos se nublaban – yo no podría volver si tú estás a mi lado, no podría separarme de ti – su voz se quebró – fui entrenado para defender este mundo y a sus habitantes a costa de mi propia felicidad – la chica sostuvo su mano contra su rostro aprisionándola con angustia – perdóname, perdóname por haberme enamorado sin pensar que no era tan fácil olvidar quien soy y lo que esto conlleva.

**Ilian.**- No seas cobarde, yo no lo soy, yo estoy dispuesta a todo para defender nuestro amor – la respiración continuaba dificultándosele –

**Shion.**- Lo siento preciosa – retiró su mano suavemente – me duele tanto o más que a ti pero así es como debe ser – se dio la vuelta para comenzar a descender por los escalones ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña, sentía un profundo dolor que la hizo correr tras él alcanzándolo al pie de la escalera, lo abrazó por detrás recargando su rostro sobre su espalda –

**Ilian.**- Si crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil estás muy equivocado, te amo y voy a luchar por tu amor – él se giró para tomarla por los hombros –

**Shion.-** Es mejor terminar ahora, aún estás a tiempo de que esto no te duela tanto – la miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – compréndelo es por tu bien – ella clavó sus ojos miel en los púrpura y con su voz ahogda por el llanto lo cuestionó –

**Ilian.-** ¿ Mi bien es perder a la persona que amo ? – el peliverde se sintió morir al verle tanto dolor en su rostro – escúchame Shion, **si quererte esta mal, no quiero estar bien , **¿ Lo comprendes ?

**Shion** .- Si lo comprendo pero no estoy de acuerdo – jaló aire para poder controlar el impulso que tenía de abrazarla, besarla y pedirle de que se fueran lejos en ese momento dejándolo todo atrás, trató de sonar lo más indiferente que pudo – adiós Ilian – la soltó con suavidad para girarse e irse a toda prisa mientra sentía su corazón latir con una fuerza descomunal, los pasos que lo alejaban de la chica retumbaban en cada parte de su ser, se odió más que nunca y por primera vez en más de 200 años de vida, maldijo su decisión de ser un caballero de Atena, ahora ya no le parecía tan glorioso pertenecer a ese lugar ni tener su vida ofrendada a su diosa, quería su vida, la quería de regreso para estar al lado de la única mujer a la que su corazón y su vida le pertenecían, giró su cabeza para darse cuenta de que ya no alcanzaba a mirarla, con rabia infinita por su cobarde decisión estrelló su puño con toda la fuerza contra su automóvil, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por hacerla sufrir, subió al carro encendiéndolo con rapidez para salir a toda velocidad de ahí, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas –

Una punzada aguda se clavaba en su pecho de la chica, lo había visto irse sin poder alcanzarlo, la falta de respiración le dificultaba moverse mientras que un mareo la tenía visiblemente aturdida, se sentó con cuidado en el escalón mientras sus lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro, no sabía como pero ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, si algo le había enseñado la muerte de su madre es que en la vida había que luchar por ser feliz, por que uno nunca sabe cuando se va a terminar, amaba a Shion y no se apartaría de él, lucharía contra su padre, contra Shion y contra los mismos dioses por su felicidad, la respiración se hizo más pesada mientras el mareo la obligó a tratar de incorporarse para buscar ayuda, no se sentía nada bien, con dificultad alcanzó el barandal logrando ponerse de pie, sus ojos vislumbraron a alguien acercándose a ella pero ya no pudo saber de quien se trataba puesto que cayó al suelo desmayada, con angustia Leander llegó hasta llega para incorporarla, estaba demasiado pálida y su respiración era demasiado débil.

**Leander.-** Ilian -la sacudió levemente – Ilian … Ilian .. corrió con ella en brazos al interior de la casa mientras llamaba a su padre - ¡ PAPAAAÁ !

**Continuará …..**

** XOXOXOX**

**Hoola !**

**Sé que el capítulo es larguísimo así que trataré de ser breve para no aburrir a nadie, si es que no lo están ya.**

**Primero unas aclaraciones e informaciones.**

**Para el papel de enamorado de Xally estoy tomando prestado a Reiji Namikawa de Death Note y para Leander estoy tomando prestado solo su imagen no su personaje a Naoki Irie de Itazura na kiss, quienes gusten conocerlos búsquenlos en el google.**

**Ahora aquí una pequeña información sobre el platillo que preparó Shion :**

**Momos es un plato tradicional en el Tíbet, un tipo de bola de masa de vapor rellenas de pollo, a la gallina, vegetariana, cordero, cerdo, camarones.**

_**Este capítulo por esta ocasión va dedicado a alguien que sé que nunca leerá mi fic, pero quiero decirle que gracias, muchas gracias Chris, por que si puedo reflejar aquí la amistad limpia entre un hombre y una mujer es gracias a ti, nuestra amistad es increíble y la mejor muestra de que dos personas se pueden adorar, compartir, reír, llorar, conocerse y quererse tanto sin necesidad de estar juntos...te doy las gracias por ser mi amigo, eres muy importante para mi..te quierooo muchoooo !**_

**Y pues no puedo dejar de decirles a Any, Artemisa, Belly, Eli, Elisha, Muerte, Nani, Shaoran - Sagitario, Alcia 20 que les adoroooooooo, que si este fic existe y sigue es por el gran amor y apoyo que me dan, gracias de todo corazón !**

**Y pues no puedo irme sin recomendarles tres fics de tres hermosas mujeres..**

**A White Demon Love History...una historia de Shaka como vampiro que capitulo a capítulo se vuelve más interesante de mi preciosa Eli !**

**Terciopelo Negro ... una historia de Rei Hino de Sailor Moon, una historia intensa con muchos chicos guapos de mi hermosa Nick Rivers !**

**El Fruto del Amor Después de las Guerras...una historia muy tierna y romántica de los caballeros escrita por mi linda y tierna Anikasukino 5d !**

**Los pueden encontrar en la lista de mis favoritos en mi perfil..ahora si me despido no sin antes decirles ARIGATO !**

**Muchos besos para todos !**


	9. ¿ Ella es la persona para mi ?

**Alucino poner que los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada, ya lo sabe y dudo q me los regale, jajajaja, otros son míos y Elisa es cortesía y propiedad absoluta de mi sensei ELI251 o Eli para los cuates !**

Capítulo 9

**¿ Ella es la persona para mi ?**

**Monte Olimpo, jardín de la diosa Afrodita**

Jugueteando con una flor en la mano, la hermosa diosa contemplaba en su fuente la Universidad Oros Olimbus, estaba tan absorta que no escucho a su padre acercarse hasta que posó una mano sobre su hombro.

**Zeus.-** ¿ Contemplando los resultados de tu prueba ? – ella lo miró sonriente –

**Afrodita.**- Aún es demasiado pronto para hablar de resultados – el dios se sentó frente a ella –

**Zeus.-** Muy cierto, creo que apenas comienzan a caminar por el sendero que los conducirá hasta la verdadera prueba.

**Afrodita.**- Padre, tú has bajado para estar entre ellos ¿ Cierto ? – el dios asintió con una sonrisa - ¿ Crees que me haya equivocado en ponerles esta prueba ? – los ojos azules de su padre la miraron fijamente –

**Zeus.**- ¿ Estás arrepentida de la prueba ?

**Afrodita**.- No, la verdad que entre más pasa el tiempo en el mundo mortal, más segura estoy de que hice lo correcto.

**Zeus.**- Hija- le tomó el mentón con delicadeza para que fijara sus ojos en los de él – tú intención jamás fue ponerlos a prueba.

**Afrodita.**- ¿ Cómo dices ? – la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del dios le indicó a la hermosa diosa que su padre sabía muy bien lo que ella pretendía – entiendo padre – suspiró resignada – efectivamente mi objetivo no era ponerlos a prueba, es liberarlos del santuario y de la tiranía de mi hermana – con suavidad le soltó su rostro mientras la miraba orgulloso –

**Zeus.**- Eres mejor estratega de lo que muchos puedan creer – ella lo miró con evidente curiosidad –

**Afrodita.-** Pero si no me equivoco, tú conocías mis intenciones desde el inicio, ¿ Por qué lo permitiste ?, finalmente el Santuario lo creaste tú con el afán de tener guerreros para defender el mundo mortal que sirvieran a nosotros y a los humanos, si se consigue lo que pretendo ese lugar quedará muy vacío.

**Zeus.-** Efectivamente lo sabía – se levanto mientras miraba la fuente – pero me gustó que tuvieras ese valor de retar a Atena, otros dioses la han desafiado en guerras pero ella nunca se había enfrentado a una prueba semejante, sobre todo a algo que no pudiera controlar.

**Afrodita.-** Y ¿ Qué va a pasar si los caballeros pasan la prueba ? – sonrió con dulzura – tu santuario quedará muy vacío – el dios soltó una sonora carcajada y se giró para verla –

**Zeus.**- ¿ Vacío ?, no hija, para tu desgracia y fortuna de tu hermana, siempre habrá gente que prefiera la vida de un guerrero, que para ellos lo único importante sea pelear por sus ideales y morir por los mismos, así que puedo asegurarte que el santuario no quedara vacío – ella lo miró preocupada –

**Afrodita**.- Padre ¿ Acaso tú ya sabes quienes son los que volverán ?

**Zeus.**- No, en lo absoluto, fuiste muy inteligente en crear tu prueba, salvo tu hijo Eros, que tiene prohibido intervenir, él sería el único que podría manipular sus sentimientos esta prueba está manejada totalmente por las emociones humanas y ahí ni yo puedo influir.

**Afrodita.-** Entonces ¿ Por qué aseguras que el santuario no se quedara vacío ?

**Zeus.-** Por que conozco a los humanos, no todos sirven para amar, hay algunos que solo sirven para matar en el nombre del honor – los ojos de la diosa regresaron a la fuente mientras hablaba con serenidad –

**Afrodita**.- Espero que pueda más el amor que el honor.

**Zeus.-** Como te lo dije, esto apenas comienza, ten paciencia - ella le regresó una sonrisa que la hacía ver más bella aún –

**Casa de Kimmy, recámara de Soubi y Chris, 1:45 am.**

La recámara no podía ser menos lujosa que el resto de la casa, sus paredes en color marfil contrastaban con el borde de caoba que rodeaba la cúpula del techo, así como el marco que a su vez hacía lo mismo con el espacio de la cabecera de su cama, que se encontraba al centro del cuarto con dos burós a cada lado, a su lado izquierdo una sala en blanco y detalles en café con una mesa de centro de mármol, era el lugar favorito de la pareja para sentarse a ver la televisión de plasma incrustada en la pared, en sentido contrario se encontraba un pequeño y discreto escritorio donde Soubi solía trabajar cuando no quería desplazarse al estudio, junto a él estaba la puerta que daba acceso al vestidor y baño.

Enormes ventanales frente a la cama y detrás de la ventana daban acceso a las terrazas con vistas privilegiadas a los jardines, afuera dos bellos juegos de jardín en color marfil y caoba adornaban las terrazas.

Chris miraba a su esposo que hablaba tranquilamente por teléfono, cuando lo vio cortar la comunicación ansiosa lo cuestionó.

**Chris.**- ¿ Era Kimmy ?, ¿ Dónde está ? – su esposo regresó a la cama y le sonrió mientras se acostaba a su lado –

**Soubi.-** No, no era ella, era Camus para avisar que mi princesa se quedó dormida, así que va a pasar la noche allá – la rubia se sentó de golpe sorprendiendo a su esposo –

**Chris.**- ¡ Soubi ! – él la miró extrañado –

**Soubi.-** ¿ Qué pasa ?

**Chris.-** ¿ Cómo qué que pasa ? – lo miró molesta – hay que ir por ella, no se puede quedar con ese muchacho – él la miró con ternura –

**Soubi.**- No se quedó con él, se quedó dormida trabajando en unos planos, el ya no quiso despertarla así que la llevó a su cuarto para que descansara mejor – los ojos de su esposa lo miraron con enojo –

**Chris.**- ¿ Y lo dices tan tranquilo ?

**Soubi.**- Amor – se sentó junto a ella - ¿ Por qué te pones así ?, es lógico lo que le pasó a mi niña, ha trabajado demasiado esta semana, hacer tantas cosas es muy agotador, si lo sabre yo y tú lo sabes también asì que no comprendo el por qué de tu reacción.

**Chris.**- ¡ Ayyy Soubi !– lo miró desesperada – la que no entiende como no te preocupa que este con ese chico en su casa, soy yo, Kimmy no tiene arriba de 5 días de conocerlo y ya se duerme en su casa, ¿ Qué tal si le hace algo ? – el hombre sonrió divertido ante la reacción de su esposa –

**Soubi**.- Chris , tú nunca te has puesto así, si algo tenemos tú y yo es que confiamos en nuestras hijas.

**Chris.-** En ella confío pero en él…. – la abrazó con cariño –

**Soubi.-** Ay mi amor, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ¿ Crees que si Camus intentará faltarle al respeto, me hablaría para contarme las cosas y más aún si fuera un muchacho que incomoda a Kimmy crees que ella confiaría en él de ese modo ? – sus ojos se encontraron y ella solo suspiró largamente –

**Chris.**- Es que ella ya no habla conmigo como antes – recargó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su pareja – desde lo que pasó en México se ha alejado de mi, ya no me confía sus cosas – él acarició su cabello con ternura –

**Soubi.**- Mi princesa no es rencorosa, solo dale tiempo, poco a poco volverá a tenerte esa confianza.

**Chris.**- Yo amo a mi hija, a las dos, lo que hice no fue con la intención de dañarla.

**Soubi.**- Eso lo sé y ella también, pero se sintió traicionada, pero eso no quita que te ama, así que tranquilízate por favor.

**Chris.**- ¿ De verdad crees que esta bien que la dejemos pasar la noche allá ?

**Soubi.**- Sí, no hay de que preocuparse – con cuidado la tomó por el mentón para verla a los ojos - ¿ De verdad crees qué si estuvieran haciendo otras cosas se acordarían de llamarnos ?, en esos momentos tú y yo nos olvidábamos de todos ¿ Lo recuerdas ? –la rubia se sonrojó ante la sonrisa tierna del ojiazul - eres igual a mi princesa, de todo se sonrojan.

**Chris.**- Tú tienes la culpa por decir esas cosas.

**Soubi**.- ¿ Ya estás más tranquila ?

**Chris**.- Sí mi amor.

**Soubi**.- Muy bien , entonces ven – se recostó para ponerla a su lado – vamos a seguir el ejemplo de mi princesa, que estoy cansadísimo, fue un día muy pesado.

**Chris.-** De acuerdo – se acurrucó a su lado mientras el hombre apagaba las luces –

**Casa de Ilian, sala, 2:30 a.m.**

La sala se encontraba iluminada por las luces de las lámparas de noche de las cuatro mesas distribuidas por el cuarto, el lugar reflejaba los gustos sobrios del general, toda era en estilo victoriano con muebles y cortinas en tonos crema, los ventanales daban a la entrada principal, mientras que a su costado derecho unos libreros empotrados en la pared guardaban las lecturas favoritas de los miembros de la familia, frente a ellos una pequeña mesa con el ajedrez de cristal cortado, juego favorito de Lysander e Ilian, mostraba aún los resultados del último juego sostenido en el que la chica había salido triunfadora, frente a los ventanales la sala con finos brocados dorados albergaba a los dos hombres, Leander y Eo, que esperaban impacientes al padre del segundo que había llegado a revisar a la castaña, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos que no escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y los pasos acercarse hasta la sala, fue la voz femenina quien los sacó de sus cavilaciones.

**Elisa.**- No sabía que tendría semejante comité de bienvenida sobre todo a esta hora – miró su reloj de pulsera al tiempo que los dos hombres la miraban incrédulos, ella sonrió divertida – no, no soy fantasma, ni alucinación y si estaban dormidos y creen que soy un bello sueño déjenme decirles que soy una hermosa realidad – Eo fue el primero en levantarse –

**Eo.-** ¡ Elisa ! – ella le sonrió coqueta – mi amor, volviste – se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente –

**Elisa.-** Sí, ya estoy aquí – lo besó con dulzura mientras enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – pero yo no recuerdo haber avisado que hoy llegaría – miró a su hermano quien se dirigía hasta ellos – o ¿ Lo hice ?

**Leander** .- No – se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla – pero que bueno que regresaste – Elisa conocía bien a su hermano y el tono de voz apagado no era buen indicio, se soltó de su novio lanzando la pregunta directa -

**Elisa.-** ¿ Qué pasa Leander ?, tu cara me lo dice, hay problemas, no están aquí por mi ¿ Verdad ?-

**Leander.-** Es Ilian

**Elisa.**- ¿ Qué pasa con Ilian ? – en un momento reaccionó dándose cuenta de que su novio no estaba ahí por ella – Eo, ¿ Tú papá esta aquí ?

**Eo.**- Esta con Ilian, mi amor.

**Elisa.-** ¿ Qué pasa aquí ? – los miró con impaciencia –

**Leander.-** Es largo de contar – ella se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos miel se clavaban en los de su hermano –

**Elisa.-** Comiénzale mi chavo, por que ya te estás tardando.

**Eo.-** Es mejor que te sientes.

**Elisa.**- No lo voy a hacer, así que mejor habla Leander – el chico estaba por pronunciar la primera palabra cuando se escuchó la voz de su padre acompañado por el doctor, las miradas que intercambiaron su hermano y novio la pusieron más alerta – muy bien no me lo quieren decir lo averiguo yo – se dirigió al pie de la escalera saludando con voz clara y firme – buenas noches.

**Lysander.-** Elisa, hija, ¿ Cuándo regresaste ?

**Elisa**.- Obvio que hoy papá, acabo de llegar, pero aquí esta pasando algo y quiero saber que es – la mirada del general se clavó en los de su hija, tenían el mismo carácter sin duda - ¡ Papá ! – el otro hombre de ojos color verde y mirada amable puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió amablemente –

**Galadriel.**- Cálmate Eli, Ilian esta bien pero estoy seguro de que si subes a verla su estado mejorará notablemente – ella lo miró indecisa – confía en mi

**Elisa.**- De acuerdo, gracias Galadriel.

**Galadriel.**- De nada hija – la besó con ternura en la frente – ve – antes de subir las escaleras se dirigió a su padre con una expresión fría –

**Elisa.-** Las explicaciones me las vas a dar, eso no lo dudes – sin decir más se dirigió escaleras arriba –

**Recámara de Camus, 5:30 a.m.**

El joven había apagado las luces, se había sentado sobre el sillón más grande a ver una película, constantemente volteaba a ver a la chica para comprobar que estaba bien, volvió a fijar su vista en la televisión y tras unos minutos escuchó unos suaves gemidos, se levantó despacio mientras la miraba abrir sus ojos lentamente, la chica aún adormilada comenzó a ver a su alrededor en la penumbra cundo escuchó la voz del peliazul –

**Camus.-** ¿ Kimmy ? – su voz la sobresaltó despertándola bien –

**Kimmy.**- ¡ Camus !, ¿ Qué pasó ?

**Camus.**- Tranquila – se fue acercando despacio – te quedaste dormida mientras hacías los planos.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Qué hora es ? – se sentó en la cama, mirando la oscuridad a través del ventanal –

**Camus.**- Las 5 y fracción – se sentó frente a ella –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cómo ?, no puede ser – corrió las cobijas para tratar de levantarse pero él las regresó a su lugar –

**Camus.-** ¿ Qué haces ?

**Kimmy.**- Tengo que ir a mi casa, mis papás me van a regañar – el joven tomó su mano derecha entre la suya –

**Camus**.- Todo esta bien, yo llamé a tu papá para avisarle, él me dio permiso para que te quedaras.

**Kimmy.-** ¿ De verdad ?

**Camus.**- Sí, te diría que lo llamaras para comprobarlo pero es cruel despertarlo a esta hora ¿ No te parece ?

**Kimmy**.- Sí – una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba detenidamente el lugar - ¿ Esta es tu recámara ?

**Camus.**- Sí pero yo he estado en el sillón todo el tiempo – ella sonrió enternecida –

**Kimmy**.- No has descansado por mi culpa.

**Camus**.- No digas tonterías, me quedé aquí por que sabía que te ibas a asustar cuando despertaras pero ahora que ya está todo aclarado, vuelve a dormir.

**Kimmy.-** No, mejor sigo con los planos.

**Camus.-** De eso, nada – acarició su mejilla con ternura – necesitas dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

**Kimmy**.- Pero… - negó con su cabeza y en tono firme –

**Camus.**- ¡ Aa-aa !, los dos necesitamos descansar, así que duérmete y ya nos levantamos como entre diez y once – se levantó seguido de la vista de la chica, entró a su vestidor y regresó con unos pantalones y playeras – siento no poder ofrecerte una pijama adecuada pero yo no uso – el sonrojo en la pelirroja fue inmediato –

**Kimmy.**- No te preocupes, así estoy bien.

**Camus**.- Toma – se las entregó al tiempo que se sentaba en el mismo lugar – sé que te van a quedar grandes pero al menos vas a dormir más cómodamente.

**Kimmy**.- Gracias

**Camus**.- De nada, ¿ Me puedes prometer que te vas a dormir y no te vas a parar a trabajar ?

**Kimmy.-**¿ Ya te vas ?, ¿ A dónde ?

**Camus.-** Voy a la otra recámara a dormir un rato, para que tú también duermas a gusto

**Kimmy.**- Está bien, te prometo que me voy a dormir en cuanto me cambie.

**Camus.-** Muy bien Belle Mademoiselle, entonces me voy, en cuanto salga puedes ponerle seguro a la puerta para que duermas más tranquila.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Cómo crees ?, claro que no, yo confío en ti, ya te lo he dicho – la chica acarició su mejilla con mucha ternura mientras el peliazul posaba su mano sobre la de ella para mantener el contacto – estoy conciente de que todo lo que haces es por que te preocupas por mi.

**Camus**.- Así es bonita – con suavidad quitó su mano del rostro para besarla con suavidad – ahora ya me voy para que descanses, te veo en un rato.

**Kimmy.-** Esta bien – a la pelirroja le bastaron unos segundos de mirarlo para en un impulso besarlo delicadamente en los labios, el francés hubiera querido resistirse pero le fue imposible, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras le daba besos cortos, suaves que la hacían temblar, ella correspondía en la misma medida, con suavidad la recostó sobre las almohadas mientras la seguía besando, sus besos del peliazul se volvieron más profundos, buscó instintivamente las manos de la chica para enlanzarlas a las suyas a cada lado de sus hombros de la chica impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, abandonó suavemente los labios rosados para deslizar su boca a través de su cuello, la respuesta surgió de inmediato entre suaves gemidos y temblores del cuerpo de la chica, por un breve momento el ojiazul posó su mirada sobre el rostro femenino, ella permanecía con sus ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente, él podía sentir la excitación de sus cuerpos, el perfume que despedía su piel, su suavidad lo enloquecían, volvió a besarla con más pasión esta vez, la sintió abandonarse a las caricias, soltó sus manos poco a poco, se separó por un instante para jalar aire mientras que ella visiblemente agitada pronunció su nombre – Camus – él joven solo susurró su nombre junto a su oído mientras que sus manos recorrían sus brazos libremente –

**Camus .**- Kimmy , me enloqueces – sus miradas se encontraron , sentían sus respiraciones y sus cuerpos visiblemente agitados, no había necesidad de hablar, ambos estaban conscientes de lo que pasaría si se daban un beso o una caricia más, el peliazul trató de recobrar un poco de control y con voz entrecortada le habló – me importas mucho Belle, no quiero lastimarte – al escucharlo la chica jaló aire para poder hablar mientras su miraba fiusha se perdían en los ojos azules del caballero –

**Kimmy.-** Camus…- un titubeo en su voz y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecieron de inmediato, desvío su mirada avergonzada a un costado mientras su voz era un suave murmullo – es que …yooo …yo aún …- su rostro se encendió más con un color rojizo , Camus la miró enternecido, con delicadeza posó sus dedos sobre su mentón regresando su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de él –

**Camus.-** ¿ Eres virgen ? – ella tartamudeo al responder –

**Kimmy.**- S..s..si. – el peliazul le sonrió con dulzura –

**Camus.-** ¿ Y eso te apena ? – ella solo asintió con la mirada – Belle – la acarició en el rostro con infinita suavidad – eres increíble, eres tan tierna y yo un tonto que no tiene cuidado, perdóname , perdóname por favor.

**Kimmy.**- No tengo nada que perdonarte, es algo que yo también quiero – con su mano derecha él acarició su cabello mientras que la izquierda la enlazó con la de la chica –

**Camus.**- Aún no es el tiempo preciosa pero si te puedo asegurar que me esforzaré por ser ese hombre con el que desees estar – con cuidado la incorporó para abrazarla mientras ella susurraba en su oído –

**Kimmy.**- Y yo por ser esa mujer – él se refugió entre su cuello tratando de retomar el control –

**Camus.**- Déjame estar así unos momentos ¿ Sí ? – ella lo abrazó mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho del caballero, así permanecieron varios minutos mientras los latidos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones regresaban a la normalidad, el peliazul se separó lentamente para verla a los ojos – duerme Belle yo regreso dentro de un rato – la chica le sonrió sin desviar su mirada de la del caballero –

**Kimmy.-** Tú también descansa por favor.

**Camus.**- Voy a soñar contigo – la besó en la frente y salió seguido de la vista de la pelirroja que instintivamente con su mano buscó la ropa que le había dado y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos –

**Sábado**

**Helipuerto de Atenas 8:00 a.m**

Acompañada de sus amigas, Shunrei llegaba hasta la pista donde esperaba el helicóptero que la llevaría a ella y Shiryu a su cita preparada por sus amigas, la pelinegra vestía un pantalón de mezclilla gris claro, con una blusa blanca de tirantes y una chamarra gris Oxford que combinaba con accesorios en color morado, llevaba su cabello suelto y el aire lo movía graciosamente, se estaban acercando cuando vieron aparecer al dragón en la escalinata, él vestía igualmente un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una camisa en color uva de manga larga y chaleco y zapatos negros, se quitó las gafas de sol para admirar a su novia a gusto, la chica al verlo le sonrió enamorada, este simple gesto para el joven fue la mejor manera de comenzar su día, al caminar y encontrarse el joven le entregó una rosa mientras la besaba con dulzura.

**Shiryu.**- Estas hermosa – la recorrió con la mirada orgulloso –

**Shunrei.-** Y tú guapísimo – la rubia los interrumpió divertida

**Esmeralda.**- Ya, ya chicos, el amor a solas, su helicóptero los espera – el joven las miró emocionado –

**Shiryu.-** Gracias de nuevo chicas –abrazó a la peliazul –

**Miho**.- No agradezcas – lo estrecho cariñosamente – solo pásenla súper ¿ De acuerdo ?

**Shunrei.**- Lo haremos – abrazó a Esmeralda – las quiero mucho – alcanzó la mano de la rubia –

**Esmeralda.**- Y nosotras a ustedes.

**Miho.**- Ya, ya – se soltó visiblemente emocionada – tanta emoción me va a hacer llorar – tomó a sus amigos y los giró de frente al vehículo – a divertirse chicos, nos vemos el lunes – ambos sonrieron mientras se tomaban de la mano para dirigirse al helicóptero, las dos chicas retrocedieron unos pasos mientras con un ademán de manos los despedían – ¿ En el yate todo quedó listo ?

**Esmeralda.-** Sí, ayer me fui a ver que todo quedara perfecto.

**Miho.**- Muy bien – miró su reloj de pulsera - ¿ Y ahora qué hacemos nosotras tan temprano ?

**Esmeralda.-** Ir a desayunar y de compras, acuérdate que ya viene el baile en el Venue, aparte, quiero que me platiques el chisme.

**Miho**.- ¿ Cuál chisme ?

**Esmeralda.-** Ayer te ví cuando te fuiste con Misty.

**Miho.**- No hay nada que contar.

**Esmeralda.**- ¿ Segura ? – su mirada curiosa la hizo sonrojar - ¿ Entonces por que te sonrojas ?

**Miho.**- Bueno, un poco.

**Esmeralda.-** Pues andando entonces, que el hambre y la curiosidad son grandes.

**Recámara de Ilian, 9 :00 a.m.**

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por los ventanales que estaban a cada lado de su cama y por el más grande que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama, frente a ella estaban un par de sillas y una mesa de centro de estilo victoriano, en la esquina izquierda a un costado del ventanal que daba a la terraza principal se encontraba una mesa redonda con una hermosa lámpara y en un portarretratos la foto de su madre acompañada por sus tres hijos, a su lado un cómodo sofá, en donde Elisa estaba recostada mientras leía por segunda vez una de sus novelas favoritas Sidartha, era una lectura que disfrutaba enormemente aparte de relajarla, cuando subió a ver a su hermana no pudo hablar mucho con ella por que el sedante que le había aplicado Galadriel, le hizo efecto rápidamente, así que fue a su cuarto a ponerse su pijama que era una camiseta larga de algodón y trajo su libro para leeer mientras la cuidaba, ni su novio, hermano y menos su padre pudieron disuadirla de dejar a Ilian sola, a pesar de ser la menor, era de carácter más fuerte que sus hermanos.

Quería saber que había pasado para que su hermana quedara en ese estado pero más aún le extrañaba no ver a Shion ahí, su hermano se ofreció a contarle todo pero se negó rotundamente, quería saberlo pero de la boca de Ilian, de nadie más.

La luz comenzó a despertar a la pelicastaña que abrió sus ojos perezosamente, aún se sentía agotada y adormilada por el sedante pero aún así recordó que su hermana había llegado y que le dijo que se quedaría con ella así que se sentó en la cama para buscarla, pronto pudo verla y con suavidad la llamó.

**Ilian.**- ¿ Elisa ? – la chica se incorporó rápidamente, dejó su libro en el sofá y fue con ella –

**Elisa.**- Buenos días, pensé que tardarías más en despertar – se sentó frente a ella en la cama –

**Ilian.-** Aún no me siento bien.

**Elisa.-** ¿ Crees poder contarme lo que pasó sin que te afecte ?

**Ilian**.- Trataré pero no prometo mucho.

**Elisa.**- Esta bien , hasta donde te den tus fuerzas – la pelicastaña jaló aire y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido, Elisa la escuchaba atentamente sin perder detalle alguno –

**Centro comercial The Mall Athens, Restaurante Be Twins, misma hora.**

El restaurante se encontraba en el tercer piso del centro comercial, era un lugar acogedor pero al mismo tiempo elegante, todo el mobiliario estaba era café en contraste con las paredes blancas que eran adornadas por cuadros con paisajes surrealistas, sentadas en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada, las dos chicas estaban por terminar sus respectivos alimentos, Esmeralda le daba su último sorbo al café y miraba fijamente a su amiga comerse el último bocado de su omelette.

**Esmeralda.-**Estuvo delicioso – la peliazul se limpió su boca y sonrió mientras apoyaba lo dicho por su amiga –

**Miho.-** Estoy de acuerdo.

**Esmeralda.**- Ahora sí, ni un pretexto más, quiero saber que pasó ayer con Misty.

**Miho.**- No pasó nada, me invitó a tomar algo a la cafetería y después a su casa.

**Esmeralda.**- ¡ Vaya !, ¿ Y qué tal como la pasaste ?

**Miho.**- Muy bien , sabes que tenemos una gran amistad, él es muy lindo y siempre me trata maravillosamente.

**Esmeralda**.- Ay amiga, Misty es encantador, me encanta la pareja que hacen.

**Miho.-** No somos pareja, somos amigos, no enredes las cosas.

**Esmeralda.**- ¡ Ay Miho !, no me vayas a salir con que no quieres nada con Misty por Seiya.

**Miho.-** Yo no dije nada de eso, ni siquiera lo pensé – su semblante se tornó muy serio y su tono de voz reflejaba verdadera molestia – ya se los dije que yo con Seiya no quiero nada ni el saludo si es posible – la rubia la miró intrigada –

**Esmeralda.**- En verdad te molesta hablar de él.

**Miho.-** Es que yo ya no quiero nada, absolutamente nada con él y todos insisten en nombrármelo.

**Esmeralda.**- Bueno – contestó apenada – es que tú sigues frecuentando su casa y le hablas.

**Miho.**- Si voy a su casa es por que su mamá y Seika me invitan , ellas me caen muy bien y pues ni modo de ser grosera con él en su casa y si fuera de ahí le hablo es por educación pero si por mi fuera no lo haría, con el paso de los días se me dificulta más hacerlo – miró directo a los ojos a su amiga – de verdad Esmeralda lo quiero lejos, lejos de mi vida, mi mente y más de mi corazón – la determinación con que habló la peliazul la dejo asombrada –

**Esmeralda.**- Miho, yo sé que Seiya de las 24 horas del día mínimo 20 cae mal, pero no deja de intrigarme ¿ Por qué tienes ahora ese rechazo tan profundo por él ?, tú eres quien lo conoce más en este mundo, incluso más que su familia, creciste con él, es difícil de entender que ahora lo alucines tanto solo por que no corresponde a tus sentimientos – su amiga la miró inexpresiva – discúlpame pero creo que exageras tu actitud con él.

**Miho.-** Tengo razones Esmeralda y muy fuertes – sus ojos se nublaron con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –

**Esmeralda.-** No amiga – la tomó de la mano cariñosamente – no llores, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

**Miho**.- Es que… - las lágrimas salieron sin que lo pudiera evitar – es que nadie sabe lo que pasó.

**Esmeralda**.- ¿ Lo qué pasó ?

**Miho**.- No se lo he contado a nadie por que no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

**Esmeralda.-** Si tanto te duele olvídalo y vamos a cambiar de tema.

**Miho.**- No, ya es hora de enfrentarlo – se limpió las lágrimas y la miró fijamente – me va a hacer bien hablarlo.

**Esmeralda.-** De acuerdo te escucho.

**Miho.-** Vamos a pedir más café por que estoy segura de que lo voy a necesitar – la rubia se giró para pedirlo mientras la peliazul jalaba aire –

**Casa de Ilian, en su recámara **

Elisa caminaba de un lado a otro en la recámara mientras Ilian la miraba desconcertada.

**Elisa.-** ¿ Cómo pudo hacer eso mi papá ?, ¡ Es increíble !, y Shion ni se diga, ¿ No que te ama y muere por ti ?, ¿ y Leander ?, ¿ No es el hermano mayor o qué ? – se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama mirando al techo – me voy por unos días y encuentro esto de cabeza.

**Ilian**.- Ya tranquilízate, estás peor que yo.

**Elisa.**- Es que no puedo creer lo que hicieron mi papá y Shion, no fue justo de ninguno de los dos.

**Ilian.**- Hablando de mi papá ¿ Dónde está ?

**Elisa**.- Tuvo que ir a su oficina, vino a verte muy temprano pero aún dormías.

**Ilian**.- Es mejor así, no quiero verlo.

**Elisa.**- ¿ Y a Shion no lo quieres ver tampoco ?

**Ilian.**- Claro que quiero, es él quien no quiere verme.

**Elisa**.- Pues eso tiene arreglo –tomó el teléfono y se lo entregó a su hermana – llámalo.

**Ilian.**- No puedo – miró el aparato nerviosa – no sé si resistiría que me rechace.

**Elisa.-** ¿ Y crees qué vas a resistir estar con la duda, con esta incertidumbre ?

**Ilian .**- Tengo miedo Eli – la chica regreso a su lado –

**Elisa.**- Lo entiendo y mejor de lo que crees pero estar en esta angustia no te va a ayudar.

**Ilian.**- N o lo sé – le devolvió el teléfono – déjame pensarlo.

**Elisa**.- Esta bien, voy a pedir que te traigan el desayuno y yo me voy a dar un baño mientras.

**Ilian**.- De acuerdo, gracias Eli, no sabes que bien me hace tenerte aquí – su hermana la abrazó cariñosamente –

**Elisa.**- A mi también me hace bien estar a tu lado.

**Restaurante Be Twins**

**Miho** .- Fue la tarde en que Saori aceptó a Shaka como su novio, yo estaba sola ese día cuando llegó Seiya a visitarme, llegó muy deprimido., s noviazgo lo tomó por sorpresa, a mi me dolió mucho verlo tan mal así que le propuse salir para distraerlo de la situación, salimos a pasear y ya entrada la noche se negó a regresar a su casa, estábamos en el parque ….

_**Flashback**_

_**Miho.**- ¿ Pretendes pasarte la noche en la calle ?_

_**Seiya.-** De verdad Miho, no estoy de humor para estar en casa._

_**Miho.**- Sé que te duele mucho lo de Saori, pero tienes que tratar de superarlo._

_**Seiya.**- Yo estaba seguro de que sentía algo muy profundo por mi, durante las batallas siempre sentí esa conexión especial._

_**Miho.**- Pero no podías saber si la conexión era con Saori Kido o con Atena._

_**Seiya**.- Es verdad, y después de lo de hoy me queda claro que Saori Kido no está enamorada de mi._

_**Miho**.- Sé qué es difícil aceptarlo pero ella no es la única mujer que te puede amar y hacer feliz – el castaño se puso frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos –_

_**Seiya.**- ¿ Aún me amas Miho ? – ella asintió en silencio - ¿ Cómo puedes hacerlo?, yo he sido tan cruel contigo, no me he portado como debería._

_**Miho**.- El amor no entiende de razones, solo entiende de sentimientos y emociones, llevo mucho tiempo de enamorada de ti como para dejarte de amar en tan poco tiempo._

_**Seiya.**- Miho, necesito amarte, necesito que me rescates de este amor que solo me lastima, antes de embarcarme en estas guerras mis sentimientos estaban inclinados hacia ti, quiero recuperarlos._

_**Miho.**- Seiya..… – el joven se acercó lentamente para besarla en los labios con suavidad, la caricia comenzó siendo tímida, la chica poco a poco se fue entregando al beso sin pensar en nada más, ahora estaba con él y era lo único que le importaba –_

_**Fin del flashback**_

**Esmeralda.-** ¿ Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió ? –los ojos azules de su amiga estaban perdidos en ningún punto en especial.

**Miho**.- No – jaló aire para continuar – como toda relación donde hay uno que esta enamorado y otro desesperado por olvidar, los besos y caricias cada vez fueron más intensas, hasta llegar al punto donde no hay retorno – la rubia la miraba expectante – Seiya me propuso pasar la noche con él y yo acepté sin pensarlo dos veces.

**Esmeralda**.- Disculpa por preguntarte esto sin nada de delicadeza pero ¿ Esa fue tu primera vez ?

**Miho**.- Sí, y fui muy feliz, Seiya fue todo ternura conmigo.

**Esmeralda.-** Ay Miho, perdón de nuevo pero yo ya no entiendo nada, si tus recuerdos de esa vez son tan lindos ¿ Qué pasó para que ahora lo alucines así ? –los ojos de la peliazul se clavaron en su taza de café mientras su voz bajó considerablemente de volumen –

**Miho.**- Después de hacer el amor unas veces más, me quedé profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, nunca había sido más feliz, estar con él y después dormirme acurrucada entre sus brazos era la mejor experiencia de mi vida – sin poderlo evitar unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro – pero lo que iba a vivir por la mañana nunca me lo hubiera imaginado ni en mis peores pesadillas.

_**Flashback **_

_La peliazul abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir los primeros rayos de luz sobre su rostro, reconoció el lugar de inmediato recordando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, miró a su alrededor buscando al castaño, el sonido de la regadera le indicó en donde se encontraba Seiya, se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sábana de seda, cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del baño y al pegaso saludándola._

_**Seiya**.- Buenos días Miho – su voz sonaba apagada en comparación a unas horas antes, ella le repondió con dulzura –_

_**Miho.**- Buenos días ¿ Por qué no me despertaste al levantarte ?_

_**Seiya**.- Supuse que starías muy cansada así que preferí dejarte dormir – tomó su ropa y se dirigió de nuevo al baño –_

_**Miho.-** ¿ A dónde vas ?, no me digas que te da pena que te mire._

_**Seiya.**- No es pena pero creo que es lo mejor, vuelvo en unos minutos – se metió al baño cerrando la puerta dejando a la chica desconcertada, efectivamente solo pasaron unos minutos para que saliera bien vestido, sin mirarla se dirigió a ella en un tono seco y distante – si gustas ya te puedes bañar._

_**Miho.-** Seiya ¿ Qué pasa ? – sus ojos azules buscaron los del castaño que ni siquiera volteó a verla mientras se peinaba frente al espejo – Seiya, te estoy hablando._

_**Seiya.-** Lo mejor es que te bañes Miho para llevarte a tu casa – ella se levantó enredada en la sábana y caminó hasta quedar frente a él –_

_**Miho.**- ¿ Por qué te estás portando así ?, ¿ Es que acaso fue tan mala la experiencia conmigo ?_

_**Seiya.**- Miho, por favor – la miró titubeante –_

_**Miho**.- ¿ Qué pasa ?, dímelo – el castaño jaló aire y la tomó por los hombros mientras la miraba directo a los ojos – _

_**Seiya.-** Perdóname._

_**Miho.**- ¿ Cómo ?- unos nervios comenzaron a invadirla y con timidez preguntó - ¿ A qué te refieres ?, yo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y todo es gracias a ti._

_**Seiya.**- Por favor Miho, no lo hagas más difícil._

_**Miho.-** ¿ Qué no haga más difícil qué ?_

_**Seiya.**- Es que no sé como explicártelo – la soltó con suavidad mientras la seguía mirando fijamente, jaló más aire para poder continuar – yo fui un tonto al pensar que así podía olvidarme de Saori pero estaba totalmente equivocado – ella sintió un escalofrío que la recorría de pies a cabeza – perdóname, no debí haberte utilizado así._

_**Miho.**- ¿ Utilizado ?... – unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos azules - ¿ Entonces todo lo de anoche que fue Seiya ?, mientras me hacías el amor repetías mi nombre una y otra vez, no el de Saori._

_**Seiya.**- Lo sé pero la verdad mis pensamientos estaban con ella – acercó su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas pero ella retrocedió con el dolor reflejado en su rostro – _

_**Miho.**- Entonces estás arrepentido ¿ Verdad ?_

_**Seiya.**- No quisiera decirlo así._

_**Miho**.- No hay otro modo de decirlo – se sentó en la cama dejando salir libremente sus lágrimas con la mirada fija en el suelo –_

_**Seiya**.- Miho…_

_**Miho.**- Vete Seiya, vete por favor._

_**Seiya.**- No puedo, tengo que llevarte a tu casa._

_**Miho.**- Yo no necesito que me lleves – levantó su rostro bañado en lágrimas, el dolor que sentía era inmenso pero reunió el valor que pudo para mirarlo de frente – yo tengo una hermana y unos padres que están para cuidarme y apoyarme, no necesito que tú me lleves, lo único que necesito es que te largues con tu arrepentimiento a otro lado._

_**Seiya.**- Por favor, escúchame… – la peliazul se levantó furiosa –_

_**Miho.-** ¡ VETE !, ¡ LÁRGATE ! – el caballero la miró con mucha tristeza, comprendió que su dolor y desesperación solo habían causado un daño que de momento él veía imposible de reparar, su voz sono muy triste cuando se despidió –_

_**Seiya-** Está bien, me voy, perdóname, por favor perdóname – ella se giró para darle la espalda y con tono cortante respondió –_

_**Miho.-** Ya vete – pasaron unos segundos antes de que escuchara cerrarse la puerta, con lentitud se giró para asegurarse de estar sola, las fuerzas la abandonaron haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo mientras el llanto volvía con más intensidad, esta vez ya no se contuvo y un grito de profundo dolor salió de su garganta mientras se recostaba sobre la alfombra llorando –_

_**Fin del flashback**_

La rubia la miraba impactada sin saber que decir ni que hacer mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su amiga, no había duda que por su cabeza jamás había pasado esa teoría, el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga la tenía muy conmovida, se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y la abrazó por detrás mientras con el dorso de su mano le limpiaba las lágrimas.

**Esmeralda.**- Perdóname Miho, yo no quería causarte este dolor – la peliazul se acurrucó más entre sus brazos hablando con la voz entrecortada –

**Miho.**- No te apures, era necesario que lo hablara, llevo mucho tiempo conteniéndolo.

**Esmeralda.-** Te quiero amiga, te quiero muchisimo.

**Miho.-** Yo también.

**Penthouse de Camus, en la cocina 11:00 a.m.**

El peliazul se encontraba preparando el desayuno cuando vió bajar por la escalera a la pelirroja, traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vistiendo la ropa que le había dado, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla sujetarse el pantalón mientras lo saludaba.

**Kimmy.**- Buenos días – sonrió resignadamente – me queda enorme, no sé ni que parezco – se inspeccionó ella misma con la mirada –

**Camus.**- Buenos días Belle Bombon – la besó en la mejilla - ¿ Por qué no lo ajustas con la agujeta ?

**Kimmy.**- Ya lo intenté pero se afloja a cada ratito – el joven se acercó más a ella –

**Camus.**- ¿ Puedo ? – con la mirada le señaló el pantalón –

**Kimmy.-** Puedes intentarlo – la chica se levantó la playera unos centímetros dejando parte de su abdomen expuesto a la vista del caballero, quien se limitó a jalar aire para no perder el control, se hincó frente a ella para ajustarle el pants –

**Camus.-** ¿ Así esta bien ? – ella sonrió apenada –

**Kimmy.**- No, aún se me resbala.

**Camus.-** Entonces voy a apretarlo más – jaló la agujeta con fuerza pero sin causarle daño a la joven, al sentirse ya segura se lo dijo –

**Kimmy.-** Así esta bien, gracias – la pelirroja lo miraba embelesada, el peliazul terminó de hacer el nudo, alzó su vista al abdomen de la chica mientras su mano se deslizó unos centímetros por él provocando un temblor en ella, con cuidado tomó su playera y se la bajó –

**Camus**.- Ya estas lista – se irguió lentamente con los ojos fijos en ella –

**Kimmy.**- Gracias, ¿ Descansaste ?

**Camus.-** Sí dormí un buen rato y soñé contigo – la besó en los labios suavemente – pero me paré un poco antes para prepararte el desayuno y llevártelo pero me ganaste.

**Kimmy**.- Ay no, que pena, por favor no me consientas tanto.

**Camus.-** Hablando de consentir, te tengo un regalo – se dirigió hasta una silla y volvió con una maleta –

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Y esto ?

**Camus.-** Ábrelo – al ver el contenido la joven lo volteó a ver muy confundida –

**Kimmy.**- Es ropa mía, ¿ Cómo es posible ?

**Camus.**- Supuse que te querrías cambiar después de desayunar, así que hace rato hablé con tu mamá para que te mandara ropa con un empleado que le pedí que la fuera a recoger – la chica examinó la maleta cuidadosamente –

**Kimmy.**- Ni siquiera reconozco la maleta.

**Camus.-** Es mía – sonrió levemente – creo que por estar pensando en ti no reaccioné que en tu casa te la mandarían y envié la mía.

**Kimmy.**- Gracias – lo abrazó conmovida – te preocupas tanto por mi y eres tan detallista que no sé que más decir –

**Camus.**- No digas nada – la tomó de la mano – ven – la llevó hasta una silla y la jaló para que se pudiera sentar - ¿ Qué quieres desayunar ?

**Kimmy.**- Lo que quieras esta bien.

**Camus.**- Estaba pensando preparar unos waffles o unos hot cakes ¿ Te gustan ?

**Kimmy**.- Si, los dos me encantan.

**Camus.**- ¿ Me quieres ayudar ? – la chica se encogió mientras su rostro se ruborizaba - ¿ Qué pasa, dije algo que te incomodó ?

**Kimmy.**- Es que – titubeó antes de responder avergonzada – soy pésima en la cocina, no sé hacer nada.

**Camus.**- ¿ En serio ? – la miró sorprendido – es difícil de creer , ¿ Nada, nada ?

**Kimmy**.- Nada, mi papá se burla de mi por que dice que hasta el agua se me quema – el peliazul no pudo contenerse y estalló en risas ante la cara afligida de la chica –

**Camus.-** Discúlpame por reírme Belle Bombon, esta bien no te preocupes, yo lo preparo todo, mientras tu date un baño.

**Kimmy.-** No, yo quiero ayudarte, debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

**Camus.**- ¿ Qué te parece si vas poniendo la mesa ? – ella asintió – ya sabes donde esta todo ¿ No ?

**Kimmy.**- Sí – la chica se dirigió a los gabinetes mientras el francés comenzaba con la elaboración de los waffles –

**Camus.-** Por cierto, mañana vamos a salir.

**Kimmy.**- ¿ Salir, a dónde ? – sin mirarla el joven le respondió con naturalidad –

**Camus.**- Nos vamos de viaje, supongo que todos tus papeles están en regla – la chica se quedó estática –

**Kimmy**.- Repítemelo, ¿ Nos vamos de viaje ?

**Camus.**- Sí, a Francia.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Francia, estás bromeando ? – se apoyó sobre la mesa aún sorprendida –

**Camus.-** ¡ No ! – dejó su labor y se acercó a ella con un semblante serio – me interesa que practiques el francés y no hay mejor lugar para hacerlo que mi país

**Kimmy**.- Supongo que no puedo oponerme.

**Camus.**- Exacto, es una orden de tu maestro – su actitud le indicó a la chica que decir algo más sería inútil –

**Kimmy.-** De acuerdo ¿ Alguna indicación especial ?

**Camus.-** Avisa en tu casa, el horario será igual y vamos a caminar mucho así que ropa y calzado que aguantes – regresó hasta donde estaba preparando su desayuno –

**Kimmy.-** Muy bien – ella también retomó su actividad, mientras el peliazul le hablaba de nuevo con tono dulce -

**Camus.**- ¿ Conoces Francia ?

**Kimmy.**- He estado en Paris pero hace muchos años, cuando tenía como 13 o 14, así que no la disfruté como debería.

**Camus.**- Lamento escuchar eso.

**Kimmy.-** La mesa esta lista – se giró para verlo satisfecha – ¿ Por qué lo lamentas ?

**Camus**.- Te quedó muy bien, yo estoy a unos tres de acabar – vertió más mezcla en la wafflera – me hubiera gustado que este fuera más un paseo de placer que de trabajo.

**Kimmy.**- Aún así creo que lo disfrutaré.

**Camus.**- Trataré de hacer lo posible – se acercó con los waffles, le preparó unos en su plato de la chica y jaló la silla para que se sentara – pruébalos.

**Kimmy.**- Gracias – se sentó y partió un pedazo para comerlo ante la mirada impaciente del ojiazul –

**Camus** .- ¿ Y bien ?

**Kimmy**.- Mmmm – ella sonrió con picardía – están deliciosos – eres un excelente cheff, así que siéntate para que los disfrutes conmigo – él sonrió agradecido mientras se sentaba a su lado –

**Centro comercial Mall Athens 2:00 P:M.**

Belly miraba indecisa las tres tiendas de ropa frente a ella sin saber a cual entrar, a su lado su mamá la miraba claramente cansada, habían llegado desde las 11 de la mañana y habían andado de compras caminando sin descansar.

**Chris.**- Belly ¿ Ya ?

**Belly.**- ¡ Ay mami !, no me apresures, cuando vienes con Kimmy a ella no la estás apurando.

**Chris.**- Por que tu hermana no es tan indecisa como tú, aparte has comprado una cantidad increíble de ropa y a media semana compraste más y según tú todavía te falta, yo ya no puedo más, estoy cansadísima.

**Belly.-** Mami, recuerda que hoy voy a salir a bailar, necesito encontrar el vestido perfecto – su madre suspiró resignada mientras miraba unas bancas junto a una jardinera –

**Chris**.- Pues yo ya no resisto, te espero allá – le señaló la banca –

**Belly**.- Mami, no me dejes.

**Chris.**- Cuando te decidas me avisas – se giró para dirigirse hacia allá pero al hacerlo chocó con un hombre que sin querer le tiró las bolsas, el ruido hizo que Belly volteara a ver pero la gente que pasaba solo le permitía ver sus cosas en el suelo, a su madre parada frente a ella visiblemente apenada y a alguien hincado frente a ella –

**Belly.**- ¡ Mamá, mis cosas !

**Chris.**- Lo siento joven – trató de agacharse a levantarlas pero el joven lo hizo primero, tomó las bolsas y se levantó con ellas mientras se disculpaba –

**Shaka.**- Al contrario, yo fui el imprudente, perdóneme, pero parece que todas sus compras están bien – le entregó las bolsas -

**Chris.-** Muchas gracias.

**Shaka**.- De nada, compermiso – al girarse para retomar su camino se topó a la peliazul que había llegado hasta ellos, la chica fue la primera en reconocerlo y sonriente lo saludó –

**Belly**.- Hola Shaka.

**Shaka.**- Hola – dudo por unos segundos - ¿ Belly ?

**Belly.**- Sí, que bien que te acuerdas de mi nombre, ¿ Tú chocaste con mi mamá ?

**Shaka.**- Creo que sí, supongo que lo que tiré son tus cosas.

**Belly.-** Así es – la rubia miraba la escena confundida –

**Shaka.**- Pues parece que no hubo daños importantes.

**Belly**.- No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa.

**Shaka**.- Si se rompió algo me dices y yo lo pago.

**Belly**.- ¡ Aaaay no !, para nada, de hecho solo es ropa y zapatos ¡Ah ! y algunos accesorios - el rubio sonrió divertido –

**Chris.-** ¿ Belly ?

**Belly.**- ¡ Ay perdón mami !, mira el es Shaka un compañero de la Universidad – el joven le sonrió amablemente, mientras tomaba de la mano a Chris para besarla caballerosamente –

**Shaka.**- Mucho gusto Shaka Balakrishna a sus órdenes.

**Chris.-** Mucho gusto Shaka, Christine Andry.

**Belly.-** ¿ Qué andas hacienda por aquí ?

**Shaka.**- Vine por unos libros que pidieron ayer – la rubia miró a su hija recriminatoriamente –

**Chris.**- Belly, tú no me dijiste nada de unos libros – la peliazul la miró conteniendo la risa –

**Belly**.- ¡ Aaay mami ! – el ojiazul intervino para aclarar la confusión –

**Shaka.**- Lo que pasa es que no estamos en la misma carrera, yo estudio derecho.

**Chris.**- Perdóname, que pena.

**Shaka.**- No se preocupe, mi comentario se prestó para crear la confusión.

**Belly**.- Por cierto Shaka, ya se me hizo costumbre pero ¿ Me puedes ayudar ? – el joven le sonrió –

**Shaka**.- ¿ Otra llamada ? – la pregunta la hizo reír abiertamente –

**Belly.**- Para nada, mira me recomendaron este lugar pero aún no me ubico bien en las direcciones – le mostró la tarjeta que el joven reconoció de inmediato, era el complejo de tiendas donde Saori compraba normalmente –

**Shaka.-** Sí lo conozco, pero no está en este lugar, de hecho esta sobre la avenida, si vas en carro esta relativamente cerca.

**Belly.**- Ni modo mami, tenemos que seguir.

**Chris.**- No Belly, otro día vamos ahí, te dije que estoy rendida, ya me quiero ir – su hija la miró con actitud caprichosa, al ver sus gestos el hindú no pudo evitar acordarse de su novia –

**Belly.**- No me hagas esto mami, necesito el vestido para esta noche.

**Chris.**- Ponte uno de los que compraste.

**Belly.-** ¡ Mamaaaá !

**Shaka** .- Belly – la chica se giró para verlo – si quieres yo te acompaño bueno y si a tu mamá no le molesta.

**Belly.**- Claro que quiero, ¿ No te importa verdad mami ?

**Chris.-** Claro que no pero me da pena que molestes a tu compañero.

**Shaka.-** No es molestia, es un placer se lo aseguro – ella miró triunfante a su mamá –

**Belly**.- ¿ Lo ves mami ? – la besó dulcemente en su mejilla – llévate mis cosas, yo llego al rato.

**Shaka**.- Yo se la llevo, no se preocupe.

**Chris.**- Muchas gracias – le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la chica – Belly, no lo enloquezcas por favor.

**Belly.**- Sí mami – levantó una mano mientras la miraba inocentemente – lo prometo – la rubia sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse –

**Shaka.**- ¿ Me acompañas por mis libros primero ? – le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente –

**Belly.**- Por supuesto – se colgó de su brazo mientras comenzaban a caminar –

**Casa de Pandora, recámara **

La recámara de la chica era muy lujosa, como el resto de su residencia, de acuerdo a la posición social de su familia, estaba pintada en tonos rosas pálidos, su cama al centro, tenía dos elegantes burós con lámparas en forma de racimo de flores con tonos azulados, al costado derecho una puerta en forma de arco daba paso a una sala que conducía a su terraza privada donde tenía una alberca de tamaño regular bordeada por un pequeño jardín, sus camastros y junto a la piscina una hamaca que disfrutaba de la agradable sombra que proporcionaba el tejado.

La guapa pelinegra salió de la piscina, seguida de la vista de su novio que la esperaba recostado en la hamaca, al llegar hasta él tomó una toalla para secar el exceso de agua de su cuerpo y de su cabello, dejó la toalla sobre el camastro y se recostó a su lado.

**Mu.**- Estás bellísima – la estrechó contra su cuerpo –

**Pandora.**- Gracias – le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de coquetería - ¿ Piensas pasarte todo el día asoleándote ?

**Mu.**- Tal vez ¿ tienes algún incoveniente ?

**Pandora.-** Pues la verdad sí, yo quiero salir a pasear.

**Mu**.- Y yo quiero quedarme.

**Pandora .**- ¡ Mu ! – sus ojos púrpura lo miraron con decepción –

**Mu**.- Amor, prefiero pasar el día aquí contigo – la besó con dulzura en sus labios – quiero aprovechar que estamos solos.

**Pandora.**- Estamos solos desde ayer – pasó sus dedos sobre el torso desnudo del caballero –

**Mu**.- ¿ Y acaso no pasamos una noche maravillosa ?

**Pandora**.- Si amor pero yo quiero salir hoy.

**Mu.**- Pandora, por favor – la miró fastidiado – tú no eres así – se levantó para sentase en una orilla de la hamaca - ¿ Qué te sucede hoy ?

**Pandora.**- Nada, solamente que los novios acostumbran salir a pasear los fines de semana.

**Mu**.- Pero tú y yo no somos como todos los novios normales – la chica se sentó visiblemente molesta –

**Pandora**.- Pues tal vez va siendo hora de que lo seamos – él la miro molesto –

**Mu.-** No me salgas con eso, ya te dije que no quiero salir y no voy a hacerlo.

**Pandora.-** Pues yo si voy a salir – se levantó dispuesta a meterse a su cuarto –

**Mu.-** Pandora, espera – la tomó de la mano - ¿ Por qué quieres este cambio tan repentino en nuestra relación ?

**Pandora**.- Lo único que quiero es estar contigo – sus ojos púrpura se clavaron en los del pelilila - ¿ Es tan malo eso ? – el joven la miró apenado –

**Mu.**- No, claro que no, mira vamos a hacer una cosa, salimos por la tarde cuando ya no haga tanto sol y te llevo a donde tu quieras ¿ Sí ? – ella se soltó con suavidad para darse la vuelta y sentarse a su lado –

**Pandora.**- Esta bien , tu ganas.

**Mu**.- Ven – la recostó a su lado – ahora quiero tenerte a mi lado – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle tiernamente – te amo – ella sonrió con dulzura mientras se abrazaba a él –

**Tiendas Fokas **

El complejo de tiendas estaba sobre la avenida, por fuera se apreciaban varios ventanales de diversas tiendas, por dentro, la diversidad era grande, todas exhibiendo sus mejores mercancías, caminando y platicando alegremente iban Belly y Shaka.

**Belly.**- De verdad que la ropa de estas tiendas es hermosa, no sé por cual decidirme, tu novia tiene muy buen gusto.

**Shaka**.- ¿ Quieres ir donde ella compra la ropa para las fiestas y eventos sociales a los que asiste ?

**Belly**.- Claro, ¿ Cómo dices que se llama tu novia ? – el joven la tomó de la cintura para indicarle por donde caminar –

**Shaka.**- Saori, Saori Kido

**Belly**.- Pues espero conocerla pronto – al llegar a la tienda el joven le cedió el paso –

Bayonetta era la boutique más lujosa del complejo, exhibía algunos vestidos en la entrada, mientras que al fondo se apreciaba una elegante sala que servía para que los acompañantes esperaran cómodamente, la peliazul comenzó a examinar los vestidos cuidadosamente seguida del hindú.

**Belly.-** ¿ Y por qué no esta Saori contigo hoy ? – el joven meditó su respuesta –

**Shaka**.- Iba a salir con una amiga de compras – ella dejó de buscar y lo miró directo a los ojos mientras le sonreía –

**Belly**.- Pues no debería de dejarte solo, eres muy guapo y agradable, muchas chicas han de andar tras de ti – el joven se rió ante el comentario – ¿ A poco no te has fijado como te miran ?

**Shaka.**- La verdad no.

**Belly.-** Haces mal, de hecho creo que ya varias me vieron muy feo por andar a tu lado, y estoy segura que he causado mucha envidia el día de hoy – el joven se sonrojó ligeramente, la franqueza y su carácter extrovertido de la chica lo impresionaba, ella regresó a buscar el vestido y sacó un azul – ¿ Qué te parece este ?

**Shaka.-** Se ve lindo pero así no luce como debe ser.

**Belly.-** Me lo voy a probar junto con este – sacó uno rojo – salgo para modelártelos y me das tu opinión ¿ Te parece ?

**Shaka.**- ¿ Vas a confiar en mi opinión ?

**Belly.-** Tú acompañas aquí a tu novia y supongo que le das tu opinión.

**Shaka.-** Así es.

**Belly**.- ¿ Y ella confía en ti ?

**Shaka.-** Sí

**Belly**.- Entonces la respuesta es sí, confío en tu opinión.

**Shaka.**- Muy bien , entonces te acompaño.

**Afuera de la tienda**

**Hyoga.**- Ya no Fler, estoy fastidiado de tanta tienda.

**Fler.**- ¿ Por qué no ?

**Hyoga.**- Te lo acabo de decir ya me fastidié.

**Fler.**- Te juro que es la última, vamos ¿ Sí ?

**Hyoga**.- ¿ Cuál es la prisa ?, la fiesta no es hoy ni mañana.

**Fler.**- Ya lo sé, pero no me gusta comprar con prisas –el joven le miró su entusiasmo y suspiró resignadamente –

**Hyoga.**- Esta bien , tú ganas.

**Fler**.- Ayyyy gracias amor, gracias, gracias, gracias – se le colgó al cuello mientras le daba muchos besos, lo soltó para tomarlo de la mano – ven, ayúdame a escoger lo que me voy a poner, quiero verme muy bella para ti.

**Adentro, en la sala de espera**

La guapa peliazul salió del vestidor con un vestido azul ajustado, se paro frente a Shaka apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

**Belly.-** ¿ Y bien , qué opinas ? – el joven la examinó cuidadosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza –

**Shaka.-** ¡ No ! , se te ve bien pero le voy más al rojo que agarraste después, cuando te pruebes ése te digo con cual te ves mejor – ella sonrió complacida –

**Belly.-** Muy bien , de acuerdo, me cambio y regreso – se giró para entrar al vestidor cuando sintió la necesidad de regresar al lado del ojiazul –

**Shaka.-** ¿ Pasa algo ? – ella solo se inclino para besarlo en la mejilla –

**Belly.**- Gracias, apenas me conoces y te has portado divinamente – el gesto lo hizo sonreír –

**Shaka.-** De nada y aunque no lo creas tú me has ayudado mucho hoy – ella se limitó a sonreír mientras volvía al vestidor –

**En el yate, sobre la cubierta.**

Tanto Esmeralda como Miho no habían reparado en gastos, el yate era lo suficientemente grande para tener todo el lujo que se requería para la ocasión, surcaba el mar con relativa calma llevando a bordo a la pareja enamorada que se encontraban en la proa observando el mar a su alrededor, el sol se reflejaba sobre el agua provocando hermosos destellos.

Shiryu la llevaba abrazada por detrás mientras recargaba su mentón sobre el hombro de la pelinegra, ya se habían cambiado y ella portaba un coqueto bikini verde limón que contrastaba maravillosamente con su cabello mientras que el dragón solo usaba un short en color azul, su cabello se mezclaba con el de su novia a causa de la brisa marina.

**Shiryu.**- ¿ Sabes mi amor ?, defender al mundo es algo maravilloso pero poder contemplar un lugar tan hermoso al lado de la persona que amo es algo que me hace sentir vivo al máximo.

**Shunrei**.- Esperé y anhelé tanto estar así contigo, sin guerras, sin saberte en peligro, herido o peor aún muerto – se acurrucó entre sus brazos – soy tan feliz ahora mi amor.

**Shiryu**.-Preciosa, hay algo que quisiera saber – ella giró su rostro para verlo – si yo no hubiera tenido esta oportunidad de ser libre ¿ Me seguirías amando ?

**Shunrei.**- ¡ Absolutamente !, yo te amo desde que éramos niños – se giró para quedar de frente a él – nunca me importó lo difícil que fuera para mi el verte partir, saberte lejos o prohibido, yo siempre te he pertenecido y eso nunca cambiará –

**Siiryu**.- Te amo Shunrei – buscó los labios de la chica para besarla con dulzura –

**Tienda Bayonetta, sala de espera.**

**Fler.-** Ven amor, aquí me puedes esperar cómodamente – jaló al cisne para llevarlo hasta la sala mientras el reía divertido, sus ojos del joven se fijaron en el hombre sentado de espaldas –

**Hyoga.**- Mira amor, ese no es…. – en ese momento el hindú volteó a verlos –

**Shaka.**- ¡ Fler, que sorpresa !

**Fler.**- ¡ Shakis ! – le sonrió ampliamente - ¿ Cómo estas amigo ?

**Shaka.-** Yo muy bien – miró al caballero para saludarlo – hola patito.

**Hyoga**.- Hola – se sentó a su lado – que bueno es verte por aquí, así no me sentiré tan solo.

**Fler.-** ¿ También mi amiga está escogiendo su vestido para la fiesta ? – miró el vestidor que estaba cerrado –

**Shaka**.- ¿ Quién ? – la miró fijamente esperando ver su reacción - ¿ Saori ? – ella lo miró con gesto juguetón –

**Fler**.- ¡ Obvioo !, ¿ Pues quién más ?

**Shaka**.- Vamos Fler, ya no estés bromeando – se paró frente a ella fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de la chica – si hoy iban a salir de compras juntas.

**Fler**.- ¿ De compras ? – pasó saliva con nerviosismo –

**Shaka.**- Eso me dijo ayer, por eso no quiso acompañarme hoy ¿ Qué no está contigo ?

**Hyoga.-** ¿ Fler ? – la mirada fría de su novio llevaba un mensaje muy claro para la rubia –

**Fler**.- Es que… - titubeó visiblemente nerviosa – sí íbamos a salir pero a última hora – le sonrió con picardía – preferí pasar el día con mi precioso novio – el hindú la miraba inexpresivo mientras que el ruso se levantó molesto –

**Hyoga**.- ¡ Fler !

**Shaka**.- ¿ Pasa algo que yo no sepa ?

**Fler.**- No, no, no- tomó a su novio de la mano – es que ya esta aburrido, yo creo que mejor nos vamos – justo en ese momento Belly salió enfundada en un ajustado vestido rojo llamando la atención de su acompañante –

**Belly.**- Shaka ¿ Cómo me veo ? – se dio una vuelta para que la viera completamente, mientras él sonreía complacido –

**Shaka**.- Este es el ideal, te ves hermosa – Fler los miraba sorprendida –

**Fler.-** Shaka ¿ Quién es ella ?

**Hyoga.**- No te importa, vámonos – el hindú se acercó a Belly mientras la enlazaba de la cintura –

**Shaka.**- Déjenme presentarles a mi amiga, Fler, Hyoga, ella es Belly.

**Belly.**- Hola – ella sonrió feliz – mucho gusto – el ruso se acercó para saludarla –

**Hyoga.**- Hola Belly, mucho gusto – jaló a su novia hasta ponerla a su lado – ella es mi novia Fler.

**Belly**.- Hola Fler – la rubia regresó el saludo con frialdad –

**Fler.**- Hola

**Shaka**.- ¿ A poco no se ve hermosa con este vestido ?

**Hyoga**.- Absolutamente – la rubia respondió secamente –

**Fler.**- A Saori se le vería mejor.

**Shaka**.- Pues si la hubieras traído tal vez podríamos discutir eso – el ojiazul dibujó una sonrisa cínica en su rostro – pero como decidiste cambiarla por tu novio no se va a poder – la peliazul los miraba confundida –

**Belly.**- Perdón pero ¿ Me perdí de algo ?

**Shaka.**- En lo absoluto – la miró con ternura - ¿ Por qué no regresas a cambiarte y luego te invito a comer ?

**Belly**.- Muy bien , no me tardo – regresó al vestidor mientras la rubia los miraba disgustada –

**Fler.-** ¿ Y desde cuando son tan amigos ? – el joven la miró fríamente y le respondió enojado –

**Shaka.**- Desde que tú y mi novia se ponen de acuerdo para mentirme – la rubia se quedó helada sin saber que decir mientras que el hindú se dirigió a ella con su habitual arrogancia - ¿ Algo más Fler ?

**Fler.**- Shaka…. – lo miraba turbada por la sorpresa – yo… - su novio la miró del mismo modo que su amigo –

**Hyoga.**- Vámonos Fler – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras ella los miraba sin saber que hacer – dije vámonos – la jaló para sacarla de la tienda ante la mirada enojada del caballero de virgo que antes de que pudieran dar más de dos pasos con voz firme llamó a la rubia provocando que se parara en seco –

**Shaka.-** ¡ Fler ! –ella se giró para verlo y se encontró con la mirada molesta de su amigo –

**Fler.-** ¿ Sí ? – su voz sonó terriblemente fría –

**Shaka.-** Sé que Saori es tu mejor amiga pero la amistad tiene límites, piénsalo.

**Fler.**- Lo sé y yo no… – su novio la calló abruptamente –

**Hyoga.-** Ya cállate Fler – miró a su amigo – y tú Shaka trata de arreglar tus problemas con tu novia sin mezclar a los demás por que Fler no esta sola.

**Shaka.**- Fíjate en lo que dices Hyoga – sus miradas se enfrentaron con claro desafío –

**Hyoga**.- Me fijo y lo hago muy bien, es más que obvio que tu relación con ella no va bien, eso lo sé – el hindú los miró enojado –

**Shaka.- **Conocer algo y entenderlo son dos cosas muy diferentes** – **Hyoga ignoró el comentario y tomó a Fler de la mano para dirigirse a la salida ante la mirada del hindú que se quedó muy pensativo, la mano de la peliazul lo sacó de sus pensamientos al tocar su hombro y hablarle con suavidad –

**Belly.**- A veces es mejor hablar que imaginar las cosas o tratar de adivinar las indirectas o suposiciones de otros – él se giró para verla con curiosidad – no me mires así, no soy tonta y me dí cuenta de que a tu amiga no le caí nada bien , pensó que tú estabas interesado en mi.

**Shaka.-** Perdóname, no suelo hacer ese tipo de escenas.

**Belly.-** Tranquilo, el mundo no se acaba por eso pero si tienes problemas con ella por que no tratas de arreglarlos – por un momento el joven sintió la necesidad de decirle a esa chica lo que sentía, ella era ajena a su novia, a sus amigos, era como un viento refrescante que te da la oportunidad de respirar profundamente y continuar tu camino –

**Shaka.-** Me mintió y a mi eso me disgusta.

**Belly.**- Pero la amas ¿ No es cierto ?

**Shaka**.- Sí, pero y si ella a mi no, ¿ Si yo no soy lo que ella necesita ? – la chica se puso frente a él y lo miró directo a los ojos –

**Belly**.- Estás mal Shaka -hablo con tono sereno - lo que debes preguntarte es _**¿ Ella es la persona para mi ?**_, si solo quieres que esa persona sea para ti, que te quiera solo a ti , que te quiera como eres, ésa es la pregunta que te tienes que hacer – la chica le repitió la pregunta enfatizándola muy bien - ¿ Saori es la persona para ti ? – el joven miró los ojos violeta de la chica mientras sus palabras se clavaban en su mente y en su corazón –

**Continuará ...**

**Hola a todos !**

**Miles de disculpas por la tardanza, sé que varios no me van a creer que me tardé únicamente por cuestiones relacionadas al fic, pero es cierto !**

**Fue un capítulo difícil y es que a mi Shaka se me complica mucho, jajaja, virgio tenía que ser como yo, jajajaja..yaunque ya estaba todo el capítulo el final nada más no me gustaba, yo espero no haber decepcionado a nadie y que sigan leyendo mi historia.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi sensei preciosa, Eli, gracias por que de no ser por la apuesta y tu apoyo no lo hubiera logrado y gracias por prestarme a Elisa, te quieroooo sensei !**

**Y bueno no por dedicárselo a mi sensei me olvido del resto que saben que escribo gracias a su apoyo, Nicky, Elisha, Yuuki, Artemisa, Any, Muerte, Shaoran-Sagitario, Gold Masters20, Alicia20 y un especial agradecimiento a ti Chris, que aunque me sigo muriendo de la pena, jajajaaja, tú también me has estado apoyando con esta locura...GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO Y AMISTAD !**

**Ya como dato final sabían que en la India no se usan apellidos, allá para distinguir entre unas y otras personas adoptan el nombre del padre como una especie de apellido, así que el " apellido de Shaka ", Balakrishna es un nombre hindú que significa joven Krishna.**

**Ahora sí me voy y me disculpo por todos los rewiews q no conteste pero ahora sí juro que lo haré, aunque no me los merezco por desatenta e impuntual, pero perdónenme y déjenmelos siiii ?..x fis !**

**Besos a todos... Amonett**


	10. Hiciste con nuestro amor

**Hoola, sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tantísimo en actualizar, pero entre trabajo, crisis de escritora y una que otra distracción no lo había podido hacer.**

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a una persona que hace poco partió dejando muchos corazones tristes, especialmente el de alguien a quien yo adoro, no tuve el gusto de conocerlo más que a través de las palabras de ella, se lo dedico por dos razones.**

**Una, su partida me recordó que la vida hay que vivirla al máximo porque no sabemos cuando cambiara radicalmente y la segunda porque su ausencia la puso muy triste y con esto yo intenté darle una pequeña alegría, así que Armando este capítulo esta dedicado a ti con mucho respeto y cariño.**

**Capitulo 10**

**Hiciste con nuestro amor...**

Dos motocicletas Harley Davison se aparcaron junto a las ruinas del templo de Poseidón, de ellas descendieron dos hombres vestidos en pantalón y chamarra de cuero negro, lo único que los diferenciaba aparte de su estatura eran los vivos en rojo que portaba uno y los vivos en amarillo que portaba el otro, en perfecta sincronía se quitaron los cascos y contemplaron el atardecer que se dibujaba sobre el mar.

**Kanon.**- La brisa marina que se respira aquí me fascina – cerró sus ojos mientras permitía que sus pulmones se llenaran con la brisa –

**Ikki**.- En verdad disfrutas el lugar – el griego abrió sus ojos y esbozó una media sonrisa –

**Kanon** .- Bueno, es que no todos son recuerdos malos.

**Ikki.**- ¿Hablas de Tetis ?

**Kanon.**- No, en absoluto – dejo el casco sobre su moto – entre nosotros nunca hubo nada ni lo habrá, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Julián y solo a él le pertenece su amor.

**Ikki.**- Pero ahora anda con Seiya

**Kanon.**- Eso dice el burro alado, yo lo dudo.

**Ikki**.- Yo los he visto juntos.

**Kanon.**- Puede ser que Tetis tuviera una discusión con Julián y ande buscando darle celos a él con Seiya – el fénix se quedó callado por unos segundos para después estallar en carcajadas –

**Ikki.-** ¡ Vamos ! , ¿ Quién puede ponerse celoso de Seiya ?

**Kanon**.- Pues eso es verdad, pero heyy, razónalo si Esmeralda anduviera con él ¿ No te darían celos ?

**Ikki.**- Celos no, me daría rabia, cambiarme por ese tonto sería un insul … - el fénix se calló abruptamente mientras miraba la sonrisa de su amigo – ya comprendo , para Julian ha de ser un insulto que Tetis ande con él pero jamás admitiría que es una humillación, diría que son celos.

**Kanon**.- Exacto

**Ikki**.- Vaya que las mujeres saben como manipularnos.

**Kanon.**- Y que lo digas.

**Ikki.-** Pero regresando al tema – se recargó sobre su moto para ver de frente al griego – si no es Tetis de quien hablas entonces ¿ A quién te refieres ?

**Kanon.**- A mi ex –el fénix esbozó una sonrisa cínica –

**Ikki.-** ¿ De qué número de ex hablamos ?

**Kanon.**-Ex, solo hay una, las demás no han sido más que amigas muy muy muy cariñosas, pero solo eso amigas.

**Ikki.**- ¿ Quién es esa misteriosa ex qué te hace sonreír de ése modo ?, mira que creo que es de las pocas o si no la única mujer que no te conozco.

**Kanon**.- Es una mujer maravillosa, fabulosa y divinamente hermosa.

**Ikki.-** ¡ Caramba !, con que emoción te expresas de ella.

**Kanon.**- Ya te dije que es una persona sumamente especial.

**Ikki**.- Y su nombre es….– el griego le dió una fuerte palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía –

**Kanon**.- Has estado mucho tiempo sin saber su nombre y creo que así vas a seguir.

**Ikki.-** La proteges a toda costa, no quieres ni siquiera que yo lo sepa y sabes que soy excelente para guardar secretos, ¿ Acaso es casada ? – el dragón del mar estalló en carcajadas –

**Kanon**.- No, por supuesto que no, es libre totalmente.

**Ikki.**- ¿ Entonces ?

**Kanon.**- Simplemente me dio grandiosos momentos y me gustaría conservarlos solo para mi.

**Ikki.**- Kanon, tú la sigues amando, sigues enamorado de esa mujer – el griego giró su vista al mar con nostalgia –

**Kanon.-** ¿ No crees que si la siguiera amando estaría con ella ? – el joven se colocó a su lado y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro –

**Ikki.**- No puedo decirte eso por que desconozco los detalles de la relación y me queda claro que no deseas hablar de ella pero también te conozco y es más que obvio que tus sentimientos por ella siguen siendo intensos.

**Kanon.**- Mira lo mejor será que vayamos a comer por que la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre – lo miró con agradecimiento – pero gracias Ikki de verdad eres una gran amigo.

**Ikki.**- Y tú lo eres para mi también – hizo una pausa significativa mientras sonreía con disimulo – pero no creas que por eso voy a invitar la comida de hoy.

**Kanon.**- ¡ Rayos !, creí que caerías en la trampa.

**Ikki**.- Ya aprendí mi lección después de que me la hiciste tres veces seguidas – ambos rieron abiertamente mientras subían a las motos –

**Kanon**.- Está bien buscaré una nueva estrategia – arrancaron sus motos mientras el fénix decía con voz divertida –

**Ikki.**- Y aparte me toca escoger el lugar – se colocó el casco y arrancó seguido de su amigo que antes miró el mar una vez más mientras sonreía –

**Afuera de la tienda de ropa Bayonetta**

**Hyoga**.- ¡ Mírame Fler ! – la sacudió violentamente por los hombros – ¿ Qué relajo se traen tú y Saori ?

**Fler.**- Hyoga – una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro – me estás lastimando.

**Hyoga.**- ¡ Contéstame !, ¿ Qué se traen tú y Saori ?

**Fler.**- Nada, no sé a que te refieres.

**Hyoga.**- ¿ Saori está engañando a Shaka o tú me engañas a mi ? - la chica lo miró impactada, los ojos de su novio tenían una furia que ella nunca habías visto más que en combate contra Hagen –

**Fler.-** Ninguna de las dos – ¡ Y ya suéltame ! – puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio para empujarlo y liberarse - ¿ Cómo puedes creer eso ?

**Hyoga**.- Fler siempre te la pasas encubriendo sus tonterías – la voz del cisne se elevó considerablemente – o tal vez ella las tuyas – la chica lo enfrentó con una mirada llena de enojo –

**Fler.**- ¡ Es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga !, es increíble que pienses que yo te engaño – su voz se entristeció – tú sabes que yo te amo – él ruso lo miró inexpresivo –

**Hyoga**.- No lo sé Fler, estoy muy confundido – ella suspiró tristemente –

**Fler**.- Hyoga – tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla - ¡ Mírame a los ojos !, De verdad crees que te estoy engañando ?

**Hyoga**.- Fler…

**Fler**.- Ella es mi amiga y no sé por que le diría eso a Shaka, tal vez se pelearon y me usó a mi de pretexto – su mirada penetrante del joven la puso más nerviosa – no puedo creer que dudes de mi cuando sabes muy bien que te amo.

**Hyoga.**- Es que todo es tan extraño.

**Fler.**- Por favor amor…- sus ojos azules brillaron más a causa de unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, el enojo del chico comenzó a desvanecerse mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de su novia –

**Hyoga.**- Fler me preocupa que estés metida en algo indebido – ella bajó su mirada avergonzada – Fleeer… – la voz de la chica fue un murmullo suave mientras levantaba la vista para verlo a los ojos –

**Fler.-** Te juro que no he hecho nada malo si cometí algún error no fue con intención.

**Hyoga.**- Esta bien, te creo – la abrazó fuertemente – vamos a olvidar este asunto, no quiero arruinar este día – la chica se refugio entre sus brazos mientras le decía con voz suave –

**Fler**.- Te amo nunca lo olvides – levantó su mirada mientras sonrió con ternura – vámonos de aquí otro día venimos por el vestido.

**Hyoga**.- Vámonos – la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a las escaleras más cercanas –

**Centro comercial The Mall Athens**

Miho y Esmeralda caminaban por el centro comercial mientras disfrutaban de un helado, abruptamente la rubia detuvo a su amiga por un brazo.

**Esmeralda**.- ¿ Y piensas aceptarlo ?

**Miho**.- Por supuesto que no, para mi Misty solo es un buen amigo.

**Esmeralda**.- Mira que de verdad eres una tonta – la peliazul la mirò con ironía mientras torcía la boca – no me mires así, es la verdad, a ver dime ¿ Cómo puedes comparar al simple de Seiya con el hombre guapo, sexy, caballeroso, inteligente que es Misty ?

**Miho.-** ¡ Momento !, ¿ Yo cuando los comparé ?

**Esmeralda.**- Nunca, pero el simple hecho de que no quieras aceptar a Misty por el burro alado lo confirma.

**Miho.**- No Esmeralda, si yo no acepto a Misty no es por Seiya, es por mi, incluso por él, Misty se merece que lo ame sinceramente no que lo agarre de tabla de salvación.

**Esmeralda.**- Ay amiga, pero él está dispuesto a que lo uses así para empezar, así que anímate, encontrar un hombre tan comprensivo no es fácil, mira que te lo digo por experiencia propia.

**Miho.**- ¿ Siguen los conflictos con Ikki ?

**Esmeralda**.- Si, y creo que en lugar de que nuestra relación avance vamos como los cangrejos, para atrás.

**Miho.**- ¿ Sigue insistiendo con lo de tener relaciones ? – la rubia contestó con sarcasmo –

**Esmeralda**.- Si ya lo único que le falta es pedirlo vía medio de comunicación, internet, televisión , radio, periódico – la peliazul soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga que retomó su tono serio – no hay día que estemos juntos en el que no saque el tema a relucir.

**Miho.**- ¿ De verdad no tienes deseos de hacerlo con él ?

**Esmeralda.**- Claro que los tengo, si no soy de piedra pero también mi deseo de hacer mi luna de miel algo especial y único es muy grande, tal vez te parezca tonta pero en verdad quiero esperar.

**Miho.**- No me pareces tonta por el contrario me gusta que seas una chica con tus decisiones muy firmes, pero también me preocupa que esto afecte mucho tu relación con Ikki.

**Esmeralda.-** De una cosa puedes estar segura, a mi me preocupa más – la peliazul sonrió levemente –

**Miho.-** ¿ Le has dicho claramente a Ikki el porque de tu negativa ?

**Esmeralda.**- Por supuesto pero él siempre me dice lo mismo, que entienda que no es falta de amor o respeto hacia mi pero que su vida le ha enseñado que todo puede acabar en cualquier momento y que no quiere ni pensar en que eso vuelva a ocurrir, que no soportaría que nuestra historia se vuelva a ver truncada – la peliazul soltó un suspiró profundo –

**Miho.**- Es una situación delicada, ya que las razones que ambos dan , son válidas y muy respetables – la rubia la miró con angustia –

**Esmeralda** .- ¿ Tú que harías en mi lugar ?

**Miho.**- Eso yo no te lo puedo responder, esa decisión es solo tuya pero estoy segura de que la que tomes será la correcta.

**Esmeralda**.- ¿ Y si no lo es ?

**Miho**.- Mira Esmeralda, si tú te encuentras cómoda con tu decisión quiere decir que lo es – la ojiazul sonrió levemente –

**Esmeralda**.- Lástima que Ikki no piense igual.

**Miho**.- Ya no te estreses, tómalo con calma, es lo mejor.

**Esmeralda.-** Creo que tienes toda la razón – sonrió con picardía – además yo lo amo, él a mi y esto no es un problema que no podamos superar.

**Miho**.- Así se habla -ambas sonrieron mientras intercambiaban miradas de complicidad –

**Esmeralda.**- Superado el tema sigamos – miró a una boutique mientras jalaba a su amiga – vamos a ver esos vestidos para la fiesta –

**Casa de Kimmy y Belly **

Estacionado frente a la escalinata estaba el Jaguar XK blanco del caballero quien con cuidado abrió la portezuela para darle la mano a la peliazul, la chica le sonrió agradecida.

**Shaka**.- Espero que te diviertas esta noche.

**Belly.**- Eso lo puedes asegurar – lo miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro - ¿ No quieres acompañarnos ?

**Shaka**.- No Belly, muchas gracias, será en otra ocasión.

**Belly.-** Al contrario, gracias a ti por todo, por llevarme, acompañarme, por ayudarme con la elección del vestido y por la invitación a comer.

**Shaka**.- No agradezcas, fue un verdadero placer – ella le devolvió una amplia sonrisa –

**Belly**.- Espero poder conocer a tu novia pronto.

**Shaka**.- Te aseguro que en la primera oportunidad que se presente lo hago – miró su reloj de pulsera – bueno yo me voy para que no te agarren las prisas.

**Belly.**- Gracias de nuevo – lo beso con ternura en la mejilla mientras sus ojos púrpuras se perdían en los azules del caballero –

**Shaka.**- De nada – el joven se dispuso a marcharse cuando la voz de Chris lo detuvo –

**Chris.**- Buenas tardes Shaka – el joven no pudo evitar admirar a la mujer que descendía graciosamente por la escalinata, era una mujer joven y muy atractiva, sin duda sus hijas habían heredado su belleza y elegancia –

**Shaka.**- Buenas tardes señora, gusto en saludarla de nuevo.

**Chris.**- ¿ Cómo te fue con este torbellino ? – la peliazul torció la boca y la miró recriminatoriamente –

**Belly.-** ¡ Mamá !

**Shaka.**- Pasé una tarde maravillosa con ella, es muy simpática – la peliazul la miró satisfecha –

**Belly**.- ¿ Lo ves mami ?, no tenías nada de que preocuparte.

**Chris.**- Más vale asegurarse Belly – miró al chico - ¿ Gustas pasar un rato ?

**Shaka**.- No, muchas gracias, tengo que ir a ver a mi novia y Belly tiene que arreglarse para su cita.

**Chris.**- Muy bien , entonces no te entretengo más espero que esta no sea tu última visita.

**Shaka.**- Por supuesto que no, le aseguro que volveré – miro a la chica sonriente – nos vemos – la besó en la mejilla para después tomar la mano de Chris y besarla suavemente – señora un gusto en saludarla – se giró para abordar su auto seguido de la vista de las mujeres –

**Chris**.- ¿ Cómo te fue ?

**Belly**.- Divinamente, ven acompáñame a mi recámara para que veas el vestido, está hermoso – las dos se encaminaron a la puerta mientras platicaban –

**Residencia Kido, recámara de Saori 9:30 p.m.**

La recámara de la pelilila era toda en color marfil y crema, frente a su cama una chimenea lujosamente decorada, y encima de ella algunas fotos de la rica heredera y a su costado derecho de la cama un sofá blanco en estilo victoriano servía a la chica para leer, mirar la televisión o platicar.

**Saori**.- Que bueno que viniste.

**Fler**.- Explícame que pasó

**Saori** .- Discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

**Fler** .- ¿ Por qué ?

**Saori**.- Él quería salir hoy pero yo ya tenía cita con… - la rubia la interrumpió bruscamente –

**Fler**.- Pues tu pleito casi me cuesta el noviazgo.

**Saori.**- Lo siento Fler – su rostro se sonrojó visiblemente apenada – no quiero que eso vaya a pasar por mi culpa.

**Fler**.- No te apures – se acercó para darle un abrazo a su amiga – soy tu amiga y siempre te apoyaré, pero eso sí avísame de este tipo de situaciones porque cuando Shakis me interrogó si me saqué de balance y por otro poquito nos descubren.

**Saori.**- ¿ Cómo me dijiste que se llama la chava en cuestión ?

**Fler.-** Belly y la verdad es muy bonita.

**Saori.**- ¿ Lo viste interesado en ella ?

**Fler**.- ¡ No !, estaba más interesado en nuestra supuesta cita.

**Saori.**- ¿ Estás segura ?

**Fler.-** Sí, además ella tampoco se veía interesada en él – la pelilila soltó un profundo suspiro –

**Saori**.- Me tranquilizas, no quiero perderlo Fler – la rubia se levantó para mirarla de frente con mucha seriedad –

**Fler**.- Pues entonces decídete porque esta es una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento explota Saori – los ojos de la pelillila se fijaron en el ventanal que dejaba ver la noche mientras respondía suavemente –

**Saori**.- Lo sé Fler, lo sé, solo que no es fácil.

**Misma hora en el yate.**

La cubierta del yate lucía espectacular, todo se había decorado en tonos azules, el color preferido de Shunrei, en el centro una mesa elegantemente arreglada, una botella de champagne y dos copas , Shunrei lucía un vestido largo strapless con escote de corazón en azul rey, con dos moños del mismo color del lado izquierdo, el faldón estampado con flores en tonos azules, blancos, rosas y amarillos lucía una pronunciada abertura que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas

Shiryu igualmente había cambiado su vestuario por un pantalón de vestir en color verde militar con camisa amarilla de manga larga, se acerco hasta la mesa y comenzó a destapar la botella ante la mirada enamorada de la pelinegra, el tapón salió disparado literalmente hacia el mar ante la risa espontánea de la joven china, con rapidez el dragón sirvió ambas copas, con delicadeza le entregó a la chica la suya.

**Shriryu.**- Brindemos por este año maravilloso, el más hermoso de mi vida – ella le devolvió una sonrisa dulce –

**Shunrei**.- Yo brindo por tu amor, porque eres todo en mi vida – con delicadeza chocaron las copas y bebieron un pequeño sorbo mientras se miraban enamorados – el joven fue el primero en hablar al tiempo que depositaba la copa sobre la mesa –

**Shiryu**.- Shunrei – le quitó la copa de su mano y la dejo sobre la mesa, la tomó por ambas manos y la miró directo a los ojos – pensé mucho en el regalo que quería darte en este día – ella lo interrumpió con suavidad –

**Shunrei.**- No tienes que darme nada, yo lo único que quiero es tu amor y ése ya lo tengo, además esta cita ha sido un regalo maravilloso – con la mirada recorrió todo a su alrededor – el yate, la cena, el lugar – sus ojos se detuvieron en la isla de Mikonos que se levantaba imponente a lo lejos – todo ha sido perfecto – le sonrió mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en los de su novio –

**Shiryu.**- Sí pero este regalo no lo planee yo por eso quiero decirte algo muy importante para mi –

**Shunrei.**- Te escucho – la voz del pelinegro se torno seria –

**Shiryu**.- Ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de vivir como cualquier persona, me doy cuenta de que la vida es un camino muy incierto, yo lo estaba recorriendo a ciegas, apostando mi vida, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, todo en vano – sus ojos de las pelinegra permanecían fijos en los de su novio – mi vida, mi existencia era como una noche sin estrellas, yo era una sombra caminando por el mundo, obedeciendo sin cuestionar, sin protestar y avergonzado te lo confieso, a veces sin analizar si lo que yo estaba haciendo realmente era bueno o no – el joven tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas – pero un día una luz brillo dándome otra perspectiva de mi vida hasta ese momento, esa luz fueron tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu amor, en pocas palabras tú, mi Shunrei, tu hiciste vibrar mi alma – la joven lo abrazó emocionada mientras con voz entrecortada pronunciaba su nombre –

**Shunrei.**- Shiryuuuu..

**Shiryu**.- Te amo Shunrei, te amo mucho – sus ojos se encontraron y con suavidad unieron sus labios en un beso muy tierno y dulce, al separarse la tomó de la mano mientras la conducía a la popa, antes de llegar, la abrazó delicadamente por detrás – quiero darte tu regalo pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

**Shunrei**.- Mi amor...

**Shiryu**.- Por favor – la miró con ternura mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos, con cuidado el joven la ayudó a dar unos pasos más para situarla frente a la popa – listo los puedes abrir – al abrir los ojos la chica enmudeció de la sorpresa, sobre el barandal estaban amarrados unos globos metálicos azules y plateados en forma de corazón, sus ojos se fijaron especialmente en el del centro que era dorado con un texto muy breve, al terminar de leerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el corazón comenzó a latirle con mucha fuerza – el dragón se acercó hasta situarse a sus espaldas y con voz suave le susurró al oído – Shunrei ¿ Quisieras rescatarme de perderme la vida sin ti ?, ayúdame a desafiar mi destino y a encontrar ese sendero de luz para caminarlo contigo sin que nada ni nadie nos pueda separar – extendió su mano derecha dejando frente a sus ojos un hermoso anillo de compromiso – la chica al verlo jaló aire inmediatamente – mi hermosa Shunrei ¿ Te quieres casar conmigo cómo dice el globo ? – ella se recargo sobre el pecho de su novio sintiendo como la emoción la podía traicionar provocándole un desmayo –

**Shunrei** .- Shiryu… – las lágrimas salían sin control, alguno, se giró para ver a su novio de frente – yooo ….

**Shiryu.**- ¿ Aceptas ser mi esposa bonita ?

**Shunrei**.- Sí, si acepto – el joven tomó su delicada mano para colocarle el anillo –

**Shiryu.**- Te amo Shunrei y ahora estoy seguro de que yo vine a este mundo para amarte – sus labios se volvieron a unir en un profundo beso con la luna como el testigo silencioso de su amor.

**Loutraki Casino, 10:00 p.m.**

El lugar de la fiesta era uno de los más grandes y famosos casinos de Europa, un lugar exclusivo y hermoso, esta vez estaba destinado a una fiesta privada, a la que acudiría solo gente de posición económica muy elevada, tanto hombres como mujeres vestían muy elegantemente, una joven pareja estaba por entrar pero la chica se detuvo repentinamente.

**Xally**.- ¿ Cómo me veo ? – la chica le sonrió coqueta mientras que el hombre la miraba contrariado, la pelinegra portaba un vestido gris perla al estilo túnica griega, sujeto de un solo hombro por una argolla cubierta de zafiros y un broche con la misma pedrería del lado opuesto que enmarcaba su silueta, el vestido se abría del costado izquierdo unos centímetros más debajo del inicio de su cadera dejando ver sus piernas claramente –

**Nicandro**.- Muy bella señorita – la chica sonrió disimuladamente al ver la tensión del joven –

**Xally**.- Gracias pero no me llames señorita, se supone que eres mi novio – su acompañante respondió apenado –

**Nicandro.**- Es que yo…

**Xally**.- ¡ Nada ! – lo miró con dulzura tratando de tranquilizarlo – recuerda que eres mi novio - el ojiazul por más que trataba no podía disimular lo apenado y nervioso que estaba, la chica torció la boca ligeramente – ¡ Aaay Nicandro, no me veas así ! ¿ Qué de plano tan mal estoy ? – como única respuesta la cara de su acompañante se puso roja completamente –

**Nicandro.-** No señorita, claro que no – titubeo un momento mientras desviaba la mirada – pero es que no voy a poder – la miró a los ojos – sería faltarle al respeto.

**Xally**.- Pero yo te estoy autorizando a faltarme así que andando – lo tomó con firmeza de la mano – sonríe y adentro por favor no te vayas a equivocar.

**Nicandro.-** Trataré – la chica prácticamente lo arrastro al interior del lugar que estaba lleno de gente que se saludaba, algunos efusivamente y otros solo por cortesía, la pelinegra buscó a Reiji con la mirada, lo encontró junto a una fuente acompañado de una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado.

**Xally.**- Ahí está, vamos – lo jaló de la mano, estando a unos pasos se acomodó el vestido con coquetería mientras presurosa le decía al joven - ¡ Abrázame !

**Nicandro** .- ¿ Cómo ? – él la miraba sorprendido –

**Xally**.- Abrázame como si fuera tu novia – la chica no pudo continuar hablando pues los ojos de Reiji se posaron en ellos y se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba la improvisada pareja –

**Reiji.**- Buenas noches Xally, que gusto verte – la chica lo miró feliz, era un hombre sumamente atractivo y elegante, su cabello largo y negro como el azabache brillaba intensamente contrastando con sus ojos verdes parecidos a los de un felino, las facciones de su rostro eran muy finas, vestía un elegante e impecable smoking negro –

**Xally.**- Hola Reiji – lo miró coqueta - ¿ Cómo estás ?

**Reiji.**- Muy bien y ¿ Tus padres ?

**Xally.**- No pudieron venir pero aquí estoy yo en su representación- se colgó del brazo de Nicandro y hablo en tono firme – Reiji, quiero presentarte a mi novio – el hombre contestó indiferente –

**Reiji**.- ¿ Novio ?

**Xally**.- Así es, él es Nicandro – lo miró satisfecha - ¿ No hacemos una linda pareja ?

**Reiji.**- Supongo, por cierto ¿ Sabes cuando se reunirá tu papá con los socios de Noruega ? – la chica resopló molesta –

**Xally**.- Nooo, ni idea, ayy Reiji es una fiesta y tú pensando en negocios – a la plática se integró la acompañante del hombre, una mujer sumamente atractiva de cabello plateado recogido en un chongo alto y ojos amarillos, vestía un corsé azul rey que le daba arriba de su ombligo con aplicaciones en lentejuela negra y una falda a la cadera que enmarcaba su silueta perfectamente, como único adorno portaba un collar negro largo con rosas negras bordadas en seda, y zapatillas del mismo color –

**Romina**.- Buenas noches – saludó muy sonriente mientras se tomaba del brazo de Reiji y con tono divertido preguntó - ¿ Saludando a un antiguo amor ? – el ejecutivo soltó una sonora carcajada ante la molestia de la pelinegra –

**Reiji.**- Por favor Romina, no hagas bromas, ella es la hija de mi socio, la conozco desde que era niña.

**Xally**.- Pero ya no lo soy – lo miró con franco desafío – tengo novio ¿ Recuerdas ? , nooo- vioo – él la tomó por el mentón con afecto –

**Reiji**.- Para mi siempre lo serás – miró a su acompañante – mira él es su novio, Nicandro ¿ Cierto ?

**Nicandro**.- Sí,

**Romina.**- Hola, mucho gusto – extendió su mano mientras el joven la besaba con respeto –

**Nicandro.**- Encantado de conocerla

**Reiji.**- Bueno Nicandro – le dio en la espalda unas palmadas mientras sonreía – te encargo a esta nenita, la cuidas bien, después miró con dulzura a la chica – nos vemos niña linda, pórtate bien – ella torció la boca disgustada –

**Xally.**- No soy una nenita y Nicandro no me está cuidando, es mi novio,¡ Entiéndelo ! – el hombre sonrió divertido –

**Reiji**.- Sí, si ,si, si, lo que tú digas, vámonos Romina – enlazó a su acompañante por la cintura y se alejaron sin agregar nada más, los ojos rojos de la chica se entristecieron notablemente –

**Xally**.- Ni siquiera me dijo como me veía, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ya crecí y no soy una niña.

**Nicandro.**- No se desanime señorita, se ve usted hermosa, probablemente no le pareció muy correcto hacerlo delante de su acompañante.

**Xally.**- Gracias, que lindo eres.

**Nicandro**.- ¿ Quiere que nos vayamos ?

**Xally**.- No, yo te invité a una fiesta y nos vamos a divertir, los casinos se hicieron para eso, para divertirse – su rostro se alegró y le guiño un ojo con actitud traviesa - ¿ Ya conocías este lugar ?

**Nicandro.**- No, apenas tengo un mes que regresé a Grecia.

**Xally**.- ¿ Ah sí ?, ¿ Dónde andabas ?

**Nicandro**.- En Suiza, cursando mi especialidad – ella lo miró sorprendida –

**Xally.**- Y ¿ cuál es ?

**Nicandro.**- Estudié la carrera de criminología y me especialicé en antropología forense – los ojos rojos de la pelinegra denotaban sorpresa y curiosidad –

**Xally**.- ¿ Entonces porqué trabajas de guardaespaldas ?

**Nicandro.**- Yo le debo mucho a los padres de la señorita Circe, su papá me pagó la carrera y la señora Karin la especialidad, por eso cuando me llamó para que le recomendara a alguien me ofrecí a hacerlo yo.

**Xally.-** Mira nada más Nicandro, sí eres toda una cajita de sorpresas – se comenzó a reír divertida – y yo creyendo que eras un simple guardaespaldas y para nada, eres un muy buen partido igual y me animo y te me declaro – le dió un leve codazo en el costado ante el sonrojo del hombre – y a todo esto ¿ Cómo te va con mi amiga ? – el joven esbozó una leve sonrisa, ella comprendió el significado de inmediato – no digas más, la conozco bien pero a pesar de que es muy presumida, mandona, berrinchuda, tiene un corazón de oro.

**Nicandro** .- Lo sé señorita.

**Xally.**- Bueno, bueno, ya basta de pláticas, venimos a divertirnos y por cierto.. – lo sentenció con su dedo índice – ya no me digas…

**Nicandro.**- Señorita, esta bien – tomó aire profundamente – Xally – ella le regaló una gran sonrisa –

**Xally**.- Eso es, que bien se oye, ¿ Ya ves como no era tan difícil ?, ven vamos por unas copas.

**Casa de Shaka, en la alberca**

La luna junto con las luces que alumbraban el jardín daban al lugar una atmósfera de absoluta tranquilidad, la alberca de forma irregular estaba bordeada por muros altos cubiertos de enredaderas que cubrían las paredes de la residencia, en lugares estratégicos macetas con palmeras adornaban la orilla de la misma, unos camastros junto a la parte más profunda en color azul combinaban con el juego de jardín del lado contrario. La alberca tenía una fuente al centro que quedaba junto al camino de piedras circulares que llevaba de una orilla a la otra, la silueta del caballero enfundado en su traje de baño comenzó a caminar sobre el camino de piedras que conducían hasta la fuente, al llegar ahí se sentó disfrutando de cómo las gotas de agua de la fuente caían sobre su cabello y su pecho, como acostumbraba hacerlo en su templo, cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar paz, la situación del día anterior con su novia lo tenía bastante intranquilo, el encuentro de hoy con Fler no había ayudado, ahora estaba seguro de que Saori mentía, pero saber la razón era algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro de querer conocer, inclinó su cabeza para entrar más de lleno en el chorro de agua, detestaba sentirse tan inseguro, confundido, él, el caballero de virgo, el más cercano a Dios, sufría como cualquier ser humano por cuestiones tan banales como el amor, cerró sus puños con fuerza, estaba por tener un arranque total de furia cuando en su mente se dibujó el rostro de Belly sonriéndole, poco a poco fue recordando el encuentro con ella, los lugares que visitaron y su enojo se fue desvaneciendo hasta recuperar su postura tranquila con la diferencia de que esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica definitivamente había salvado el día con su alegría, su carácter tan extrovertido, la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo más amplia, la serenidad que lo embargaba se vio interrumpida por una voz varonil.

**Eo.**- ¿ Pensando en la novia ? – el caballero abrió los ojos rápidamente como si temiera que su amigo descubriera quien era la causa de su sonrisa –

**Shaka**.- Eo, que sorpresa.

**Eo**.- Si, lo sé, es raro que yo venga sin avisarte y menos a esta hora.

**Shaka**.- Así es – se incorporó lentamente y regresó sobre el camino de piedras para llegar junto a su amigo que se había sentado en un camastro –

**Eo**.- Bueno es que vengo a avisarte que Elisa regresó

**Shaka.**- ¿ De verdad ?, no lo sabía, estuvimos chateando hace dos días y no me comentó nada.

**Eo**.- Para todos fue una sorpresa – el rubio lo miró directo a los ojos –

**Shaka**.- ¿ Qué pasa realmente Eo ?, tu y yo somos amigos y nos conocemos bien, no viniste solo a decirme que Elisa ya había llegado ¿ Cierto ?

**Eo.**- Cierto – bajó la cabeza apenado –

**Shaka**.- Venías buscando a Elisa, vamos Eo ¿ Sigues con tus celos absurdos ?

**Eo.**- No son absurdos, tú lo sabes.

**Shaka**.- Lo son – se sentó frente a él – porque ella y yo solo somos amigos, tú eres su novio

**Eo**.- Pero ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti – el caballero de virgo se echo a reír con ganas –

**Shaka.**- ¿ Está enamorada de mi y se hizo tu novia ?, cuanto me quiere, no inventes Eo, Elisa y yo somos muy cercanos, nos queremos muchísimo pero de ahí a que exista un romance no hay nada, bueno ni atracción siquiera, somos los mejores amigos, como hermanos y hasta ahí, es un tema muy hablado entre nosotros ¿ Por qué insistes en lo mismo ?

**Eo**.- Será que no siento esa seguridad.

**Shaka**.- Pues más te vale que la sientas o Elisa se va a dar cuenta y no quisiera estar en tu lugar si eso sucede – Eo lo miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente –

**Eo.**- Creo que tienes razón – se levantó más animado - ¿ Tienes otro traje de baño ?, la noche se antoja para refrescarse, bueno, si no te molesta que me quede a nadar un rato

**Shaka**.- Claro que tengo y no me molesta, ven, vamos a mi recámara celosito.

**Casa de Kimmy, en la laguna **

**Camus.**- ¿ De verdad no querías ir con Belly ?

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Y dejarte solo ? –lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo hasta la orilla de la laguna – ni loca, entre más días pasan más segura estoy.

**Camus** .- ¿ Segura de qué ? – la pelirroja se sentó entre sus piernas –

**Kimmy**.- De que cada día me cuesta más trabajo separarme de ti – el peliazul la abrazó por la cintura con ternura –

**Camus**.- ¿ Lo dices en serio ?

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Lo dudas ? – se inclinó sobre su lado derecho para mirar al peliazul quien la miraba fascinado –

**Camus.**- No, me sorprendo más bien.

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Por qué ?

**Camus**.- Porque no tengo un carácter fácil, ya te diste cuenta – ella lo silenció al poner sus dedos sobre sus labios –

**Kimmy**.- Deja de sentirte así, eres un hombre maravilloso y muy tierno, todas las personas tenemos cualidades y defectos y nunca pesan más unas que otras – le acarició su rostro con dulzura – tal vez tu carácter sea difícil pero a la vez eso te hace una persona muy responsable, recuerda que por cada defecto hay una cualidad y viceversa – los ojos del caballero la miraron fijamente a sus ojos fiusha –

**Camus**.- No cabe duda, estoy enamorado de una mujer muy inteligente – la chica lo miró sorprendida –

**Kimmy**.- ¿ Cómo? – él la miró divertido –

**Camus.**- ¿ No pensarás que esto que siento es solo atracción, verdad ?, estoy enamorado, enamorado de ti Kimmy –no la dejó decir ni una sola palabra, acercó su rostro para besarla, los labios del joven reclamaban ansiosos los de la chica, disfrutaba el sabor que emanaba al besarla, sus manos la estrecharon firmemente contra su cuerpo, las horas que pasaba a su lado sin tocarla, sin tenerla, se le hacían eternas, ansiaba sentirla temblando entre sus brazos, era un placer indescriptible, algo que embriagaba sus sentidos, con suavidad se apartó y abrió sus ojos para ver que la chica aún los tenía cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, la miró frágil y ansiosa a la vez, con mucha suavidad recorrió su rostro con sus labios provocándole temblores, respiración agitada y leves gemidos de placer por parte de la chica, Kimmy por su parte estaba perdida entre sus caricias, sin pensarlo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto, el peliazul abandonó su rostro para concentrarse en esa parte del cuerpo de la chica, los besos y caricias cada vez eran más intensas, la chica temblorosa habló suavemente –

**Kimmy**.- No puedo resistirme a ti – él la miró como nunca antes lo había hecho, su mirada no era dulce, era apasionada, sus ojos azules la recorrían descaradamente, la visión del cuerpo femenino era enloquecedora, a pesar de traer pants, la ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva que ella tenía, le sonrío complacido –

**Camus**.- Eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto, eres tan seductoramente sensual e inocente a la vez y lo mejor de todo que eres mía – la tomó por el mentón para acercarla más a él – sé que aún no te lo he pedido formalmente pero esto es lo que siento que eres mía – le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios – soy muy egoísta y no quiero compartirte con nadie – ella respiraba agitadamente, el hombre la ponía inmensamente nerviosa – si tus ojos vieran a otro como me ven a mi, enloquecería de celos, de desesperación – sus brazos la acercaron hasta eliminar cualquier espacio entre ellos – eres mi Belle Bombon, solo mía – esta vez el beso fue lleno de pasión, en el beso la pelirroja sintió la pasión del ojiazul, desde el primer beso que se dieron nunca lo había hecho de tal forma, el francés se adueñaba de su voluntad cada vez más y ella no quería luchar contra eso, lo único que anhelaba era amarlo y ser amada por él.

**Night Club Dekko**

El club era de los más prestigiados de Atenas, como cada noche se encontraba totalmente repleto, las luces se movían al ritmo de la música que inundaba el lugar, la principal atracción del lugar era un candil enorme en forma de araña cubierto de cristales swarovsky, que reflejaban destellos de colores en combinación con las luces, por todo el lugar había grandes bases cuadradas donde bailaban chicos y chicas sensualmente acompañados de pequeñas antorchas que se encendían con fuegos artificiales, en una mesa que estaba relativamente cercana a la pista el pelinegro llegaba acompañado de la peliazul.

**Shura**.- Por favor – le cedió el paso a la joven –

**Belly.**- Gracias, ¿ Y los demás ?

**Shura**.- No deben tardar – se sentó a su lado - ¿ Te gustó el lugar ?

**Belly**.- Está increíble, ¿ Tú ya lo conocías ?

**Shura**.- Sí, Ángelo a veces organiza fiestas aquí, creo que no hay antro que no conozca

**Belly**.- ¿ Le gusta mucho la fiesta ?

**Shura**.- Demasiado, igual que a Milo y Dita – la chica estaba por preguntar algo cuando escuchó la voz de Shaina –

**Shaina**.- ¡ Amiga ! – se acercó por su espalda de Belly dándole un beso en la mejilla – hola Shura.

**Shura.**- Hola Shaina – se levantó mientras le daba la mano para que pasara a sentarse junto a Belly , la chica venía con una blusa negra de manga larga, con cuello y puños blancos, el escote era profundo, la blusa llegaba justo debajo de su busto, traía una minifalda negra tableada a la cadera y zapatillas negras –

**Shaina** .- Gracias – tomó asiento junto a su amiga – que sorpresa que nos acompañas.

**Shura**.- Ya ves, sorpresas que da la vida ¿ Y Milo ?

**Shaina**.- Esperando A Dita, Masky, Alitzel y Nili, llegaban cuando nosotros estábamos por entrar así que Milo decidió esperarlos.

**Shura.**- Efectivamente ahí vienen – señaló a los jóvenes que venían de frente a ellos, Belly los miraba con curiosidad, las dos mujeres eran muy bonitas, la primera en acercarse fue Alitzel, la peliazul se fijó que era pelirroja como su hermana pero en un tono rojizo muy oscuro y ojos gris claros, sin duda era muy bella, venía vestida con un pantalón negro muy entallado con cierres al frente, le daba un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, un top morado que despedía destellos con las luces del lugar y una chaqueta negra con aplicaciones al frente y sobre las mangas, su cintura estaba enmarcada por un cinturón lila del mismo color de sus zapatillas –

**Alitzel**.- Hola Shura – lo beso en la mejilla –

**Shura.**- Hola Alitzel – en ese momento sintió una palmada en la espalda –

**Masky**.- Vaya, hasta que el ratoncito de biblioteca sale a divertirse – la pelirroja lo jalo de la mano risueña –

**Alitzel.-** Ya Ángelo, no molestes a Shura.

**Masky**.- Era broma amor – en ese momento se acercó la otra joven de cabello castaño oscuro, venía vestida con un corsét strapless azul rey cubierto de pequeñas piedras tornasol y una minifalda de tul negra y zapatillas negras, sus únicos adornos eran un collar con un zafiro en forma de estrella y aretes de la misma piedra y forma –

**Nili**.- Hola, buenas noches –miró a Shura – mira que sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí – el caballero de piscis se situó a su lado izquierdo –

**Dita**.- Estás causando conmoción amigo – después de darle la mano fijó sus ojos en Belly que admiraba a los chicos, Masky vestía pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, playera negra con estampado en plata y un saco negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mientras que Dita vestía un pantalón gris de vestir con chaleco y camisa de manga larga, una corbata gris perla y un saco negro – y esta preciosura que te acompaña es.. – en ese momento se acercó Milo, la peliazul le dirigió una sonrisa mientras lo admiraba, vestía todo de negro con su camisa ajustada y desabotonada que dejaba ver su torso –

**Milo**.- Ella es Belly, hola muñeca, buenas noches – tomó su mano para besarla mientras sus miradas se encontraban –

**Belly**.- Hola Milo – la actitud del escorpión no pasó inadvertida para nadie de sus amigos, su novia no puso atención por estar platicando con Alitzel –

**Milo**.- Ven para presentarte como se debe – la jaló con cuidado mientras la observaba, traía un vestido rojo strapless muy corto y ajustado al cuerpo que le enmarcaba perfectamente su silueta, se abotonaba al frente dejando ver pequeñas y sensuales partes de piel, el único adorno era un dragón rojo bordado sobre el lado derecho, sus zapatillas rojas eran el marco perfecto para completar el atuendo, por único accesorios traía una gargantilla y un brazalete de rubíes – mira Belly, te presento a Alitzel, Nili, Ángelo que para nosotros es Masky – la chica lo miró extrañada –

**Belly**.- ¿ Masky ?

**Masky.**- Un sobrenombre con una historia demasiada larga preciosa – la besó en la mejilla – mucho gusto

**Belly**.- Igualmente

**Milo.**- Y él es Afrodita pero nosotros le decimos Dita – ella lo miró con una leve sonrisa –

**Dita.**- Sí, lo sé, no es un nombre muy común para hombre.

**Belly.**- Así es, pero me parece que de ninguno de los de los hombres son comunes - la pelirroja se levantó para saludarla bien -

**Alitzel**.- Hola Belly –le dio un beso en la mejilla –

**Nili.**- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Nili – le sonrió cordialmente –

**Belly**.- Hola, gusto en conocerlos a todos.

**Dita.**- ¿ Ya ordenaron ?

**Shura**.- Acabamos de llegar

**Dita**.- Bueno entonces, por favor – señaló los asientos, todos se acomodaron, la peliazul quedó entre Shura y Milo, el pelinegro miró con recelo a su amigo –

**Masky**.- Muy bien, ¿ Qué les gustaría tomar ?

**Milo.**- Ayy no inventes, tú ya sabes que nos gusta – fijó su mirada en la peliazul – aunque Belly y Shura no se que quieran tomar.

**Belly**.- Lo mismo de ustedes estará bien.

**Shura.**- Así es – la pelirroja se levantó –

**Alitzel**.- Vamos a bailar Ángelo – lo jaló de la mano –

**Masky.**- Preciosa, voy a ordenar las bebidas, tenemos toda la noche para bailar – la pelirroja sonrió resignada –

**Alitzel.**- Esta bien , entonces en lo que esperamos Belly platícanos todo sobre de ti.

**Belly**.- De acuerdo – la chica comenzó a hablar con desenfado, como si los conociera de toda la vida, Shura sonreía ante la actitud alegre y despreocupada de su acompañante mientras que Milo no perdía ocasión para recorrerla con la mirada cuando Shaina se distraía –

**Casa de Ilian, recámara del general.**

El hombre trabajaba cómodamente sentado sobre un sillón rojo que estaba junto al ventanal que iluminaba su dormitorio, el lugar era acogedor y con un toque de sobriedad pero contemporáneo al mismo tiempo, todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de duela, del lado derecho un ventanal y junto de él, dos sillones individuales en color rojo, con una mesa de centro, a un costado la cama de cedro, con cabecera del mismo material, arriba de ella cuadros con fotografías familiares, al lado izquierdo una chimenea y arriba de esta algunos jarrones de diversas formas y tamaños, su recámara no era muy amplia pues acostumbrado a estar en el cuartel prefería lo funcional y práctico a lo ostentoso, leía unos reportes cuando intempestivamente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándole el paso a su hija.

**Elisa**.- Ahora sí papá, vamos a hablar.

**Lysander**.- ¡ Elisa ! – se levantó molesto y la miró retadoramente – esas no son formas de entrar, ¿ Dónde esta tu educación ?

**Elisa.**- En el mismo lugar que la tuya, ¿ O crees que terminar una relación que no es tuya es demostrar mucha educación ? – el hombre se quedó impactado por la respuesta de su hija –

**Lysander.**- Te prohíbo que me contestes así

**Elisa.-** ¿ Tú a mi ?, ayyy papá hace mucho que a mi ya dejaron de importarme tus prohibiciones ¿ Acaso no lo habías notado ?

**Lysander**.- Soy tu padre te guste o no.

**Elisa**.- Un padre apoya, no obstaculiza y tú es lo único que has hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser exactos desde que falleció mi mamá.

**Lysander.**- Yo solo hago lo necesario para que la vida de ustedes les sea fácil – la chica apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas exasperada –

**Elisa.-** ¿ Y a ti quién te dijo que queremos una vida fácil ? – su padre se levantó aventando los papeles sobre la cama –

**Lysander.**- Para no querer una vida fácil disfrutan mucho de las comodidades y lujos que les proporciono.

**Elisa.**- ¡ Eres el colmo !, ahora nos vas a echar en cara lo que nos das, tu cinismo no tiene límite, además – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro enojada – no me desvíes la conversación, vine para hablar de lo que hiciste con mi hermana, quiero una explicación y la quiero ya.

**Lysander**.- ¡ Elisa !, por si se te olvida soy tu padre y ya tengo edad para tomar mis decisiones y no darle explicaciones a nadie, ¿ Oíste ?, ¡ A nadie ! – ella se paró en seco frente a él mirándolo furiosa –

**Elisa**.- Entonces dedícate a tu vida y no a arruinar la nuestra.

**Lysander** .- Sal de mi habitación cuanto antes, no quiere perder la poca calma que me queda.

**Elisa.**- ¡ No !

**Lysander.-** ¡ Elisa ! – los ojos de ambos despedían furia y determinación, el hombre comprendió que era inútil todo intento de negarse a hablar con ella, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones mirándola de frente – aunque te parezca difícil y casi imposible de creer, ustedes para mi son lo más importante del mundo.

**Elisa.**- No lo parece, es todo lo contrario que nos has hecho sentir.

**Lysander**.- Yo sé que para ustedes muchas de las cosas que hago son para dañarlos pero créeme que no es así.

**Elisa**.- Lo siento papá pero ese es tu punto de vista, tú haces las cosas y no te fijas en como nos dañas, lastimaste a Ilian en lo más profundo, la separaste del hombre que ama.

**Lysander.**- Ser novia de ese "supuesto muchacho " no le traera más que dolor y sufrimiento.

**Elisa.**- Pero es su dolor y su sufrimiento, no el tuyo, no tenías ningún derecho a intervenir, ella es una mujer- lo miró con demasiada frialdad - ¿ Cuándo demonios nos vas a dejar vivir nuestra vida en paz ?, nosotras somos capaces de decidir a quien amar y a quien no.

**Lysander**.- ¿ De qué te quejas ?, te encaprichaste en andar con Eo y lo permití – la voz de la chica se alzó significativamente –

**Elisa**.- Dejaste que anduviera con Eo porque es hijo de tu mejor amigo y él intercedió por él ante ti, pero no fue lo mismo con … – sus ojos cafés brillaron más a causa de las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse – con ..

**Lysander.**- ¿ Con tu amiguito hindú ? – ella retomó el control de la situación –

**Elisa.**- ¡ Noo !, con Shion, Shaka ¿ Qué tiene que ver aquí ?

**Lysander**.- El hecho de que estés enamorada de él ¿ Te parece suficiente razón ?

**Elisa.**- A ver papá – se acercó hasta quedar frente a él – yo soy novia de Eo, amo a mi novio y soy muy feliz con él, " El león cree que todos son de su condición" ¿ Verdad ?

**Lysander**.- No sé que quieres decir con eso.

**Elisa.-** Sí lo sabes y demasiado bien pero allá tú si quieres seguir creyendo que no se nada de tus relaciones con Samantha cuando mi mamá aún vivía – el hombre apretó los labios furioso –

**Lysander**.- ¡ Sal de mi habitación ahora mismo Elisa !

**Elisa**.- Escúchame bien "papito ", no sé que decisión va a tomar Ilian pero yo la apoyaré incondicionalmente – el hombre la miró entre desafiante y orgulloso, no le gustaba que lo enfrentara de tal modo pero sin duda tenía su mismo carácter y eso lo enorgullecía –

**Lysander.**- ¿ Aunque hacer eso sea traerle a tu hermana más infelicidad que felicidad ?

**Elisa.-** Eso lo decidirá ella.

**Lysander.**- ¿ Algo más Elisa ? – ella sonrió satisfecha –

**Elisa.**- No, de momento eso es todo – se dirigió a la salida pero antes de cruzar la puerta su voz sonó fría y firme – ya no intervengas más porque de lo contrario Ilian conocerá la tierna historia de amor entre Samantha y tú – sin decir más salió dejando al hombre muy contrariado –

**Pub Mommy Delphon 4**

El lugar pertenecía al estilo de pubs temáticos, era un un glamuroso bar-restaurante con una decoración setentera y una clientela joven y chic, por lo mismo era un lugar repleto de formas caprichosas y colores abundantes, las mesas en forma de flores estaban acompañadas de sofás tapizados en telas muy coloridas, las paredes decoradas con formas geométricas y luces de neón le daban ese aire nostálgico de los 70's y el toque actual, en una mesa cercana a la pista la pelinegra esperaba a su novio cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

**Ikki**.- A una belleza semejante jamás hay que dejarla sola.

**Pandora**.- Ikki – la chica le sonrió con timidez – ¡ Que sorpresa !

**Ikki**.- ¿ Agradable o desagradable ?

**Pandora.**- Agradable por supuesto.

**Ikki.-** ¿ Puedo sentarme ? – jaló el sofá para sentarse pero una mano se lo impidió –

**Mu.-** No, no puedes

**Ikki**.- Uuuuy, que celoso me saliste Mu.

**Mu.**- No soy celoso Ikki, solo que me disgusta que siempre estés molestando a mi novia.

**Pandora.**- Mu, por favor, Ikki no me está molestando, nunca lo ha hecho.

**Mu**.- Desde mi punto de vista sí y no me agrada – la chica lo miró disgustada –

**Pandora**.- Pero desde el mío no, siéntate Ikki por favor.

**Mu.-** Pandora, yo no deseo que se siente.

**Pandora**.- Pero yo sí – el ariano estaba por responder cuando escucho a su amigo –

**Kanon**.- Yo apoyo a Mu – lo saludó de mano – hola Pandorita.

**Pandora**.- Hola Kanon.

**Ikki**.- Bueno si Pandora me invita a sentar, supongo que a ti también

**Kanon.**- Vámonos Ikki, las chicas están esperándonos.

**Pandora.-** ¿ Vienes con Esmeralda ?

**Kanon.**- No, hoy viene solterito y en plan de ligue ¿ Cómo ven ?

**Mu**.- Lógico en alguien como Ikki – el fénix lo miró molesto –

**Ikki.**- No le encuentro la lógica – el lemuriano se situó frente a él hablándole en tono irónico –

**Mu.-** ¿ Hipocresías a estas alturas Ikki ? – el peliazul respondió burlón –

**Ikki.**- ¿ Inseguridades a estas alturas Mu ? – el pelilila le sonrió desafiante –

**Mu**.- ¿ Ya te vas ?

**Ikki.-** Claro, compermiso amigo – tomó la mano de la chica para besarla – nos vemos preciosa.

**Pandora.**- Bye Ikki – el fénix se retiró seguido de la vista de Kanon –

**Kanon**.- Pandora ¿ Puedo hablar contigo a solas ?, si es que a Mu no le incomoda.

**Mu**.- En lo absoluto – se sentó y le dio un trago a su bebida mientras los miraba alejarse y perderse entre la multitud –

**Kanon**.- ¿ A qué estás jugando Pandora ?

**Pandora.-** A nada, ¿ A qué viene tu absurdo comentario ?

**Kanon.**- Estuvieron a punto de enfrentarse por ti – ella desvió la mirada disgustada –

**Pandora.-** Me molesta que Mu desconfie de mi.

**Kanon**.- Eso es una mentira, el desconfía de Ikki, aquí la cuestión es ¿ Tiene motivos ? – ella lo miró directo a los ojos –

**Pandora**.- No, no los tiene.

**Kanon**.- Entonces no andes buscando enfrentamientos entre ellos, tú no conoces a MU enojado, puedes creerme que no te gustaría verlo, ponle un alto a Ikki o va a llegar un día en que la situación se salga de control – le dio un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos el lunes – la chica regresó con su novio meditando las palabras del chico, al llegar se sentó junto a el y lo abrazó cariñosa –

**Pandora**.- Perdóname, no quería provocar un disgusto.

**Mu**.- ¿ Por qué lo hiciste ?

**Pandora**.- Me molestó que desconfiaras de mi, por eso lo invité a sentarse para que vea que yo te amo a ti solamente.

**Mu**.- Preferiría que lo evitaras.

**Pandora.**- Perdóname por favor, no lo volveré a hacer, vamos a olvidarnos de él y disfrutemos la noche.

**Mu.**- Con él aquí será difícil.

**Pandora.**- ¿ Quieres irte ?

**Mu**.- Yo quiero estar donde tú estés feliz y si aquí lo estás no pienso irme – la pelinegra lo beso dulcemente –

**Pandora.**- Te amo

**Mu.**- Y yo a ti, muchísimo – esta vez fue él quien la beso mientras acariciaba su rostro –

**Night Club Dekko**

El ambiente era perfecto, muchísima gente bailaba al ritmo de la música, en la mesa todos platicaban animadamente, Alitzel escuchó una canción que le encantaba, se levantó y jaló a Masky de la mano –

**Alitzel.**- Vamos a bailar Ángelo

**Masky.**- Amorcito, sabes que no me gusta dejar mi bebida a la mitad – ella puso cara de desencanto –

**Alitzel.**- Yo quiero bailar.

**Masky**.- Pues yo no me paro hasta que me la acabe.

**Alitzel**.- Ok – miró a Shura - ¿ Me lo prestas Belly ?

**Belly**.- Claro – el pelinegro tomó la mano de la chica –

**Alitzel**.- Hay que aprovecharte hoy que veniste.

**Shura.**- Muy graciosa – la tomó de la cintura para dirigirse a la pista –

**Belly**.- ¿ Ustedes no van a bailar ? – miró a Shaina y Milo – porque Dita y Nili no han parado desde que llegamos.

**Milo.**- Esos dos se divierten de lo lindo cada que salen. – los miró a lo lejos –

**Belly**.- ¿ Son novios ?

**Shaina**.- Muchos piensan eso y hacen una linda pareja pero no, solo son amigos, pero amiga tú ¿ Por qué no bailas ?, te presto a Milo.

**Belly.**- Ayy no ¿ Cómo crees ?, ahorita que regrese Shura – la peliverde soltó una carcajada –

**Shaina.**- No inventes, Alitzel no te lo va a regresar pronto ¿ Verdad Ángelo ?

**Masky**.- Así es preciosa, mi chica es de mucho aguante para bailar y más si le gusta la música – Milo se levantó y le ofreció su mano –

**Milo.-** Asi que ¿ Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo ? – ella le sonrió feliz y antes de tomar su mano miró a su amiga –

**Belly.**- ¿ Segura que no te molesta ?

**Shaina**.- Segura, yo soy igual que Ángelo, odio dejar mi bebida inconclusa.

**Belly**.- Entonces vamos – tomó la mano del escorpión que la condujo a la pista –

En la pista Nili bailaba de espaldas a Dita, pegando su cuerpo sensualmente, mientras el le seguía ritmo enlazándola por la cintura, se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle

**Dita.**- ¿ Cómo va todo con Aioros ?

**Nili**.- No me arruines la noche con eso.

**Dita**.- ¿ Tan mal va todo? ¿ A poco de plano lo ves tan feo ?– ella se giró para verlo de frente mientras rodeaba su cuellos con sus brazos –

**Nili**.- Muy gracioso.

**Dita**.- Era una simple pregunta – le sonrió divertido –

**Nili.**- ¿ Me invitaste a bailar o aun interrogatorio ?

**Dita**.- A bailar preciosa – ella le devolvió una mirada coqueta –

**Nili**.- Entonces concéntrate en eso.

**Dita**.- De acuerdo – la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, sus ojos por unos momentos se fijaron en Belly y Milo, el chico la había llevado a lo más lejano de la pista desde donde la mesa era imposible verlos, conocía bien al escorpión y sabía que la peliazul le atraía como un imán y que él no iba a parar hasta hacerla caer en sus brazos y por la forma en que bailaban se veía que Belly se sentía igual que él –

Moviéndose al ritmo de la música Belly disfrutaba mirando a su acompañante, sus ojos azules y su cabello resaltaban más al ir vestido todo de negro, el griego lo notó y le preguntó con tono insinuante –

**Milo.**- ¿ Te gusta lo que ves ? – ella sonrió satisfecha –

**Belly**.- Claro – él la recorrió con la mirada mientras se movía lentamente –

**Milo**.- Yo diría que a mi me fascina lo que veo – sus ojos violeta de la chica se fijaron en los azules – y mira que bello dragoncito – con sus dedos recorrió el bordado del vestido de la chica –

**Belly**.- ¿ Te gusta ?

**Milo**.- Me gusta más la dueña del dragón – la enlazó por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y empezó a moverse candeciosamente en movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, ella le siguió el ritmo sin dejar de mirarlo, entre los dos había una fuerte atracción que ninguno se preocupaba por ocultar o disimular, sentir el cuerpo femenino pegado al suyo provocó en Milo " pensamientos impropios " como luego le decía Shion o Shura, esto provocó una sonrisa cínica que la chica comentó –

**Belly**.- ¿ Qué es tan divertido ?

**Milo**.- No es divertido precisamente, es una gran satisfacción bailar contigo, he de ser la envidia de muchos aquí – ella se separó mientras continuaba bailando con mucha sensualidad, el peliazul esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo al darse cuenta de que la chica bailaba única y exclusivamente para él –

**En la mesa **

**Masky.**- ¿ Brindamos ? – alzó su copa mirando a la peliverde –

**Shaina**.- ¿ Y por qué razón ? – levantó su copa –

**Masky**.- Brindemos por ti

**Shaina**.- ¿ Y eso ?, ¿ No debería ser por Alitzel ?

**Masky**.- Ella no esta aquí – la miró de arriba abajo – tú en cambio estás aquí, eres una mujer excesivamente hermosa, estás aquí conmigo ¿ Qué problema hay en brindar por ti ? – ella le respondió con ironía –

**Shaina.**- ¿ Qué te parece que el problema sea que soy la novia de tu amigo ? – el peliazul sonrío cínicamente –

**Masky**.- Tan mordaz como siempre.

**Shaina** .- Y tú tan atrevido como siempre – él la miró desafiante, sabía que a Shaina le gustaban los juegos peligrosos y a él también –

**Masky**.- Entonces ¿ Puedo brindar por ti ? – ella le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de coquetería –

**Shaina**.- Puedes

**Masky.**- ¡ Salud, bella dama !

**Shaina.**- ¡ Salud, amigo ! – el hombre sonrió divertido al escucharla, ambos chocaron sus copas mientras se miraban fijamente –

**Casa de Dohko y Shanad, en su recámara **

La casa era totalmente al estilo oriental y el dormitorio era exactamente igual, todo estaba pintado en color hueso, con una puerta corrediza, la cama contaba con una base muy delgada que apenas levantaba unos centímetros del suelo, dos pequeñas mesas negras albergaban unas lámparas blancas, atrás de ellos un paisaje oriental hacía el papel de una cabecera, frente a la cama un taburete negro y una lámpara grande junto a la puerta. La pareja estaba acostada y la bella joven acurrucada entre los brazos del caballero –

**Shanad.**- ¿ En qué piensas cariño ?

**Dohko.**- En Shunrei ¿ Qué tal si hice mal en dejarla ir y pasar toda la noche con Shiryu ? – ella le sonrió con ternura –

**Shanad.-** Hiciste lo correcto, ya no son unos niños a los que tengas que cuidar de tiempo completo.

**Dohko.-** Lo sé, pero es que fueron tantos años cuidándola, viéndola crecer.

**Shanad**.- Exactamente, tú lo has dicho, ya creció y la educaste bien, es una chica maravillosa, estudiosa, inteligente, sensata y sobre todo muy parecida a ti.

**Dohko**.- Sí, pero también esta enamorada – la chica se giró para apoyarse sobre su pecho –

**Shanad**.- Mira amor, si ella quisiera hacer otra cosa, lo hace esta noche o mañana aquí en la casa.

**Dohko**.- ¡ Shanad !

**Shanad.**- No me mies así, es la verdad, pero para que estés más tranquilo – acarició el rostro varonil – casi casi te puedo asegurar que no va a pasar nada.

**Dohko.**- ¿ Por qué estás tan segura ?

**Shanad.**- Porque se lo he preguntado y ella me ha dicho que sueña con casarse como se debe y antes de eso no pretende hacer otra cosa.

**Dohko**.- Perdóname amor, tal vez lo último que deseas es escucharme como todo un padre obsesivo pero llegó a mi vida tan pequeña, que siento que es mi hija.

**Shanad.**- Lo sé, y ella te adora y te respeta mucho.

**Dohko**.- Contigo también se lleva muy bien.

**Shanad**.- Sí, somos muy buenas amigas, tenemos gustos en común.

**Dohko.-** Y complots en común – él sonrió maliciosamente – no crean que no me he dado cuenta que planean conspiraciones en mi contra – su novia se rió abiertamente –

**Shanad**.- No seas dramático, solo uno que otro – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –

**Dohko**.- Shanad… – acarició su cabello lentamente - ¿ De verdad nunca te ha molestado que ella viva aquí conmigo ?

**Shanad.**- No, yo te conocí cuidando de ella y así me enamoré de ti, para mi es como la hermana que perdí hace muchos años.

**Dohko**.- Te amo Shanad.

**Shanad.- ** Y yo a ti – se incorporó sentándose sobre de él colocando una pierna a cada lado – pero ya basta del tema Shunrei-Shiryu – tomó su pequeño top con ambas manos y se lo quitó frente a su novio que quedó maravillado ante la visión – aquí solo estamos tú y yo y hay que aprovechar la soledad – se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos –

**Night Club Dekko**

Todas las chicas habían decidido ir al tocador juntas, ya tenían suficiente material para platicar sin que los muchachos las escucharan, Masky y Dita se habían ido a bailar con unas amigas a las que descubrieron por casualidad, dejando a Milo y Shura en la mesa, el pelinegro lo cuestionó abiertamente.

**Shura.**- ¿ No te da pena ser tan hipócrita ?

**Milo.**- ¿ De qué hablas ?

**Shura.**- Lo sabes muy bien – el escorpión sonrió satisfecho –

**Milo.**- Supongo que lo dices por Belly y Shaina.

**Shura**.- Son amigas Milo ¿ Cómpo puedes coquetear con Belly siendo novio de Shaina ?

**Milo**.- Yo no tengo la culpa de que en mi camino se crucen mujeres tan hermosas.

**Shura**.- Si piensas de ese modo ¿ Para qué andas con Shaina ?

**Milo**.- Estoy con ella porque la amo pero comprende algo muy bien amigo – lo miró directo a los ojos – mientras no estemos casados o viviendo juntos soy libre de mirar a todas las mujeres hermosas que yo desee.

**Shura**.- ¿ Y de engañar también eres libre ? - el griego torció la boca disgustado –

**Milo.**- No entiendo porque defiendes tanto a Shaina ¿ Te gusta mi novia ?

**Shura.**- Tú crees que todos los hombres somos iguales ¿ Verdad ?, no, no me gusta tu novia, lo que me cae mal ya te lo he dicho es que juegues con los sentimientos de las personas – lo miró muy serio y habló con firmeza – no nos andemos por las ramas Milo, se nota que le atraes a Belly y mucho pero es injusto que coquetees con ella.

**Milo**.- Tú lo has dicho, si le atraigo ¿ Qué tiene de malo que la haga feliz ?

**Shura**.- ¿ Cuándo te volviste tan cínico ?

**Milo**.- No me he vuelto, así he sido siempre – el español lo miraba decepcionado – además, si a ella no le disgusta ¿ Por qué habría de disgustarme a mi ?

**Shura**.- A mi Belly me cae muy bien y no voy a permitir que juegues con ella – lo miró fríamente – quedas advertido.

**Milo**.-¿ Qué intenciones tienes con ella ? – su amigo respondió enojado –

**Shura**.- Ninguna, ya te lo dije solo me cae bien, es una chica muy simpática y divertida, mi interés es puramente amistoso – desvió la mirada hacia el candil que reflejaba las luces – aparte tú sabes que mi corazón le perteneció y seguirá perteneciéndole a la única mujer que he amado –

**Milo**.- Muy bien – esbozó una media sonrisa – ahora soy yo el que va a hablar – su tono se torno serio – en primer lugar por más mujeriego que sea jamás tomaría a Belly para una aventura y ¿ Sabes por qué ? – el pelinegro negó con la cabeza – porque ella realmente me interesa, no te lo puedo negar, la chica me atrae y bastante, sé que tengo a Shaina y la amo, pero esa mujercita me pone nervioso y bastante, así que Shura te aseguro que si se da algo con Belly no será una aventura – los ojos del español se endurecieron –

**Shura.**- Entonces no estás tan enamorado como dices.

**Milo.-** Vamos Shura, tú sabes que la vida da muchas vueltas y a veces uno no sabe como ni cuando, lo único que te puedo decir es que de momento estoy bien con Shaina – el pelinegro estaba por protestar cuando aparecieron sus dos amigos –

**Masky**.- ¿ Aún no regresan las chicas ?

**Milo**.- ¿ Las ves por algún lado ? – Dita sintió la tensión entre sus amigos –

**Dita**.- ¿ Pasa algo ?

**Shura.**- Nada interesante – se levantó y caminó hacia atrás para dejar pasar a sus amigos hasta su lugar, en ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en la chica que venía de frente a él, una mujer de cabello negro como el ébano, lo traía corto un poco más debajo de sus orejas y con un flequillo del lado derecho, vestía un palazzo gris metálico anudado a su cuello, la tela se ajustaba a su cuerpo naturalmente, venía platicando con un joven animadamente, el español se fijó en sus ojos, eran verdes agua, un color poco común, la siguió con la mirada hasta que la voz de Masky lo hizo reaccionar –

**Masky.**- Siéntate Shura, las chicas ya no deben tardar – él lo miró confuso – ven a ver lo que filmó Milo el fin de semana, Milo y Dita estaban absortos en el celular que no prestaban atención de la actitud del español – Shura te estoy hablando – sin dirigirle la mirada el español respondió cortante –

**Shura** .- Ahorita regreso – se dirigió por el camino que la chica había seguido, en ese momento Milo y Dita preguntaron por él –

**Dita**.- ¿ Y Shura ? – el italiano levantó los hombros y con la mirada les indicó su silueta que ya estaba por perderse entre la gente –

La chica estaba por entrar al tocador de mujeres cuando sintió que una mano la sujetaba del brazo con firmeza.

**Shura**.- Eres tú, eres tú – él la miraba sorprendido mientras que ella le devolvía una mirada molesta – por fin te encuentro mi amor – la sujetó por ambos brazos mientras la miraba asombrado – traes tu cabello de otro color pero eres tú, son tus ojos, no puedo estar equivocado, eres Rubí, mi Rubí – la chica respondió tajante –

**Rubí**.- No, no lo soy y suéltame inmediatamente – el pelinegro la miró desconcertado-

**Shura**.- No, es imposible que lo niegues, tú eres Rubí – ella lo miró con burla –

**Rubí.**- ¿ Ajá ?, ¿ Y luego ?- se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con una frialdad que hizo retroceder un paso al hombre - ¿ Me vas a decir que tú sabes más de mi que yo misma ?, efectivamente mi nombre es Rubí pero yo a ti no te conozco y la verdad no se me antoja conocerte – se dio la vuelta para entrar al tocador, en el trayecto se cruzó con Alitzel que se sorprendió al ver a Shura –

**Alitzel.**- ¿ Qué haces aquí ?

**Shura.**- Es ella, es ella – la chica pasó su mano frente a su rostro para hacerlo reaccionar –

**Alitzel**.- ¿ Estás bien ? – en ese momento el sueco llegó –

**Dita.**- Shura, ¿ Qué te pasa ?

**Alitzel**.- Esta como ido, no me hace caso.

**Dita.**- Regresa a la mesa, yo hablo con él – la chica asintió y sin decir más se encaminó – ¿ Shura ? – el español se giró para verlo –

**Shura.**- Era ella, Rubí.

**Dita.-** ¿ Estás seguro ?

**Shura**.- Sí, la tuve frente a mi, sus ojos son inconfundibles.

**Dita**.- ¿ Dónde está ?, ¿ Qué te dijo ?

**Shura.**- Que se llamaba Rubí pero que no era mi Rubí, que no me conocía – miró a su amigo con tristeza – trae el cabello muy distinto pero no puedo equivocarme Dita, es ella – en ese momento las chicas salieron sorprendiéndose de verlos ahí –

**Nili**.- ¿ A poco nos están esperando ?

**Dita**.- Algo así – las miró sonriente - ¿ Las escolto señoritas ?

**Belly.**- ¿ Vamos Shura ?

**Shura**.- Vayan con Dita, enseguida los alcanzo quiero saludar a alguien que me encontré – todos sonrieron y regresaron a su mesa, los minutos que tardó en aparecer de nuevo la pelinegra le parecieron eternos, al verla salir la enfrentó de nuevo – No lo niegues eres tú – ella lo miró con total indiferencia –

**Rubí**.- ¿ No te cansas ?

**Shura.**- Puedes cambiar tu peinado, tu color de cabello pero tú eres Rubí, la mujer que he amado toda mi vida, te he buscado desde que regresé y por fin te encuentro, ya no niegues que eres tú porque es inútil, sé que eres mi Rubí la mujer que siempre ha vivido en mi corazón – los ojos de la chica brillaron con furia, lo miró desafiante y con frialdad respondió –

**Rubí.**- Sí Shura, soy yo –el caballero trató de abrazarla pero su mirada desafiante lo detuvo - por lo que veo tú sigues enamorado de mi - lo miró retadoramente - ¿ O me equivoco ? - la respuesta de él fue inmediata -

**Shura.**- Sí , con todo mi corazón, con cada parte de mi ser, mi amor por ti nunca ha disminuido por el contrario sigue tan vivo como antes, he sufrido tanto por haberte perdido – la tomó de las manos para besarlas mientras unas lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos pero la ojiverde las retiró molesta y con ironía respondió –

**Rubí**.- Que pena por ti Shura, pero **hiciste con nuestro amor lo mismo que un niño con un globo, que al tenerlo lo ignora y al perderlo llora, **lástima por ti – sin decir más pasó junto a él y sin voltear a verlo le advirtió – no te vuelvas a acercar a mi jamás, tú ya eres un mal recuerdo en mi vida y no me interesa recordar cosas malas.

**Continuará...**

_**P.D. Antes de despedirme dejénme decirles que si no lo subí la semana pasada no fue mi culpa, la página de ff se atoró y no me dejaba editarlo pero finalmente se arregló y aquí ando dando lata**_

_**Bueno por fin está terminado este capítulo que espero que alguien lo lea y si no merecido me lo tengo por impuntual, ahora si me voy a activar a seguir con el 11 porque no quiero volver a atrasarme tanto, les dejo muchísimos besos y abrazos con todo mi amor.**_

_**Amonett**_


End file.
